El Gryffindor mas valiente: Draco Malfoy
by AdaliaLeon
Summary: Draco Malfoy: único heredero de una Poderosa familia sangre pura en su primer año en Hogwarts, es enviado a Gryffindor. Tendrá que enfrentar el rechazo de sus padres y amigos. Pero su amiga Hermione esta ahí para ayudarlo, amistad que se convertirá en algo mas. Fanfic Dramione. Todos los personajes son propiedad de JK. yo solo aporto esta historia.
1. chapter 1 ¡Gryffindor!

El pequeño niño Draco estaba realmente emocionado por ir a Hogwarts, toda su vida lo estuvo. Escuchó muchas veces a su madre contarle los maravillosos años que pasó ahí, la alumna ejemplar que fue, lo orgullosos que estaban sus padres cuando fue elegida para la casa de las serpientes, que ella al igual que su padre venían de una larga línea de Slytherins, que era seguro que iría a esa casa también para así poder seguir con la tradición Malfoy, y llenar de orgullo a la familia.

A el no le quedaba ninguna duda, iría a Slytherin como todos en la familia junto a sus amigos, unos años después entraría al equipo de quidditch, tendría las notas mas altas de la clase, se graduaría y continuaría con los negocios de su padre.

Aunque a veces le gustaba pensar en que pasaría si llegaba a quedar en Alguna otra casa, su padre estaría triste, eso era lo que pensaba, no sería como los demás en la familia, pero tampoco podía ser tan malo. O eso fue lo que creía hasta que la advertencia de su padre de que si llegaba a quedar en alguna otra casa sería una deshonra le llegó. Lucius Malfoy era un hombre cruel, que no dudaría ni un segundo en rechazar a su hijo si este lo decepcionaba quedando en Hufflepuff… o peor aún, en Gryffindor.

– Eso sería algo imperdonable Draco. Es tu deber como Malfoy seguir la línea familiar y estar en Slytherin, de lo contrario sólo traerás deshonra a esta casa. – Le dijo cuando el pequeño le preguntó que sucedería si quedaba en otra casa, algo que jamás volvería a mencionar.

El pobre se ocultó en su habitación llorando por las palabras tan frías de su padre, Narcissa lo había tranquilizado, diciéndole que eso no sucedería.

Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle eran sus amigos desde que tenía memoria, todos estaban ansiosos al igual que él, todos habían jurado estar juntos en Slytherin, incluso Draco, jugaban durante horas imaginando que estaban ya en la casa de Salazar, y hablaban sobre lo felices que estarían cuando el sombrero seleccionador los enviara ahí.

Habían pasado los años, era el día de ir al colegio por primera vez llegó al fin, Draco se había levantado mas temprano de lo habitual por la emoción, estuvo sentado al borde de su cama ya vestido y peinado, solo esperando a que las manecillas del reloj indicaran la hora exacta para salir a desayunar con su familia al comedor. A penas las manecillas indicaron que el tiempo había llegado se levantó y cruzó la puerta.

Intentaba mantenerse calmado, no podía mostrar un sentimiento tan infantil como la emoción pues su padre lo reprendería duramente si lo notaba, él era un Malfoy y debía comportarse como tal. Al llegar al comedor divisó primero la figura de Lucius en un extremo de la mesa, leyendo el profeta como todos los días.

– Buenos días padre. – Saludó seriamente Draco.

– Buenos días Draco. – contestó secamente el hombre sin siquiera despegar la vista del periódico.

— Buenos días Madre.— le dijo afectuosamente a la mujer de cabellos rubios que se encontraba desayunando en el otro extremo de la mesa acercándose y dándole un abrazo.

— Buenos días hijo. – respondió con cariño. — ¿estás listo para ir finalmente a Hogwarts? – de inmediato Lucius levantó la vista para ver la reacción del niño.

– Es solo la escuela madre. – dijo inteligentemente para que su padre no notara su emoción. – Pero ya estoy preparado.

– Me da gusto hijo, tus amigos ya están listos también, sus madres me dijeron que estarán temprano en King's Cross, así que probablemente los veras apenas llegues. – Mencionó Narcissa mientras el niño se sentaba a la mesa.

– Esta bien. – Fue lo único que dijo.

El resto del desayuno transcurrió de lo mas normal, Draco trataba de ocultar su emoción y Lucius no hiso ningún comentario en especial.

00000000000000000000000000

El lugar estaba repleto de estudiantes junto a sus familias, chicos emocionados y nostálgicos por pasar su último año en el colegio, otros aburridos acostumbrados a pasar un año mas, y otros tantos como Draco llenos de alegría al subir por primera vez al expreso de Hogwarts, pero a diferencia de él ellos corrían y reían por el andén 9

Y justo al frente se encontraban los Malfoy, con su ya típica postura aristocrática, el tren estaba por partir por lo que el matrimonio se dispuso a despedirse del pequeño.

– Ten un buen año. – dijo Narcissa, acercándose para abrazar a su hijo. – te enviaré golosinas todos los días, te lo prometo cariño. – lo apretó fuerte y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla. Ahora era el turno de Lucius de despedirse, este sólo se acercó y bajo la mirada para verlo.

– Ve con la cabeza en alto, no me avergüences, recuerda quien eres y lo que esperamos de ti, eres un Malfoy de Slytherin, no lo olvides.– fue todo lo que le dijo, acto seguido se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la salida para esperar a su esposa.

– Mucha suerte hijo. – Se despidió la mujer.

– Gracias mamá, te escribiré en cuanto pueda lo prometo. –

– Estaré esperando tu carta, no puedo esperar para decirle a tu padre que quedaste en Slytherin, estará muy orgulloso. – Draco no pudo responder a eso, el expreso de Hogwarts estaba apunto de salir, así que el chico corrió para que no lo dejaran.

– Adiós mamá – gritó desde el tren. Narcissa lo miraba desde el andén, despidiéndolo con la mano.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos Draco respiró hondo tratando de contener la emoción y la alegría que sentía al ir por primera vez a Hogwarts. Camino por el tren buscando a sus amigos, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó que una niña caminaba en su dirección, al parecer ella también estaba distraída, y no se dio cuenta del rubio hasta que se toparon y por consecuente se golpearon la cabeza.

– ¡Ouch! – dijo una vocecita frente a Draco. Levantó la vista para ver a una niña frotándose la frente, tenía el cabello castaño alborotado, era mas bajita que él y tenía los ojos cafés.

– Lo siento.—se disculpó. – estaba distraído.

– No, esta bien. Fue mi culpa.

– Soy Draco, Draco Malfoy. – creyó conveniente presentarse.

– Yo soy…

– ¡Draco! – Gritó una niña de cabellos negros detrás de la castaña, corriendo a abrazarlo. – te estuvimos buscando desde que llegamos, ¿dónde estabas?

– Estaba buscándolos, no los encontraba. – se defendió.

– Pues ya nos encontraste, bueno al menos a mí estamos en el vagón de allá. – dijo señalando una puerta detrás de la joven nerviosa que todavía se encontraba tras ella. – oh, lo siento no te vi. – se disculpó. – ¿quién eres?

– Eso mismo le iba a preguntarle yo. – comentó Draco.

– Soy Hermione Granger. – Contestó al cabo de unos segundos. – es mi primer año. – añadió con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Yo soy Pansy Parkinson también es nuestro primer año. – dijo. – ¿a qué casa irás? Bueno, se supone que aún no lo sabemos pero Draco y yo estamos seguros de que iremos a Slytherin, es la casa a la que todos en nuestras familias fueron ¿cierto Draco?

– Si, todos en casa esperan que vayamos ahí y supongo que así será. – contestó.

– Yo… no lo sé, soy la primera de familia en ir a Hogwarts, así que no estoy segura de a dónde iré. – respondió francamente mirando el suelo.

– Pues espero que vayas a Slytherin, así podrás ser nuestra compañera. – la animó el rubio.

– ¡Si! – chilló Pansy. – Nosotros te enseñaremos todo lo que tienes que saber de magia.

– Bueno… – Pero Hermione no pudo terminar su frase, un niño de cabellos negros y mejillas regordetas los interrumpió.

– ¡Hermione! ¿encontraste a Trevor?

– Aún no Neville, pero seguiré buscando en los otros vagones.– contestó.

– ¿Ustedes no han visto a mi rana? – preguntó a Draco y Pansy.

– ¡Yo sí! – respondió la morena para sorpresa de todos. – Bueno, no exactamente, hace un rato Theodore Nott me dijo que un Blaise la había tomado de uno de los pasillos y que se la llevaría para arrojarla por la ventana. – el pobre Neville se puso pálido ante la noticia. – Pero no creo que lo haya echo, si la buscas probablemente aun la tenga. Se fue por ahí. – dijo señalando una puerta tras Draco.

– ¡Entonces voy a buscarla! – echó a correr por el corredor.

– Yo te acompañaré. – dijo Hermione alcanzándolo. Se giró a medio camino mirando a Draco y Pansy. – fue un gusto conocerlos.

– Igualmente. – musitaron ambos, mientras veían como se dirigían a la salida. Antes cerrar la puerta Neville le dio las gracias a Pansy por ser la única persona en decirle el paradero de su rana.

– Bueno Draco hay que ir con los demás, nos están esperando. – el rubio seguía con la mirada en el lugar donde momentos antes había estado Granger y sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el codazo de la chica junto a él.

– Si, vámonos ya.

Ambos se dirigieron al compartimento donde ya los esperaban sus demás compañeros, ahí estaban los regordetes de Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe conversaban alegremente y el tímido de ojos azules Theodore Nott miraba el paisaje por la ventana.

– ¡Draco! – gritó Goyle. – ¿en dónde estabas?

– Estaba buscándolos, no sabía donde se habían metido. – se defendió mientras él y Pansy tomaban asiento junto a Nott.

– Yo lo encontré hablando con una tal Hermione Granger de nuestro año, y luego Neville Longbottom apareció diciendo que su rana había desaparecido, entonces le dije lo que Goyle me contó y se fueron a buscarla.

– Oh cierto. – contestó el moreno. – Blaise tomó la rana en el pasillo y se la llevó ¿verdad Theo? – el aludido se limitó a encogerse de hombros sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

– ¿sigues triste por lo de tu madre? – Preguntó Pansy. De nuevo se encogió de hombros.

– Esta bien Theo, lo entendemos. – lo reconfortó Draco.

– Aquí estamos para lo que necesites. – dijo de nuevo Pansy.

– Gracias, creo ya me siento mejor. – respondió el aludido irguiéndose e su asiento. – Entonces ¿quién ese tal Blaise? – preguntó queriendo cambiar de conversación.

– ¿no lo conoces? – Pansy puso una cara de asombro.

– Evidentemente no. – Contestó irritado.

– Blaise Zabini, ese niño cuyo papá murió hace tiempo, mi madre dice que no debemos acercarnos a la suya. – Habló Crabbe.

– Si, los he visto en el callejón Diagon, dicen que mató al señor Zabini, y que ha hecho eso con todos sus esposos. – añadió Pansy.

– Siempre está buscando problemas. – comentó Goyle.

– Es un tonto, se siente importante Tiene mucho dinero. – Dijo Draco muy molesto. – pero su familia Ni si quiera es sangre pura como la nuestra.

– Pues mas vale que no se meta con nosotros. – respondió Crabbe apretando los puños.

– Mi padre no me ha advertido sobre hacer amistad con él, sólo con los hijos de muggles. – se animó a decir Theo. – los sangre sucias.

– Mis padres también. – contestaron todos al unísono.

– Yo no creo que sean tan malos como mi madre dice. – siguió Pansy. – ella también me dijo que no hiciera amistad con Longbottom pero hablé con el cuando estábamos en Flourish and Blotts el otro día y es muy agradable…

– ¡Oh! Por cierto escuché que Harry Potter esta en el tren, el también irá a Hogwarts este año. – la interrumpió Goyle.

– ¿hablas enserio? – preguntó Draco realmente interesado.

– ¡Si! Escuché a los gemelos Weasley hablando de eso cuando subimos al tren.

– Mi Padre quiere que me haga su amigo. – susurró el rubio.

– y eso ¿por qué? – le cuestionó Theo. – El mío dice que no puedo dirigirle la palabra. Por ya saben que.

– No lo se, el sólo me dijo eso, y he escuchado que se lo dice a sus padres cuando vienen a casa. – Dijo señalándolos a todos.

– ¿Creen que deberíamos ir a conocerlo? – inquirió Crabbe.

– ¡Si, vamos! – gritó Pansy levantándose de su asiento de un salto.

Acto seguido todos se levantaron, y fueron tras la pequeña niña de cabellos negros, primero Draco, seguido por Crabbe y Goyle con Theodore hasta el último. Caminaron por todo el corredor, buscando al dichoso niño que vivió. Hasta que lo encontraron.

El rubio fue quien abrió la puerta del compartimiento mientras todos veían desde afuera. Ahí estaba él, no era nada mas que un niño flacucho de cabello negro y anteojos, estaba vestido con ropa un poco grande para él y también muy gastada, sólo instantes después Draco se dio cuenta de que había dos personas sentadas frente a él, cuando dirigió la mirada al lugar reconoció enseguida a la niña como Hermione Granger, a quien acababa de conocer unos instantes antes.

– Hola Granger. – saludó. – No sabía que estabas aquí.

– ¡Hola Draco! – se giró para ver a Harry y dijo. – Él es Draco Malfoy, lo acabo de conocer aquí en el tren.

– Hola, ellos vienen conmigo. – dijo señalando a sus amigos. – Pansy, Theodore, Gregory y Vincent. – los presentó y todos saludaron también al pelinegro.

– Hola, yo soy Harry, Harry Potter. – Contestó.

– Yo soy Ron Weasley. – Dijo el pelirrojo junto a Hermione.

– ¿Podemos pasar? – Interrumpió Pansy tratando de asomarse por la puerta.

– ¡Claro! – los invitó Harry, no tenía ningún amigo hasta el momento, y ahora de repente todos ellos estaban interesados en conocerlo, eso lo hizo muy feliz, pensando en que ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacer muchos amigos a diferencia de cuando estaba en el colegio muggle y no tenía con quien pasar el tiempo.

Así que entraron al pequeño compartimiento tratando de apretujarse para que todos pudieran sentarse, Draco y Pansy se sentaron junto a Hermione y los demás junto a Harry.

– Ahora te recuerdo. – Habló por fin Malfoy después de unos incómodos segundos. – Tu estabas en la tienda de Madame Malkin ¿cierto?

– Si, yo también te recuerdo. – y ahora que lo hacía también recordaba que su primera impresión no fue lo mejor, debido a los comentarios de el joven para Hagrid.

– Siento lo que dije. – Eso lo tomó por sorpresa.

– No te preocupes. – fue lo que pudo decir.

– Entonces… ¿es cierto lo de la cicatriz? – interrumpió de nuevo Pansy.

– Ah, si. – contestó quitándose el cabello de la frente.

– ¡Wow! – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo. Harry Hermione y Ron rieron alegres.

El resto del camino conversaron animadamente con Harry, quien se dio cuenta que este Draco que ahora si le agradaba, al igual que sus otros amigos. Todos inclusive Ron les contaron a él y Hermione sobre sus familias, que desde chicos les habían enseñado todo lo que necesitaban saber sobre la magia, también sobre Voldemort y la historia de como fue derrotado, y mas temprano que tarde surgió el tema de las casas.

– Entonces ¿a qué casa crees que iras Draco? – cuestionó Hermione mientras comían ranas de chocolate que gentilmente Malfoy se ofreció a comprarle a todos.

– Slytherin. – volvieron a decir riendo sus amigos.

– ¿por qué tanta insistencia en esa casa? – preguntó. ¿qué tiene de especial? – Pansy fue quien contestó.

– Toda nuestra familia ha estado ahí, es nuestro deber seguir con la tradición… o eso dijo mi madre.

– En la mía todos han estado en Gryffindor. – añadió Ron.

– No hay ningún miembro en mi familia que no haya estado en Slytherin. – comentó Goyle.

– Ni en la mía. – se unió Theodore.

– Mmm.. en la mía sí. – Todos callaron.

– Nunca nos lo dijiste Draco.

– Fue porque mi padre me hizo jurar que no le diría a nadie nunca sobre eso Pansy.

– ¿por qué no? ¡cuéntanos! – dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

– Bueno, fue en la familia de mi madre. – comenzó. – ni si quiera es un pariente cercano, su primo estuvo en Gryffindor, toda la familia se avergonzó por ello, mi dijo que su madre y mi abuela estaban muy decepcionada porque era el hijo mayor de su hermana, pero no se que sucedió con él, mi madre nunca lo menciona y mi padre sólo me lo dijo para que no terminara así.

– Pero no hay nada de malo con entrar a Gryffindor ¿no? He leído sobre las casas de Hogwarts y decía que era la casa de los valientes. – En ese momento, Harry recordó lo que le dijo Hagrid sobre Slytherin, que era a donde iban los magos tenebrosos, la casa a la que perteneció el mago que asesinó a sus padres.

– Supongo que no Hermione, pero para nuestras familias si lo es.

– En mi familia no se decepcionarían si quedara en otra casa – volvió a comentar Ron.

– Pero si quedaras en Slytherin no estarían muy contentos ¿o sí? – le cuestionó Pansy.

– Supongo que no, pero al menos no estaría en Hufflepuff – Al instante todos rieron.

Siguieron conversando sobre muchas otras cosas, hasta que tuvieron que despedirse para poder ir a cambiarse ya que pronto llegarían a la estación.

El tren se detuvo, y todos los alumnos de primer grado estaban emocionados por bajar, cuando lo hicieron lo primero que vieron fue al enorme Hagrid esperando junto al tren.

– ¡Los de primer año vengan conmigo! – Harry, Hermione y Ron se dirigieron juntos desde el tren hasta él, seguidos por sus otros compañeros.

– Hola Harry. – saludó el Hombre cuando vio al pequeño.

– Hola Hagrid. – Contestó con una sonrisa. Ya cuando no faltaba ningún alumno por llegar Hagrid los condujo hasta un desembarcadero desde el que se podía ver el castillo, todos quedaron impresionados.

– De acuerdo, ahora suban a los botes que están ahí, irán en grupos de cuatro. – los chicos obedecieron, los tres subieron inmediatamente a uno, seguidos por Draco, quien ya no cabía en el bote con sus otros amigos.

Los pequeños botes comenzaron a andar solos, los que sorprendió a la mayoría, conforme iban avanzando se podía divisar mejor la escuela, con todas esas torres llenas de ventanas iluminadas con magia, Draco sonrió emocionado, pensando en que esa misma noche le enviaría una carta a su padre de ser posible, informándole lo bien que estaba en esa escuela, debido a que tenían pensado enviarlo a otra llamada Durmstrang, y que como él le había pedido se hizo amigo de Harry Potter, inclusive tenía un sello con el emblema de Slytherin regalo de su madre, preparado para usarlo por primera vez con esa carta.

– Muy bien, ahora bajen con cuidado. – Ordenó el guardabosques. – Síganme. – Automáticamente hicieron una fila y siguieron a Hagrid por unas largas escaleras hasta llegar a las puertas del castillo, estas se abrieron y comenzaron a entrar.

– Estoy nerviosa. – le susurró Hermione a Draco.

– Estarás bien, no te preocupes. – respondió. Hagrid se detuvo ante una enorme puerta y se giró a los alumnos.

– Ahora esperen aquí chicos, no tardan en venir por ustedes. – Y salió por una puerta contigua. Una vez que desapareció todos empezaron a hablar emocionados, incluso Harry y sus nuevos amigos. Hasta que alguien interrumpió.

– Es cierto, lo que decían en el tren. – todos callaron, mientras de la multitud salía un chiquillo moreno. – Harry Potter ha venido a Hogwarts. – Se paró frente al aludido.

– Soy Blaise Zabini. – Dijo con orgullo a lo que Ron respondió con una risa contenida. -- ¿crees que mi nombre es gracioso? No tengo que preguntar el tuyo, ese cabello rojo, y esa ropa usada y vieja, debes ser un Weasley – la mitad de los presentes ahogaron un grito.

– ¡Cállate Blaise! Tu ni si quiera eres un sangre pura. – le espetó Draco empujándolo.

– Te darás cuenta de que algunas familias son mejores que otras, no te conviene amistar con los equivocados Potter. – dijo tendiéndole la mano. – Yo te puedo ayudar.

– Ya se quien es el equivocado muchas gracias. – Respondió.

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por una mujer de cabellos canosos, vestida de verde y negro.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo.—. Soy la profesora McGonagall, el banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupen sus lugares en el Gran Comedor deberán ser seleccionados para sus casas.

La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estén aquí, sus casas serán como su familia en Hogwarts. Tendrán clases con el resto de la casa que les toque, dormirán en los dormitorios de sus casas y pasarán el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa. – Tomó aire. – Las cuatro casas son Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estén en Hogwarts, sus triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan.

Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seréis un orgullo para la casa que os toque.

La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio, ahora síganme. –

La profesora los guio a través de unas enormes puertas que al cruzar los llevaron al gran comedor, repleto de estudiantes y profesores esperando ver la ceremonia de selección. Los niños se congregaron frente a la profesora justo al final del pasillo.

—Cuando yo los llame, deberán ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que los seleccionen —dijo

—. ¡Abbott, Hannah! -- Una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa.

—¡HUFFLEPUFF!—gritó el sombrero.

La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Hannah iba a sentarse con los demás

—¡Bones, Susan!

—¡HUFFLEPUFF! —gritó otra vez el sombrero, y Susan se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Hannah.

—¡Boot, Terry!

—¡RAVENCLAW!

– Granger Hermione. – la pequeña se quedó helada del miedo hasta que Draco le dio un leve empujón para que reaccionara. Tomó asiento y el sombrero fue colocado en su cabeza.

—¡GRYFFINDOR! — Draco se decepcionó, le hubiese gustado estar con ella en la misma casa, sus amigos también fueron pasando uno a uno, todos quedando en Slytherin, mientras él sonreía complacido, esperando emocionado su momento.

– Malfoy Draco. – Volvió a sonreír orgulloso, listo para pasar, al igual que los demás tomó asiento y le colocaron el sombrero. Esta vez tardó un poco mas en decidir.

– Vaya. – comenzó a susurrarle el sombrero. – vienes de una larga línea de Slytherins, y veo que también es tu mas grande deseo, ahí serás el orgullo de tu familia, y de tu casa… pero también será tu perdición, así que te pido que me perdones por lo que voy a hacer. – El pobre no tuvo oportunidad de entender las palabras cuando se escuchó la decisión en todo el gran comedor.

—¡GRYFFINDOR! —gritó el sombrero, y Draco sintió como todo el mundo se le venía encima. Se hizo silencio, todos lo veían a él, desde la mesa de Slytherin, sus amigos quedaron atónitos, Pansy le dirigió una mirada compasiva, la de Theodore era mas de preocupación, él era casi el único que sabia como reaccionaría el padre de Draco, porque sería exactamente lo que el suyo haría si fuese él quien quedó en la casa equivocada, Crabbe y Goyle estaban boquiabiertos mientras Blaise se burlaba desde su asiento.

En la mesa de los leones todos estaban en shock, la mayoría lo miraban confundidos y otros con odio, pues no era un secreto que Lucius Malfoy había sido un mortífago, pero Hermione Granger y Neville Longbottom, sonreían contentos porque estuviera en su casa. Como todo Malfoy se puso de pie, levantó la cara con orgullo y se dirigió a su mesa, mientras unos cuantos aplaudían confundidos.

000000000000000000000000000000

Ninguna carta para los Malfoy fue enviada esa noche, en la sala común de Gryffindor Draco se preparaba para dormir, con sus compañeros de casa.

– No te preocupes, de seguro que tus padres lo entenderán. – trató de consolarlo Neville.

– No lo entenderán. – contestó el rubio sentado al borde de su cama, sosteniendo el sello de Slytherin en sus manos. Recordó las palabras de Lucius recuerda quien eres y lo que esperamos de ti, eres un Malfoy de Slytherin, no lo olvides. Con este pensamiento se acercó a la ventana, la abrió y arrojó el sello para luego volver a cerrarla e irse a la cama.

Era un Malfoy siempre con la cabeza en alto orgulloso de su casa… y eso es lo que sería, no importaba lo que sus padres pudieran decir.


	2. Primer Año Parte 1

Capítulo 2 Primer Año parte 1

¡Hola! Espero que el capítulo anterior les haya gustado, la idea la vi en un video hace tiempo, y ya tenía rato pensando en escribir un fic sobre eso. Bueno aquí esta el segundo cap, espero que les guste, y si es así ya saben que hacer ;)

 _000000000_

\-- Eres la deshonra de la familia, jamás podrás ser un Malfoy de verdad, tu nombre será borrado del árbol genealógico. -- El hombre de larga cabellera rubia le reprochaba a su pequeño hijo, con la cara roja de furia, mientras el aludido lloraba en el suelo, avergonzado por haberle fallado a su padre.

\-- Tu madre esta decepcionado de ti, eres un traidor – soltó una carcajada cruel—que curioso, igual que su hermana y su primo.

– Pero Padre…

– No vuelvas a llamarme así, desde este momento no eres más mi hijo…

– Levántate Draco, llegaremos tarde. – Le dijo Ron zarandeándolo para que despertara. Harry y los demás ya se habían levantado.

– Ya voy – respondió todavía con sueño. Soltó un gran bostezo y se puso de pie.

– Estas empapado en sudor…. ¿estas bien?

– Si. –Respondió secamente.

– ¿volviste a tener una pesadilla? – Él asintió.

– Tranquilo, estarás bien. – Draco no respondió.

– Estaremos en el gran comedor esperándote. – le avisó. – trata de ducharte y cambiarte rápido para que puedas bajar a desayunar, si llegamos tarde otra vez McGonagall nos castigará.

– Si, no tardo. – acto seguido el pelirrojo salió de la habitación.

Entonces Draco se dirigió a la ducha, se vistió, se miró en el espejo para ponerse la corbata escarlata y observó el escudo con el León en su uniforme, ¡que diferentes serían hoy las cosas para él si el sombrero lo hubiese enviado a Slytherin!, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde aquello, desde que con la frente en alto se había sentado en su mesa, con los de su casa, dos semanas en las cuales no había podido dormir bien, al día siguiente le envió una carta a su madre, pues no se atrevía a decírselo a su padre, le contó lo que sucedió, cuando la puso en el pico de la lechuza, estaba muy asustado, imaginaba que al día siguiente le llegaría un vociferador, que le gritara frente a todo el colegio lo decepcionados que estaban, lo que le esperaba al llegar a casa… pero nada pasó, un día, dos días y nada, el niño creyó que tal vez el animal se perdió antes de llegar a su destino, pero rápidamente descartó la idea, pues de ser así muy seguramente su madre le habría enviado una carta preguntándole por qué estaba incomunicado.

Pasó una semana, no llegaba nada, para el viernes se encontraba devastado, podía sobrellevar la furia de Lucius, o la tristeza de Narcissa, pero no el que lo ignoraran, porque él sabía exactamente lo que significaba. Ya no era mas un Malfoy, al menos no a los ojos de su padre.

Cepilló su cabello sin el interés de antes, su primer día de clases lo llevaba peinado hacia atrás, realmente se había esmerado, ahora era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Tomó sus cosas y bajó a la sala común donde ya lo esperaba cierta niña de cabellos alborotados. Draco la observó, Hermione Granger se había convertido en su mejor amiga y salvación durante ese tiempo, lo acompañaba al gran comedor, se sentaba con él en clases e iban a la biblioteca juntos, si su padre se enterara que además de ser un Gryffindor era amigo de una sangre sucia ahora si lo desheredaría.

– ¡Hola Draco! – Saludó la pequeña levantándose del sofá en donde estaba.

– Hola Granger. – Respondió desanimado.

– ¿qué te sucede? – preguntó.

– Mis padres aún no me escriben.

– Tranquilo. – lo reconfortó poniéndole las manos en los hombros.

– seguro que no tardan. – El sólo asintió.

Ambos se dirigieron al gran comedor y se sentaron en su mesa junto a sus otros compañeros, mientras comía Draco observaba la mesa de Slytherin, donde se suponía que debía estar.

Theodore Nott y Pansy lo veían tristes, sus padres les prohibieron tener amistad con él desde el instante en que se supo su pequeño escándalo, Vincent y Gregory también tuvieron que alejarse, y al no fungir como su guardaespaldas se sentían desorientados, podía notar como Blaise Zabini se burlaba a lo lejos, hablando con Adrian Pucey y Oliver Tate.

– Come algo Draco, hoy tenemos clase de vuelo. – Dijo Harry interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

– No querrás desmayarte a tres metros del suelo ¿verdad? – Su amigo no pudo contestarle, Ron los había interrumpido.

– El correo. – anunció. Decenas de lechuzas comenzaron a entrar en el gran comedor, arrojando cartas y paquetes, incluyendo cierto animal de color gris majestuoso con ojos dorados que dejó caer una carta de sello color verde esmeralda. La tan ansiada carta de los Malfoy.

– ¿Es de tus padres? – Preguntó Hermione.

– Si. – Respondió asustado. – Creo que la abriré cuando estemos en la sala común. – Granger se encogió de hombros.

– Como prefieras. – Sonrió. Mientras Draco miraba la carta afligido.

– Vamos, debemos ir a transformaciones. – La animó.

Los cuatro se dirigieron al aula para comenzar sus clases, como siempre Draco y Hermione se sentaron juntos, detrás de Harry y Ron. La clase pasó realmente rápido, mientras la profesora les explicaba el hechizo que aprenderían se día, el rubio y la castaña no tenían ningún problema con los ejercicios ni las lecciones, tanto que eran los primeros en terminar, y en pocos días ya se habían convertido en los favoritos de casi todos los maestros, inclusive de McGonagall, quien al principio se mostraba reticente hacia el chico, pues ella estaba al tanto de la fama de mortífago que ostentaba el señor Malfoy, pero con el tiempo y en gran parte gracias a Hermione se dio cuenta que estaba equivocada, ese niño nada tenía que ver con su padre.

Todo lo contrario de sus dos amigos, odiaban la mayoría de las clases, y solo se mostraban entusiasmados en vuelo junto a Draco, probablemente los tres disfrutaban de esa clase en particular porque era la única en la que la Hermione no era tan buena.

Llegó la hora de la clase de pociones, la mas odiada para los cuatro, era bien sabido que Snape odiaba a los Gryffindors, y mucho mas a Harry y Ron, a Hermione probablemente la odiaba por ser una sabelotodo, pero no sabía que hacer con el rubio, a él como a todos le había sorprendido enormemente que el chico fuera enviado a otra casa, sabía el desprecio que le tendría su padre por eso, pero ¿y él? ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Detestarlo como a los demás? Era un Malfoy, un sangre pura como ningún otro ¿tenerle mas consideración a su ahijado? No estaba seguro, él no se caracterizaba por ser precisamente cariñoso, lo único que pudo resolver hacer fue ignorarlo, sin saber que precisamente era lo que al pequeño mas le dolía.

—Ah, sí —había murmurado el primer día de clases, cuando pasando lista se topo con Harry—. Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva... celebridad. – Blaise y sus amigos rieron tratando de taparse la boca. Snape terminó de pasar lista y miró a la clase.

—Ustedes están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones —comenzó. Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero se le entendía todo. Como la profesora McGonagall, Snape tenía el don de mantener a la clase en silencio, sin ningún esfuerzo—. Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de dudarán que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguen a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñarles cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si son algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.--

Más silencio siguió a aquel pequeño discurso. Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas con las cejas levantadas. Hermione Granger estaba sentada en el borde de la silla, y parecía desesperada por empezar a demostrar que ella no era un alcornoque, Draco solo miraba a su padrino con la mejilla apoyada sobre su mano.

—¡Potter! —dijo de pronto Snape—. ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo? ¿Raíz en polvo de qué a una infusión de qué? Harry miró de reojo a Ron, que parecía tan desconcertado como él.

La mano de Hermione se agitaba en el aire, ansiosa por contestar.

– ¿qué haces? Bájala. – Le susurró el rubio. Lo miró confundida, pero finalmente obedeció.

—No lo sé, señor —contestó Harry. Los labios de Snape se curvaron en un gesto burlón.

—Bah, bah... es evidente que la fama no lo es todo.

—Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Potter. ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar? – Blaise volvía a reír.

—No lo sé, señor.

—Parece que no has abierto ni un libro antes de venir. ¿No es así, Potter?

—¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter; entre acónito y luparia?

—No lo sé —dijo Harry con calma—. Pero creo que Hermione lo sabe. ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a ella? -- Unos pocos rieron. Harry captó la mirada de Draco, quien le dirigía una mirada de pánico.

Snape, sin embargo, no estaba complacido. Después de explicarle cada una de las preguntas le quitó cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor, y comenzó la clase molesto, desde ese momento sabían que pociones era en definitiva la clase que mas odiaban. Aún ahora dos semanas después las cosas no habían mejorado.

– ¿Esto es lo mejor que pueden hacer? – les dijo a Hermione y Draco cuando terminaron de hacer una poción, aunque fueron los primeros en terminarlo, y que el trabajo estaba perfecto, no se mostró para nada contento, aunque a pesar de eso les había calificado bien.

– Odio esta clase. – le dijo a Hermione una vez que el profesor se dio la vuelta.

– Ya casi termina. – Respondió, mientras hablaban en voz baja observaban como la poción de Theodore era evaluada. En ese momento una bola de papel voló hasta la mesa de los dos gryffindors, el rubio la abrió solo para encontrarse con una nota de parte de Zabini.

Draco Malfoy el Gryffindor, la Deshonra de su familia, la Vergüenza de Salazar.

– Ignóralo. – le aconsejó su amiga.

El profesor favorecía constante y descaradamente a los Slytherin, no decía nada ante los insultos de Zabini o los demás hacia Harry, Ron y Draco, calificaba mejor sus trabajos que los de Neville, aún cuando los de este último eran mejores que los suyos, y no les quitaba puntos cuando corrían por los pasillos, pero aún así ni siquiera él lo soportaba, en ocasiones le ordenaba que cerrara la boca, sobre todo cuando insultaba más al rubio, él se volvió en el Slytherin mas popular de primer grado, había armado un séquito de compañeros que lo seguían a todos lados conformado por Adrian Pucey, Oliver Tate, Millicent Bulstrode, y Daphne Greengrass, no había podido reclutar a Pansy ni los demás, pues eran fieles a su amistad con Draco pese a que no estuviera permitida.

– Excelente trabajo señor Nott. – Pronunció fuerte y claro el profesor.

– Es una lástima que sus compañeros no puedan contar con sus habilidades para esta clase. – El aludido, se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Todos habían notado que Theodore Nott se había convertido en su favorito, cuando Hermione cuestionó a Malfoy sobre eso el respondió que después de él Theodore era el "mas sangre pura" y que su padre también era un antiguo amigo del profesor, aunque no sabía de que, que él ocuparía ese lugar de no haber quedado en Gryffindor. Aunque a este poco o nada le importaba, muy pocas veces mostraba interés en algo o alguien que no fuera la ventana, y cuando el moreno lo alentaba a burlarse de sus compañeros este ni si quiera se dignaba a mirarlo.

– Por fin ha terminado. – exclamó Ron exhausto, mientras los cuatro caminaban al salir de clase. -- ¿puedo acompañarte a visitar a Hagrid Harry?

– Claro, si quieren ustedes también pueden venir. – se dirigió a Draco y Hermione.

– ¡Claro! – exclamaron ambos emocionados.

Llegaron a la cabaña situada en los terrenos de Hogwarts, Hagrid los recibió entusiasmado, sobre todo cuando vio que Harry había echo amigos tan pronto, aunque se mostró extrañado cuando le presentó a Draco, sabía quien era y odiaba a su padre, pero eso no le impidió tratarlo de buena manera, menos al ver que era muy distinto a Lucius.

El semigigante les dio pastel de chocolate para comer, y los chicos le comentaron sobre los malos tratos del profesor Snape, el los calmó diciendo que así era con todos los Gryffindor. Entonces Draco vio algo en el periódico sobre la mesa. Un robo en una de las bóvedas de Gringotts, la cual fue vaciada ese mismo día, cuando salieron de la casa Harry les comentó que fue la misma de la que Hagrid extrajo algo, lo que dejó pensando a Hermione.

0000000000

—Es una broma. – Dijo Draco. Era la hora de la cena. Harry había terminado de contarles todo lo sucedido cuando dejó la clase de vuelo con la profesora McGonagall. Blaise había tomado la recordadora de Neville luego de que este se accidentó y fue llevado a la enfermería, voló en su escoba y retó a Harry para que la recuperara pese a que sus amigos le advirtieron que no lo hiciera.

Ron tenía un trozo de carne pero se olvidó de llevárselo a la boca, Draco y Hermione revisaban sus apuntes de pociones, cuando les dio la noticia.

—¿Buscador? —dijo el pelirrojo.—. Pero los de primer año nunca... Serías el jugador más joven en...

—Un siglo —terminó Harry, metiéndose un trozo de pastel en la boca. Tenía muchísima hambre después de toda la excitación de la tarde

— Wood me lo dijo. – Los tres estaban tan sorprendidos e impresionado s que se quedaron mirándolo boquiabiertos.

—Tengo que empezar a entrenarme la semana que viene —dijo Harry— Pero no se lo digan a nadie, Wood quiere mantenerlo en secreto. – los tres asintieron. A pesar de que el rubio estaba feliz por lo bien que le estaba yendo a Potter, no quería que lo castigaran, pero ahora que sabía que él no era lo que su padre esperaba dudaba que aprobara su amistad, aunque probablemente eso ya no importaba.

Llegó la noche, Harry y Ron habían salido a escondidas para batirse en un duelo con Blaise, a pesar de las advertencias de el rubio para que no lo hicieran.

– Conozco a Blaise desde que teníamos cinco años, y él no juega limpio. – susurró para no despertar a los demás, mientras sus compañeros se vestían para salir.

– No voy a dejar que se salga con la suya. – respondió el pelinegro.

– ¿seguro que no vienes? – le preguntó Ron antes de salir. Negó con la cabeza.

Aprovechando el momento en que todos estaban dormidos Draco sacó la carta que había guardado en su mochila durante todo el día, era momento de saber la verdad.

Con las manos temblorosas rompió el sello esmeralda, desdobló la hoja y comenzó a leer el contenido escrito por su madre.

 _Querido Draco_

 _Me siento muy triste ante lo que me has escrito, pero no por la casa en la que has sido asignado, sino porque tu padre se encuentra realmente decepcionado, me ha pedido que me comunique lo menos que pueda contigo, y que seamos lo mas discretos posible, aunque como ya te imaginaras nuestras amistades mas cercanas se han enterado y le han hecho a tu padre toda clase de comentarios, también me ha Pedido que te diga que si lo deseas puedes pasar las vacaciones en la escuela, aunque mi deseo es que estés conmigo._

 _Sé que tu padre nunca aceptará tu destino, pero no puede hacerse mas por ello, aunque él haya jurado que está muy molesto contigo, se que te quiere y terminara por perdonarte, aún eres su hijo y aún eres un Malfoy._

 _También debes saber que a mi no me importa en la casa que estés, lo que realmente me importa es tu felicidad, y por eso estoy contenta de que tengas nuevos amigos tan pronto, aunque debo advertirte que tu padre no aprobará la mayoría de ellas._

 _Por favor no te sientas mal, por lo que ha ocurrido, recuerda que yo siempre te apoyaré._

 _Escríbeme, cuando quieras y yo te responderé en cuanto pueda._

 _Con amor Narcissa._

El pobre no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, aunque las palabras de su madre eran mas alentadoras de lo que esperaba, las que mas le dolían eran las de su padre, desde el momento en que el sombrero lo había puesto en Gryffindor sabía que lo odiaría de por vida, pero nunca creyó que en serio pasaría.

– ¡Tenía tres cabezas! – Ron trataba de que aquella conversación se mantuviera en un susurro. – Neville también lo vio, ¿verdad Neville? – Draco no podía creer lo que le estaba contando, no se había quedado despierto para ver cuando llegaban sus amigos, y a la mañana siguiente se los encontró con una cara de espanto, no quisieron decir nada hasta que estuvieron en el gran comedor.

– Fue horrible creí que moriríamos. – Respondió el aludido.

– ¿por qué tendrían un perro de tres cabezas en el colegio? – preguntó el rubio.

– Creo que esta cuidando algo importante, pero no se que es. – comentó Hermione.

– Sea lo que sea debemos averiguarlo. –dijo decididamente Harry.

00000000000

Para Draco las semanas comenzaron a pasar muy rápido, le escribió otra carta a su madre, agradeciéndole la compasión que le tenía, y ella le contestaba sus cartas sin el mismo ánimo de antes, pero al menos lo hacía, tenía muy pocas noticias de su padre, salvo que no aprobaban del todo su amistad con Longbottom, ya que fue él único del que les habló, sintió alivio al no contarle de su muy cercana amistad con Granger, Potter y Weasley, hubiera reaccionado mucho peor, tal vez su madre llegara a aceptarlos algún día, pero su padre jamás.

Hubo muchas otras cosas que también omitió en sus cartas como que él y sus dos amigos rescataron a Hermione de un Troll la noche de Halloween, debido a que esta se pasó el día llorando después de que Blaise la llamara sabelotodo insufrible, tampoco que asistió al primer partido de Quidditch de Harry, que la profesora McGonagall inclusive le regalo una Nimbus 2000, cosa que le alegró mucho y de que sospechaban que Snape había saboteado deliberadamente la escoba.

Llegaron las vacaciones de navidad, y Draco tenía que ir a casa por mucho que el lo temiera.

– Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes. – lo reconfortó Hermione mientras subían al tren.

– No lo sé Hermione, mi padre no esta contento, él quería que estuviera en Slytherin, y en todo este tiempo ni si quiera a preguntado por mí a mi madre. – contestó cabizbajo. – No se que me dirá cuando me vea, ni si quiera sé si querrá verme.

Ya que Harry y Ron se quedaron en el castillo ambos irían solos en el compartimiento. Aprovecharon para hablar mas de ellos, Herms (como sólo él le decía cuando estaban solos) le hablaba mas sobre el mundo muggle, por la que Draco se sentía muy interesado, su padre le dijo toda su vida que eran inferiores, y que por nada del mundo debía relacionarse con ellos. Que equivocado estaba.

– ¿Entonces vas a la escuela durante tanto tiempo? – Preguntó realmente confundido.

– Si, durante todo ese tiempo, la verdad no se porque en el mundo mágico van tan poco tiempo a la escuela, sería mucho mejor.

– ¡Claro que no!, si tuviera que ir tantos años me volvería loco. --

La castaña rio divertida.

– Sería estupendo si fueras a mi antiguo colegio, verías como se comportan los muggles ahí

– Debe ser muy divertido jugar a ese tal futbol. – dijo comillas con los dedos.

– es muy interesante.

– Pues deberías conocer a mi padre, el sabe todo sobre el futbol… es más, deberías visitarme algún día.

– Si, sería fantástico, aunque no se si pueda, mis padres son muy estrictos con mis amistades, aunque ahora que los padres de mis otros amigos les prohibieron hablar conmigo, no se que van a hacer. – agachó la cabeza.

– Pero, pueden entenderlo ¿no? – preguntó.

– Mis padres no son como los tuyos Herms. – Suspiró.

– Ni como los de Weasley, en mi familia odian a los muggles, y todo lo que tenga que ver con ellos, eso incluye a los traidores a la sangre y los nacidos de ellos como tú.

– No comprendo, que tenemos de malo, somos iguales.

– Si, pero ellos no lo creen así, a mi me educaron para creerlo, al igual que a Pansy o Theodore, sus familias junto a la mía son las mas conservadoras, y por eso no les gustaría enterarse que soy tu amigo.

– Entonces.. ¿jamás les contarás sobre mi? – dijo tristemente la niña.

– No sólo sobre ti. – trató de calmarla. – tampoco podría hablarle sobre Harry ni siquiera Weasley, sólo saben que soy amigo de Longbottom, mi madre no me ha dicho nada porque es sangre pura, mi padre no lo permitiría pero supongo que prefiere eso a que sea amigo de… de alguien como tu.

El trayecto tardo menos de lo esperado, el tren por fin llegó a la estación y todos comenzaron a bajar. Antes de salir de su compartimiento Draco y Hermione se abrazaron y se desearon una feliz navidad.

– Tal vez pueda escribirte o enviarte algo en navidad. – le dijo el rubio cuando se separaron. –Tendré mucho tiempo libre.

– ¡Yo también te enviaré algo! – le respondió emocionada. Volvieron a abrazarse mas fuerte.

Ambos se habían vuelto realmente buenos amigos durante esos meses, Hermione era la mas inteligente de Gryffindor y él igual. Además de que ella sabía lo que se sentía ser diferente a tu familia, y sabía lo que era estar aislada. -- ¿Me extrañarás? – le cuestionó de repente.

– ¡Claro! Eres mi mejor amiga. – ella sonrió, tomaron sus cosas y caminaron juntos por el pasillo hasta llegar a la salida.

– Hasta pronto Granger.

– Hasta pronto Malfoy.

El rubio caminó por el andén buscando a sus padres, pero sólo encontró a Dobby, su elfo doméstico esperándolo para ir a casa.

– ¡Amo Draco! Me da gusto verlo. – hizo una reverencia. – El amo Lucius ha enviado a Dobby para llevarlo a casa.

– ¿por qué no han venido ellos?

– El amo Lucius está muy ocupado con su trabajo, y la ama ha dicho que se encuentra enferma. – Al instante sintió una punzada en el corazón. No le quedaban dudas, sus padres ya no lo querían, le dolió tanto que comenzó a llorar.

– ¡Oh! No llore amo Draco, verá que la ama lo recibirá en cuanto llegue.

– No lo creo, ya no me quieren porque estoy en Gryffindor.

– Eso no importa… bueno tal vez el amo este un poco molesto, pero Dobby escuchó a la ama decir que no le importaba. – el chico se tranquilizó un poco. – Dobby esta muy contento de verlo amo Draco, y me da gusto que esté en Gryffindor.

– Bueno… vamos a casa Dobby. El elfo asintió y le tomó la mano para desaparecer del andén.

El niño tenía pánico de lo que sucediera al llegar, no estaba preparado para ver el enfado de su Padre. Pero esperaba al menos que no fuera tan malo. Aún no llegaban y ya quería volver al colegio.

Bueno, que les ha parecido el capítulo? Es mi primer Dramione y mi segundo fic, aunque no se si el otro cuente porque es un One Shot. Aclaro que solo voy a hacer dos capítulos del primer año y dos del segundo, para entrar de lleno a los otros años, quiero que los personajes ya estén mayorcitos porque es cuando lo bueno comienza (por bueno me refiero a dramione, nottgood y Ronsy… a diestra y siniestra.) Además de que la participación y el desarrollo de Draco será mucho mas interesante.

Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo, a todos los que comenzaron a seguir la historia y agregarla a sus favoritos, si les gusta por favor no duden en comentar sus opiniones, predicciones o sugerencias y comparta por favor! so me ayudaría mucho. Los veo en el siguiente cap. Besos!!!


	3. Primer Año Parte 2

Ya llegué!!! Espero que me hayan extrañado... o al menos a mi historia, antes de comenzar quiero agradecerle a:

Lorena: Muchas gracias!!! Espero que te siga gustando esta propuesta un abrazo igualmente!!!

42Sidney: Muchas gracias la verdad me emociona que alguien diga que le encanta esta historia.

Ali TroubleMaker: Gracias por estar comentando, eres mi primera fan!!! De verdad muchas muchas muchas gracias!!!

Bueno. El cap. esta un poquito largo espero no se aburran!!! ahora sin más las dejo leer en paz.

0000000000

– Bienvenido a casa amo Draco. – Saludaron con una reverencia los demás elfos sirvientes cuando llegó.

– Es un gusto tenerlo aquí otra vez. – Dijo. Cherry, la elfina que cuido de él cuando era pequeño.

– Gracias a todos por esperarme aquí. – contestó el niño. -- ¿Dónde está mi madre?

– Ella está en su salón. – le dijo la elfina. – lo está esperando.--

No necesitó mas información, se dirigió corriendo hacia donde estaba la mujer, se quitó los guantes y la bufanda para dejarlos encima de una cómoda en el pasillo.

Se paró frente a la puerta y respiró profundo antes de poner la mano en la perilla. La abrió lentamente, la habitación era de color verde oscuro, como la mayoría de las habitaciones en la casa, había unos cuantos sillones en el centro, libreros y una mesita de té. Justo frente a la chimenea, sentada en una silla también color verde con una tasa en sus manos se encontraba su madre.

– Ma… ¿mamá? – Se atrevió a hablar. La mujer rubia al igual que él se giró para verlo.

– Oh Draco, por fin llegas. – le sonrió. – ¡ven a abrazarme! – Draco corrió a sus brazos para darle el más cálido abrazo.

– Te extrañé cariño.

– Yo también madre. – respiró el olor a flores en el cabello de la mujer. Se separaron y entonces Narcissa pudo ver el escudo con el león que adornaba su capa.

– Estoy orgullosa de ti hijo. – le dijo.

\-- No pude enviarte muchas cartas porque estuve un poco enferma, pero ahora estoy mejor.

– ¿de verdad mamá? ¿no estás molesta conmigo?

– ¡Claro que no! Eres mi hijo, jamás estaría molesta contigo por algo tan tonto como eso. – hizo una pausa para mirarlo a los ojos.

– A tu padre y a mi nos hubiese gustado que quedaras en Slytherin, pero tampoco es malo que estés en otra casa. Aunque si te molesta podemos pedirle a tu padre que te envía a Durmstrang el próximo año…

– No no… estoy bien en Hogwarts. – Se apresuró Draco. – No quiero tener que volver a hacer amigos.

– Es cierto, eres amigo de Longbottom ¿verdad? – A Narcissa no le molestaba que hiciera amistad con cualquier niño, ella no era tan selectiva como su marido. -- ¿son muy cercanos? Su familia no esta muy ligada a nosotros actualmente, pero supongo que a tu padre no le molestará ya que son una de las mejores familias sangre pura… aunque no sigan nuestras ideas.

– Bueno… vamos a las mismas clases pero no somos mejores amigos si a eso te refieres. – Grave error.

– ¿A no? Creí que era tu único amigo, entonces tienes más. – eso último no era una pregunta, lo estaba afirmando y por mucho que amara y confiara en su madre no quería decirle de sus otras amistades, si su padre se enteraba estaría en serios problemas.

\-- Contéstame Draco, es de mala educación no hacerlo.

– Bueno… papá me sugirió que hiciera amistad con Potter. – Narcissa asintió.

– Sigue.

– Y ahora somos amigos.

– Y ellos son tus únicos amigos.

– Si. – Se apresuró a decir asintiendo con la cabeza varias veces. Pero su madre no respondió, se quedó en silencio observándolo con una mirada severa.

– Mientes, sabes que no me gustan las mentiras cariño. – Draco se sintió petrificado, no sabía como hacía su madre para saber cuando mentía, y era algo que odiaba, jamás podía ocultarle nada. – Estoy esperando a que me digas, ¿o prefieres que lo haga yo?

– Bueno, tal vez sea amigo de Ronald Weasley. – contestó esquivando su mirada. – Y también de una niña… se… se llama Hermione.

– Ronald Weasley ¿eh? Si tu padre se entera, se pondrá furioso, no deberías decírselo, aunque en Gryffindor hay muy pocos sangre pura ellos son traidores a la sangre, simpatizan con los muggles y sabes que eso no le gustará a tu padre… en cuanto a esa niña Hermione, ¿cuál es su apellido?

– Granger. – Bajó la mirada.

– No es mestiza ¿cierto?. – negó con la cabeza.— es una…

– No lo digas. – le exigió, sabía exactamente la expresión que su madre estaba por utilizar, el mismo la había dicho muchas veces antes de entrar a Hogwarts, pero ahora le parecía repulsiva, y más si era para referirse a ella.

– Es mi mejor amiga. – la mujer suspiró.

– Lo sé cariño. – le dijo acariciando su mejilla con sus largos y pálidos dedos.

En los cuales estaba su argolla de matrimonio, un anillo de plata con dos pequeños diamantes y una esmeralda en el centro, mientras que en la otra mano descansaba uno igual, sólo que éste tenía cinco zafiros formando una estrella, era una de las joyas de la familia Black que su madre le dejó cuando murió.

– Sólo espero que tu padre no se entere, no quiero que te lleve a Durmstrang y te aleje de nosotros.

00000000000000000000

– Siéntate. – Ordenó el hombre tras el escritorio a su hijo. Al ver que este no reaccionaba le habló mas fuerte.

– Dije que te sientes. –

De inmediato obedeció, tomó asiento frente a él con la cabeza baja de la pena, había estado evitando este momento desde el día anterior cuando llegó. Estuvo toda la noche y la mañana en sub habitación, sólo salía para comer pues su padre no había estado presente por negocios.

– Estoy tan enojado, que no sé por donde empezar.

– Yo… -- Se disponía a hablar, pero lo hizo callar cuando alzó la mano.

– No, no hace falta que digas nada. –

Suspiró y miró alrededor, el despacho del señor Malfoy también estaba tapizado de color verde esmeralda, apenas entraba la luz del día por las cortinas entrecerradas, alrededor había libreros repletos de libros (la mayoría de magia negra) Lucius portaba en su mano derecha el bastón con la empuñadura de plata en forma de serpiente, y justo detrás de él se encontraba en grande el emblema de la familia.

– Ya me enteré de todo – le dijo tranquilamente.

–No se como rayos fuiste a parar en Gryffindor. ¡Te advertí! – gritó golpeando el escritorio, lo que hizo que Draco se asustara. -- ¡Te dije que no me avergonzaras! –

Su tono iba subiendo conforme hablaba, su hijo ni si quiera había levantado la mirada, mientras su padre seguía golpeando el escritorio con su bastón, sabía que lo peor estaba por venir.

\-- ¡Lo único que tenías que hacer era estar en Slytherin! Y ni si quiera pudiste hacerlo. ¡Me pusiste en ridículo frente a todo el mundo! ¿qué crees que dicen de ti en el ministerio? – Le cuestionó.

– Los Crabbe, los Yaxley, los Flint, todos se burlan de mi por tener un hijo que está en la misma casa que los traidores a la sangre y que los sangre sucias. Incluso los Greengrass me han enviado una carta pidiendo anular el matrimonio que ya teníamos arreglado con una de sus hijas.

– Lo… lo siento padre. – Le dijo entre lágrimas.

– ¡Te he dicho que no te disculpes! – Bramó con mas enojo.

– Una disculpa no resuelve nada. – Volvió a tomar aire tratando de tranquilizarse. – Creo que ya sabes cual será tu castigo por esto.

– Él sabía muy bien cual era el castigo favorito de su padre. Asintió lleno de miedo.

– Entonces de pie. – le ordenó con una tranquilidad aterradora.

El chico obedeció. Como siempre que recibía castigos de su padre le dio la espalda y se quitó la túnica. Trató de contener la respiración cuando Lucius puso su mano en su hombro, él solo pudo sentir el duro golpe del bastón en su espalda, instintivamente cerró los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas como podía, apretó los puños, no podía quejarse del dolor, ni si quiera emitir algún sonido, o los golpes serían mas duros. Otro golpe más, ahora le costaba un poco respirar, otro mas, sentía como la espalda le ardía del dolor, otro mas, y las piernas se le doblaron.

Terminó re rodillas ocultando su rostro para que su padre no viera que cuando las lágrimas brotaron.

– Espero que esto te sirva como lección para que no vuelvas a decepcionarme. ¿entiendes? – Draco asintió. – Ahora largo. – Como pudo se levantó, caminó despacio hasta la puerta, y salió.

0000000000

– Tranquilo, ya esta pasando. – Trataba de confortarlo Narcissa.

– Al menos ahora no te ha abierto la piel. – Draco estaba de espaldas sobre su cama mientras su madre le aplicaba una poción para sanar los moretones y que el dolor se calmara.

– Dijo que lo decepcioné. – Contestó.

– Eso no es cierto, no es tu culpa estar en otra casa, además no es tan malo, que estés en Gryffindor no significa nada. – Terminó de untar la poción curativa y le puso una venda, ahora frotaba su cabello en un gesto protector.

– Dice que todos hablan de mí, que se burlan de él por tener un hijo traidor.

– ¡Tu no eres un traidor! – dijo enojada. – tampoco eres una decepción, no para mí, no hagas caso de esos comentarios, a tu padre se le pasará el enojo, es cuestión de tiempo no te preocupes hijo, sabes que yo si estoy orgullosa de ti.

Ahora descansa, le pediré a Cherry que te suba la cena, y mañana visitaremos a la señora Parkinson de acuerdo. – Dicho esto salió de la habitación, Draco se quedó ahí pensando en las palabras de su madre, tal vez Lucius no creyera que era un traidor después de todo.

 _0000000000_

 _Hermione._

 _Mi padre esta muy molesto porque estoy en Gryffindor, pero no importa, mi madre dice que esta orgullosa de mí._

 _Ella también sabe sobre Ron y Harry, y también sobre ti, no está molesta, espero que estés pasándola bien con tus padres, mis vacaciones han estado muy aburridas, no tengo con quien hablar salvo los elfos, por cierto, aún no se que regalarte de navidad, ni a los demás, ¿tu ya lo sabes? Espero que puedas responderme pronto. Que tengas una feliz navidad._

 _Atte. Draco Malfoy._

El rubio le dio la carta a Epi su lechuza, antes de ir a desayunar con sus padres, tempo después a lo lejos una niña la recibía emocionada, por tener noticias de su mejor amigo, una vez la leyó no tardó en contestar.

~~~~~~~~~~

 _Querido Draco._

 _Me da gusto que tu madre no esté molesta contigo, estoy segura que tu padre terminará por aceptarlo, no debes preocuparte, miss vacaciones también han estado aburridas, aunque les he contado a mis padres todo lo que hice en la escuela y están muy contentos, les llevé ranas de chocolate, ha sido muy emocionante. Respecto a lo del regalo ya lo tenía pensado, ayer fui a comprarlo con mi madre y como mañana es navidad te lo he enviado junto con esta carta, espero que te guste, era mi favorito cuando tenía cinco años, no puedo esperar a regresar a la escuela para verlos a ti y a los demás. Feliz navidad para ti también._

 _Con Cariño Hermione._

Draco abrió el paquete a toda prisa, no sabía lo que le había enviado y estaba emocionado. Cuando terminó de quitar la envoltura se reveló un libro delgado de pasta dura, en cuya portada se leía "El cuento del Gorrión." Por supuesto jamás había escuchado ese título, no perdió tiempo y comenzó a leer. Cuando terminó supo exactamente que comprarle a su amiga, ya había comprado algo pero era demasiado soso, se levantó de un salto del escritorio para ir con su madre y pedirle que lo llevara al callejón Diagon.

Al día siguiente a casa de los Granger llegó Epi con un pequeño paquete, Hermione lo abrió y se encontró con un collar de color plata, adornado con un pequeño dije en forma de un gorrión que llevaba una esmeralda en su ojo. Sonrió al leer la nota dentro de la caja.

 _Creí que te gustaría tenerlo, si te gustaba tanto de pequeña._

 _Feliz Navidad Hermione Granger._

000000000000

– ¿Me llamaste padre? – Preguntó Draco entrando al despacho de su padre, después de desayunar Dobby le había dicho que su padre lo buscaba, e inmediatamente acudió a él.

– Así es Draco, -- Lo miró sonriente desde su asiento.

– Siéntate. – Ordenó señalando la silla frente a él. Obedeció nuevamente asustado, no sabía porque razón lo requería, tenía miedo de que lo castigara otra vez.

– El señor Parkinson vino ayer a hablar de negocios conmigo. – comenzó. – Después de poner en orden nuestros asuntos se quedó un poco más a halar conmigo un rato y… ¿sabes qué me dijo? – preguntó sonriente.

– No padre. – Respondió

– A su hija Pansy, le gusta mucho hablar sobre la escuela, le cuenta todo a su madre, la cosa es que ella le dijo que tu ya hiciste amigos en Gryffindor.

– Soy amigo de Neville Longbottom. – dijo cauteloso, sabía que estaban entrando en terreno peligroso.

– Si, así es, pero le dijo que también eres amigo de Harry Potter, y de ese tal niño Weasley. – Nuevamente Draco se quedó helado, casi podía sentir los golpes del bastón otra vez.

– Padre yo…

– No hace falta que me digas nada. – le interrumpió, el niño se atrevió a alzar la vista por fin, y lo que vio le perturbó mas que si lo hubiera encontrado a punto de lanzarle un golpe. Estaba sonriendo, como rara vez lo hacía.

\-- Sabes hijo, creo que el que estés en Gryffindor no es del todo malo…--

00000000000000000000

– ¿Dices que Hagrid mencionó a Nicholas Flamel? –Preguntó Draco confundido.

Se encontraban los cuatro en la biblioteca, tratando de investigar mas sobre el objeto escondido en el tercer piso de la escuela.

Harry y Ron estaban muy intrigados por el tema piso, Hermione y Draco trataban de mantenerse al margen, no querían meterse en problemas. Pero ninguno de los dos podía dar con lo que estaba ahí. Fue entonces cuando les pidieron ayuda.

– ¡sí! Ese mismo. – Contestó Harry.

– ¿Qué sucede Draco? – Preguntó Hermione.

– Bueno, una vez leí un libro en la biblioteca de mi casa, y hablaba sobre ese tal Nicholas Flamel.

– ¿y bueno? ¿qué era lo que decía? – insistió Ron.

– No lo recuerdo muy bien era un libro muy aburrido… pero creo que tienen uno aquí en la escuela. – los animó. Sin perder tiempo buscaron el libro, tardaron un poco pero lo encontraron.

– Claro, es la piedra filosofal. – Exclamó Hermione, señalando un párrafo en específico del libro. -- es lo que está oculto en el tercer piso.

– Es lo que Snape quiere robar. – Afirmó Harry.

– ¿Crees que Snape quiere robarla? – Draco se confundió.

– ¡Es obvio! – le contestó Ron.

– La noche en que el troll atacó a Hermione, él estuvo en el tercer piso, por eso tiene una herida en la pierna, porque Fluffy lo mordió, sospechamos que fue una distracción. – contó Harry.

– ¡Pero Snape es un profesor!

– Lo sé Hermione pero eso no significa que sea bueno.

– Draco, tu lo conoces, es tu padrino imagino que ha ido a tu casa, en algún momento tuvo que haberlo mencionado.

– No lo sé. – Se rascó la cabeza. – Jamás estoy ahí cuando el nos visita, pero… -- Dejó la frase incompleta, recordó las muchas conversaciones de su padre con amigos, diciendo que el que no debe ser nombrado regresaría, y que Snape era uno de sus mas fieles seguidores.

– ¿Si? – le preguntó el pelinegro.

– Nunca he oído nada, pero tal vez tengan razón.

Los días pasaban, y siguieron investigando, aunque Hagrid no quería decirles nada en ocasiones se le escapaba la información. Hasta una tarde en que Harry entendió todo.

—Acabo de pensar en algo —dijo. Se había puesto pálido—. Tenemos que ir a ver a Hagrid ahora.

—¿Por qué? —suspiró Hermione, levantándose.

—¿No les parece un poco raro —dijo, subiendo por la colina cubierta de hierba hacia la cabaña— que lo que más deseara Hagrid fuera un dragón, y que de pronto aparezca un desconocido que casualmente tiene un huevo en el bolsillo? ¿Cuánta gente anda por ahí con huevos de dragón, que están prohibidos por las leyes de los magos? Qué suerte tuvo al encontrar a Hagrid, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó Ron, pero Harry echó a correr por los terrenos que iban hacia el bosque, sin contestarle. Hagrid estaba sentado en un sillón, fuera de la casa, con los pantalones y las mangas de la camisa arremangados, y desgranaba guisantes en un gran recipiente.

—Hola —dijo sonriente—. ¿Han terminado los exámenes? ¿Tienen tiempo para beber algo?

—Sí, por favor —dijeron Draco y Ron, pero Harry los interrumpió.

—No, tenemos prisa, Hagrid, pero tengo que preguntarte algo ¿Te acuerdas de la noche en que ganaste a Norberto? ¿Cómo era el desconocido con el que jugaste a las cartas?

—No lo sé —dijo Hagrid sin darle importancia—. No se quitó la capa. -- Vio que los tres chicos lo miraban asombrados y levantó las cejas.

—No es tan inusual, hay mucha gente rara en el Cabeza de Puerco, el bar de la aldea. Podría ser un traficante de dragones, ¿no? No llegué a verle la cara porque no se quitó la capucha.

—¿De qué hablaste con él, Hagrid? ¿Mencionaste Hogwarts?

—Puede ser —dijo con rostro ceñudo, tratando de recordar—. Sí... Me preguntó qué hacía y le dije que era guardabosques aquí... Me preguntó de qué tipo de animales me ocupaba... se lo expliqué y le conté que siempre había querido tener un dragón y luego... no puedo recordarlo bien, porque me invitó a muchas copas. Déjame ver... me dijo que tenía el huevo de dragón y que podía jugarlo a las cartas si yo quería... pero que tenía que estar seguro de que iba a poder con él, no quería dejarlo en cualquier lado... Así que le dije que, después de Fluffy, un dragón era algo fácil.

—¿Y él... pareció interesado en Fluffy? —preguntó Harry, tratando de conservar la calma.

—Bueno... sí... es normal. ¿Cuántos perros con tres cabezas has visto? Entonces le dije que Fluffy era buenísimo si uno sabía calmarlo: tocando música se dormía en seguida...

De pronto Hagrid pareció horrorizado.

—¡No debí decir eso! —estalló—. ¡Olviden que lo dije! Eh... ¿adónde van?

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Draco no se hablaron hasta llegar al vestíbulo de entrada, que parecía frío y sombrío, después de haber estado en el parque.

—Tenemos que ir a ver a Dumbledore —dijo Harry—. Hagrid le dijo al desconocido cómo pasar ante Fluffy, y sólo podía ser Snape o Voldemort, debajo de la capa... No fue difícil, después de emborrachar a Hagrid. Sólo espero que Dumbledore nos crea. Firenze nos respaldará, si Bane no lo detiene. ¿Dónde está el despacho de Dumbledore?

Miraron alrededor, como si esperaran que alguna señal se lo indicara.

Nunca les habían dicho dónde vivía Dumbledore, ni conocían a nadie a quien hubieran enviado a verlo.

—Tendremos que... —empezó a decir Harry pero súbitamente una voz

cruzó el vestíbulo.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo los tres aquí dentro?

Era la profesora McGonagall, que llevaba muchos libros.

—Queremos ver al profesor Dumbledore —dijo Hermione con valentía, según les pareció a Ron, Draco y Harry.

—¿Ver al profesor Dumbledore? —repitió la profesora, como si pensara que era algo inverosímil—. ¿Por qué?

—Es algo secreto —dijo, pero de inmediato deseó no haberlo hecho,

porque la profesora McGonagall se enfadó.

—El profesor Dumbledore se fue hace diez minutos —dijo con frialdad—. Recibió una lechuza urgente del ministro de Magia y salió volando para Londres de inmediato.

—¿Se fue? —preguntó Harry con aire desesperado—. ¿Ahora?

—El profesor Dumbledore es un gran mago, Potter, y tiene muchos compromisos...

—Pero esto es importante.

—¿Algo que tú tienes que decir es más importante que el ministro de

Magia, Potter?

—Mire —dijo Harry dejando de lado toda precaución—, profesora, se trata de la Piedra Filosofal... -- Fue evidente que la profesora McGonagall no esperaba aquello. Los libros que llevaba se deslizaron al suelo y no se molestó en recogerlos.

—¿Cómo es que sabes...? —farfulló.

—Profesora, cre... sabemos... que Sna... que alguien va a tratar de robar la Piedra. Tengo que hablar con el profesor Dumbledore. -- La profesora lo miró entre impresionada y suspicaz.

—El profesor Dumbledore regresará mañana —dijo finalmente—. No sé

cómo han descubierto lo de la Piedra, pero quédense tranquilos. Nadie puede robarla, está demasiado bien protegida.

—Pero profesora...

—Harry sé de lo que estoy hablando —dijo en tono cortante. Se inclinó y recogió sus libros—. Les sugiero que salgan De inmediato. -- Pero no lo hicieron.

—Será esta noche —dijo Harry una vez que se aseguraron de que la profesora McGonagall no podía oírlos

—. Snape pasará por la trampilla esta noche. Ya ha descubierto todo lo que necesitaba saber y ahora ha conseguido quitar de en medio a Dumbledore. Él envió esa nota, seguro que el ministro de Magia tendrá una verdadera sorpresa cuando aparezca Dumbledore. – Debemos ir a impedirlo.

—Hay que hacerlo. – Lo apoyó Draco. – Tenemos que. – Así que los cuatro idearon un plan para escaparse esa misma noche y evitar que Snape robara la piedra.

0000000000000000

Después de la cena los cuatro se quedaron en la sala común y esperaron a que todos se fueran a dormir, cuando por fin llegó el momento Harry fue por su capa de invisibilidad.

Los cuatro caminaban apretujados bajo la capa, y unos minutos más tarde ya se encontraban en el pasillo del tercer piso. La puerta estaba entreabierta.

—Miren —dijo Harry con calma—. Snape ya pasó a Fluffy. -- Ver la puerta abierta les hizo tomar plena conciencia de aquello a lo que tenían que enfrentarse. Por debajo de la capa, Harry se volvió hacia los otros Tres.

—Si quieren regresar, no me voy a molestar —dijo—. Pueden llevarse la capa, no la voy a necesitar.

—No seas estúpido —dijo Ron.

– No vamos a dejar que te lleves todo el crédito. -- Bromeó Draco.

—Vamos contigo —dijo Hermione.

Harry empujó la puerta. Cuando la puerta crujió, oyeron unos gruñidos. Los tres hocicos del perro olfateaban en dirección a ellos, aunque no podía verlos.

—¿Qué tiene en los pies? —susurró Hermione.

—Parece un arpa —dijo Ron—. Snape debe de haberla dejado ahí.

—Debe despertarse en el momento en que se deja de tocar —dijo Harry—Bueno, empecemos... Se llevó a los labios la flauta de Hagrid y sopló. Con lo que pudo lograr que el perro se durmiera.

Abrieron la trampilla, Harry se acercó y miró hacia abajo. No se veía el fondo. Se descolgó por la abertura y quedó suspendido de los dedos. Miró a Ron y dijo:

—Si algo me sucede, no sigan vayan directamente a la lechucería y envíenle a Hedwig a Dumbledore. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —respondió Ron.

—Nos veremos en un minuto, espero. -- Harry se dejó caer.

Aterrizó en algo mullido, con un ruido suave y extraño. Se incorporó y miró alrededor, con ojos desacostumbrados a la penumbra. Parecía que estaba sentado sobre una especie de planta.

—¡Esta bien! —gritó a la abertura de la trampilla— ¡Pueden saltar! -- Ron lo siguió de inmediato. Aterrizó al lado de Harry

Hermione y Draco se tomaron de la mano y saltaron juntos .

—Debemos de estar a kilómetros debajo del colegio —dijo la castaña.

—Me alegro de que esta planta esté aquí —dijo Ron.

—¿Te alegras? —gritó Draco — ¡Miren!

El rubio saltó de la mano de Hermione y chocaron contra una pared húmeda. Tuvieron que luchar porque la planta comenzó a extenderse como una serpiente para sujetarle los tobillos. Harry y Ron, mientras tanto, ya tenían las piernas totalmente cubiertas, sin que se hubieran dado cuenta. Hermione y Draco pudieron liberarse antes de que la planta la atrapara. En aquel momento miraba horrorizada, mientras los chicos luchaban para quitarse la planta de encima, pero mientras más luchaban, la planta los envolvía con más rapidez.

—¡Dejen de moverse! —ordenó Draco—¡Es Lazo del Diablo!

—Estoy tratando de recordar cómo matarla! —dijo Hermione.

—¡Bueno, date prisa, no puedo respirar! —jadeó Harry, mientras la planta le oprimía el pecho.

—Lazo del Diablo, Lazo del Diablo... ¿Qué dijo la profesora Sprout? – Preguntó a Draco. -- Le gusta la oscuridad y la humedad...

—¡Entonces enciende un fuego! —dijo Harry.

—Sí... por supuesto... ¡pero no tengo madera! —gimió Hermione, retorciéndose las manos.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? —preguntó Draco—. ¿eres una bruja o no? – El rubio agitó su varita, murmuró algo y envió a la planta unas llamas azules. En segundos, los dos muchachos sintieron que se aflojaban las ligaduras.

—Por aquí —dijo Harry, señalando un pasadizo de piedra que era el único camino.

—¿Oyes algo? —susurró Ron. Harry escuchó. Un leve tintineo y un crujido, que parecían proceder de delante.

—¿Crees que será un fantasma?

—No lo sé... a mí me parecen alas.

Llegaron hasta el final del pasillo y vieron ante ellos una habitación

brillantemente iluminada, con el techo curvándose sobre ellos. Estaba llena de pajaritos brillantes que volaban por toda la habitación y al fondo había una puerta de madera.

—¿Crees que nos atacarán si cruzamos la habitación? —preguntó Draco.

—Es probable —contestó Harry— Voy a correr. – Dijo.

Respiró profundamente, se cubrió la cara con los brazos y cruzó corriendo la habitación. Alcanzó la puerta sin que lo tocaran. Movió la manija, pero estaba cerrada con llave. Los otros tres lo imitaron. Tiraron y empujaron, pero la puerta no se movía, ni siquiera cuando Hermione probó con su hechizo de Alohomora.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Ron.

—Esos pájaros... no pueden estar sólo por decoración —dijo Hermione.

—¡Es que no son pájaros! — le dijo de pronto Draco—. ¡Son llaves! Llaves con alas —Miró alrededor de la habitación, mientras los demás observaban —. Sí miren ahí. ¡Escobas! ¡Tenemos que conseguir la llave que abra la puerta!

—¡Pero hay cientos de llaves! -- Ron examinó la cerradura de la puerta.

—Tenemos que buscar una llave grande, antigua, de plata, probablemente, como la manija. -- Cada uno cogió una escoba y de una patada estuvieron en el aire, remontándose entre la nube de llaves.

Trataban de atraparlas, pero las llaves hechizadas se movían tan rápidamente que era casi imposible sujetarlas. Después de unos minutos moviéndose entre el remolino de plumas de todos los colores, Harry encontró una gran llave de plata, con un ala torcida.

—¡Es ésa! —gritó a los otros—. Esa grande, con alas azul brillante... las plumas están aplastadas por un lado. -- Ron se lanzó a toda velocidad en aquella dirección, chocó contra Draco y casi se caen de la escoba.

—¡Hay que atraparla! —gritó Harry, sin quitar los ojos de la llave —. Ron, ven desde arriba, Hermione y Draco, quédense abajo y no la dejen descender. Yo trataré de atraparla. -- Ron se lanzó en picado, Hermione subió en vertical junto a Draco, la llave los esquivó a los tres, y Harry se lanzó tras ella. Iban a toda velocidad hacia la pared, Harry se inclinó hacia delante y, con un ruido desagradable, la aplastó contra la piedra con una sola mano. Aterrizaron rápidamente y Harry corrió a la puerta, con la llave retorciéndose en su mano.

La metió en la cerradura y le dio la vuelta. En el momento en que se abrió la cerradura, la llave salió volando otra vez.

—¿Listos? —preguntó Harry a los otros tres, con la mano en la manija de la puerta. Asintieron. Abrió la puerta.

La habitación siguiente estaba tan oscura que no pudieron ver nada. Pero cuando estuvieron dentro la luz súbitamente inundó el lugar. Estaban en el borde de un enorme tablero de ajedrez, detrás de las piezas negras, que eran todas tan altas como ellos y construidas en lo que parecía piedra. Frente a ellos, al otro lado de la habitación, estaban las piezas blancas.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Draco se estremecieron.

—¿Ahora qué hacemos? —susurró Harry

—Está claro, ¿no? —dijo Ron—. Tenemos que jugar para cruzar la habitación. -- Detrás de las piezas blancas pudieron ver otra puerta.

—Weasley tiene razón, hay que jugar. – Afirmó Draco mientras observaba horrorizado el tablero.

—¿Cómo? —dijo Hermione con nerviosismo.

—Creo —contestó Ron— que vamos a tener que ser piezas. Ron se volvió a los otros dos.

—Esto hay que pensarlo... —dijo—. Supongo que tenemos que ocupar el lugar de tres piezas negras. Los otros tres esperaron en silencio, mientras Ron pensaba.

—¿y bien? – Lo presionó Draco.

—Bueno, ninguno de ustedes es muy bueno en ajedrez… sin ofender.

— Simplemente dinos qué tenemos que hacer. – Respondió el rubio.

—Bueno... Harry, tú ocupa el lugar del rey, Hermione, ponte en lugar de esa torre, y Draco en el alfil junto a Hermione.

—¿Y qué pasa contigo? – Preguntó Harry

—Yo seré un caballo.

Las piezas parecieron haber escuchado porque, ante esas palabras, un caballo, un alfil y una torre dieron la espalda a las piezas blancas y salieron del tablero, dejando libres tres cuadrados que Harry, Ron y Hermione ocuparon.

—Las blancas siempre juegan primero en el ajedrez —dijo Ron, mirando al otro lado del tablero— Un peón blanco se movió hacia delante.

Ron comenzó a dirigir a las piezas negras. Se movían silenciosamente cuando los mandaba. A Draco le temblaban las rodillas. ¿Y si perdían?

—Harry... muévete en diagonal, cuatro casillas a la derecha. -- La primera verdadera impresión llegó cuando el otro caballo fue capturado. La reina blanca lo golpeó contra el tablero y lo arrastró hacia fuera, donde se quedó inmóvil, bocabajo.

—Tuve que dejar que sucediera —dijo Ron, conmovido—. Te deja libre para coger ese alfil. Vamos, Hermione. --

Cada vez que uno de sus hombres perdía, las piezas blancas no mostraban compasión. Muy pronto, hubo un grupo de piezas negras desplomadas a lo largo de la pared. Dos veces, Ron se dio cuenta justo a tiempo para salvar a Harry, Draco y Hermione del peligro. Él mismo jugó por todo el tablero, atrapando casi tantas piezas blancas como las negras que habían perdido.

—Ya casi estamos —murmuró de pronto—. Déjenme pensar. -- La reina blanca volvió su cara sin rostro hacia Ron.

—Sí... —murmuró Ron—. Es la única forma, tengo que dejar que me eliminen.

—¡NO! —gritaron los otros tres.

—¡Esto es ajedrez! —dijo enfadado Ron—. ¡Hay que hacer algunos sacrificios! Yo daré un paso adelante y ella me tomará... Eso te dejará libre para hacer jaque mate al rey, Harry.

—Pero...

—¿Quieres detener a Snape o no?

—Ron...

—¡Rápido si no nos damos prisa va a conseguir la Piedra!

No había nada que hacer.

—Tiene razón Harry. – Gritó Draco. – Hazlo.

—¿Listo? —preguntó Ron, con el rostro pálido pero decidido—. Allá voy, y no se queden cuando hayan ganado. --

Se movió hacia delante y la reina blanca saltó. Golpeó a Ron con fuerza en la cabeza con su brazo de piedra y el chico se derrumbó en el suelo. Hermione gritó, pero se quedó en su lugar. La reina blanca arrastró a Ron que parecía desmayado a un lado.

Harry se movió tres casilleros a la izquierda. El rey blanco se quitó la corona y la arrojó a los pies de Harry. Habían ganado. Las piezas saludaron y se fueron, dejando libre la puerta. Harry, Draco y Hermione corrieron hacia la salida y subieron por el siguiente pasadizo.

—¿Y si él está...?

—Él estará bien —dijo Harry, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo—. ¿Qué crees que nos queda?

—Tuvimos a Sprout en el Lazo del Diablo, Flitwick debe de haber hechizado las llaves, y McGonagall transformó a las piezas de ajedrez. Eso nos deja el hechizo de Quirrell y el de Snape... – Respondió Draco.

—De acuerdo… -- Comenzó a pensar Harry. – Hermione creo que debes quedarte con Ron, Draco y yo seguiremos, si algo pasa quiero que pidas ayuda ¿De acuerdo? – Hermione pareció pensarlo también. Pero al final estuvo de acuerdo.

—Esta bien, tengan cuidado. – Ambos asintieron y continuaron caminando. Después de unos momentos habían llegado a otra puerta.

—¿Todo bien? —susurró Harry.

—Eso creo. – Respondió Draco nervioso. Harry empujó y abrió.

Apenas entraron un olor desagradable los invadió, haciendo que se taparan la nariz con la túnica. Con ojos que lagrimeaban debido al olor, vieron, aplastado en el suelo frente a ellos, un trol más grande que el que habían derribado, inconsciente y con un bulto sangrante en la cabeza.

—Me alegro de que no tengamos que pelear con éste —susurró Harry, mientras pasaban con cuidado sobre una de las enormes piernas—. Vamos, no puedo respirar. – Abrió la próxima puerta, los dos casi sin atreverse a ver lo que seguía...

Pero no había nada terrorífico allí, Sólo una mesa con siete botellas de diferente tamaño puestas en fila.

—Snape —dijo Harry—. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

Pasaron el umbral y de inmediato un fuego se encendió detrás de ellos. No era un fuego común, era púrpura. Al mismo tiempo, llamas negras se encendieron delante. Estaban atrapados.

—¡Mira! —Draco cogió un rollo de papel, que estaba cerca de las botellas. Harry miró por encima de su hombro para leerlo:

El peligro yace ante ti, mientras la seguridad está detrás, dos queremos ayudarte, cualquiera que encuentres, una entre nosotras siete te dejará adelantarte, otra llevará al que lo beba para atrás, dos contienen sólo vino de ortiga, tres son mortales, esperando escondidos en la fila. Elige, a menos que quieras quedarte para siempre, para ayudarte en tu elección, te damos cuatro claves: Primera, por más astucia que tenga el veneno para ocultarse siempre encontrarás alguno al lado izquierdo del vino de ortiga; Segunda, son diferentes las que están en los extremos, pero si quieres moverte hacia delante, ninguna es tu amiga; Tercera, como claramente ves, todas tenemos tamaños diferentes: Ni el enano ni el gigante guardan la muerte en su interior; Cuarta, la segunda a la izquierda y la segunda a la derecha son gemelas una vez que las pruebes, aunque a primera vista sean diferentes.

Draco dejó escapar un gran suspiro y Harry, sorprendido, vio que sonreía, lo último que había esperado que hiciera.

—Muy bueno —dijo Draco

— Es un acertijo. Muchos de los más grandes magos no han tenido una gota de lógica, se quedarían aquí para siempre.

—Pero nosotros también, ¿no?

—Por supuesto que no, ¿por quién me tomas Potter? — dijo con una sonrisa arrogante

—. Mi padre me instruyó bien con este tipo de cosas. – Dijo orgulloso. – Lo único que necesitamos está en este papel. Siete botellas: tres con veneno, dos con vino, una nos llevará a salvo a través del fuego negro y la otra hacia atrás, por el fuego púrpura.

—Pero ¿cómo sabremos cuál beber?

—Dame un minuto.

Draco leyó el papel varias veces. Luego paseó de un lado al otro de la fila de botellas, murmurando y señalándolas. Al fin, se golpeó las manos.

—Lo tengo —dijo—. La más pequeña nos llevará por el fuego negro, hacia la Piedra. -- Harry miró a la diminuta botella.

—Aquí hay sólo para uno de nosotros —dijo—. No hay más que un trago. -- Se miraron.

—¿Cuál nos hará volver por entre las llamas púrpura? -- Draco señaló una botella redonda del extremo derecho de la fila.

—Tú bebe de ésa —dijo Harry—. Vuelve, busca a Ron y Hermione ve directamente a la lechucería y envíale una lechuza a Dumbledore, lo necesitamos. Puede ser que yo detenga un poco a Snape, pero la verdad es que no puedo igualarlo.

—Pero Harry... ¿y si Quien-tú-sabes está con él?

—Bueno, ya tuve suerte una vez, ¿no? —dijo Harry, señalando su cicatriz—. Puede ser que la tenga de nuevo. -- Draco pareció temblar un poco.

—Harry, eres un gran mago, ya lo sabes. – Le tendió la mano y Harry se la estrechó.

—No soy tan bueno como tú —contestó.

—¡Yo! —exclamó.— Hay cosas mucho más importantes, amistad y valentía, no creía que eso importara, pero cuando entré en Gryffindor tu los demás me enseñaron que estaba equivocado.

—Bebe primero —dijo Harry—. Estás seguro de cuál es cuál, ¿no?

—Totalmente — Respondió Draco. Se tomó de un trago el contenido de la botellita redondeada y se estremeció.

—No es veneno, ¿verdad? —dijo Harry Asustado.

—No... pero parece hielo.

—Rápido, vete, antes de que se termine el efecto.

—Buena suerte Potter.

—¡VETE!

Draco giró en redondo y pasó directamente a través del fuego púrpura. Regresó al ligar en donde estaba el tablero de ajedrez, y ahí estaban sentados a la orilla del tablero, Hermione ayudaba a Ron a quitarse la tierra de una herida en la cabeza. Cuando la niña se giró y lo vio aproximarse.

—¡Draco! – Corrió a abrazarlo.

—Vamos, tenemos que avisarle al profesor Dumbledore lo que esta pasando.

—¿Dónde está Harry? – Preguntó Ron.

—Fue a detener a Snape, ahora vamos. – respondió ayudando al pelirrojo a levantarse, Hermione y Draco lo llevaron cargándolo con los hombros.

Llegaron hasta donde estaban las llaves y salieron de ahí montando las escobas. Se dirigieron hasta la enfermería en donde estaba la señora Pomfrey.

—Quédense aquí. – Les dijo Draco. – Voy a enviarle una lechuza a Dumbledore. El chico corrió en dirección a la lechucería, cuando una voz detrás de él lo estremeció.

—¿Qué hace tan tarde en el pasillo señor Malfoy. – Era Snape.

—Pe… pero. – El profesor esperaba una respuesta. – Entonces lo entendió, el profesor Snape no era quien quería la piedra.

—Ha… Harry… alguien… quiere la piedra. –Inmediatamente Snape se fue hacia el tercer piso y él a la lechucería, escribió la carta y se la dio a Epi. Después fue con la profesora McGonagall y le contó lo sucedido. Quien también se dirigió al tercer piso.

Fue a la enfermería de vuelta con sus amigos, a esperar que alguien les diera noticias sobre Harry.

Afortunadamente todo fue bien, Harry detuvo al profesor Quirrell y la piedra filosofal fue destruida. El pelinegro fue llevado a la enfermería donde estuvo inconsciente durante tres días, en los cuales sus tres amigos fueron a visitarlo.

—Todo saldrá bien. – Le decía Draco a Hermione mientras se sentaba junto a ella en la cama contigua a la de Harry. – Ya pasó lo peor.

—Si, lo sé pero aún así estoy preocupada. – Draco observó el dije colgando del cuello de Hermione y sonrió.

000000000000

El año escolar había pasado muy rápido. Gracias a las acciones heroicas de los cuatro Gryffindor ganó la copa de las casas y todos a excepción de Slytherin lo celebraron.

Los cuatro subieron juntos al tren y se mantuvieron así durante todo el camino. Cuando llegó la hora de separarse en el andén Hermione y Draco se abrazaron.

—¿Volverás a escribirme? – le preguntó al chico.

—Sabes que lo haré. –Le respondió. El rubio se despidió de sus amigos y fue con su madre quien lo esperaba a lo lejos.

—Supongo que ella era Hermione. – le dijo.

—Si madre. -- Narcissa observó unos momentos a la niña y sonrió. – Que gusto.-- si giró y desapareció junto con su hijo.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Aquí estoy otra vez, el capítulo ha estado un poco largo, y es que la verdad no quería hacer tres capítulos para el primer año (ya saben porque) ¿qué les pareció? ¿ya se imaginan lo que quiere Lucius?!!! ¿y Narcissa?

Adivinen porque sabía todo sobre las amistades de su hijo! las reto!!! si adivinan esas dos cosas les adelanto cualquier cosa de la historia (lo que sea excepto el final claro)

Lo de el gorrión tendrá mucha relevancia en el futuro así que no se olviden de eso!!! El siguiente año será mucho mas interesante para Draco y obviamente para Herms, sobre todo con lo de los petrificados. Bueno hasta el próximo cap. No se olviden de comentar que les pareció y si no es mucha molestia compartirla con vuestros amigos. Besos!!!


	4. Segundo Año Parte 1

Ya estoy aquí otra vez! Como ya es costumbre antes de comenzar con el cap, procederé a contestar los comentarios.

Gusy13: Te me adelantaste muchísimo, yo tenía en mente esto: Lucius tenía planeado algo (lo que quería que adivinaran) que desencadenaría en el echo que me acabas de decir (aunque con esto no estoy dando ningún spoiler porque no saben si al final pasará o no, sólo esa es su intención) pero básicamente adivinaste!!! ¡Felicitaciones! Ahora solo dime que quieres que revele, siempre y cuando no sea un spoiler sobre el final de alguno de los personajes (como por ejemplo si Draco y Hermione se quedarán juntos al final o si X personaje morirá) así que piensa muy bien tu pregunta ;)

Ali TroubleMaker: Aunque Snape sea el padrino de Draco, no le pasa informes a Narcissa, en realidad es algo un poco mas complicado, pero no te desanimes todavía quedan algunos capítulos para que puedas adivinarlo, así que sigue pensando!!! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!!!

Si tienen alguna teoría sobre lo de Narcissa, o algún otro suceso por favor no duden en comentarlo!!! Bueno ahora si les dejo leer!!!

0000000000000000000000000000000000

– ¿A dónde vamos papá? – Preguntó Draco a su padre mientras caminaban por el callejón Knockturn.

– No hagas preguntas. – fue todo lo que le respondió. Entraron en una tienda de aspecto lúgubre, con muchos objetos raros y tenebrosos, a los cuales ya estaba acostumbrado pues la biblioteca estaba repleta de ellos.

—No toques nada, Draco. — Malfoy, que estaba mirando un ojo de cristal, en uno de los estantes le dijo.

—Creía que me ibas a comprar un regalo.

—Te dije que te compraría una escoba de carreras — Contestó su padre apoyándose en el mostrador.

—¿Y para qué la quiero si no estoy en el equipo de la casa? —preguntó molesto—. Harry Potter tenía el año pasado una Nimbus 2000. Y obtuvo un permiso especial de Dumbledore para poder jugar en el equipo, así que supongo que no podré entrar porque el puesto de buscador ya está ocupado por él. – Lucius soltó un bufido.

– Entonces te compraré otra cosa. – Le contestó molesto. – Ese tal Potter. A todos les parece que es muy importante.

—Me lo has dicho ya una docena de veces por lo menos —repuso su hijo poniendo los ojos en blanco. —

– Es bueno que tengas esa "amistad" con él, es prudente dar la impresión de que tú también lo admiras, porque todos lo ven como el héroe que hizo desaparecer al Señor Tenebroso. – Draco no tuvo oportunidad de contestar. Tras el mostrador había aparecido un hombre encorvado, alisándose el grasiento cabello

– ¡Ah, señor Borgin! – Exclamó el señor Malfoy.

—¡Señor Malfoy, que placer verle de nuevo! —respondió el señor Borgin con una voz tan pegajosa.

—. ¡Qué honor! Y ha venido también el señor Malfoy hijo. – Dio la impresión de que dijo lo último a modo de burla, pues hasta él estaba enterado de lo sucedido con Draco.

— ¿En qué puedo servirles? Precisamente hoy puedo enseñarles, y a un precio muy razonable...

—Hoy no vengo a comprar, señor Borgin, sino a vender —dijo Lucius.

—¿A vender? —La sonrisa desapareció gradualmente de la cara del señor Borgin.

—Usted habrá oído, por supuesto, que el ministro está preparando más redadas —empezó el padre de Malfoy, sacando un pergamino del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y desenrollándolo para que el señor Borgin lo leyera— Tengo en casa algunos artículos que podrían ponerme en un aprieto.

0000000000

Después de estar en ese lugar tan horrible Draco se dirigió con su padre a la entrada del callejón Diagon, se sentía emocionado, esperaba poder encontrarse con sus amigos, al menos con uno de ellos.

—Ve a comprar tus cosas. – Dijo Lucius entregándole una bolsita con suficiente dinero. – Tengo unos asuntos que atender, después iré a buscarte a Flourish y Blotts.

—Si padre. –Contestó su hijo, y el hombre desapareció por uno de los callejones cercanos. Draco sólo tenía que comprar algo de tinta, plumas y sus libros, que en ese año eran todos del tal Gilderoy Lockhart. Cuando sólo faltaba ir a la librería estuvo caminando unos minutos pensando en unas cuantas cosas que había escuchado decir a su padre ese verano, y que lo tenían muy preocupado, hasta que una voz conocida lo llamó.

—¡Draco! – La niña de cabellos castaños lo miraba divertida.

—¡Granger! – Respondió el rubio acudiendo a su encuentro, ambos se abrazaron, y sólo hasta que la soltó reparó en que Harry y Ron estaban detrás de ella. – Hola. – Saludó amistoso.

—Hola. – Respondieron los otros dos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones? – Preguntó Ron.

—Bien, mejor que las tuyas Harry, supongo.

—Mis vacaciones siempre son horribles. – dijo el pelinegro riendo.

—¿a dónde vas? – Le preguntó Hermione a su lado.

—Tengo que ir por unos cuantos libros a Flourish y Blotts.

—¡Nosotros también! – Chilló la niña emocionada. – Vamos juntos. – Los cuatro se dirigieron a la librería que estaba a unos cuantos metros.

Al acercarse, vieron para su sorpresa a una multitud que se apretujaba en la puerta, tratando de entrar. El motivo de semejante aglomeración lo proclamaba una gran pancarta colgada de las ventanas del primer piso.

GILDEROY LOCKHART

firmará hoy ejemplares de su autobiografía

EL ENCANTADOR

de 12.30 a 16.30 horas

—¡Podremos conocerlo en persona! —Dijo Hermione.

—¡Es el que ha escrito casi todos los libros de la lista! — La multitud estaba formada principalmente por brujas de la edad de la señora Weasley. En la puerta había un mago con aspecto abrumado, que decía:

—Por favor, señoras, tengan calma... no empujen..., cuidado con los libros... — Harry, Ron, Draco y Hermione consiguieron al fin entrar. En el interior de la librería, una larga cola serpenteaba hasta el fondo, donde Gilderoy Lockhart estaba firmando libros. Cada uno tomó un ejemplar de Recreo con la banshee y se unieron con disimulo al grupo de los Weasley, que estaban en la cola junto con los padres de Hermione.

—¡Qué bien, ya están aquí… —dijo la señora Weasley! Pero no terminó de pronunciar la frase, se sorprendió de encontrar al niño rubio hijo de Lucius junto a los niños, ella ya estaba enterada de que él y su hijo eran amigos, pero al parecer no había caído realmente en cuenta hasta que lo vio ahí.

— Enseguida nos tocará. – Dijo recuperando la compostura y girándose de nuevo.

— Mira Draco. – Comenzó Hermione. – Ellos son mis padres. – Le dijo señalando a un hombre y una mujer que al chico le parecieron tremendamente raros, sobre todo por su manera de vestir.

– Encantado de conocerlos. – Se presentó educadamente. – Me llamo Draco Malfoy.

— ¡Vaya! Pero que muchacho tan educado. – Exclamó la señora Granger.

— Mucho gusto Draco. – Le dijo el señor Granger.

Un hombre pequeño e irritable que merodeaba por allí sacando fotos con una gran cámara negra que echaba humaredas de color púrpura a cada destello cegador del flash se aproximó para sacar fotografías.

—Fuera de aquí —gruñó a Ron, retrocediendo para lograr una toma mejor. — Es para el diario El Profeta.

—¡Vaya cosa! —exclamó Ron, frotándose el pie en el sitio en que el fotógrafo lo había pisado.

Gilderoy Lockhart lo oyó y levantó la vista. Vio a Ron y luego a Harry. Entonces se levantó de un salto y gritó con rotundidad:

— No puede ser, Harry Potter.

La multitud se hizo a un lado, cuchicheando emocionada. Lockhart se dirigió hacia Harry, lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó hacia delante con él. La multitud aplaudió. Ron y Draco rieron por lo bajo sintiéndose afortunados de no estar en su lugar.

Después de que Lockhart le regalara su colección de libros completa a Harry frente a todos, y después de comprar sus libros los cuatro seguidos de la familia Weasley y los Granger se dirigían hacía la salida, estaban tan enfrascados en su conversación que Draco se había olvidado de algo muy importante.

—Vaya, vaya..., ¡si es el mismísimo Arthur Weasley! – Dijo una voz arrogante y molesta, era el padre de Draco. El señor Malfoy había cogido a su hijo por el hombro y miraba con una expresión de desprecio muy diferente a la de su hijo.

—Lucius —dijo el señor Weasley, saludándolo fríamente.

—Mucho trabajo en el Ministerio, me han dicho —comentó el señor Malfoy—. Todas esas redadas... Supongo que al menos te pagarán las horas extras, ¿no? —Se acercó al caldero de Ginny y sacó de entre los libros nuevos de Lockhart un ejemplar muy viejo y estropeado de la Guía de transformación para principiantes—. Es evidente que no —rectificó volviendo a dejar el libro en su lugar.— Querido amigo, ¿de qué sirve deshonrar el nombre de mago si ni siquiera te pagan bien por ello? – Draco bajó la mirada avergonzado. El señor Weasley se puso aún más rojo que él.

—Tenemos una idea diferente de qué es lo que deshonra el nombre de mago, Malfoy —contestó.

—Es evidente —dijo Malfoy, mirando de reojo a los padres de Hermione. – Sin embargo, mi hijo tiene una… "amistad" con el tuyo. –Dijo sonriente — así que por respeto de una familia sangre pura a otra, no diré nada más. Vámonos Draco. – El chico muerto de la vergüenza masculló un "lo siento a los señores Weasley, se despidió de sus amigos y siguió a su padre.

0000000000000000

– ¿Tuviste suerte? – Le preguntó Draco a Hermione, cuando se reunieron en uno de los corredores del tren, habían estado buscando a sus otros amigos desde el momento en que lo abordaron pero no tuvieron suerte.

– ¡Nada! No tengo idea de donde puedan estar. –Le respondió ella mientras entraban a su compartimiento.

– ¿No los viste antes de entrar a la plataforma? –Dijo el rubio sentándose frente a ella.

– No. Encontré a sus hermanos pero ellos no saben donde puedan estar, dijeron que venían detrás de ellos, no sé que pudo pasar.

– Tal vez no pudieron entrar por alguna razón.

– ¿y si no regresan? ¿qué tal si les pasó algo? – La niña estaba realmente preocupada, él también pero lo disimulaba mucho mas.

– No lo creo, se supone que Harry se estaba quedando con los Weasley. Seguro que estarán bien, encontrarán la manera de llegar.

No pudieron disfrutar el trayecto ala escuela, todo el camino se la pasaron preocupados, pensando en porque Harry y ron no habían aparecido, recorrieron todo el tren, inclusive se arriesgaron a pasar por los compartimientos de Slytherin pero nada, le preguntaron a Percy Weasley pero tampoco sabía. Llegaron a la estación y no había señales, entraron al castillo… nada. Presenciaron la ceremonia de selección y vieron a Ginny Weasley, la hermana menor de Ron, sus otros hermanos estaban felices pues quedó también en Gryffindor. Pero aún no aparecían sus amigos.

– Estoy muy preocupada… — Decía una y otra vez Hermione mientras iban de camino a sus sala común.

– Tranquila. – Trató de calmarla Draco

— Tal vez debamos… -- Pero Hermione no terminó la frase pues vio a sus amigos frente a la pintura de la entrada. —¡Llegaron! – les gritó mientras corría a abrazarlos.

— ¿Dónde estaban? Estan corriendo los rumores más estúpidos que he oído. – les saludó Draco. – Blaise dijo que los habían expulsado por estrellar un auto volador.

—Bueno, no nos expulsaron —le garantizó Harry.

—¿Quieres decir que Llegaron hasta aquí volando? —preguntó Hermione, en un tono de voz casi tan duro como el de la profesora McGonagall, lo que provocó la risa del rubio.

—Ahórrate el sermón —dijo Ron impaciente— y díganos ya la contraseña.

—Es «somormujo» —dijo Hermione deprisa.

Los cuatro entraron a la sala común donde Harry y Ron contaron lo que realmente pasó, toda la casa de Gryffindor estaba ahí escuchando los relatos con emoción. Cuando se disponían a ir a dormir Draco los interrumpió.

– Siento lo que pasó ese día en Flourish Y Blotts. – Soltó.

– No te preocupes, mi familia y la tuya jamás se han llevado, ya sabes como son los adultos. – El rubio sonrió.

– Mis tíos son igual, ya estoy acostumbrado. – Le reconfortó Harry. Sólo faltaba Hermione, la opinión que más le importaba.

– A mis padres no les agradó el tuyo. – Dijo. – Pero tu si, y eso es lo que importa. – Eso lo hizo sentir mejor, aunque todavía se sentía un poco mal. Se fueron a dormir, como siempre los tres niños compartían la habitación con Seamus, Dean y Neville. Quienes felicitaron a Harry y Ron por lo que ellos llamaban la hazaña mas grande en el año.

Unos días después Harry se encontraba en el campo de quidditch junto al resto de su equipo para el entrenamiento, Hermione, Ron y Draco junto a Colin Creevey (quien al parecer era su fan) se habían sentado en las gradas cercanas para ver a su amigo.

Estaban en medio de su juego cuando el equipo de Slytherin llegó. Oliver Wood se dirigió hacia el suelo y aterrizó bruscamente. Harry, Fred y George lo siguieron.

—Flint —gritó Wood al capitán del equipo de Slytherin—, es nuestro turno de entrenamiento. No tienen nada que hacer aquí, así que lárguense.

—Calma Wood —dijo Flint—Traemos una hoja firmada por el profesor Snape. «Yo, el profesor S. Snape, concedo permiso al equipo de Slytherin para entrenar hoy en el campo de quidditch debido a su necesidad de dar entrenamiento al nuevo buscador.»

—¿Ya tienen un buscador nuevo? —preguntó Wood, preocupado—. ¿Quién es?

De entre todos, apareció un niño moreno con una sonrisa arrogante. Blaise Zabini.

—Déjame que te enseñe el generoso regalo que su madre ha hecho al equipo de Slytherin. Los siete miembros del equipo mostraron sus escobas Nimbus 2001

—Ultimísimo modelo. Salió el mes pasado —dijo Flint con un ademán de desprecio. Zabini sonreía con tantas ganas que tenía los ojos casi cerrados.

—Miren nada mas —dijo Flint— Invaden el campo.

Ron Hermione y Draco cruzaban el césped para enterarse de qué pasaba.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Ron a Harry—. ¿Por qué no Están jugando?

—¿Y qué está haciendo éste aquí? – Agregó Draco.

—Soy el nuevo buscador de Slytherin, Weasley — Contestó Blaise, con petulancia— Estamos admirando las escobas que mi madre compró para el equipo, mírala bien, podría ser la única vez que veas una así, después de todo tu familia no tiene dinero ni para ropa decente. – dijo esto último señalando su capa gastada.

—Por favor Blaise, mi padre podría comprarme veinte escobas si quiero, no intentes impresionar a nadie. – Lo defendió Draco.

—¿De qué sirve? si no estás en el equipo, además dudo que el señor Malfoy quiera comprarle algo a su hijo traidor a la sangre. – El rubio estuvo a punto de sacar su varita, pero Ron lo detuvo, no le convenía meterse en problemas, y ese insulto tan gastado por parte de Zabini no valía la pena.

—Pero en el equipo de Gryffindor nadie compra su puesto. —observó Hermione agudamente— Están ahí por su talento. –

La sonrisa arrogante en la cara de Blaise se tornó en un gesto de repugnancia.

—Nadie pidió tu opinión sangre sucia inmunda. — Todos enmudecieron, incluso los Slytherin, lo último que se vio fue una cabellera rubia abalanzándose sobre él. Draco podía tolerar que lo llamaran traidor a la sangre o hijo de mortífago, pero no perdonaría a nadie que se atreviera a insultar a sus amigos, mucho menos a Hermione.

—¡Vamos Draco! – Gritó Colin Creevey acercándose para tomar fotos.

—¡Golpéalo en la cara! – Lo animó Ron. Blaise no podía defenderse, era un bocón insoportable, pero en lo físico estaba perdido. Oliver Wood no hizo ademán de querer separarlos, ni tampoco el resto de su equipo, los Slytherin reían viendo la pelea, hasta que llegó Hagrid y le quitó a Draco de encima.

—¡Te vas a arrepentir Malfoy! – Le gritó el moreno.

—¡Atrévete! – Respondió. -- ¡No podrás hacerme nada!

Hagrid prometió no decir nada cuando escuchó el porque de la pelea, y se sintió orgulloso de la reacción de Draco, tan distinta a la que hubiese tenido su padre.

00000000000000000000

Era muy tarde en los dormitorios de Gryffindor, Hermione ya se había ido a dormir después de quedarse hasta tarde con Draco esperando a que sus dos amigos terminaran su castigo por lo del auto, pero como no llegaban se cansaron y fueron a dormir. El rubio aún se encontraba despierto, con su pijama de rayas color verde, leyendo una carta de su madre, muy preocupado.

El primero en llegar fue Ron, que se arrojó boca abajo a la cama muerto del cansancio.

—Tengo todos los músculos agarrotados —se quejó.— Filch me ha hecho sacarle brillo catorce veces a una copa de quidditch antes de darle el visto bueno.

—Bueno, al menos ya ha terminado. – lo consoló el rubio.

Después de un largo rato llegó por fin Harry, muy perturbado. Tenía el rostro lleno de pánico.

—¿y a ti qué te sucede? – Le preguntó Malfoy.

En voz baja, para no despertar a Neville, Dean y Seamus, Harry les contó lo que había oído.

—¿Y Lockhart dijo que no había oído nada? —preguntó Ron. A la luz de la luna, Harry podía verle fruncir el entrecejo—. ¿Piensas que mentía? Pero no lo entiendo...

—No lo sé. – Comenzó Draco. – No me agrada, lo que sea que fuera… aunque pudo ser cualquier cosa, tal vez no deberías tomarle importancia. Aún así tampoco entiendo que fue.

—Lo sé—dijo Harry, recostándose en la cama y contemplando el dosel—. Yo tampoco.

0000000000

La noche de Halloween, los cuatro salían de una de las mazmorras después de que tuvieran que asistir a la fiesta de Nick casi decapitado. Fueron hacia la puerta, sonriendo e inclinando la cabeza a todo el que los miraba, y un minuto más tarde subían a toda prisa por el pasadizo lleno de velas negras.

—Quizás aún quede pudín en el gran comedor. —dijo Ron con esperanza, abriendo el camino hacia la escalera del vestíbulo.

Y entonces Harry oyó algo.

—... Desgarrar... Despedazar... Matar... -- Fue la misma voz, la misma voz fría, asesina, que había oído en el despacho de Lockhart. Trastabilló al detenerse, y tuvo que sujetarse al muro de piedra. Escuchó lo más atentamente que pudo, al tiempo que miraba con los ojos entornados a ambos lados del pasadizo pobremente iluminado.

—Harry, ¿qué...? – Pronunció Draco.

—Es de nuevo esa voz... cállense un momento...

—... deseado... durante tanto tiempo...

—¡Escuchen! —dijo Harry, Ron, Draco y Hermione se quedaron inmóviles, mirándolo

—... matar... Es la hora de matar...

La voz se fue apagando. Harry estaba seguro de que se alejaba... hacia arriba. Al mirar al oscuro techo, se apoderó de él una mezcla de miedo y emoción. ¿Cómo podía irse hacia arriba? ¿Se trataba de un fantasma, para quien no era obstáculo un techo de piedra?

—¡Por aquí! —gritó, y se puso a correr escaleras arriba hasta el vestíbulo. Sus amigos lo siguieron. Allí era imposible oír nada, debido al ruido de la fiesta de Halloween que tenía lugar en el Gran Comedor. Harry apretó el paso para alcanzar rápidamente el primer piso.

—Harry, ¿qué estamos...?

—¡Chssst! – Entonces reaccionó. —¡Va a matar a alguien! —gritó, y sin hacer caso de las caras desconcertadas de sus amigos, subió el siguiente tramo saltando los escalones de tres en tres, intentando oír a pesar del ruido de sus propios pasos. Harry recorrió a toda velocidad el segundo piso, Ron, Draco y Hermione lo seguían jadeando. No pararon hasta que doblaron la esquina del último corredor, también desierto.

—Harry, ¿qué pasaba? —le preguntó Ron, secándose el sudor de la cara. -- Yo no oí nada...

Pero Hermione dio de repente un grito ahogado, y señaló al corredor.

—¡Miren! --

Delante de ellos, algo brillaba en el muro. Se aproximaron, despacio, intentando ver en la oscuridad con los ojos entornados. En el espacio entre dos ventanas, brillando a la luz que arrojaban las antorchas, había en el muro unas palabras pintadas de más de un palmo de altura.

LA CAMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA.

ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO, TEMED.

Draco se puso pálido cuando comprendió el significado de aquella frase, y su respiración se volvió mas acelerada.

—¿Qué te sucede? – Le preguntó Hermione. Pero no pudo responderle, pues enseguida Ron hizo otra pregunta.

—¿Qué es lo que cuelga ahí debajo? —preguntó, con un leve temblor en la voz.

Al acercarse más, Harry casi resbala por un gran charco de agua que había en el suelo. Ron se acercó junto con él, Hermione también trató de acercarse, pero Draco la sujetó. Los dos comprendieron a la vez lo que era, y dieron un brinco hacia atrás.

La Señora Norris, la gata del conserje, estaba colgada por la cola en una argolla de las que se usaban para sujetar antorchas. Estaba rígida como una tabla, con los ojos abiertos y fijos.

Durante unos segundos, no se movieron.

—Vámonos de aquí. – Dijo Draco alarmado, jalando a Hermione.

—No deberíamos intentar... — Comenzó Harry.

—¡Hazme caso! — le respondió el rubio.— No sabes lo que es esto… -- Pero era demasiado tarde. Un ruido, como un trueno distante, indicó que la fiesta acababa de terminar. De cada extremo del corredor en que se encontraban, llegaba el sonido de cientos de pies que subían las escaleras. Un momento después, los estudiantes irrumpían en el corredor por ambos lados.

La charla, el bullicio y el ruido se apagaron de repente cuando vieron la gata colgada. Los cuatro estaban solos, en medio del corredor, cuando se hizo el silencio entre la masa de estudiantes, que presionaban hacia delante para ver el truculento espectáculo.

Luego, alguien gritó en medio del silencio:

— ¡Enemigos del heredero, temed! ¡Los próximos serán los sangre sucia! -- Era Blaise Zabini, que había avanzado hasta la primera fila.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué pasa? -- Argus Filch se abría paso a empujones. Vio a la Señora Norris y se echó atrás, llevándose horrorizado las manos a la cara.

—¡Mi gata! ¡Mi gata! ¿Qué le ha pasado a la Señora Norris? —chilló. Con los ojos fuera de las órbitas, se fijó en Harry—. ¡Tú! —chilló—. ¡Tú! ¡Tú has matado a mi gata! ¡Tú la has matado! ¡Y yo te mataré a ti! ¡Te...!

—¡Argus! -- Había llegado Dumbledore, seguido de otros profesores. Pidió a los alumnos que se retiraran a sus dormitorios, y condujo a los cuatro a su despacho junto con Filch.

—No está muerta, Argus —dijo con cautela.

—¿Que no está muerta? —preguntó Filch entre sollozos, mirando por entre los dedos a la Señora Norris que sostenía en brazos.— ¿Y por qué está rígida?

—La han petrificado —explicó Dumbledore. —Pero no podría decir como...

—¡Pregúntele! —chilló Filch, volviendo a Harry su cara con manchas y llena de lágrimas. En seguida sus amigos lo defendieron, diciendo que ellos habían estado con él todo el tiempo.

—Ningún estudiante de segundo curso podría haber hecho esto —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—. Es magia negra muy avanzada. En cuanto a la señora Norris, la profesora Sprout puede realizar una poción con mandrágoras para des petrificarla, no te preocupes Argus. Pueden irse. – Les dijo a los cuatro.

Se fueron deprisa pero sin correr. Cuando estuvieron un piso más arriba del despacho, entraron en un aula vacía y cerraron la puerta. Harry miró las caras ensombrecidas de sus amigos.

—¿Creen que tendría que haberles hablado de la voz que oí?

—No —dijo Ron sin dudar—. Oír voces que nadie puede oír no es buena señal, ni siquiera en el mundo de los magos.

—Esto está mal. – Agregó Draco.

—¿Y qué demonios es esa cámara de los secretos? – Preguntó molesto Harry.

—No lo sé. – Respondió Hermione.

—Creo que una vez mi hermano Bill me contó algo sobre eso… pero la verdad no lo recuerdo. – Algo se le ocurrió. -- ¿Tu no sabes nada Draco? – Este se tensó.

—No, no se nada, pero creo que no debemos involucrarnos mas en esto. – Contestó enojado. – Hay que irnos ya, o Snape nos encontrará y luego nos castigará.

0000000000

Los días pasaban, todos hablaban de la gata petrificada, y se alejaban de Harry creyendo que les ocurriría lo mismo. Ese día tenían historia de la magia con el profesor Binns.

El profesor Binns abrió sus apuntes y los leyó con una monotonía que parecía tener propiedades somníferas, hasta que casi toda la clase hubo entrado en un sopor profundo, sólo alterado de vez en cuando el tiempo suficiente para tomar nota de un nombre o de una fecha, y volver a adormecerse. Llevaba una media hora hablando cuando ocurrió algo insólito: Hermione alzó la mano.

El profesor Binns, levantando la vista a mitad de una lección horrorosamente aburrida sobre la Convención Internacional de Brujos de 1289, pareció sorprendido.

—¿Señorita...?

—Granger, profesor. – Dijo. -- Pensaba que quizá… usted pudiera hablarnos sobre la cámara de los secretos.

A su lado Draco abrió sus ojos como platos y se tensó en su asiento. Ahora todos ponían atención a la clase.

—Muy bien —dijo despacio—. Veamos... la Cámara de los Secretos... Todos ustedes saben, naturalmente, que Hogwarts fue fundado hace unos mil años , por los cuatro brujos más importantes de la época. Las cuatro casas del colegio reciben su nombre de ellos: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin. Los cuatro juntos construyeron este castillo. -- Se detuvo, miró a la clase con los ojos empañados y continuó. -- Durante algunos años, los fundadores trabajaron conjuntamente en armonía, buscando jóvenes que dieran muestras de aptitud para la magia y trayéndolos al castillo para educarlos. Pero luego surgieron desacuerdos entre ellos y se produjo una ruptura entre Slytherin y los demás. Slytherin deseaba ser más selectivo con los estudiantes que se admitían en Hogwarts. Pensaba que la enseñanza de la magia debería reservarse para las familias de magos. Lo desagradaba tener alumnos de familia muggle, porque no los creía dignos de confianza. Un día se produjo una seria disputa al respecto entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, y Slytherin abandonó el colegio.

El profesor Binns se detuvo de nuevo y frunció la boca, como una tortuga vieja llena de arrugas.

—Esto es lo que nos dicen las fuentes históricas fidedignas —dijo—, pero estos simples hechos quedaron ocultos tras la leyenda fantástica de la Cámara de los Secretos. La leyenda nos dice que Slytherin había construido en el castillo una cámara oculta, de la que no sabían nada los otros fundadores. Slytherin, según la leyenda, selló la Cámara de los Secretos para que nadie la pudiera abrir hasta que llegara al colegio su auténtico heredero. Sólo el heredero podría abrir la Cámara de los Secretos, desencadenar el horror que contiene y usarlo para librar al colegio de todos los que no tienen derecho a aprender magia. – Se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

—Por supuesto, esta historia es un completo disparate —añadió—. Naturalmente, no existe. Es un cuento inventado para asustar a los crédulos.

Hermione volvió a levantar la mano.

—Profesor..., ¿a qué se refiere usted exactamente al decir "el horror que contiene la cámara"?

—Se cree que es algún tipo de monstruo, al que sólo podrá dominar el heredero de Slytherin —explicó el profesor Binns.

0000000000

—Pero ¿quién podría ser? —dijo Ron con voz tranquila una noche mientras repasaban algunos ejercicios en el gran comedor.—. ¿Quién querría echar de Hogwarts a todos los squibs y los de familia muggle?

—Pensemos —dijo Harry con simulado desconcierto—. ¿Conocemos a alguien que piense que los que vienen de familia muggle son escoria?

Miró a Hermione. Hermione miró hacia atrás, poco convencida.

—Si te refieres a Blaise...

—¡Naturalmente! —dijo Ron—. Ya lo escuchaste: ¡Los próximos serán los sangre sucia! Venga, no hay más que ver su asquerosa cara de rata para saber que es él...

—¿Zabini, el heredero de Slytherin? —dijo escépticamente Hermione.

—Fíjate en su familia —dijo Harry, cerrando también sus libros—. Todos han pertenecido a Slytherin, él siempre alardea de ello. Podrían perfectamente ser descendientes del mismo Slytherin. Además dicen que su madre es temible.

—¡Podrían haber conservado durante siglos la llave de la Cámara de los Secretos! —dijo Ron—. Pasándosela de padres a hijos...

—Bueno —dijo cautamente Hermione— supongo que puede ser, pero Draco nos habría dicho algo como eso ¿no creen?... a propósito ¿en dónde está?

—No lo sé, creo que en la sala común. – Contestó Harry. -- Ron y yo hemos tratado de preguntarle acerca de la cámara pero no quiere decir nada.

—Si, dice que no sabe nada pero sabemos de sobre que su familia debe estar enterada, todos conocen a los Malfoy, si algo como esto pasa ellos son los primeros en saberlo. – Lo apoyó Ron. – Nos oculta algo.

Draco permaneció un poco alejado de sus amigos durante algunos días, y las sospechas de ellos eran mas y mas grandes, no sabían que le pasaba pero les preocupaba, pensaban que tal vez su padre no quería que siguiera teniendo su amistad pero la descartaron de inmediato. Hermione estaba mas que convencida de que él sabía lo que pasaba con la cámara de los secretos, pero no sabía como preguntárselo, pues siempre que abordaban el tema el se molestaba y cambiaba la conversación.

Pero Draco no sabía que lo que estaba por venir cambiaría su postura sobre la situación, e ignoraría por completo las advertencias que su preocupada madre le escribía en sus cartas.

0000000000000

El primer petrificado fue Colin Creevey, el día en que Harry fue a parar a la enfermería debido a una bludger loca lo golpeó en el brazo y Lockhart en su afán de curar el hueso lo había desaparecido. La noticia asustó mas al rubio, lo que provocó que se aislara mas. Hermione trató de preguntarle que le pasaba, pero este no quería decir nada.

—¡No deben meterse en esto! – Le había dicho a su amiga. – Esto es muy malo, no saben en lo que se meten.

—Entonces sabes sobre la cámara.

—¡No se nada Hermione! – chilló. -- Lo único que sé es lo que mi padre me dijo que es lo mismo que el profesor Binns. Sólo no quiero que te pase algo malo. – Esas palabras le confirmaron a la castaña que Draco sabía mucho más de lo que aceptaba.

La segunda fue un chico al que no conocía muy bien, Justin Finch-Fletchely, acompañado de la tercer victima, Nick casi decapitado. El miso día en que todos descubrieron en el club de duelo que Harry podía hablar pársel, los alumnos estaban cada vez mas asustados, incluido Draco, quien siguió advirtiéndoles a sus amigos que no se metieran donde no debían. La mayoría señalaban al pelinegro como el heredero de Slytherin, cosa que el rubio sabía perfectamente no era cierto. Pero ni si quiera eso pudo convencerlo de contarles la verdad.

—¿No irás a casa? – Le preguntó preocupado a Hermione cuando se acercaban las vacaciones de navidad.

—No, tenemos que investigar ya sabes que…. ¿por qué no quieres contarme lo que sucede Draco? – Dijo de repente. -- ¿ya no confías en mí?

—Sólo ve a casa Hermione. – Fue todo lo que contestó.

Granger no lo obedeció y se quedó en Hogwarts mientras él regresaba a su casa, Dobby lo recogió en la estación y lo llevó a casa como el año pasado. El chico estuvo todos los días preocupado, no temía por Ron ni por Harry, pues él sabía muy bien que no correrían peligro, al menos no como Hermione. Le escribía muy a menudo pero esta casi no le contestaba, lo que hacía que se preocupara aún mas. Se sintió aliviado cuando recibió el regalo de su amiga, un libro que compilaba los mejores cuentos de los hermanos Grimm. El por su parte le obsequió un tintero acompañado de una costosa pluma color blanco arrancada de uno de los pavo reales blancos en su casa.

Para su suerte las vacaciones terminaron y el tiempo pasó mas rápido de lo que esperaba, cuando se dio cuenta ya era día de San Valentín. Tenía intenciones de obsequiarle algo a Hermione, pero creyó que se malinterpretaría, no era como que estuviera enamorado de ella, simplemente era su amiga. Pero ella si que le regaló una rana de chocolate, por muy pequeño que fuera el detalle hizo que el chico se ruborizara. Aunque esa alegría se fue cuando volvió a intentar interrogarlo sobre la cámara.

—¡Basta Hermione! – Era la primera vez que le gritaba. -- ¡No se nada! ¡ya déjame en paz! – Se fue enfurecido, arrojando la pequeña caja al suelo, dejando a su amiga al borde de las lágrimas. Después de ese episodio Draco se aisló mas de sus amigos, pasaba mas tiempo con Neville y Seamus, y no le dirigía la palabra a Hermione. Así que poco se enteraba de los progresos de sus amigos. Pero hubo cosas de las que inevitablemente se enteró, como el misterioso diario que Harry encontró en el baño de Myrtle la llorona, que poco después le fue robado.

El rubio estaba muy arrepentido por como le había hablado a Hermione, a su mejor amiga, la que lo apoyaba incondicionalmente y su mayor confidente, así que se dirigió al campo de quidditch para disculparse con ella después del partido entre Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. Cuando llegó a las gradas se unió a Ron, quien estaba sentado listo para ver el juego.

—¿En dónde está Hermione? – Le preguntó.

—¿Ahora si nos hablas? – Le reclamó.

—Eta bien, lo siento. – Dijo con fastidio.

—Así me gusta. – Rio el pelirrojo metiéndose una rana de chocolate a la boca. – Fue a la biblioteca a revisar algo, dijo que enseguida volvía. -- Draco asintió, y decidió quedarse a esperarla e lugar de ir a su encuentro. Unos minutos después vio como la profesora McGonagall irrumpía en el campo para suspender el juego y pedirle a todos que se dirigieran a sus salas comunes, pero se quedaba para hablar con Harry.

—¿Qué estará pasando? – Cuestionó Draco.

—Mejor vamos a ver. – Ambos se levantaron y se adentraron al campo.

—... Sí, quizá sea mejor que ustedes también vengan. – Dijo la profesora cuando los vio llegar. Los tres siguieron a la profesora McGonagall y, al llegar al castillo, subieron con ella la escalera de mármol.

—Esto les resultará un poco sorprendente —dijo la profesora McGonagall con voz amable cuando se acercaban a la enfermería—. Ha habido otro ataque... Un ataque doble.

Draco sintió una especie de doble latido en el corazón, de esos que vienen acompañados de un muy mal presentimiento. La profesora McGonagall abrió la puerta y entraron en la enfermería.

La señora Pomfrey atendía a una muchacha de quinto curso con el pelo largo y rizado. Y en la cama de al lado estaba...

—¡Hermione! —gimió Draco, mientras los otros dos ahogaban un grito de espanto.

Hermione yacía completamente inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos y vidriosos.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Otra vez yo, de nuevo se que el capítulo es un poco largo, espero que no se hayan aburrido, ¿qué les pareció la reacción de Draco ante los ataques a impuros? ¿creen que cambie su postura ahora que Hermione esta petrificada?

He tomado fragmentos de Harry Potter y la cámara secreta.

Por favor no se olviden de dejar sus opiniones en los comentarios y recuerden que el reto para adivinar que es lo que oculta Narcissa sigue vigente, aunque se revelará mas o menos en dos capítulos mas. Sigo dándoles mil gracias por sus comentarios, a todas quienes han votado la historia como favorita y han comenzado a seguirla!!! Recuerden compartir con sus amigos si este fic les gustó eso me ayudaría mucho. Muy pronto les traeré el siguiente cap. Hasta pronto!!! Y perdonen las faltas ortográficas, aun lo estoy editando.


	5. Segundo Año Parte 2

Perdon pro tardar tanto en actualizar!!! la verdad soy muy ocpuada, pero me encanta hacer este fic!!!

 **Ali TrouboeMaker** : Noooo tampoco es la señora Weasley, es otra persona, y además de otras cosillas que se irán revelando!!! yo también amo la manera en que Draco defiende Herms!!!

0000000000000000000

— No es cierto, no es cierto. — Se decía una y otra vez Draco en voz baja mientras salía de la enfermería a toda prisa, no podía pedirle ayuda a su padre, si lo hacía estaba perdido, de eso estaba seguro. Tenía que hacer algo pronto, ya no podía seguir actuando desde las sombras pidiéndole a Dobby que interviniera.

— ¡Espera Draco! — Ron y Harry lo venían siguiendo. — ¿qué sucede? ¿qué estás ocultando? — Era la hora de decir la verdad, pero no ahí.

— Vamos habla. — Le exigió Ron. — ¿O es que no te importa lo que le pasó a Hermione?

—Vengan conmigo, ahora. — Les ordenó. Los tres se dirigieron a un aula vacía que cerraron con llave para que nadie pudiera escuchar.

— Escúchenme. — Comenzó. — Mi padre tampoco quiere contarme nada sobre la última vez que se abrió la Cámara de los Secretos. Aunque sucedió hace cincuenta años, y por tanto antes de su época, él lo sabe todo sobre aquello, pero dice que la cosa se mantuvo en secreto y asegura que resultaría sospechoso si yo supiera demasiado... —

Se detuvo unos segundos, en los cuales Harry y Ron se decepcionaron, pensando en que de nuevo no les diría nada.

— Pero sé algo: la última vez que se abrió la Cámara de los Secretos, murió un hijo de muggles. — Sus amigos se estremecieron, al igual que él. — Mi padre dice que probablemente sólo es cuestión de tiempo que muera otro esta vez. — En su voz se notaba el temor de que su amiga pudiese ser la víctima mortal.

— Mi padre dice que tengo que mantenerme al margen y dejar que el heredero de Slytherin haga su trabajo. Dice que el colegio tiene que librarse de los... hijos de muggles, pero que yo no debo mezclarme. — Mientras decía todo esto había comenzado a caminar por todo el salón, moviendo las manos de un lado al otro con nerviosismo.

— Él ya tiene bastantes problemas por el momento. El Ministerio de Magia registró nuestra casa la semana pasada. —

Harry y Ron se mostraron muy preocupados, más por su amigo que por Lucius.—. Sí... —dijo Malfoy— Por suerte, no encontraron gran cosa. Mi padre posee algunos objetos de Artes Oscuras muy valiosos. Pero nosotros tenemos nuestra propia cámara secreta debajo del suelo del salón. — Se detuvo frente a sus amigos.

— Mamá dice que si alguien se entera de todo volverán a investigar a mi padre. ¿Qué tal si lo llevan a Azkaban? — Draco estaba cada vez más alterado.

— Tranquilo Draco, no le diremos a nadie. — Trato de calmarlo Harry.

— Confía en nosotros. — Continuó Ron.

— Pero ¿dónde está esa cámara? — Volvió a interrogarlo el pelinegro. — Tu padre debió decirte algo.

— No, no me dijo nada, sólo se eso, créeme que si lo supiera te lo diría. — Respiró hondo. — Ojalá les hubiera dicho esto antes, Hermione no estaría petrificada ahora.

— No te preocupes, lo vamos a resolver. —

0000000000000000000

Había toque de queda para todos los alumnos debido al aumento en los ataques, y Harry lo veía como una oportunidad perfecta para salir a investigar. Era su única posibilidad para salir a hurtadillas del colegio y visitar a Hagrid sin que nadie se enterara. Así que los tres fueron a la cama a la hora habitual, esperaron a que Neville, Dean y Seamus hubieran dejado de hablar sobre la Cámara de los Secretos y se durmieran. Entonces se levantaron, volvieron a vestirse y se cubrieron con la capa.

Harry sabía que Hagrid estaba involucrado con lo sucedido en el pasado referente al monstruo y a la cámara de los secretos, pues como le había contado a Draco un par de horas antes, tuvo una especie de visión en la que al parecer el semi-gigante era culpable por la muerte de la niña, debido a que poseía una araña gigante. Aunque este al igual que lo había hecho Hermione en su tiempo le cuestionó si el tal Tom Ryddle no se había equivocado de monstruo y persona. Tenían demasiadas dudas al respecto, por lo que resolvieron ir a preguntarle ellos mismos.

El recorrido por los corredores oscuros del castillo no fue en absoluto agradable. Harry, que ya en ocasiones anteriores había caminado por allí de noche, no lo había visto nunca, después de la puesta del sol, tan lleno de gente: profesores, prefectos y fantasmas circulaban por los corredores en parejas, buscando cualquier detalle sospechoso, pero sin olvidarse de señalar a Harry como el heredero de Slytherin.

A pesar de llevar la capa invisible, hacían el mismo ruido de siempre, doblaron una esquina y por accidente Ron le dio un pisotón a Draco, y estaban muy cerca del lugar en que Snape montaba guardia.

— ¡Eres un idiota! — Exclamó el rubio tratando de mantenerlo en un susurro y frotándose el pie. Afortunadamente, Snape estornudó en el momento preciso en que le reclamaba. Cuando finalmente alcanzaron la puerta principal de roble y la abrieron con cuidado, suspiraron aliviados.

Era una noche clara y estrellada.

Avanzaron con rapidez guiándose por la luz de las ventanas de la cabaña de Hagrid, y no se desprendieron de la capa hasta que hubieron llegado ante la puerta.

Unos segundos después de llamar, Hagrid les abrió. Les apuntaba con una ballesta, y Fang ladraba furiosamente detrás de él.

—¡Ah! —dijo, bajando el arma y mirándolos—. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—¿Para qué es eso? —preguntó Harry, señalando la ballesta cuando entraban.

—Nada, nada... —susurró Hagrid—. Estaba esperando... No importa... Siéntense, les prepararé té. — Parecía que apenas sabía lo que hacía. Casi apagó el fuego al derramar agua de la tetera metálica, y luego rompió la de cerámica de puros nervios al golpearla con la mano.

—¿Estás bien, Hagrid? —dijo Harry—. ¿Has oído lo de Hermione?

—¡Ah, sí, ya me enteré! —dijo Hagrid con la voz entrecortada. Miró por la ventana, nervioso. Cuando les estaba poniendo en un plato un trozo de pastel de frutas, aporrearon la puerta.

Se le cayó el pastel. Harry, Draco y Ron intercambiaron miradas de pánico, se echaron encima la capa para hacerse invisibles y se retiraron a un rincón oculto. Tras asegurarse de que no se les veía, Hagrid tomó la ballesta y fue otra vez a abrir la puerta.

—Buenas noches, Hagrid.

Era Dumbledore. Entró, muy serio, seguido por un hombre bajo y corpulento, con el pelo gris alborotado y expresión nerviosa. Llevaba una extraña combinación de ropas: traje de raya diplomática, corbata roja, capa negra larga y botas púrpura acabadas en punta. Sujetaba bajo el brazo un bombín verde lima.

—Es Cornelius Fudge, el ministro de Magia — Susurró Draco.

— ¡El jefe de mi padre! — dijo Ron. A quien Harry le dio un codazo para que se callara.

—¡Feo asunto, Hagrid! —dijo Fudge, mientras él y el director entraban a la cabaña.

— Muy feo. He tenido que venir. Cuatro ataques contra hijos de muggles. El Ministerio tiene que intervenir.

—Yo nunca... —dijo Hagrid, mirando implorante a Dumbledore—. Usted sabe que yo nunca, profesor Dumbledore, señor...

—Quiero que quede claro, Cornelius, que Hagrid cuenta con mi plena confianza —dijo Dumbledore, mirando a Fudge con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Mira, Albus —dijo Fudge, incómodo—. Hagrid tiene antecedentes. El Ministerio tiene que hacer algo... El consejo escolar se ha puesto en contacto...

—Aun así, Cornelius, insisto en que echar a Hagrid no va a solucionar nada —dijo Dumbledore. Los ojos azules le brillaban de una manera que Harry no había visto nunca.

—Míralo desde mi punto de vista —dijo Fudge, cogiendo el sombrero y haciéndolo girar entre las manos—. Me están presionando. Tengo que acreditar que hacemos algo. Si se demuestra que no fue Hagrid, regresará y no habrá más que decir. Pero tengo que llevármelo. Tengo que hacerlo. Si no, no estaría cumpliendo con mi deber...

—¿Llevarme? —dijo Hagrid, molesto y asustado—. ¿Llevarme adónde?

—Sólo por poco tiempo —dijo Fudge, evitando los ojos de Hagrid—. No se trata de un castigo, Hagrid, sino más bien de una precaución. Si atrapamos al culpable, a usted se le dejará salir.

—¿No estarán pensando llevarme a Azkaban? —preguntó Hagrid con voz ronca.

Antes de que Fudge pudiera responder, llamaron con fuerza a la puerta. Abrió Dumbledore. Ahora fue Draco quien recibió un codazo en las costillas, porque había dejado escapar un grito ahogado bien audible.

El señor Lucius Malfoy entró en la cabaña de Hagrid con paso decidido, envuelto en una capa de viaje negra y con una gélida sonrisa de satisfacción. Fang se puso a aullar.

—¡Ah, ya está aquí, Fudge! —dijo complacido al entrar— Bien, bien...

—¿Qué hace usted aquí? —le dijo Hagrid furioso, aunque se esforzó mucho por moderar su volumen debido a su hijo. — ¡Salga de mi casa!

—Créeme, que no me produce ningún placer entrar en esta... ¿la has llamado casa? —repuso Lucius Malfoy contemplando la cabaña con desprecio— He ido al colegio y me han dicho que el director estaba aquí.

—¿Y qué es lo que quiere de mí, exactamente, Lucius? —dijo Dumbledore.

Hablaba cortésmente, pero aún tenía los ojos azules llenos de furia.

—Es lamentable, Dumbledore —dijo perezosamente el señor Malfoy, sacando un rollo de pergamino— pero el consejo escolar ha pensado que es hora de que usted abandone el cargo de director. Aquí traigo una orden de cese, y aquí están las doce firmas. Me temo que este asunto se le ha escapado de las manos. —

Debajo de la capa Harry apretaba los puños molesto, y Draco bajaba la mirada avergonzado, era impresionante, el cómo había cambiado la manera de ver a su padre, siempre lo vio como un héroe, como la persona que lo sabía todo y que siempre estaba en lo correcto, se había esforzado por tratar de seguir sus ideales, pero hace ya mucho tiempo el solo había formado su propio criterio, y no se había dado cuenta de que iban por un camino muy distinto.

— ¿Cuántos ataques ha habido ya? Otros dos esta tarde, ¿no es cierto? A este ritmo, no quedarán en Hogwarts alumnos de familia muggle, y todos sabemos el gran perjuicio que ello supondría para el colegio.

—¿Qué? ¡Vaya, Lucius! —dijo Fudge, alarmado— Dumbledore cesado... No, no… lo último que querría, precisamente ahora...

—El nombramiento y el cese del director son competencia del consejo escolar, Fudge —dijo con suavidad el señor Malfoy— Y como Dumbledore no ha logrado detener las agresiones...

—Pero, Lucius, si Dumbledore no ha logrado detenerlas —dijo Fudge, que tenía el labio superior empapado en sudor—, ¿quién va a poder?

—Ya se verá —respondió el señor Malfoy con una desagradable sonrisa— Pero como los doce hemos votado...

Hagrid se levantó de un salto, y su enredada cabellera negra rozó el techo.

—¿Y a cuántos ha tenido que amenazar y chantajear para que accedieran, eh, Malfoy? —preguntó. Olvidándose de que los tres niños se encontraban ahí.

—Muchacho, muchacho, por Dios, este temperamento suyo le dará un disgusto un día de éstos —dijo Malfoy— Me permito aconsejarle que no grite de esta manera a los carceleros de Azkaban. No creo que se lo tomen a bien.

—¡Puede quitar a Dumbledore! —chilló Hagrid. — ¡Lléveselo, y los alumnos de familia muggle no tendrán ni una oportunidad! ¡habrá más asesinatos!

—Cálmate, Hagrid —le dijo bruscamente Dumbledore. Luego se dirigió a Lucius Malfoy—. Si el consejo escolar quiere mi renuncia, Lucius, me iré.

—Pero... —tartamudeó Fudge.

—¡No! —gimió Hagrid.

Dumbledore no había apartado sus vivos ojos azules de los ojos fríos y grises de Malfoy.

—Sin embargo —dijo Dumbledore, hablando muy claro y despacio, para que todos entendieran cada una de sus palabras—, sólo abandonaré de verdad el colegio cuando no me quede nadie fiel. Y Hogwarts siempre ayudará al que lo pida.

Durante un instante, Harry estuvo convencido de que Dumbledore les había guiñado un ojo, mirando hacia el rincón donde Ron y él estaban ocultos.

—Admirables sentimientos —dijo Malfoy, haciendo una inclinación— Todos echaremos de menos su personalísima forma de dirigir el centro, Albus, y sólo espero que su sucesor consiga evitar los... asesinatos.

Se dirigió con paso decidido a la puerta de la cabaña, la abrió, saludó a Dumbledore con una inclinación y le indicó que saliera.

Fudge esperaba, sin dejar de manosear su sombrero, a que Hagrid pasara delante, pero Hagrid no se movió, sino que respiró hondo y dijo pausadamente:

—Si alguien quisiera desentrañar este embrollo, lo único que tendría que hacer es seguir a las arañas. Ellas lo conducirían. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. —Fudge lo miró extrañado—. De acuerdo, ya voy —añadió, poniéndose el abrigo de piel de topo. Cuando estaba a punto de seguir a Fudge por la puerta, se detuvo y dijo en voz alta—: Y alguien tendrá que darle de comer a Fang mientras estoy fuera.

La puerta se cerró de un golpe y Ron se quitó la capa invisible.

— Bonito problema el que nos hemos conseguido. —dijo con voz ronca

— Sin Dumbledore. Podrían cerrar el colegio esta misma noche. Sin él, habrá un ataque cada día. — Dijo Draco muy preocupado. — Mi padre sabe que está pasando algo.

— Tenemos que averiguar lo que pasa ya. — Decidió Harry.

0000000000000000000

—Déjenme. —protestó Draco en la salida de pociones, cuando lo sujetaron entre Harry y Ron para que no se abalanzara sobre Blaise, pues este había dicho que era una pena que el heredero de Salazar no asesinara a Hermione. — Ni si quiera necesito varita, lo voy a matar con mis propias manos...

— Cálmate. — Dijo Ron. — Vamos, tenemos que ir a herbología. Todo el grupo se dirigió junto a el profesor Snape al invernadero, donde Draco se sintió tremendamente triste, al no tener a su amiga junto a él como siempre. A mitad de la clase Ron se había percatado de que había una fila de arañas dirigiéndose al bosque prohibido.

Al acabar la clase, el profesor Snape acompañó a los alumnos al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Harry, Ron y Draco se rezagaron un poco para hablar sin que los oyeran.

—Tenemos que recurrir otra vez a la capa para hacernos invisibles —dijo Harry

— Podemos llevar con nosotros a Fang. Hagrid lo lleva con él al bosque, así que podría sernos de ayuda. — Se animó Draco.

—De acuerdo —dijo Ron, que movía su varita mágica nerviosamente entre los dedos—. Pero... ¿no hay..., no hay hombres lobo en el bosque? —añadió, mientras ocupaban sus puestos habituales al final del aula de Lockhart.

Prefiriendo no responder a aquella pregunta, Harry dijo:

—También hay allí cosas buenas. Los centauros son buenos, y los unicornios también.

Después de cenar, Harry sacó del baúl su capa para hacerse invisible y pasó la noche sentado encima de ella, esperando que la sala se despejara. Fred y George los retaron a jugar al snap explosivo. Harry, Draco y Ron perdieron a propósito, intentando acabar pronto, pero incluso así, era bien pasada la medianoche cuando Fred y George se marcharon por fin a la cama.

Los tres esperaron a oír cerrarse las puertas de los dos dormitorios antes de tomar la capa, echársela encima y salir por el agujero del retrato.

Este recorrido por el castillo también fue difícil, porque tenían que ir esquivando a los profesores.

Al fin llegaron al vestíbulo, descorrieron el pasador de la puerta principal y se colaron por ella, intentando evitar que hiciera ruido, y salieron a los campos iluminados por la luz de la luna.

Llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid, que parecía muy triste con sus ventanas tapadas. Cuando Harry abrió la puerta, Fang enloqueció de alegría al verlos. Temiendo que despertara a todo el castillo con sus potentes ladridos, se apresuraron a darle de comer caramelos de café con leche que había en una lata sobre la chimenea. Harry dejó la capa sobre la mesa de Hagrid. No la necesitarían en el bosque completamente oscuro.

—Vamos a dar una vuelta Fang —le dijo Harry, dándole unas palmaditas en la pata, y Fang salió de la cabaña detrás de ellos. Harry y Draco sacaron sus varitas, y murmuraron un Lumos, y en su extremo apareció una lucecita diminuta, suficiente para permitirles buscar indicios de las arañas por el camino.

—Bien pensado —dijo Ron— Yo haría lo mismo con la mía, pero ya saben..., seguramente estallaría o algo parecido... — Harry le puso una mano en el hombro y señaló la hierba. Dos arañas solitarias huían de la luz de la varita para protegerse en la sombra de los árboles.

—Vamos — Dijo Malfoy decididamente

— Estoy listo. Vamos. — Musitó Ron resignado.

Entraron al bosque, con Fang a su lado, olfateando las hojas y las raíces de los árboles. A la luz de las varitas, siguieron la hilera ininterrumpida de arañas que circulaban por el camino. Caminaron unos veinte minutos, sin hablar, con el oído atento a otros ruidos que no fueran los de ramas al romperse o el susurro de las hojas.

Más adelante, cuando el bosque se volvió tan espeso que ya no se veían las estrellas del cielo y la única luz provenía del rubio y el pelinegro, vieron que las arañas se salían del camino. Harry se detuvo y miró hacia donde se dirigían las arañas, pero, fuera de los pequeños círculos de luz, todo era oscuridad impenetrable. Nunca se habían internado tanto en el bosque.

Siguieron a las arañas que se internaban en la espesura. No podían avanzar muy rápido, porque había tocones y raíces de árboles en su ruta, apenas visibles en la oscuridad. Harry notaba en la mano el cálido aliento de Fang. Tuvieron que detenerse más de una vez para que, en cuclillas, a la luz de la varita, Harry pudiera volver a encontrar el rastro de las arañas.

Caminaron durante una media hora por lo menos. Las túnicas se les enganchaban en las ramas bajas y en las zarzas. Al cabo de un rato notaron que el terreno descendía, aunque el bosque seguía igual de espeso. De repente, Fang dejó escapar un ladrido potente, resonante, dándoles un susto tremendo.

Ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar. Una araña del tamaño de un elefante pequeño salió de entre los árboles, acompañado de muchas otras pequeñas y grandes. El negro de su cuerpo y sus piernas estaba manchado de gris, y los ocho ojos que tenía en su cabeza horrenda y llena de pinzas eran de un blanco lechoso. Era ciega

—¿Quién es? —dijo, chascando muy deprisa sus pinzas.

—Hombres —dijo una araña.

—¿Es Hagrid? —Aragog se acercó, moviendo vagamente sus múltiples ojos lechosos.

—Desconocidos —respondió la misma araña.

—Mátenlos —ordenó Aragog con fastidio—

—Somos amigos de Hagrid —gritó Harry. Sentía como si el corazón se le hubiera escapado del pecho y estuviera retumbando en su garganta. Aragog se detuvo.

—Hagrid nunca ha enviado hombres a nuestro escondite—dijo despacio.

—Hagrid está metido en un grave problema —dijo Harry, respirando muy deprisa—. Por eso hemos venido nosotros.

—¿En un grave problema? —dijo la vieja araña con preocupación—. Pero ¿por qué los ha enviado?

—En el colegio piensan que Hagrid se ha metido en.… en.… algo con los estudiantes. Se lo han llevado a Azkaban.

Aragog chascó sus pinzas enojado, y el resto de las arañas hizo lo mismo.

—Pero aquello fue hace años —dijo Aragog con fastidio—. Hace un montón de años. Lo recuerdo bien. Por eso lo echaron del colegio. Creyeron que yo era el monstruo que vivía en lo que ellos llaman la Cámara de los Secretos. Creyeron que Hagrid había abierto la cámara y me había liberado.

—Y tú... ¿tú no saliste de la Cámara de los Secretos? —dijo Harry, notando un sudor frío en la frente.

—¡Yo! —dijo Aragog, chascando de enfado—. Yo no nací en el castillo. Vine de una tierra lejana. Un viajero me regaló a Hagrid cuando yo estaba en el huevo. Hagrid sólo era un niño, pero me cuidó, me escondió en un armario del castillo, me alimentó con sobras de la mesa. Hagrid es un gran amigo mío, y un gran hombre. —

Ron y Draco miraban a su alrededor nerviosos de ver tantas arañas juntas.

— Cuando me descubrieron y me culparon de la muerte de la niña, él me protegió. Desde entonces, he vivido siempre en el bosque, donde Hagrid aún viene a verme.

Harry reunió todo el valor que le quedaba.

—¿Así que tú nunca... nunca atacaste a nadie?

—Nunca —dijo la vieja araña con voz ronca—. Mi instinto me habría empujado a ello, pero, por consideración a Hagrid, nunca hice daño a un ser humano. El cuerpo de la muchacha asesinada fue descubierto en los aseos. Yo nunca vi nada del castillo salvo el armario en que crecí.

—Pero entonces... ¿sabes qué es lo que mató a la chica? —preguntó Harry—. Porque, sea lo que sea, ha vuelto a atacar a la gente...

—Lo que habita en el castillo —dijo Aragog— es una antigua criatura a la que las arañas tememos más que a ninguna otra cosa.

—¿Qué es? —dijo Harry enseguida.

Las pinzas chascaron más fuerte. Parecía que las arañas se acercaban.

—¡No hablamos de eso! —dijo con furia Aragog—. ¡No lo nombramos! Ni siquiera a Hagrid le dije nunca el nombre de esa horrible criatura, aunque me preguntó varias veces.

Harry no quiso insistir, y menos con las arañas que se acercaban cada vez más por todos lados. Aragog parecía cansada de hablar. Iba retrocediendo despacio hacia su tela, pero las demás arañas seguían acercándose, poco a poco, a los tres niños.

—En ese caso, ya nos vamos —dijo Harry desesperadamente a Aragog, al oír los crujidos muy cerca.

—¿Irse? —dijo Aragog despacio— Creo que no...

—Pero, pero...

—Mis hijos e hijas no hacen daño a Hagrid, ésa es mi orden. Pero no puedo negarles un poco de carne fresca cuando se nos pone delante voluntariamente. Adiós, amigos de Hagrid.

Draco miró a todos lados. A muy poca distancia, mucho más alto que él, había un frente de arañas, como un muro macizo, chascando sus pinzas y con sus múltiples ojos brillando en las horribles cabezas negras.

Harry y Draco tomaron fuerte su varita, mientras Ron se mantenía alerta, aunque sabían que no iba a servir, que había demasiadas arañas, pero estaban decididos a hacerles frente, dispuestos a morir luchando, antes de ser devorados por las criaturas. Pero en aquel instante se oyó un ruido fuerte, y un destello de luz iluminó la hondonada.

El coche del padre de Ron rugía bajando la hondonada, con los faros encendidos, tocando la bocina, apartando a las arañas al chocar con ellas.

El coche se detuvo con un chirrido delante de los tres, y abrió las puertas.

—¡Entren! —gritó Harry, metiéndose por la puerta delantera. Ron tomó al perro, que no paraba de aullar, por la barriga y lo metió en los asientos de atrás, y se apretujó en el asiento del piloto junto a Draco. Las puertas se cerraron de un portazo. Ni Ron puso el pie en el acelerador ni falta que hizo. El motor dio un rugido, y el coche salió atropellando arañas.

Subieron la cuesta a toda velocidad, salieron del escondite y enseguida se internaron en el bosque chocando contra todo lo que se les ponía por delante, con las ramas golpeando las ventanillas, mientras el coche se abría camino hábilmente a través de los espacios más amplios, siguiendo un camino que obviamente conocía.

Se miraron los tres. Todos Conservaban en el rostro una mueca de espanto, pero al menos ya no se encontraban a punto de morir.

El coche frenó tan bruscamente que casi salen por el parabrisas. Habían llegado al final del bosque. Fang se abalanzó contra la ventanilla en su impaciencia por salir, y cuando Harry le abrió la puerta, corrió por entre los árboles, con la cola entre las piernas, hasta la cabaña de Hagrid. Harry también salió, Ron y Draco tardaron un poco mas, quisieron esperar para recuperar el aliento, una vez que recuperaron el movimiento en sus miembros, (pero aún con el cuello rígido y los ojos fijos) se le unieron. Harry dio al coche una palmada de agradecimiento, y éste volvió a internarse en el bosque y desapareció de la vista.

Harry entró en la cabaña de Hagrid a recoger la capa invisible. Fang se había acurrucado en su cesta, temblando debajo de la manta. Cuando Harry volvió a salir, vio a Draco apoyando las manos sobre las rodillas y a Ron vomitando cerca de las calabazas.

—¡Sigan a las arañas! —dijo Ron sin fuerzas, limpiándose la boca con la manga— Nunca perdonaré a Hagrid. Estamos vivos de milagro.

— ¡Juro que si logra salir de Azkaban yo mismo lo asesinaré! — Lo siguió Draco.

—Apuesto a que no pensaba que Aragog pudiera hacernos daño. —dijo Harry.

—¡Ése es exactamente el problema de Hagrid! —dijo Ron, pateando una calabaza— ¡Cree que los monstruos no son tan malos como parecen, y mira adónde lo ha llevado esa creencia: a una celda en Azkaban! —No podía dejar de temblar

— ¿Qué pretendía enviándonos allá? Me gustaría saber qué es lo que hemos averiguado. — Masculló Draco. Cruzándose de brazos, tratando de quitarse los escalofríos de encima.

—Que Hagrid no abrió nunca la Cámara de los Secretos —contestó Harry, echando la capa sobre los tres y empujándolos por el brazo para hacerlos andar— Es inocente.

Ron y Draco resoplaron. Evidentemente, criar a Aragog en un armario no era su idea de la inocencia.

Al aproximarse al castillo, Harry enderezó la capa para asegurarse de que no se les veían los pies, luego empujó despacio la puerta principal, para que no chirriara, sólo hasta dejarla entreabierta. Cruzaron con cuidado el vestíbulo y subieron la escalera de mármol, conteniendo la respiración al encontrarse con los centinelas que vigilaban los corredores. Por fin llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor, donde el fuego se había convertido en cenizas y unas pocas brasas. Al hallarse en lugar seguro, se desprendieron de la capa y ascendieron por la escalera circular hasta el dormitorio. Ron cayó en la cama sin preocuparse de desvestirse. Draco se sentó lento al borde de su cama, había estado evitando vomitar desde que bajaron del coche, y Harry guardaba su capa.

—La chica que murió. Aragog dijo que fue hallada en unos aseos —dijo Harry dirigiéndose a Draco.— ¿Y si no hubiera abandonado nunca los aseos? ¿Y si todavía estuviera allí?

—¿No pensarás... en Myrtle la Llorona? — Le respondió el rubio.

00000000000000000000

Al día siguiente los tres se habían escapado de su grupo para ir a ver a Myrtle la llorona, pero McGonagall los descubrió y fingieron ir a ver a Hermione, así que no les quedó mas remedio que ir a la enfermería. Ron se había sentado en la cama de a lado, Draco estaba a la izquierda y Harry a la derecha.

— Ahora me pregunto, si vería a su atacante.— Dijo Draco, mirando con tristeza el rostro rígido de Hermione— Porque si se apareció sigilosamente, quizá no viera a nadie...

Pero Harry no miraba el rostro de Hermione, porque se había fijado en que su mano derecha, apretada encima de las mantas, aferraba en el puño un trozo de papel estrujado. Asegurándose de que la señora Pomfrey no estaba cerca, se lo señaló a sus amigos.

—Intenta sacárselo —susurró Ron, Parándose para ocultar a Harry de la vista de la señora Pomfrey.

No fue una tarea fácil. La mano de Hermione apretaba con tal fuerza el papel que Harry creía que al tirar se rompería. Mientras Ron lo cubría Draco lo ayudó tratando de abrir un poco la mano, al fin, después de varios minutos de tensión, el papel salió.

Era una página arrancada de un libro muy viejo. El rubio se la quitó de las manos, la alisó con emoción y Leyó en voz alta.

 _De las muchas bestias pavorosas y monstruos terribles que vagan por nuestra tierra, no hay ninguna más sorprendente ni más letal que el basilisco, conocido como el rey de las serpientes. Esta serpiente, que puede alcanzar un tamaño gigantesco y cuya vida dura varios siglos, nace de un huevo de gallina empollado por un sapo. Sus métodos de matar son de lo más extraordinario, pues además de sus colmillos mortalmente venenosos, el basilisco mata con la mirada, y todos cuantos fijaren su vista en el brillo de sus ojos han de sufrir instantánea muerte. Las arañas huyen del basilisco, pues es éste su mortal enemigo, y el basilisco huye sólo del canto del gallo, que para él es mortal._

Debajo de esto, había escrita una sola palabra, con una letra que Draco reconoció como la de Hermione: «Cañerías.» Fue como si alguien hubiera encendido la luz de repente en su cerebro.

— ¡Eso es! Aquí está la respuesta. El monstruo de la cámara es un basilisco, ¡una serpiente gigante! Por eso he oído a veces esa voz por todo el colegio, y nadie más la ha oído: porque yo comprendo la lengua pársel...

Harry miró las camas que había a su alrededor.

—El basilisco mata a la gente con la mirada.

— Pero no ha muerto nadie. — Objetó Draco.

— Porque ninguno de ellos lo miró directo a los ojos. — Respondió ron. Entonces Harry comenzó a explicar.

— Colin lo vio a través de su cámara de fotos. El basilisco quemó toda la película que había dentro, pero a Colin sólo lo petrificó. Justin... ¡Justin debe de haber visto al basilisco a través de Nick Casi Decapitado! Nick lo vería perfectamente, pero no podía morir otra vez... Y a Hermione y la prefecta de Ravenclaw las hallaron con aquel espejo al lado. Hermione acababa de enterarse de que el monstruo era un basilisco. ¡Me apostaría algo a que ella le advirtió a la primera persona a la que encontró que mirara por un espejo antes de doblar las esquinas! Y entonces sacó el espejo y...

Sus amigos se habían quedado con la boca abierta.

—¿Y la Señora Norris? —susurró con interés Ron.

Harry hizo un gran esfuerzo para concentrarse, recordando la imagen de la noche de Halloween.

—El agua... — Esta vez fue Draco. — la inundación que venía de los aseos de Myrtle la Llorona. Seguro que la Señora Norris sólo vio el reflejo...

Con impaciencia, examinó la hoja que tenía en la mano. Cuanto más la miraba más sentido le hallaba.

—Pero ¿cómo se mueve el basilisco por el castillo? —dijo Ron— Una serpiente tan grande... alguien tendría que verla... — Harry, sin embargo, le señaló la palabra que Hermione había garabateado al pie de la página.

—Cañerías —leyó—. Cañerías... Ha estado usando las cañerías. Y yo he oído esa voz dentro de las paredes...

—¡La entrada de la Cámara de los Secretos! —dijo Draco con la voz quebrada. — ¿Y si es uno de los aseos? ¿Y si estuviera en...?

—... los aseos de Myrtle la Llorona —terminó Harry. —Esto quiere decir —añadió — que no debo de ser el único que habla pársel en el colegio. El heredero de Slytherin también lo hace. De esa forma domina al basilisco.

—¿Qué hacemos? ¿Vamos directamente a hablar con McGonagall? — Dijo Ron.

—Vamos a la sala de profesores —dijo Harry, levantándose de un salto— Irá allí dentro de diez minutos, ya es casi el recreo. — Bajaron las escaleras corriendo. Como no querían que los volvieran a encontrar merodeando por otro pasillo, fueron directamente a la sala de profesores, que estaba desierta.

Era una sala amplia con una gran mesa y muchas sillas alrededor. Los tres caminaron por ella, estaban demasiado nerviosos para sentarse. Pero la campana que señalaba el comienzo del recreo no sonó. En su lugar se oyó la voz de la profesora McGonagall, amplificada por medios mágicos.

—Todos los alumnos volverán inmediatamente a los dormitorios de sus respectivas casas. Los profesores deben dirigirse a la sala de profesores. Les ruego que se den prisa.

Harry se dio la vuelta hacia sus amigos.

—¿Habrá habido otro ataque? ¿Precisamente ahora?

—¿Qué hacemos? —dijo Ron, aterrorizado

— ¿Regresamos al dormitorio?

—No —dijo Harry, mirando alrededor. Había una especie de ropero a su izquierda, lleno de capas de profesores— Si nos escondemos aquí, podremos enterarnos de qué ha pasado. Luego les diremos lo que hemos averiguado.

Los tres se ocultaron dentro del ropero. Oían el ruido de cientos de personas que pasaban por el corredor. La puerta de la sala de profesores se abrió de golpe. Por entre los pliegues de las capas, que olían a humedad, vieron a los profesores que iban entrando en la sala. Algunos parecían desconcertados, otros claramente preocupados. Al final llegó la profesora McGonagall.

—Ha sucedido —dijo a la sala, que la escuchaba en silencio

— Una alumna ha sido raptada por el monstruo. Se la ha llevado a la cámara.

El profesor Flitwick dejó escapar un grito. La profesora Sprout se tapó la boca con las manos. Snape se cogió con fuerza al respaldo de una silla y preguntó:

—¿Está usted segura?

—El heredero de Slytherin —dijo la profesora McGonagall, que estaba pálida— ha dejado un nuevo mensaje, debajo del primero: «Sus huesos reposarán en la cámara por siempre.»

El profesor Flitwick derramó unas cuantas lágrimas.

—¿Quién ha sido? —preguntó la señora Hooch, que se había sentado en una silla porque las rodillas no la sostenían— ¿Qué alumna?

—Ginny Weasley —dijo la profesora McGonagall.

000000000000000000

— Deberíamos ir a ver a Lockhart para decirle lo que sabemos. Va a intentar entrar en la cámara. Podemos decirle dónde sospechamos que está la entrada y explicarle que lo que hay dentro es un basilisco. — Dijo Draco cuando se encontraban en la sala común de Gryffindor.

— ¡Sí hay que hacerlo! — de inmediato lo apoyó Ron.

Harry se mostró de acuerdo, porque no se le ocurría nada mejor y quería hacer algo. Los demás alumnos de Gryffindor estaban tan tristes, y sentían tanta pena de los Weasley, que nadie trató de detenerlos cuando se levantaron, cruzaron la sala y salieron por el agujero del retrato.

Oscurecía mientras se acercaban al despacho de Lockhart. Les dio la impresión de que dentro había gran actividad: podían oír sonido de roces, golpes y pasos apresurados.

Harry llamó. Dentro se hizo un repentino silencio. Luego la puerta se entreabrió y Lockhart asomó un ojo por la rendija.

—¡Ah...! Señor Potter, señor Weasley... Señor Malfoy —dijo, abriendo la puerta un poco más— En este momento estaba muy ocupado...

—Profesor, tenemos información para usted —dijo Harry— Creemos que le será útil.

—Ah... bueno... no es muy..

—Lockhart parecía encontrarse muy incómodo, a juzgar por el trozo de cara que veían—. Quiero decir, bueno, bien. —

Abrió la puerta y entraron. El despacho estaba casi completamente vacío. En el suelo había dos grandes baúles abiertos. Uno contenía túnicas y el otro, libros mezclados desordenadamente. Las fotografías que habían cubierto las paredes estaban ahora guardadas en cajas encima de la mesa.

—¿Se va a algún lado? —preguntó Harry.

—Esto..., bueno, sí... —admitió Lockhart, arrancando un póster de sí mismo de tamaño natural y comenzando a enrollarlo— Una llamada urgente..., insoslayable..., tengo que marchar...

— ¡Sólo esta huyendo como un cobarde! — Le espetó Draco.

—¿Y mi hermana? —preguntó Ron con voz entrecortada.

—Bueno, en cuanto a eso... es ciertamente lamentable —dijo Lockhart, evitando mirarlo a los ojos mientras sacaba un cajón y empezaba a vaciar el contenido en una bolsa—. Nadie lo lamenta más. que yo...

—¡Usted es el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras! —dijo Harry— ¡No puede irse ahora! ¡Con todas las cosas oscuras que están pasando!

—Bueno, he de decir que... cuando acepté el empleo... —murmuró Lockhart, amontonando calcetines sobre las túnicas— no constaba nada en el contrato... Yo no esperaba...

—¿Quiere decir que va a salir corriendo? — Contestó Draco sin poder creérselo— ¿Después de todo lo que cuenta en sus libros?

—Los libros pueden ser mal interpretados —repuso Lockhart con sutileza.

—¡Usted los ha escrito! —gritó Harry.

—Muchacho, usa el sentido común. No habría vendido mis libros si la gente no hubiera creído que yo hice todas esas cosas. Quiero decir..., vamos, que...

—¿Así que usted se ha estado llevando la gloria de lo que ha hecho otra gente? —dijo Ron, que no daba crédito a lo que oía.

—Niños, niños —dijo Lockhart, negando con la cabeza— no es tan simple. Tuve que hacer un gran trabajo. Si hay algo que me llena de orgullo son mis embrujos desmemorizantes. Ah..., me ha llevado mucho esfuerzo. No todo consiste en firmar libros y fotos publicitarias.

Cerró las tapas de los baúles y les echó la llave.

—Veamos —dijo— Creo que eso es todo. Sí. Sólo queda un detalle. — Sacó su varita mágica y se volvió hacia ellos.

—Lo lamento profundamente, muchachos, pero ahora tengo que desmemoriarlos. No puedo permitir que revelen a todo el mundo mis secretos. No volvería a vender ni un solo libro...

Harry y Draco sacaron su varita justo a tiempo. Lockhart apenas había alzado la suya cuando Harry gritó:

—¡Expelliarmus! — Lockhart salió despedido hacia atrás y cayó sobre uno de los baúles. La varita voló por el aire. Ron la tomó y la tiró por la ventana.

—¿Qué quieren que haga yo? —dijo Lockhart con voz débil— No sé dónde está la Cámara de los Secretos. No puedo hacer nada.

—Tiene suerte —dijo Draco, obligándole a levantarse a punta de varita— Nosotros sí.

Hicieron salir a Lockhart de su despacho, descendieron por las escaleras más cercanas y fueron por el largo corredor de los mensajes en la pared, hasta la puerta de los aseos de Myrtle la Llorona. Hicieron pasar a Lockhart delante. A Harry le hizo gracia que temblara. Myrtle la Llorona estaba sentada sobre la cisterna del último retrete.

—¡Ah, eres tú! —dijo ella, al ver a Harry—. ¿Qué quieres esta vez?

—Preguntarte cómo moriste —dijo Harry. Myrtle le contó la historia completa de donde y cuando murió, sin perder detalles.

—¿Exactamente dónde viste los ojos? —preguntó Harry

—Por ahí —contestó Myrtle, señalando vagamente hacia el lavabo que había enfrente de su retrete. —Ese grifo no ha funcionado nunca —dijo cuando intentaron accionarlo.

—Harry —dijo Draco.— Di algo. Algo en lengua pársel.

—Ábrete —dijo. En pársel. Después de unos segundos el lavabo empezó a moverse. Se hundió, desapareció, dejando a la vista una tubería grande, lo bastante ancha para meter un hombre dentro. —Bajaré por él —dijo.

—Yo también —dijeron sus dos amigos. — Hubo una pausa.

—Bien, creo que ya no hago falta —dijo Lockhart, con una reminiscencia de su antigua sonrisa—. Así que me... — Puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta, pero Draco le apuntó de nuevo con su varita.

—Usted bajará delante —gruñó. Con la cara completamente blanca y desprovisto de varita, Lockhart se acercó a la abertura.

— ¿de qué va a servir? — Protestó temeroso. El rubio le pegó en la espalda con su varita. Lockhart metió las piernas en la tubería.

—No creo realmente... —empezó a decir, pero Draco lo Empujó tubería abajo con una patada. Harry se apresuró a seguirlo. Se metió en la tubería y se dejó caer.

Era como tirarse por un tobogán interminable, viscoso y oscuro. Podía ver otras tuberías que surgían como ramas en todas las direcciones, pero ninguna era tan larga como aquella por la que iban, que se curvaba y retorcía, descendiendo súbitamente. Calculaba que ya estaban por debajo incluso de las mazmorras del castillo. Detrás de él podía oír a Ron y Malfoy que hacían un ruido sordo al doblar las curvas. La tubería tomó una dirección horizontal, y él cayó del extremo del tubo al húmedo suelo de un oscuro túnel de piedra, lo bastante alto para poder estar de pie. Lockhart se estaba incorporando un poco más allá, cubierto de barro y blanco como un fantasma. Harry se hizo a un lado y Sus amigos salieron también del tubo.

—Debemos encontrarnos a kilómetros de distancia del colegio —dijo Harry.

—Y debajo del lago, quizá —dijo Ron, afinando la vista para vislumbrar los muros negruzcos y llenos de barro. Los tres intentaron ver en la oscuridad lo que había delante.

—¡Lumos! —ordenaron Draco y Harry a sus varitas.

— Vamos —dijo Harry y los cuatro comenzaron a andar. Sus pasos retumbaban en el húmedo suelo. Harry bajó la varita para alumbrar el suelo y vio que estaba repleto de huesos de pequeños animales. Haciendo un esfuerzo para no imaginarse el aspecto que podría presentar Ginny si la encontraban, Harry les marcaba el camino, Ron lo seguía frente a Lockhart, y Draco lo vigilaba desde atrás apuntándole a la espalda. Doblaron una oscura curva.

—Harry, ahí hay algo... —dijo Ron con la voz ronca. Se quedaron quietos, mirando. Harry podía ver tan sólo la silueta de una cosa grande y encorvada que yacía de un lado a otro del túnel. No se movía.

—Quizás esté dormido —musitó, volviéndose a mirar a los demás. Lockhart se tapaba los ojos con las manos, Draco y Ron volvían a poner una cara espanto como en el bosque. Harry volvió a mirar aquello.

Muy despacio, abriendo los ojos sólo lo justo para ver, Harry avanzó con la varita en alto. La luz iluminó la piel de una serpiente gigantesca, una piel de un verde intenso, ponzoñoso, que yacía atravesada en el suelo del túnel, retorcida y vacía. El animal que había dejado allí su muda debía de medir al menos siete metros.

—¡Caray! —exclamó Ron con voz débil. Algo se movió de pronto detrás de ellos. Gilderoy Lockhart se había caído de rodillas.

—Levántese —le dijo Draco al tiempo que lo pateaba, apuntando a Lockhart con su varita. Lockhart se puso de pie, pero se abalanzó sobre él y lo derribó al suelo de un golpe, haciendo que la varita de este cayera lejos de su alcance.

Harry saltó hacia delante, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Lockhart se incorporaba, jadeando, con la varita de Ron en la mano y su sonrisa esplendorosa de nuevo en la cara.

—¡Aquí termina la aventura, niños! —dijo— tomaré un trozo de esta piel y volveré al colegio, diré que era demasiado tarde para salvar a la niña y que ustedes tres se volvieron locos al ver su cuerpo desmembrado. ¡Despídanse de su memoria! — Levantó en el aire la varita mágica de Ron, recompuesta con celo, y gritó:

—¡Obliviate!

La varita estalló con la fuerza de una pequeña bomba. Harry se cubrió la cabeza con las manos y echó a correr hacia la piel de serpiente, escapando de los grandes trozos de techo que se desplomaban contra el suelo. Enseguida vio que se había quedado aislado y tenía ante si una sólida pared formada por las piedras desprendidas. Sus amigos se encontraban del otro lado.

—¡¿están bien?! — Gritó. — ¡Ron! ¡Draco!

—¡Estamos aquí! —La voz de Ron llegaba apagada, desde el otro lado de las piedras caídas.

— Estamos bien. — Escuchó decir a Draco. — Pero este idiota no. La varita se volvió contra él. Escuchó un ruido sordo y un fuerte «¡ay!», como si el rubio le acabara de dar una patada en la espinilla a Lockhart.

—¿Y ahora qué? —dijo la voz de Ron, con desespero—. No podemos pasar. Nos llevaría una eternidad...

—Aguarden aquí —indicó el pelinegro.— Iré yo. Si dentro de una hora no he vuelto...

Hubo una pausa muy elocuente.

—Intentaremos quitar algunas piedras —dijo Draco, que parecía hacer esfuerzos para que su voz sonara segura—. Para que puedas... para que puedas cruzar al volver. Y..

—¡Esta bien, vuelvo en un rato! —dijo Harry, tratando de dar a su voz temblorosa un tono de confianza.

Se hizo un silencio, en el cual Ron y Draco entendieron que Harry se había do, ambos decidieron sentarse a esperar, era lo único que les quedaba. Esperar.

— Él volverá… estoy seguro. — Dijo Ron. Apoyando los codos en sus rodillas.

— Lo sé. — Contestó el rubio junto a él. Mientras conversaban, Gilderoy desvariaba frente a ellos, hablando sobre la caverna. Draco tomó una roca y le golpeó la cabeza. — Tenía que callarse. — Musitó.

— ¿Crees que Ginny se encuentre?...

— Ella estará bien Ron, no te preocupes. — Lo calmó el Rubio. — Harry volverá pronto con ella a salvo.

— Si, Se que Harry puede hacerlo, si pudo el año pasado también podrá ahora. — Suspiró.

— Pero no se si llegue a tiempo, o si quiera si tenga oportunidad. — Miró a su compañero.

— Ginny es mi hermana, mi familia, aunque seamos muchos… no se que pasaría si ella…

— Tienes suerte de tener la familia que tienes Ron, yo no tengo ni un hermano o primo, mi padre ya no me quiere, probablemente lo único que tenga es a mi madre… y a ustedes, cambiaría a mi familia por la tuya, aunque no tuvieran ni un galeón.

— ¿Por qué no quisiste hablar? — le cuestionó Ron cambiando el tema. — Sobre la cámara.

— Si lo hacía mi padre me castigaría. — Le respondió, apoyando su mejilla contra su mano. — Ya tengo demasiados problemas con él.

— Si, eso supuse, espero que no te metas en problemas, admito que me sorprendiste, creí que nunca nos lo dirías.

— Eso ya no importa.

— Fue por Hermione ¿no?

— ¿De qué hablas Weasley?

— Es como dijiste, somos lo único que tienes. — El rubio abrió exhaló aliviado.

— Si, supongo que fue eso.

— Me pregunto si hubieras echo lo mismo de haber sido Harry o yo el petrificado.

— ¡Claro que lo hubiera echo idiota! Son mis amigos.

— Sólo preguntaba. — Dijo Ron riendo.

Pasaron un largo rato hablando sobre tonterías, hasta que ambos decidieron excavar para quitar las rocas y buscar a Harry, ya casi terminaban cuando escucharon su voz.

—¡Ron! — gritó Harry, apresurándose— ¡Ginny está bien! ¡viene conmigo!

Quitaron las rocas con mas entusiasmo, hasta que pudieron pasar a través de ellas.

—¡Ginny! —Ron sacó un brazo por el agujero para ayudarla a pasar—. ¡Estás viva! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Qué ocurrió? —

Intentó abrazarla, pero Ginny se apartó, sollozando.

—Pero estás bien, Ginny —dijo Ron, sonriéndole—Todo ha pasado.

— ¿De dónde ha salido ese pájaro? — Interrumpió Draco. Fawkes había pasado por el agujero después de Ginny.

—Es de Dumbledore —dijo Harry, encogiéndose para pasar.

—¿Y cómo has conseguido esa espada? —dijo Ron, mirando con la boca abierta el arma que brillaba en la mano de Harry.

— Les explicaré cuando salgamos —dijo Harry, mirando a Ginny de soslayo.

—Pero...

—Más tarde —insistió Harry. No creía que fuera buena idea decirle en aquel momento quién había abierto la cámara, y menos delante de Ginny— ¿Dónde está Lockhart?

— Está inconsciente. —dijo Ron, sonriendo y señalando con la cabeza hacia el principio del túnel— Draco lo golpeó con una roca, pero estará bien.

Harry se metió la espada y el Sombrero Seleccionador en el cinto. Draco tomó de la mano a Lockhart y se sujetó de Ron, él se agarró a los bajos de la túnica de Ginny quien abrazaba a Harry y Harry, a las plumas de la cola de Fawkes, que resultaban curiosamente cálidas al tacto.

Una extraordinaria luminosidad pareció extenderse por todo el cuerpo del ave, y en un segundo se encontraron subiendo por la tubería a toda velocidad. Harry podía oír a Lockhart que había despertado y gritaba a los cuatro vientos que esto era cosa de magia.

000000000000000000

—Creo recordar que les dije que tendría que expulsaros si volvían a quebrantar alguna norma del colegio —dijo Dumbledore. Ron abrió la boca horrorizado. —Lo cual demuestra que todos tenemos que tragarnos nuestras palabras. —prosiguió Dumbledore, sonriendo— Así que he decidido darles a los tres el Premio por Servicios Especiales al Colegio y... veamos..., sí, creo que doscientos puntos para Gryffindor por cada uno.

Ron se puso tan sonrosado como las flores de San Valentín de Lockhart, y volvió a cerrar la boca. Draco esbozó una sonrisa arrogante, Harry estaba rebosante de alegría.

—¿Podrían enviar esta carta a Azkaban? — dijo Dumbledore a Ron y Draco.— Es la liberación de Hagrid, además quisiera tener unas palabras con Harry.

— ¡Claro profesor! — Dijeron ambos, y salieron por la puerta. Ron miró con curiosidad a Harry y Dumbledore mientras cerraba la puerta.

Amos chicos bajaron las escaleras, felices de recibir el premio, Draco pensaba que seguramente su padre estaría contento con el reconocimiento, aunque no estaba seguro si se enorgullecería. Seguía pensando en eso hasta que vio a su padre acercándose por el pasillo, detrás de él venía Dobby que hizo una reverencia al verlo, inclusive Ron se había quedado petrificado al verlo.

El pobre tragó saliva nervioso por lo que su padre le fuera a decir cuando se paró frente a él… pero este le sonrió feliz.

— Felicitaciones hijo… ya me enteré de que ayudaste a evitar que quien-tu-sabes regresara. Tu madre estará muy contenta cuando se lo cuente.

— Gracias… padre. — El hombre no respondió y se fue directo a la oficina de Dumbledore.

— Algo me dice que no esta contento. — Draco sonrió.

— Mi padre nunca estará contento, lo supe desde el día en que me seleccionaron para Gryffindor.

00000000000000000

Los tres se encontraba cenando en el gran comedor, cuando Neville Longbottom jaloneó el brazo de Harry.

— Mira quien viene ahí. — Los tres voltearon hacia las puertas, y ahí estaba Hermione Granger, feliz de estar de vuelta. No lo pensaron, salieron a su encuentro. Harry fue el primero que la abrazó, después Ron y al final Draco, lo que hizo que se sonrojara, este también le prometió no volverla a ignorar nunca.

Al fin el año escolar había terminado, Hagrid regresó a la escuela, y el profesor Lockhart fue enviado a San Mungo.

Harry le había contado a Malfoy que su padre fue quien le dio el diario de Tom Ginny, cosa que el sospechaba desde el principio. Dobby lo visitó la ultima noche en Hogwarts y le dijo que Harry lo liberó y que ahora trabajaría en las cocinas, pero que si algún día necesitaba su ayuda no dudara en pedírselo.

Se fue en el expreso a casa junto a sus tres amigos, igual que el año pasado, y ya no temía a lo que fuera a decir su padre, ahora entendía que su verdadera familia eran ellos.

0000000000000000

Ya se que el cap ha estado largo otra vez!!! y como estan pequeños obviamente no hay mucho Dramione, pero les prometo que a partir del siguiente habrá un poco mas, además claro de la intervención de los amigos Slytherin de Draco. Ya el próximo se sitúa en el prisionero de Azkaban... creen que Draco esté emocionado por conocer al prino de su madre??? le dará Hermione un puñetazo en esta realidad alternativa??? no se pierdan el próximo capítulo, no se olviden de comentar que les pareció, sus predicciones y compartir si les ha gustado.

He tomado fragmentos de "Harry Potter y la cámara secreta"

Nos vemos muy pronto hasta luego!!!


	6. El Giratiempo

Hola! Ya estoy de vuelta Este cap va a situarse en el tercer año y estará dividido en 3 (ya que además del dramione tengo que abordar los temas de los libros) en este cap no hay un beso pero si mucho acrrcamiento entre Herms y draco.

 **ALITroubleMaker:** No, tampoco es dumbledore jaja pero ya falta poco para que se revele como Narcissa se entera de todo.

Bueno, sin más aquí esta el capítulo, disfrutenlo!!!

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

En cuanto lo vio supo que era perfecto para ella. El joven rubio observaba el estante donde se encontraban lechuzas, sapos, y murciélagos entre otros animales. Ahí entre otros de sus especie se encontraba un gato de color rojo y esponjoso, que lo miraba con tristeza, seguro llevaba mucho tiempo esperando a que alguien lo eligiera.

\-- Me llevaré ese. – Dijo Draco.

\-- Bueno, este es un poco mas caro... – Comenzó el dependiente.

\-- No pregunté el precio, dije que me lo llevo. --

El hombre tomó de mala gana al animal y lo colocó en una caja de regalo. El la tomó, dejó una bolsa con galeones en el mostrador y salió del local. Recorrió casi todo el callejón Diagon con aquel animal bajo el brazo y entró al caldero chorreante, donde había quedado con sus amigos.

\-- ¡Draco querido! – Saludó inmediatamente la señora Weasley abrazándolo y frotándole las mejillas cariñosamente. -- ¿cómo estas? ¿ya tienes todo para la escuela?

\-- Si, terminé de comprar las últimas cosas hoy.

\-- Que gusto me da, hijo. –

Detrás de ella se encontraba Fred y George, molestando a su hermana menor, mas atrás estaba el señor Weasley hablando en una esquina con Harry, parecía muy preocupado. Ron estaba sentado en una de las mesas y frente a él estaba Hermione.

Hacía ya tiempo que Draco se había dado cuenta de que siempre que estaban de vacaciones la extrañaba mucho… es decir extrañaba a sus otros dos amigos, pero a ella mucho más, probablemente se debía a que era su mejor amiga, muy por encima de los otros dos, o eso era lo que él creía.

Le había escrito casi todos los días, inclusive aunque se fuera de vacaciones a Francia, el siempre se mantenía en contacto con ella y de vez en cuando le enviaba ranas de chocolate. Sus padres sabían que enviaba cartas todo el tiempo, pero Lucius solo se mostraba interesado por las que le escribía a Harry, y a su madre no le molestaba su amistad con Hermione.

\-- ¡Draco! – La castaña se levantó de su lugar y corrió a abrazarlo. – Te extrañe. – Él como pudo la abrazó, tratando de que no se cayera la caja.

\-- Yo también. – Respondió bajito dejando la caja sobre la mesa. Ron reía ante la escena.

\-- Déjense de cursilerías. – Interrumpió el pelirrojo. -- ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones Draco? – Preguntó a modo de saludo.

\-- Pésimas como siempre, mi padre esta furioso con Potter por haber liberado a Dobby. – Rio. – Pero aún así supongo que estuvieron mejor que las de él. –

Los tres rieron y se sentaron a la mesa, como siempre Draco junto a Hermione.

Ron por su parte no perdió el tiempo y le habló sobre sus vacaciones en Egipto y cuanto se divirtieron, inclusiva traía un recorte del periódico que según los gemelos le mostró a todo el mundo.

\-- Vi eso en el profeta yo también. – Le dijo Draco.

\-- Todos lo vimos. – Lo siguió Hermione.

\-- Perdón, sólo quería contarles mis fabulosas vacaciones a mis amigos. – Dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

En ese momento Harry dejó de hablar con el señor Weasley y se sentó junto a ellos.

\-- ¿Todo bien con el ministerio? – Enseguida preguntó Draco. – Hermione me contó lo que pasó con tu tía. –

\-- Bueno me fui de casa de mis tíos, he estado aquí desde hace unos días.

\-- Debes sentirte mejor, ahora que no estás con esos muggles. – Le dijo Ron. Los cuatro rieron.

\-- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó de inmediato el pelinegro señalando el objeto que minutos antes Draco había dejado.

\-- Es cierto, ¿qué hay en la caja? – Siguió Hermione.

\-- Es tu regalo de cumpleaños. – Le contestó sonriendo.

\-- ¿Para mí? – Dijo emocionada. – Pero todavía no faltan un par de semanas.

\-- Si lo sé, pero nunca te regalo nada y además no costó mucho.

\-- Pero siempre me regalas cosas. – Le dijo al tiempo que se sacaba el collar con el gorrión que él le había obsequiado. – Y todavía tengo esa pluma de pavo real.

\-- Si pero esos son regalos de navidad. –Se defendió.

\-- Pero…

\-- ¿Vas a abrirlo o no? – La interrumpió Ron. -- Ya no te hagas del rogar. – Le dio un leve empujón a la caja. La chica se sonrojó pero aceptó el regalo, en cuanto quitó la tapa se llevó una gran sorpresa, su rostro.

\-- Es un… --Ron y Harry se asomaron curiosos.

\-- Una bola de pelos. – Se burló el pelirrojo, Draco le golpeó el hombro.

\-- ¡Es hermoso! – Le dijo emocionada tomando al gato entre sus brazos. – Gracias Draco. – Volvió a abrazarlo.

\-- A nosotros jamás nos regalas nada en nuestro cumpleaños. – Replicó Ron.

\-- Sería muy raro que les obsequiara algo. Además ustedes tampoco me han dado nada así que no se quejen.

\-- Bueno, ¿y cómo lo vas a llamar? – Pregunto riendo Harry. Hermione lo pensó un poco.

\-- Crookshanks. –

00000000000000000000000000

Draco no podía quedarse con sus amigos, tenía que volver a casa, por mucha libertad que le frustraba demasiado, el primero de septiembre estaba listo para irse, se despidió de su madre, a penas miró a su padre, tomó sus cosas y se fue acompañado de Cherry a la estación. No tuvo oportunidad de encontrar a sus amigos, llegó dos minutos antes de que el tren partiera, se despidió de la elfina y subió corriendo.

El tren comenzó su marcha y él buscó a sus amigos, fue recorriendo los compartimientos sin éxito, no creía que Potter tuviera tan mala suerte como para perder el tren otra vez, y de paso hacerlo perder a Granger y Weasley.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó a la persona que caminaba en su dirección hasta que se topó con él.

\-- Lo sien… -- alzó la vista, ahí estaba el frio y taciturno Theodore Nott, vestido como siempre con su camisa blanca y su chaleco de tela, a juego con sus pantalones y zapatos negros, lo que aunado a su rostro pálido y su estatura por encima de Draco le daban un aspecto realmente lúgubre.

Le costaba creer cuanto cambió su antiguo amigo en los últimos años, desde la muerte de su madre se volvió extremadamente callado, y con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que era mas cruel. Según su padre el señor Nott le había enseñado unos cuantos maleficios muy complicados, y que a su parecer habrían complacido al señor tenebroso, también le dijo que lo dejaba a él en vergüenza por no estar a su nivel.

– Disculpa. – Le dijo tratando de esquivarlo para poder pasar.

\-- Pero si es Draco Malfoy en persona. – Dijo en tono burlón con las manos en los bolsillos.

\-- Déjame en paz Nott. – Contestó, tratando de volver a pasar pero este le tapó el paso.

\-- El que mi padre me prohibiera relacionarme contigo no significa que lo obedezca. – Eso obviamente lo tomó por sorpresa.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Entonces Draco notó la mano de Theodore le tendía y que con una sonrisa le estrechó. En ese momento Pansy salió del compartimiento junto a ellos.

\-- ¡Aquí estás Theodore! ¿dónde te habías metido? – No se había percatado de la presencia del rubio.

\-- Estaba aquí, charlando con Malfoy. – Dijo tranquilamente, entonces la morena se giró viendo así a su compañero, enseguida se ruborizó y cambió su actitud.

\-- Ha pasado tiempo. –Dijo tímidamente.

\-- Y sigues igual de infantil, no has cambiado nada Parkinson. – contestó con una sonrisa. La chica se abalanzó sobre él apretujándolo.

\-- Lo siento tanto, mi padre decía que no habláramos contigo, yo no quería... -- Decía al borde de las lágrimas.

\-- Esta bien. – la tranquilizó.

\-- Te extrañé mucho Draco.

\-- Yo también Pansy.–

Era cierto, en ese tiempo hizo una increíble amistad y pasó momentos inverosímiles con los Gryffindors, pero también los extrañaba a ellos, que jugaban con él cuando era pequeño, que lo conocían desde que tenía memoria.

\-- ¿Qué haces Draco? – Interrumpió una voz detrás de Theodore. Era Ron Weasley.

\-- Hablando con mis antiguos amigos de Slytherin. – Contestó.

\-- Oh… Bueno. – Se acercó a ellos. – Soy Ron, Ron Weasley. – Creyó oportuno presentarse. – No se si me recuerden.

\-- Yo si, soy Theodore Nott. – contestó el pelinegro.

\-- Y yo Pansy, por supuesto que te recuerdo guapo. – Le dijo la chica observándolo de arriba a bajo coquetamente con una mano en la cintura. La cara de Ron se tornó roja igual que un tomate, lo que sumado a su cabello daban un aspecto bastante gracioso.

\-- Claro. – Contestó avergonzado. Draco y Theo rieron

\-- No puede ser. – Dijo el pelinegro.

\-- En verdad no has cambiado nada Pansy.

Después de esa incómoda presentación ambos gryffindors se dirigieron al último compartimiento. Ahí estaban sus otros dos amigos, y un hombre dormido junto a la ventana. Los dos entraron.

El extraño llevaba una túnica de mago muy raída y remendada. Parecía enfermo y exhausto. Aunque joven, su pelo castaño claro estaba veteado de gris.

—¿Quién es? —susurró Draco en el momento en que se sentaban y cerraban la puerta, y se sentaba junto a Harry al lado del hombre, Draco se sentó junto a Hermione como siempre.

—Es el profesor R. J. Lupin —susurró Hermione de inmediato.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Está escrito en su maleta —respondió Hermione señalando el portaequipajes que había encima del hombre dormido, donde había una maleta pequeña y vieja atada con una gran cantidad de nudos. El nombre, «Profesor R. J. Lupin», aparecía en una de las esquinas, en letras medio desprendidas.

Después de un rato Harry les contó sobre Sirius Black, y de cómo el señor Weasley le advirtió que pasara lo que pasara no intentara buscarlo, algo que él consideraba absurdo ya que era un asesino que nada tenía que ver con él. Draco evitó mirarlo a los ojos cuando dijo esto.

Estaban a punto de opinar sobre otras cosas cuando el tren comenzaba a detenerse lentamente.

\-- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Hermione confundida. – No hemos llegado.

Harry, que era el que estaba más cerca de la puerta, se levantó para mirar por el pasillo. Por todo el vagón se asomaban cabezas curiosas. El tren se paró con una sacudida, y distintos golpes testimoniaron que algunos baúles se habían caído de los portaequipajes. A continuación, sin previo aviso, se apagaron todas las luces y quedaron sumidos en una oscuridad total.

—¿Qué sucede? —dijo detrás de Harry la voz de Ron.

—¡Ay! —gritó Hermione— ¡Me has pisado, Draco! – Este rio tratando de sujetarse de la chica para no caerse. Harry volvió a tientas a su asiento.

—¿Habremos tenido una avería? – Preguntó el rubio.

—No sé...

Se oyó el sonido que produce la mano frotando un cristal mojado, y Harry vio la silueta negra y borrosa de Ron, que limpiaba el cristal y miraba fuera.

—Voy a preguntarle al maquinista qué sucede. —Harry se disponía a salir a ciegas pero oyó abrirse la puerta, después un golpe y dos fuertes chillidos de dolor.

—¿Quién eres?

—¿Quién eres?

—¿Ginny?

—¿Harry?

—¿Qué haces?

—Buscaba a Ron...

—Entra y siéntate... – Dado que todos estaban de pie la entrada de la pelirroja produjo una cadena de empujones y golpes. Ginny empujó sin querer a Hermione y esta cayó sobre Draco.

\-- Hermione este no es el lugar. – Dijo riendo.

\-- ¡Oh cállate Malfoy! – le contestó molesta sujetándose a él para levantarse.

—¡Silencio! —dijo de repente una voz ronca.

Por fin se había despertado el profesor Lupin. Harry oyó que algo se movía en el rincón que él ocupaba. Nadie dijo nada.

Se oyó un chisporroteo y una luz parpadeante iluminó el compartimento. El profesor Lupin parecía tener en la mano un puñado de llamas que le iluminaban la cansada cara gris. Pero sus ojos se mostraban cautelosos.

—No se muevan —dijo con la misma voz ronca, y se puso de pie, despacio, con el puñado de llamas enfrente de él. La puerta se abrió lentamente antes de que Lupin pudiera alcanzarla.

De pie, en el umbral, iluminado por las llamas, había una figura cubierta con capa y que llegaba hasta el techo. Tenía la cara completamente oculta por una capucha. Harry miró hacia abajo y lo que vio le hizo contraer el estómago. De la capa surgía una mano gris, viscosa y con pústulas. Como algo que estuviera muerto y se hubiera corrompido bajo el agua...

Entonces todo se enfrió, Draco podía sentir a Hermione todavía entre sus brazos y la sujetó con fuerza, temeroso de que algo pudiera pasarle. De repente comenzó a sentirse tremendamente solo y triste, podía ver a su padre decepcionado cuando entró en Gryffindor, y a él llorando tratando de pedirle perdón. Pudo ver como el profesor Lupin conjuraba algo que hizo salir una luz azul de su varita y que el dementor se alejaba.

Se quedaron unos segundos inmóviles, la respiración de la chica denotaba que estaba asustada al igual que él.

—¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Estás bien? – Decía el profesor a Harry inconsciente. Como no respondía Draco comenzó a darle golpes en la mejilla.

—¿Qué? -- Harry abrió los ojos. El expreso de Hogwarts se ponía en marcha y la luz había vuelto.

Ron y Draco lo ayudaron a levantarse y a sentarse en el asiento.

—No entiendo... ¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Harry, secándose el sudor de la cara cuando el profesor Lupin se fue del compartimiento.

—Bueno, ese ser... el dementor... se quedó ahí mirándonos creo que nos miraba, porque no pude verle la cara, y tú, tú... – Decía Ron perturbado.

—Creí que te estaba dando un ataque o algo así —dijo Draco, que parecía todavía afectado—. Te quedaste como rígido, te caíste del asiento y te desmayaste...

—Y entonces el profesor Lupin pasó por encima de ti, se dirigió al dementor y sacó su varita —explicó Hermione—. Y dijo: «Ninguno de nosotros esconde a Sirius Black bajo la capa. Vete.» Pero el dementor no se movió, así que Lupin murmuró algo y de la varita salió una cosa plateada hacia el dementor. Y el dementor dio media vuelta y se fue. – Comentó Ginny.

Finalmente se detuvo el tren en la estación de Hogsmeade, y se formó mucho barullo para salir del tren. En el pequeño andén hacía un frío que pelaba; la lluvia era una ducha de hielo.

—¿Están bien los cuatro? —gritó Hagrid, por encima de la multitud.

Lo saludaron con la mano, pero no pudieron hablarle porque la multitud los empujaba a lo largo del andén. Siguieron al resto de los alumnos y salieron a un camino embarrado y desigual, donde aguardaban al resto de los alumnos y donde abordaban carrozas tiradas por caballos invisibles.

Subieron a una, pero dado tenía espacio para dos alumnos mas y ni Neville ni Ginny se encontraban con ellos no se puso en marcha hasta que abordaron Theodore Nott y Pansy Parkinson. El ojiazul cerró la puerta sentándose junto a Ron y Harry, comenzando a leer un libro que portaba, Pansy se sentó junto a Draco y entonces comenzaron a andar.

\-- ¡Draco!. – Saludó junto a él Pansy abrazándolo. – que coincidencia ¿verdad Theo?.

\-- Ya lo creo. – Contestó su amigo sin despegar los ojos del libro.

\-- Y veo que estás con tus amigos. – Miró a los demás.

\-- Pans… -- Trató de advertirle el rubio pero no escuchó.

\-- Hace tiempo que no los veía tan de cerca. – Comentó.

\-- Eso creo. – Dijo Hermione tratando de jalar a Draco hacia ella.

\-- Espero que no piensen mal de nosotros por todo este tiempo, pero nuestros padres nos tenían prohibido hablar con Draco.

\-- ¿y por qué lo hacen ahora? – Preguntó Harry curioso.

\-- Bueno ya estamos bastante mayorcitos. No voy a dejarme mangonear por mi anciano padre.

0000000000000000000000

Después del desayuno Harry, Draco y Ron se dirigieron a su primer clase del día: Adivinación. La clase se daba en un lugar de aspecto extraño. No se parecía en nada a un aula; era algo a medio camino entre un ático y un viejo salón de té. Al menos veinte mesas circulares, redondas y pequeñas, se apretujaban dentro del aula, todas rodeadas de sillones tapizados con tela de colores y de cojines pequeños y redondos. Todo estaba iluminado con una luz tenue y roja. Había cortinas en todas las ventanas y las numerosas lámparas estaban tapadas con pañoletas rojas. Las estanterías de las paredes circulares estaban llenas de plumas polvorientas, cabos de vela, muchas barajas viejas, infinitas bolas de cristal y una gran cantidad de tazas de té.

Los cuatro caminaban mientras la clase se iba congregando alrededor.

—¿Dónde está Hermione? —preguntó Draco. – La clase va a empezar.

\-- Dijo que tenía algo que hacer y se desapareció. – Le contestó Harry en voz baja.

De repente salió de las sombras una voz suave:

—Bienvenidos —dijo— Es un placer verlos por fin en el mundo físico.

La inmediata impresión de Draco fue que se trataba de un insecto grande y brillante. La profesora Trelawney se acercó a la luz y vieron que era sumamente delgada. Sus grandes gafas aumentaban varias veces el tamaño de sus ojos y llevaba puesto un chal de gasa con lentejuelas. De su cuello largo y delgado colgaban innumerables collares de cuentas, y tenía las manos llenas de anillos y los brazos de pulseras.

—Siéntense mis niños. —dijo, y todos se sentaron en parejas en los cojines frente a mesas de té. Harry y Ron se sentaron en la misma, Draco tuvo que sentarse solo guardándole un lugar a Hermione.

—Así que han decidido estudiar Adivinación, la difícil de todas las artes mágicas. Debo advertirles desde el principio de que si no poseen la Vista, no podré enseñarles prácticamente nada. Los libros tampoco ayudarán mucho en este terreno... —Al oír estas palabras, Harry, Draco y Ron pusieron una sonrisa burlona pensando en Hermione. — Hay numerosos magos y brujas que, aun teniendo una gran habilidad en lo que se refiere a transformaciones, olores y desapariciones súbitas, son incapaces de penetrar en los velados misterios del futuro —

\-- Pura basura. – Draco saltó del susto, no había visto llegar a la castaña, mucho menos cuando se sentó junto a él. – Lo siento. – Se disculpó.

\-- Ahora como están por parejas. Tomen una taza de la estantería, Se las llenaré con té y cuando las terminen cambiaran de taza con su compañero para que éste vea su futuro. Todos obedecieron, y cuando terminaron las intercambiaron.

\-- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Draco a Hermione con una sonrisa burlona. -- ¿Qué ves en mi futuro? – la chica tomó el libro y lo abrió, su vista iba de la taza al libro una y otra vez.

\-- Bueno… aquí dice… Que estarás muy feliz, pero que lo que ocasione tu felicidad también te causará tristeza… estas son tonterías. – Dijo dejando el libro sobre la mesa.

\-- No tengo idea de que pueda ser. – El rubio tomó la taza y la revisó. – Bueno, aquí dice que…

\-- ¿Si?

\-- Déjame ver la taza mi niño. – Lo interrumpió la profesora. El chico se la dio, y Hermione notó que estaba muy confundido. -- ¡Oh! – Se sorprendió. Y tomó también la taza de la chica.

– Esto es lo mas hermoso que veré hoy, que afortunados son. – Dijo en tono meloso, y se alejó dejándolos todavía mas confundidos.

\-- Muy bien ¿alguien más quiere que vea su futuro? -- Enseguida Pansy que estaba sentada junto a Nott quien al igual que Hermione parecía no estar disfrutando para nada de la clase, había alzado su mano.

\--¡Por aquí!

\--Bien querida déjame ver. – Tomó la taza de las manos del chico, y observó. – Vaya, que lindos hijos tendrás. – Pansy sonrió. Después tomó la taza perteneciente Theodore. – No te aflijas mi niño, esa cicatriz no traerá mas cosas vuenas que malas. – Por primera vez en toda la clase el pelinegro alzó la vista extrañado, no entendía a lo que se refería.

\-- Basura de clase. – Dijo sin que la profesora pudiera escucharlo.

0000000000000000

—Hermione, si Harry ha visto un Grim, eso es... eso es terrible —aseguró Ron mientras los cuatro comían en el gran comedor. — Mi tío Bilius vio uno y.. ¡murió veinticuatro horas más tarde!

—Casualidad —arguyó Hermione sin darle importancia, sirviéndose jugo de calabaza.

—¡No sabes lo que dices! —dijo Ron empezando a enfadarse— Los Grims ponen los pelos de punta a la mayoría de los brujos.

—Ahí tienes la prueba —dijo Hermione en tono de superioridad— Ven al Grim y se mueren de miedo. El Grim no es un augurio, ¡es la causa de la muerte! Y Harry todavía está con nosotros porque no es lo bastante tonto para ver uno y pensar: «¡Me voy al otro mundo!»

Ron movió los labios sin pronunciar nada, para que Hermione comprendiera sin que Harry se enterase. Hermione abrió la mochila, sacó su libro de Aritmancia y lo apoyó abierto en la jarra de jugo.

—Creo que la adivinación es algo muy impreciso —dijo buscando una página— si quieres saber mi opinión, creo que hay que hacer muchas conjeturas.

—No había nada de impreciso en el Grim que se dibujó en la taza —dijo Ron acalorado.

—No estabas tan seguro de eso cuando le decías a Harry que se trataba de una oveja — Dijo Draco junto a Hermione, para echar mas leña al fuego.

—¡La profesora Trelawney dijo que no tenía un aura adecuada para la adivinación! Lo que pasa es que no le gusta no ser la primera de la clase. – Error. Hermione golpeó la mesa con el libro con tanta fuerza que salpicó carne y zanahoria por todos lados.

—Si ser buena en Adivinación significa que tengo que hacer como que veo augurios de muerte en tontas tazas del té, no estoy segura de que vaya a seguir estudiando mucho tiempo esa asignatura. Esa clase fue una porquería comparada con la de Aritmancia. -- Tomó la mochila y se fue sin despedirse, Draco se levantó y trató de alcanzarla. Ron la siguió con la vista, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Pero ¿de qué habla? ¡Todavía no ha asistido a ninguna clase de Aritmancia! – Replicó Ron mirando a Harry quien se encogió de hombros.

0000000000000000

\-- Espera -- Le gritaba el rubio para que se detuviera, la chica por fin se detuvo, a la salida del castillo y se sentó en una banca bajo uno de los árboles. – Es una discusión absurda, ya sabes como es Ron. – Le dijo sentándose junto a ella.

\-- Ron es así todo el tiempo, pero lo que me molesta, es que me acuse de ser una sabelotodo come libros. – Draco rio.

\-- ¿y no lo eres? – Ella también reía.

\-- Muy gracioso. – Replicó avergonzada dándole un empujón. Entonces pudo notar un collar dorado que colgaba de su cuello, sabía que no era el gorrión que le había obsequiado.

\-- ¿qué tienes en el cuello?

– ¿qué? – Instintivamente lo cubrió con su suéter. – Nada… vamos, hay que ir a cuidado de criatura mágicas. – dijo mientras se levantaban.

\-- No me perdería una clase con Hagrid. – Dijo sarcásticamente el chico.

Hagrid aguardaba a sus alumnos en la puerta de la cabaña. Estaba impaciente por empezar; cubierto con su abrigo de ratina, y con Fang, el perro, a sus pies.

—¡Vamos, dense prisa! —gritó a medida que se aproximaban sus alumnos— ¡Hoy tengo algo especial para ustedes! ¡Una gran lección! ¿Ya está todo el mundo? ¡Bien, síganme!

Draco y Hermione caminaban juntos, él le ayudaba a no perder el equilibrio con el lodo resbaloso, después Ron y Harry se les unieron. Hagrid los condujo al límite de los árboles y cinco minutos después se hallaron ante un prado donde no había nada.

—¡Acérquense todos! —gritó— Asegúrense de que tengan buena visión. Lo primero que tienen que hacer es abrir los libros...

—¿De qué modo? — la voz fría y arrastrada de Blaise Zabini se hizo presente.

—¿Qué? —dijo Hagrid.

—¿De qué modo abrimos los libros? —repitió. Sacó su ejemplar de El monstruoso libro de los monstruos, que había atado con una cuerda. Otros lo imitaron.

—¿Nadie ha sido capaz de abrir el libro? —preguntó Hagrid decepcionado. La clase entera negó con la cabeza.

—Pues tienen que acariciarlo —dijo Hagrid, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo— Observen... -- Cogió el ejemplar de Hermione y desprendió el celo mágico que lo sujetaba. El libro intentó morderle, pero Hagrid le pasó por el lomo su enorme dedo índice, y el libro se estremeció, se abrió y quedó tranquilo en su mano.

—¡Qué tontos hemos sido todos! —dijo Zabini despectivamente— ¡Teníamos que acariciarlo! ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió? –

Después de que todos hubieran abierto sus libros Hagrid acercó a una criatura parecida a un caballo con alas. Tenía el cuerpo, las patas traseras y la cola de caballo, pero las patas delanteras, las alas y la cabeza de águila gigante. El pico era del color del acero y los ojos de un naranja brillante. Las garras de las patas delanteras eran de quince centímetros cada una y parecían armas mortales. Llevaba un collar de cuero grueso alrededor del cuello, atado a una larga cadena. Hagrid sostenía en sus grandes manos el extremo de la cadena. Se acercaba.

—¡Esto es un Hipogrifo! —gritó Hagrid alegremente, haciendo a sus alumnos una señal con la mano— ¿Verdad que son hermosos? -- Todos estaban aterrados. -- Bien, ¿quién quiere ser el primero en tocarlo? – Instintivamente la clase entera retrocedió, pero justo en ese momento un libro cayó de la mochila de Hermione, tuvo que recogerlo, lo que causó que sobresaliera de los demás.

—¡Muy bien, Hermione! —gritó Hagrid. La aludida sorprendida trató de negar con la cabeza.— Veamos cómo te llevas con Buckbeak. Soltó la cadena, separó al hipogrifo gris de sus compañeros y le desprendió el collar de cuero. Los alumnos, al otro lado de la cerca, contenían la respiración, Draco veía preocupado sin alejarse, y sus otros dos amigos reían divertidos.

—Tranquila ahora. —dijo Hagrid en voz baja— Primero mírale a los ojos. Procura no parpadear. Los hipogrifos no confían en ti si parpadeas demasiado...

En cuanto dijo aquello Hermione sintió la necesidad de parpadear trescientas veces seguidas. Buckbeak había vuelto la cabeza grande y afilada, y lo miraba fijamente con un ojo terrible de color naranja.

—Eso es —dijo Hagrid— Eso es. Ahora inclina la cabeza..

A Hermione no le hacía gracia dejarle su cabeza en charola de plata a Buckbeak, pero hizo lo que Hagrid le decía. Se inclinó brevemente y levantó la mirada. El hipogrifo seguía mirándola fijamente y con altivez. No se movió.

—Ah, creo que no le agradaste.—dijo Hagrid, preocupado— Bien, vete hacia atrás, tranquila, despacio... – No alcanzó a terminar, Hermione se tropezó con el collar de cuero en el suelo, casi se fue de bruces, pero la mano de Draco la sujetó dejándolo expuesto.

El chico sintió como la garra del animal le lastimaba el brazo con el que cubría a ambos. Malfoy emitió un grito agudísimo y un instante después Hagrid se esforzaba por volver a ponerle el collar a Buckbeak, que quería alcanzar a un Malfoy que yacía encogido en la hierba y con sangre en la ropa.

—¡Draco! —gritó Hermione, mientras cundía el pánico en todos los alumnos.— ¡lo siento! Lo siento. – Estaba histérica.

—Tranquilos, tranquilos. —le dijo Hagrid, que se había puesto muy pálido— Que alguien me ayude, tengo que sacarlo de aquí...

Hermione se apresuró tomando las cosas del chico para acompañarlos mientras Hagrid levantaba con facilidad a Malfoy. Mientras desfilaban, Harry y Ron caminaban tras ellos viendo que en el brazo había una herida larga y profunda.

Corrieron los cinco a la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey en seguida lo atendió, estuvieron ahí el resto de la hora hasta que Ron y Harry tuvieron que irse para la próxima clase. Dejando a Draco recostado sobre una de las camas con el brazo vendado y Hermione sentada junto a él.

\-- Es mi culpa. – Dijo después de unos segundos sin atreverse a mirarlo.

\-- No es tu culpa Hermione, no te preocupes. – Le respondió.

\-- ¡claro que si! – Lo pensó un minuto. – Pero puedo arreglarlo.

\-- ¿de qué hablas?

\-- Que puedo resolverlo. – Y antes de que pudiera levantarse el brazo bueno del chico la detuvo.

\-- ¿A dónde vas?

\-- Ya te dije que puedo resolverlo… solo quédate aquí. – Replicó tratando de zafarse del agarre, pero aún herido él era mas fuerte.

\-- No puedes resolverlo.

\-- ¡Claro que puedo!...

\-- ¡No puedes volver al pasado! Lo echo, echo está. – Hermione volvió a sentarse, sólo así la soltó. Respiró hondo, luego miró a la entrada de la enfermería, estaba desierta, la señora Pomfrey se había ido a su oficinak hace ya unos minutos, y para asegurarse de que nadie entraría cerró la puerta.

\-- Draco.

\--¿Sí?

\-- Estoy a punto de mostrarte algo de lo que nadie mas puede enterarse. Prométeme que no hablaras de esto con nadie. – Le pidió

\--¿De qué…

\-- ¡Prométemelo!

\-- Está bien, esta bien lo prometo. – Dicho esto la chica desabotonó el botón superior de su impecable blusa blanca.

\-- Pero… ¿qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó Draco con la cara roja y casi ahogándose con su propia saliva. En ese momento notó un objeto circular colgando de una cadena en su cuello. De inmediato se relajó.

\-- Esto es un giratiempo, me permite retroceder unas horas al pasado, la profesora McGonagall me lo dio para poder tomar mas clases. – Claro, para que otra cosa se podría utilizar un objeto tan poderoso como ese. Pensó Draco. – Me prohibió decirle a alguien sobre él. Con esto podemos revertir lo que pasó. – Le dijo sonriente.

\-- ¿Y por qué me lo dices a mi? ¿Harry y Ron lo saben? – Inquirió el rubio.

\-- Por supuesto que no. Me lo pedirían para hacer trampa en los exámenes.

\-- ¿Entonces por qué me lo dices a mi?

\-- Sé que no se lo dirás a nadie. – Malfoy no pudo evitar sonreír, ella confiaba plenamente en él, se lo había demostrado, y el no podía pagarle poniendo en riesgo la confianza que la profesora puso en ella.

\-- Te lo agradezco Hermione. – Tomó la mano de la chica entre la suya. -- Pero no es necesario, como te dije lo echo, echo está, y no me arriesgaré a que las cosas salgan peor.

\-- Pero Draco…

\-- Esta bien, enserio al menos me he perdido la clase, la verdad es que ese hipogrifo no me inspiraba mucha confianza de todos modos. – Ambos rieron contentos.

\-- Ahora ¿qué hacemos? – le preguntó Hermione.

\-- Bueno podemos quedarnos aquí la siguiente hora, de todos modos no creo que nos afecte, además de que con tu aparatejo puedes repetir las clases las veces que quieras. Se quedaron conversando durante un buen rato, hasta que Madame Pomfrey le dijo a Draco que podía marcharse, le dio unas cuantas pociones para el dolor y le recomendó no mover el brazo durante unas horas.

Ambos caminaron por el pasillo para dirigirse al gran comedor, Hermione intentaba ayudar a Draco con sus libros en vano, eran muy pesados para ella.

\-- Dámelos. – Dijo caballerosamente y la chica se los entregó.

\-- Por cierto. Mis padres me dijeron que pasara navidad con ellos, y me permitieron llevar a alguien conmigo. – Comenzó Hermione cabizbaja.

\-- Continúa.

\-- Bueno yo… Harry y Ron siempre pasan las vacaciones aquí, y la verdad no tengo muchas amigas… -- Tragó aire. – Así que yo pensaba… que tal vez… podías venir conmigo… sólo en navidad si tu quieres.

\-- ¡Claro! – Dijo de inmediato. Era la primera vez que iría a casa de un amigo que no fuera Theo, Pansy, Crabbe o Goyle y eso le emocionaba, aunque Ron lo había invitado a pasar unos días en la madriguera había rechazado la oferta, pensando en que su padre no lo permitiría, y si no aceptaba una invitación de los Weasley mucho menos lo haría de unos muggles… aunque claro él no tenía porque enterarse.

\-- De acuerdo, en cuanto pueda le enviaré una carta a mis padres.

\--Por cierto. Recordó él. – Necesitaré que hagas mi tarea hoy. – Se burló.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Bueno hasta aqui este cap, no avanzó mucho pero es que tuve que dividir el capítulo en dos porque quedaba demasiado largo y la verdad estoy impaciente por escribir sobre el baile de navidad!.

En el próximo capítulo veremos la sentencia de buckbeak, la entrada de Sirus al castillo y por supuesto la navidad en casa de los Granger en donde claro se Draco y Hermione se acercabran aun mas!!! y quien sabe tal vez puedan dar su primer beso... aunque no prometo nada.

Así que hasta la próxima ;)


	7. Navidad Muggle

Ya se que me retrasé y lo siento!!! quise reescribir el capítulo porque la verdad no me estaba gustando como quedaba, pero ahora aquí lo tengo, les prometo que la próxima semana les tengo el siguiente sin falta!!!

Sin más las dejo leer en paz.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Harry, Ron, Draco y Hermione siguieron al resto de los de su casa por el camino de la torre de Gryffindor, después de la cena, pero cuando llegaron al corredor al final del cual estaba el retrato de la señora gorda, lo encontraron atestado de alumnos.

—¿Por qué no entran? —preguntó Ron intrigado. Harry miró delante de él, por encima de las cabezas. El retrato estaba cerrado.

—Déjenme pasar por favor —dijo la voz de Percy. Se esforzaba por abrirse paso a través de la multitud, dándose importancia— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Déjenme pasar, soy el Premio Anual.--

La multitud guardó silencio entonces, empezando por los de delante. Fue como si un aire frío se extendiera por el corredor.

\-- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntaba Hermione detrás de Draco. Oyeron que Percy decía con una voz repentinamente aguda:

—Que alguien vaya a buscar al profesor Dumbledore, rápido. -- Las cabezas se volvieron. Los de atrás se ponían de puntillas.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó también Ginny, que acababa de llegar. Al cabo de un instante hizo su aparición el profesor Dumbledore, dirigiéndose velozmente hacia el retrato.

Los alumnos de Gryffindor se apretujaban para dejarle paso, y los cuatro se acercaron un poco para ver qué sucedía.

—¡pero ¿qué...! —exclamó Hermione, tomando al brazo de Draco asustada.

La señora gorda había desaparecido del retrato, que había sido rajado tan ferozmente que algunas tiras del lienzo habían caído al suelo. Faltaban varios trozos grandes.

Dumbledore dirigió una rápida mirada al retrato estropeado y se volvió. Con ojos entristecidos vio a los profesores McGonagall, Lupin y Snape, que se acercaban a toda prisa.

—Hay que encontrarla —dijo Dumbledore— Por favor; profesora McGonagall, dígale enseguida al señor Filch que busque a la señora gorda por todos los cuadros del castillo.

—¡Pero si ella no va a salir! —dijo una voz socarrona. Era Peeves, que revoloteaba por encima de la multitud y estaba encantado, como cada vez que veía a los demás preocupados por algún problema.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Peeves? —le preguntó Dumbledore tranquilamente. La sonrisa de Peeves desapareció. No se atrevía a burlarse de Dumbledore. Adoptó una voz empalagosa que no era mejor que su risa.

—Le da vergüenza, señor director. No quiere que la vean. Es un desastre de mujer. La vi correr por el paisaje, hacia el cuarto piso, señor; esquivando los árboles y gritando algo terrible — dijo con alegría

— Pobrecita —añadió sin convicción.

—¿Dijo quién lo ha hecho? —preguntó Dumbledore en voz baja.

—Sí, señor director —dijo Peeves, con pinta de estar meciendo una bomba en sus brazos — Se enfadó con ella porque no le permitió entrar, ¿sabe? — Peeves dio una vuelta de campana y dirigió a Dumbledore una sonrisa por entre sus propias piernas

— Ese Sirius Black tiene un genio insoportable.

El profesor Dumbledore mandó que los estudiantes de Gryffindor volvieran al Gran Comedor; donde se les unieron, diez minutos después, los de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Todos parecían confusos.

—Los demás profesores y yo tenemos que llevar a cabo un rastreo por todo el castillo —explicó el profesor, mientras McGonagall y Flitwick cerraban todas las puertas del Gran Comedor

— Me temo que, por su propia seguridad, tendrán que pasar aquí la noche. Quiero que los prefectos monten guardia en las puertas del Gran Comedor y dejo de encargados a los dos Premios Anuales. Comuníquenme cualquier novedad — añadió, dirigiéndose a Percy, que se sentía inmensamente orgulloso— Avísame por medio de algún fantasma. —

Con un movimiento de la varita, envió volando las largas mesas hacia las paredes del Gran Comedor. Con otro movimiento, el suelo quedó cubierto con cientos de mullidos sacos de dormir rojos.

—Felices sueños —dijo el profesor Dumbledore, cerrando la puerta.

A Draco no le hacía nada de gracia tener que dormir en el suelo, peor al menos significaba que dormiría junto a su amiga. Los cuatro Gryffindor tomaron sus sacos de dormir y se acomodaron en una esquina, Ron junto a Harry y obviamente Draco junto a Hermione.

—¿Creen que Black sigue en el castillo? —susurró Hermione con preocupación.

— Evidentemente, Dumbledore piensa que es posible —dijo Draco.

—Es una suerte que haya elegido esta noche, ¿se dan cuenta? —dijo Hermione, mientras se metían vestidos en los sacos de dormir y se apoyaban en el codo para hablar— La única noche que no estábamos en la torre...

—Supongo que con la huida no sabrá en qué día vive —dijo Ron— No se ha dado cuenta de que es Halloween.

Hermione se estremeció.

\-- Pero me pregunto como ha podido entrar. – Inquirió Harry.

A su alrededor todos se hacían la misma pregunta:

— Es demasiado sospechoso. – Respondió Draco que usaba su brazo como almohada y jugaba con uno de los risos de Hermione. -- Porque el castillo no está protegido sólo por muros —indicó— Sino también por todo tipo de encantamientos para evitar que algún extraño entre. No es tan fácil aparecerse aquí. Y quisiera ver el disfraz capaz de engañar a los dementores. Vigilan cada una de las entradas a los terrenos del colegio. Si hubiera entrado volando, también lo habrían visto. Filch conoce todos los pasadizos secretos y estarán vigilados.

—¡Voy a apagar las luces ya! —gritó Percy— Quiero que todo el mundo esté metido en el saco y callado.

Todas las velas se apagaron a la vez. La única luz venía de los fantasmas de color de plata, que se movían por todas partes, hablando con gravedad con los prefectos, y del techo encantado, tan lleno de estrellas como el mismo cielo exterior. Entre aquello y el cuchicheo ininterrumpido de sus compañeros,

0000000000000000

Inevitablemente llegó el invierno, y con ello las vacaciones de navidad. Draco ya le había enviado una lechuza a su madre, diciendo que pasaría la navidad con un amigo del colegio, ella no puso objeción ni hizo preguntas, el chico supuso que su padre tampoco.

Hizo su maleta, empaco la ropa mas muggle que podía, inclusive se vistió de la manera mas ordinaria, pantalón negro, camisa blanca de vestir y su abrigo "mas barato" de color negro también, bajó y esperó a su compañera en la sala común junto a sus otros dos amigos.

\-- Deberías quedarte con nosotros. – Le decía Ron. – Seguro que Hermione se pasa las vacaciones leyendo, te la vas a pasar muy mal.

\-- No digas tonterías Weasley.

\-- Al menos no irás con tu familia Ron. – Comentó Harry. – No quería quedarme aquí solo, y en definitiva no iría con mis tíos.

\-- ¡Claro! Ya sabes que yo soy un amigo fiel. – Contestó el pelirrojo. Después de unos minutos Hermione bajó acompañada de Ginny que le ayudaba con sus maleta, pues ella cargaba un bolso y la canasta de Crookshanks. Vestía jeans color negro y un sencillo abrigo rojo.

\-- Bueno, hora de irnos. – Le dijo al rubio. – El tren esta por salir.

\-- Los veremos después de las vacaciones. – Se despidió Harry.

\-- Y si no es mucha molestia podrían traernos algunos dulces muggles. – les dijo Ron. – Hasta pronto. – Los cuatro se despidieron, y Hermione se fue junto a Draco para tomar el tren. Harry se quedó observando el lugar por donde su amiga se había ido, y exhaló.

\-- Por aquí. – Le dijo el rubio señalando un compartimiento vacío, la castaña entró, acomodaron las maletas y cerraron la puerta. Se sentaron junto a la ventana, uno frente al otro.

\-- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Hermione sonriente. -- ¿estás emocionado por ver el mundo muggle por primera vez? – Draco soltó una risita.

\-- No es la primera vez que veo el mundo muggle para tu información.

\-- ¿A no? – Ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad.

\-- Hace tiempo mi madre y yo visitamos a una tía, y para llegar a su casa tuvimos que ir por el Londres muggle.

\-- y entonces… ¿qué te parecen hasta ahora?

\-- Bueno ¿qué puedo decirte? -- Suspiró. --

Son muy raros, no entiendo porque visten de esa forma tan extraña. Y no entiendo como pueden transportarse en esos autos, tardan horas en llegar a donde quieres. – Hermione rio divertida.

\-- Bueno, pues espero que goces el paseo porque en eso iremos a casa. Mis padres nos esperarán en Kings Cross y nos llevaran en auto.

\-- Sólo espero que no este muy lejos. – También rio.

En ese momento se abrió el compartimiento. La cabeza de Pansy se asomó por ella, sonriendo al verlos.

\-- Ven Theo. – Llamó al moreno quien, la obedeció desinteresadamente. -- ¿podemos sentarnos aquí?

\-- Claro. – Contestó Hermione.

Entonces Pansy entró junto a su amigo, Draco rodó los ojos divertido, una vez que dejaron sus baúles la Slytherin se sentó junto a ella y Theo junto a él.

\-- ¡Oh! Tienes un gato. – Exclamó Pansy al ver a Crookshanks en el regazo de Hermione.

\-- Si, se llama Crookshanks.

\-- ¿Puedo cargarlo? – Preguntó. Tomó al animal entre sus brazos y comenzó a acariciarlo cariñosamente. – Es hermoso, ¿desde cuándo lo tienes?

\-- Hace muy poco. – Dijo Hermione. – Draco me lo obsequió por mi cumpleaños.

– Pansy le dirigió una sonrisa socarrona a su amigo.

\-- Vaya que considerado. – Rio.

\-- No creí que fueras a ir a casa estas vacaciones Pansy. – Comentó Draco para cambiar el tema.

\-- Aunque no lo quiera tengo que ir, mi madre insiste, supongo que no quiere estar sola con el anciano de mi padre.

\-- Lo siento por ti.

\-- No te preocupes por mi, para eso llevo a Theo, al menos el sufrirá conmigo. –

Hermione observó a el chico por primera vez en semanas, estaba muy callado, como casi siempre que se topaba con él, leía su libro de Aritmancia, se veía igual de pálido que siempre, vestido con ropa tan costosa que solo podía compararse con la de Malfoy. Nunca lo veía con alguien que no fuera Pansy o Draco.

\-- ¿Ustedes son…? – Dijo de pronto la Gryffindor llevando su dedo índice de Pansy a Theo.

\-- ¿Sí? – Contestó la morena. Nott levantó la vista y la observó con sus profundos ojos azules.

\-- Bueno… siempre están juntos. – Los tres se rieron al instante.

\-- ¿Crees que Theodore y yo somos novios? – Cuestionó Pansy divertida, aún sin contener la risa del todo.

\-- Es lo mas gracioso que he oído. – Dijo Draco.

\-- No soy tonto. –Respondió Theo por su parte.

\-- Bueno yo…

\-- Claro que no. –Se apresuró Pansy.

– Theo y Draco son como mis hermanos. – Rio. -- crecimos juntos, aunque tenemos mucho en común y eso alegraría a nuestros padres jamás nos veríamos así.

\-- ¿y cómo es que eso alegraría a tus padres? – Preguntó Hermione.

\-- Al igual que los padres de Draco, los nuestros también creen en la sangre pura.

\-- Inclusive arreglan matrimonios para asegurarse de que sus hijos no se casen con mestizos. – Agregó Draco.

\-- Muy cierto, rogaré a Merlín para que mis padres no quiera casarme con Goyle.

\-- No entiendo, ¿qué tiene que ver la sangre?

\-- Bueno verás. En el mundo mágico muchas brujas y magos creen que los muggles…

\-- Eso ya lo sé. – Hermione interrumpió a Pansy. -- ¿pero enserio son capaces de casar a sus hijos entre ellos?

\-- Son capaces de cosas peores. – Respondió fríamente Theo. Sus otros dos amigos se callaron entonces.

El trayecto a King's Cross duró poco, cuando llegaron, ambos gryffindors se fueron por su camino, y los Slytherins por otro.

Atravesaron el andén y caminaron por la estación. Justo en la entrada se encontraba la señora Granger, quien los esperaba de pie junto a su auto.

\-- ¡Mamá! – La saludó Contenta con un abrazo.

\-- Herms – su madre también la abrazó. Giró su vista hacia el muchacho junto a su hija. -- ¡Draco! Que gusto volver a verte. – lo saludó.

\-- Es un placer. – Contestó.

\-- Siempre con tus modales tan educados. Bueno, vámonos tu padre nos espera en casa. – Dijo.

Draco subió los baúles al maletero, y los tres subieron al auto. Draco se sentó junto a Hermione en el asiento trasero.

Recorrieron media ciudad, el rubio miraba sorprendido Londres, la última vez que lo vio estaba muy diferente. No había tanta gente en la calle, ni tantos anuncios publicitarios. Bueno, a la hora que habían ido a visitar a su tía Andrómeda, todo estaba cerrado y obscuro, fue una noche en que Lucius salió de viaje fuera del país, pero aún así no debían ser vistos por nadie.

Podía ver a un hombre con bigote vendiendo lo que parecía ser comida callejera, puso una cara de asco, luego vio un parque con muchos niños jugando entre la nieve, con las mejillas rosadas por el frio.

\-- ¿entonces? – Preguntó su amiga junto a él. -- ¿qué te parece?

\-- Muy lleno. – Contestó. Ella y su madre rieron. – Bueno es un comienzo.

\-- Te gustará ya verás Draco. – lo animó la señora Granger

Luego de unos minutos entraron en un área residencial que de inmediato llamó la atención del chico.

\-- ¿Por qué rodas las casas son iguales?

\-- Bueno, así lo hacemos en el mundo muggle Malfoy. – Hermione y su madre volvieron a reír.

\-- Y ¿cuál de todas es tu casa?

\-- Esa. – Contestó la chica señalando la tercer casa a su derecha, era exactamente como Draco se lo imaginaba, lo mas muggle que había visto en su vida, era estilo tudor, con un pequeño jardín cubierto de nieve al frente, tenía lucecitas alrededor de las ventanas y un Santa Claus hinchable en el techo.

El chico miró extrañado a su amiga.

\-- Ya lo entenderás. – Contestó con una sonrisa.

Bajaron del auto, y se dirigieron a la entrada.

Malfoy respiró hondo antes de entrar, cuando la señora Granger abrió la puerta pudo ver todo en el interior mientras entraba, pudo ver una pequeña sala de paredes azul pastel, sillones frente a una chimenea en la que estaban fotografías de Hermione con sus padres, junto a la puerta estaban las escaleras que daban al piso superior, y al fondo la puerta de vaivén para la cocina.

\-- ¡Cariño llegamos! – anunció la madre de Hermione.

\-- ¡¿Dónde está mi pequeña calabaza?! –

Se escuchó una vez desde la cocina. El rubio tuvo que contener la risa por mera educación. Por la puerta apareció un hombre caucásico de cabello castaño, igual al de Hermione. Vestido con uña camisa a cuadros y suéter rojo, traía un delantal con gallos estampados por todas partes. Por alguna extraña razón Draco se puso nervioso, tanto como si su padre estuviera en la habitación con ellos.

\-- ¡Papá! – Exclamó Hermione avergonzada.

\-- Oh, lo siento pastelito.

\-- Él es Draco papá, ¿lo recuerdas? –El señor Granger sonrió.

\-- ¡Pero claro! Que gusto verte otra vez muchacho. – Saludó tendiéndole la mano. Draco inmediatamente se la estrechó.

\-- Encantado. – Apenas pudo contestar.

\-- Eres muy educado, que gusto me da. – Respondió sonriente.

\-- Gracias… señor.

\-- Bueno, muchachos ¿por qué no van por sus cosas y le muestras su habitación a Draco Hermione? – Propuso la señora Granger. – Les avisaremos cuando el té este listo.

\-- Claro mamá. – Draco exhaló, ambos se dirigieron al auto y Draco tomó ambos baúles, mientras Hermione tomaba la canasta de Crookshanks y su bolso.

Entraron a casa y subieron las escaleras, el piso de arriba era igual de pequeño que el de abajo.

\-- Tu casa es realmente pequeña. – Se burló el rubio mientras caminaban por el pasillo. – Podría recorrerla toda en segundos.

\-- Que emoción. --Dijo sarcásticamente. -- tu casa debe ser enorme. – Contestó rodando los ojos.

\-- ¡Claro que si!

\-- ¿Algún día podré verla? – Draco se tensó.

\-- Tal vez. – Hermione abrió la puerta al final del pasillo, entraron a la habitación de huéspedes, era de color azul, con una cama un escritorio, un armario y un pequeño sofá frente a la ventana.

– Si que es pequeña. – Comentó. – La habitación de mis elfos domésticos es mas grande que esto.

\-- Por favor Draco no exageres. – Rio, no esperaba tantas reacciones negativas tan graciosas de su amigo.

\-- En serio, no se como puedes vivir aquí.

\-- Basta. Que no voy a parar de reír en todo el día.

\-- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó de repente señalando el aparato color negro frente a la cama.

\-- Es una televisión.

\-- ¿Y para qué sirve?

\-- Bueno, te muestra programas, y películas, algo así como una obras de teatro a todas horas.

\-- ¿Y para qué quieres algo así? ¿de qué sirve?

\-- Es por entretenimiento, ya lo entenderás. – Puso una mano en el aire restándole importancia. – Te dejaré desempacar. Mi habitación esta en frente por si necesitas algo.

\-- De acuerdo. – Contestó.

El chico, desempacó y acomodó la ropa en el armario, puso algunos libros en el escritorio, y se recostó en la cama. ¿por qué se puso tan nervioso con el señor Granger? Él no tenía nada de especial, claro era el sujeto mas raro que había visto, pero quería agradarle, y se esforzaría para que así fuera, sería el mejor invitado que hayan tenido los Granger, el mas encantador y refinado, ya lo verían.

Mientras pensaba en esto veía el anillo de los Malfoy en su mano, si su padre supiera donde estaba, seguramente lo mataría. Claro que no sería así, mataría a los Granger junto con Hermione de eso no había duda. Sintió un miedo y una preocupación terribles, sabía que su padre era capaz de eso y mucho más.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación, no sin antes tomar el paquete que había en su baúl. La puerta frente a él estaba abierta, se apoyó sobre el marco con los brazos cruzados, mirando a su amiga mientras acomodaba algunas cosas en el armario, la habitación era color lila, y los muebles de color blanco tenía un librero repleto de libros -típico de ella- pensó.

\-- Nunca imaginé que así sería tu habitación. – Su repentina intromisión hizo que la chica se asustara.

\-- ¡Draco! – Dijo llevándose una mano al corazón.

\-- Lo siento. – Rio santurronamente. Se adentró en la habitación, se sentó al borde de la cama y le extendió el paquete. – Toma.

\-- ¿Qué es? – Preguntó agitando la cajita y sentándose junto a él.

\-- Tu regalo de navidad. Obviamente.

\-- Pero aún faltan unos días.

\-- ¿Importa?

\-- Está bien lo abriré. – Quitó el listón plata y desenvolvió el pequeño paquete color verde botella, lo abrió. – Draco…

\-- No te emociones, no te estoy proponiendo matrimonio.

\-- Eres un tonto. – Sonrió. – Es hermoso.

\-- Bueno no te lo regalé por eso. Tiene un propósito.

\-- ¿De qué hablas?

\-- Cuando lo necesites esto te ayudará. – Dijo señalando la esmeralda al centro del anillo.

\-- ¿De verdad? – Sacó el anillo de la caja.

\-- Enserio, que no se te ocurra perderlo. – Dicho esto le puso la argolla en el dedo anular de la mano derecha.

\-- No lo haré, te lo prometo. Ambos se sonrieron, el anillo se veía hermoso en la mano de Hermione, a Draco le recordaba al de su madre, sus manos eran blancas y delgadas como las de ella, pero obviamente ella era muy diferente a Narcissa Black.

Fijó sus ojos en la chica frente a él, todavía miraba la joya maravillada, tenía unos pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas, y sus risos peleaban por bajar de su oreja y cubrir su rostro, sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa era adorable, de pronto se preguntó si su boca era tan suave como parecía…

No tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar, cuando se dio cuenta estaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro, y ella parecía estar en el mismo transe, mirando sus ojos grises como el hielo acercarse a ella, instintivamente había abierto los labios a la espera, y él posó su mano en la mejilla de la chica, acercándose cada vez más.

Entonces él pudo comprobar que sus labios no sólo eran suaves, sino que también eran cálidos y sabían a fresas. Y sus mejillas, tan delicadas, no podía dejar de acariciarlas.

Ella por su parte puso sus manos en sus hombros para sostenerse, sintiendo como una corriente eléctrica la recorría por todo el cuerpo. Poco a poco profundizaron el beso, tanto que les comenzaban a doler los labios, pero no podían parar.

\-- El té está listo muchachos. – La voz de la señora Granger desde el pasillo los alertó y ambos se separaron de inmediato, pero no lo suficiente como para que la mujer se percatara de la cercanía de los chicos cuando llegó a la puerta. -- ¿Todo bien?

\-- Si… mamá… enseguida vamos. – Respondió la castaña.

\-- ¿Te sientes bien hija? Tienes la cara roja como un tomate.

\-- Si, es, un dulce mágico que comí.

\-- Nunca entenderé esas cosas de magos.—Comentó. Bueno, no tarden o el té se enfriará.

\-- Gracias señora Granger. – Contestó el rubio. Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Se miraron, y se sonrieron.

Bajaron las escaleras, y tomaron el té en silencio, los señores Granger le hicieron toda clase de preguntas, dónde vivía, a que se dedicaban sus padres y a que se dedicaría el en un futuro. El respondió a todas con la mayor galantería posible el matrimonio estaba encantado con el amigo de su hija y ella sonreía alegre.

Después de un rato vino la cena, al finalizarla siguieron con el interrogatorio al chico como en la tarde. Los señores Granger se quedaron un rato mas charlando, y los jóvenes subieron a dormir.

\-- Nosotros iremos en un momento. – Dijo el señor Granger antes de que terminaran de subir las escaleras. – Dormimos en la habitación que está junto a la de Hermi… y dormimos con la puerta abierta. – Creyó conveniente añadir.

A lo que la señora Granger rio divertida.

Antes de entrar a su habitación, Draco se giró hacía su amiga detrás de él.

\-- Entonces…

\-- ¿Si?. – Lo interrumpió. –

\-- Lo de hoy…

\-- Bueno, ¿tu qué piensas?. –

\-- Ya sabes… supongo que ahora somos…

\-- Si, eso creo. – Ambos sonrieron.

Hermione cerró la puerta lentamente, dejándolo con una mueca de satisfacción.

00000000000000000

Al día siguiente los señores Granger tenían ya instalado un árbol de navidad, listo para ser adornado.

\-- ¿por qué no adornan el árbol tu y Draco calabacita? – Pidió el señor Granger a su hija. – Tu madre y yo tenemos que hacer unas compras antes de la comida.

\-- Esta bien padre. – Contestó la chica. Minutos después sus padres ya se encontraban en el auto para ir al centro comercial.

\-- Vamos, hay que adornar el árbol. – Dijo la chica nerviosa, evitando mirar al rubio sentado frente a ella, lo había echo toda la mañana, quería ocultar sus nervios.

\-- ¿Qué se supone que haremos? – Preguntó el chico poniéndose de pie.

\-- Bueno, primero hay que sacar los adornos, después cuélgalos como quieras en el árbol, yo pondré algunas esferas de este lado. –

Los chicos comenzaron a adornar juntos el árbol, aunque lo hacían en lados opuestos para no mirarse. Draco nunca lo había echo en su vida, cuando llegaba a casa de las vacaciones los elfos ya habían echo el trabajo, en ocasiones Cherry lo hacía flotar hasta la punta para que pudiera poner la estrella.

Debía admitir que poner los adornos sin absolutamente nada de magia era bastante agotador, echo un vistazo a su compañera quien ponía algunas campanas en la parte superior y sonrió. Cuando terminaron, el rubio puso el ángel color dorado en la punta del árbol.

\-- Listo. –Dijo Hermione.

\-- Aún falta un adorno. – Le dijo Draco.

\-- ¿Qué adorno?

\-- Este. – Contestó sacando del fondo de una caja un listón color rojo, del cual colgaba un pequeño muérdago.

Levantó el brazo, haciendo que la ramita quedara ambos. La chica miraba sorprendida, y él no desaprovecharía el momento.

Soltó el adorno, y sin darle tiempo a la chica de huir tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le dio el beso mas dulce que ella hubiera experimentado.

\-- Si sigues así no podré separarme de ti. – Le reclamó.

\-- No pretendo hacerlo. – Contestó Draco tomándola por la cintura para darle otro largo beso.

0~0~0~0~0~0~9~0~0~0~00~0~9~0~9

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, no creean que esto es lo mas emocionante, que ya vendrán cosas mucho mejores!!! de nuevo perdón por retrasarme!!!los veo la próxima semana!!!


	8. Sirius Black

No me maten!!! Les juro que quería subir el cap desde el domingo, pero me quedó super largo, tuve que cortar y editar algunas cosas.

 **Niataws:** Yo también queria un dramione con Draco Gryffindor, que bien que tengamos las mismas ideas. y por supuesto que incluire las escenas de Malfoy Manor!

 **NutellaDeRocky:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, claro que voy a seguir.

 **AlitroubleMaker:** Felicitaciones por el examen! me alegra siempre tener tus comentarios en cada cap.

Bueno ahora si las dejo leer besos!

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

— Feliz Navidad Draco. – Le dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla, la chica había aprovechado que su padre estaba en el supermercado buscando algunas cosas de emergencia y su madre en la cocina. Ellos estaban en la sala esperando la cena navideña. Hermione le mostraba fotografías para que aprendiera sobre el mundo muggle.

— Feliz navidad para ti también. – Contestó él acariciándole el rostro. Estaba a punto de besarla, pero el sonido de un auto deteniéndose frente a la casa lo detuvo. El señor Granger entró por la puerta, con una bolsa en su mano.

— Ya estoy en casa. – Anunció. — ¿En dónde está tu madre calabacita? – Le preguntó, luego se mostró extrañado por la cercanía de su hija con el chico. Él inmediatamente se apartó unos centímetros de ella.

— Está en la cocina, preparando la cena.

— Bueno supongo que iré a ayudarle. ¿no quieren ayudar?

— No esta bien, nos quedaremos aquí. – Contestó la joven.

Su padre entró a la cocina, dejándolos solos de nuevo. Draco aprovechó para acercarse a ella otra vez.

— Pueden vernos. – Le advirtió Hermione.

—¿qué mas da?

— Bueno, no creo que mis padres estén de acuerdo con que tenga novio tan joven.

— Pero ellos me adoran, no creo que tengan problema, siempre y cuando estés saliendo conmigo. – Le dijo acariciándole la barbilla.

— Puede que sea cierto. – Rio.

Una hora después la cena estuvo lista, y todos se sentaron a la mesa. Los señores Granger habían preparado un delicioso pavo a la naranja. Mientras comían Habían conversado. El padre de Hermione no dejaba de elogiar la "dentadura casi perfecta" de Draco, y se mostró realmente sorprendido cuando el chico le dijo que jamás había visto ni de lejos a un dentista, y que solo sabía lo que era porque Hermione se lo explicó.

— Bueno, deberías pasar alguna vez por mi consultorio, no está de mas una visita de vez en cuando.

— Claro, lo haré señor. – Le contestó.

— Bueno, normalmente hacemos esto la mañana de navidad, pero creo que podemos abrir los regalos hoy ¿no lo crees amor? – Dijo la señora Granger.

— Bueno, no veo porque no.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la sala para abrir los ansiados regalos. Hermione recibió de parte de sus padres unos hermosos aretes que casualmente hacían juego con su anillo y su collar. Draco obtuvo unos bonitos zapatos color negro, y los señores Granger le obsequiaron unos guantes.

El joven agradeció los regalos, y después de un rato subió a dormir junto con Hermione, aunque ambos se quedaron conversando hasta tarde, para Draco esas fueron las mejores navidades de su vida. Al siguiente día estaba listo para irse a casa, pasaría el resto de las vacaciones con su familia. Ya había echo su maleta, y se vistió con ropa mas normal para él. Hermione lo acompañaría al callejón Diagon, y de ahí se iría a casa.

— Bueno Draco, fue un gusto tenerte estos días, puedes volver cuando quieras. – Se despidió el señor Granger tendiéndole la mano.

— Claro señor. – le contestó estrechándosela.

— vámonos ya. – dijo la señora Granger. – No queremos que llegues tarde.

— Si señora, hasta luego. – se despidió del hombre. Draco y Hermione subieron al auto. El trayecto pareció muy corto esta vez, y conforme mas se acercaban a su destino los chicos mas se entristecían.

— Listo, te esperaré aquí Hermione. – Anunció la señora Granger deteniendo el auto frente a una tienda de discos. Ambos jóvenes bajaron del auto, y Draco tomó su maleta.

– Ten unas buenas vacaciones. – Le deseó al rubio.

— Gracias. – Se despidió.

Entraron al caldero chorreante, y se fueron directo al callejón, ese día no había mucha gente, pues la mayoría de los negocios estaban cerrados por las fiestas navideñas. Caminaron un rato en silencio de pronto Draco se detuvo frente a Florean Fortescue.

— ¿Por qué no tomamos un helado antes de irme? – Le propuso.

— Creo que podemos, siempre y cuando no tardemos demasiado o mi madre me matará.

— No te preocupes, no lo haremos. – Entraron, y se sentaron en una de las mesas junto al mostrador. Draco pidió un helado de menta y chocolate, Hermione uno de fresa. – He estado pensando. – Comenzó.

— ¿Sí? – Preguntó Hermione, llevándose una cucharada de helado a la boca.

— Bueno, verás… — Respiró y se frotó las piernas con las manos.

— Sólo dime. – Rio.

— Esta bien. Mis padres…

— Continúa.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que Pansy dijo sobre nuestros padres? ¿sobre la sangre pura?

— Si, eso creo, ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

— Bueno, yo soy un sangre pura, y mis padres no estarían de acuerdo con lo nuestro, así que pensé que tal vez podíamos mantenerlo en secreto.

— La verdad esa idea no me gusta.

— Lo sé, pero si mi padre se enterara… no sabes lo que haría. Jamás me perdonaría si te perjudicara. — Hermione lo pensó un poco y luego suspiró.

— Supongo que tienes razón. No quiero ocasionarte problemas así que creo que será lo mejor.

— Será mejor que nadie lo sepa, al menos no por el momento.

— Esta bien.

00000000000000000000000000000

— Bienvenido amo Draco. – Le saludó Cherry cuando el chico apareció en la chimenea de la mansión Malfoy.

— Lleva mis cosas a la habitación. – Le ordenó.

— Si amo. – Cherry hizo una reverencia y desapareció junto con las cosas. Draco caminó por la casa buscando a su madre, la encontró en su salón de tomar el té como siempre.

— Buenos días madre. – Saludó a la mujer sentada frente a la chimenea, tenía la varita en su mano, la golpeaba contra el posa brazos de la silla. – ¿Dónde está papá? –

La mujer no dijo nada, se levantó de su silla alzó su varita, ante la mirada extrañada de su hijo comenzó a cerrar las cortinas de la habitación una a una. Cerró la puerta, la aseguró y puso un hechizo insonorizador.

— Tu padre está en el ministerio, regresará para la cena. – Contestó por fin.

— ¿Por qué nos encerraste madre? ¿pasa algo? – Le preguntó preocupado. Su madre se acercó, aún con su varita en mano.

— ¿Hace cuánto que tienes una relación con Hermione Granger? – Preguntó ella.

Draco se quedó petrificado, no llevaba ni dos semanas saliendo con ella y su madre ya estaba enterada, de nada sirvió la petición de mantenerlo en secreto. Lo peor de todo era que si su ella lo sabía, muy probablemente su padre también, y eso era mucho mas preocupante.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Te hice una pregunta, contéstame Draco.

— Yo… — La mujer se dio la vuelta y comenzó a pasear por el salón. El sonido de sus tacones sobre la madera inundaba el ala silenciosa. El chico no sabía que decir, quería que la tierra se lo tragara. Antes de que pudiera pensar en una escusa ella lo interrumpió.

— Descuida, se exactamente cuando comenzó. – volvió hasta él. – Tus pensamientos no son del todo seguros Draco. –

— No comprendo, madre.

— ¿No te imaginas como he sabido todo lo que te pasa en la escuela? – Le preguntó.

– Mi madre me enseñó legeremancia y oclumancia al igual que tus tías, tu padre no lo sabe, y espero que no se lo digas. —

Posó una mano e el hombro de su hijo en un gesto maternal.

– Si tu padre o alguien mas puede ver tus pensamientos estarás en peligro, tu y tus amigos.

— Aún no comprendo madre, ¿por qué me dices esto? – La mujer apuntó su varita al rostro de su hijo.

— Es por tu bien hijo, tienes que resistirte. – Pronunció con profundo dolor. — ¡Legerement! – De inmediato Draco sintió como su madre entraba en su mente y veía todos sus recuerdos, y al mismo tiempo le dolía. Cayó al suelo cubriéndose la cabeza en un intento de aminorarlo.

— Tienes que resistirte hijo. – Escuchaba. – Sólo así estarás a salvo.

El ejercicio duró al menos dos horas, pero no sería hasta después de cinco días y muchas clases de oclumancia que Draco lograría mantener ocultos sus pensamientos.

000000000000

— ¡Draco! – Saludó Pansy cuando lo vio en la estación. Estaba junto a Theo, ambos se veían bastante fastidiados.

— Pansy, ¿cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones? – Preguntó mientras subían al tren.

— Horribles como siempre, ¿qué tal las tuyas?

— Mmm… no estuvieron tan mal. – Comentó.

— ¡Draco! – Volvió a llamarlo una voz dentro de un compartimiento. Era Hermione. Los tres entraron al compartimiento, y los Slytherins no pudieron contener una risita al ver a los gryffindors abrazarse.

– Vaya no sabía que eras tan sentimental Draco. – Comentó Pansy.

00000000000000

—¿Qué sucedió? —dijo Harry incorporándose en la cama de la enfermería, tan de repente que los demás ahogaron un grito.

—Te caíste —explicó Draco —Debieron de ser... ¿cuántos? ¿Veinte metros?

—Creímos que te habías matado —dijo Hermione, temblando. Tenía los ojos rojos.

—Pero el partido —preguntó Harry—¿cómo acabó? ¿Se repetirá? ¿No habremos... perdido?

—Diggory atrapó la snitch —respondió Ron.—poco después de que te cayeras. No se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Cuando miró hacia atrás y te vio en el suelo, quiso que se anulara. Quería que se repitiera el partido. Pero ganaron limpiamente. Incluso Wood lo ha admitido.

—¿Recogió alguien la Nimbus? – Ron, Draco y Hermione se miraron.

—Eh...

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry.

—Bueno, cuando te caíste... se la llevó el viento —dijo Hermione con voz vacilante.

—¿Y?

—Y chocó... chocó... contra el sauce boxeador. — Harry sintió un pinchazo en el estómago. El sauce boxeador era un sauce muy violento que estaba solo en mitad del terreno del colegio.

—¿Y? —preguntó, temiendo la respuesta.

—Bueno, ya sabes que al sauce boxeador —dijo Ron—no le gusta que lo golpeen.

—El profesor Flitwick la trajo poco antes de que recuperaras el conocimiento —explicó Hermione en voz muy baja.

Draco se agachó para tomar una bolsa que había a sus pies, le dio la vuelta y puso sobre la cama una docena de astillas de madera y ramitas, lo que quedaba de la fiel y finalmente abatida escoba de su amigo.

Harry había caído de su escoba en medio del partido debido al ataque de varios dementores, sus amigos que estaban en las gradas vieron como casi se golpeaba de lleno contra el suelo, y así habría sido de no ser por Dumbledore quien lo detuvo segundos antes de tocar el suelo. Todos gritaron horrorizados, incluso Hermione hundió el rostro en el pecho de Draco.

00000000000000000000

—Uf, no, Harry no querrá de éstos. Creo que son para vampiros —Le decía Hermione a Draco, señalando los pirulíes con sabor a sangre en Honeydukes.

—¿Y qué les parece esto? —dijo Ron acercándose a ellos con un tarro de cucarachas.

—Aún peor —dijo Harry que apareció de repente.

A Ron casi se le cayó el bote.

—¡Harry! —gritó Hermione—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo... como lo has hecho...?

—¡Vaya! —dijo Ron muy impresionado—. ¡Has aprendido a materializarte!

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Harry. Bajó la voz para que ninguno de los demás en la tienda pudiera oírle y les contó que los gemelos le habían dado el mapa del merodeador.

—¿Por qué Fred y George no me lo han dejado nunca? ¡Son mis hermanos!

—¡Pero Harry no se quedará con él! —dijo Hermione, como si la idea fuera

absurda—. Se lo entregará a la profesora McGonagall. ¿Verdad, Harry? – Draco soltó el brazo de Hermione para cubrirse la boca mientras reía.

—¡No! —contestó Harry

—¿Estás loca? —dijo Ron, mirando a Hermione con ojos muy abiertos. —¿Entregar algo tan estupendo?

—¡Si lo entrega tendrá que explicar dónde lo consiguió! Y Filch se enteraría de que Fred y George se lo robaron. – Explicó Draco.

—Pero ¿y Sirius Black? —susurñró Hermione—¡Podría estar utilizando alguno de los pasadizos del mapa para entrar en el castillo! ¡Los profesores tienen que saberlo!

—No puede entrar por un pasadizo —dijo enseguida Harry.

—Hay siete pasadizos secretos en el mapa, ¿verdad? Fred y George saben que Filch conoce cuatro. Y en cuanto a los otros tres... uno está bloqueado y nadie lo puede atravesar; otro tiene plantado en la entrada el sauce boxeador; de forma que no se puede salir; y el que acabo de atravesar yo..., bien..., es realmente difícil distinguir la entrada, ahí abajo, en el sótano... Así que a menos que supiera que se encontraba allí... — Harry dudó.

¿Y si Black sabía que la entrada del pasadizo estaba allí? Ron, sin embargo, se aclaró la garganta y señaló un rótulo que estaba pegado en la parte interior de la puerta de la tienda:

POR ORDEN DEL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA

Se recuerda a los clientes que hasta nuevo aviso los dementores

patrullarán las calles cada noche después de la puesta de sol. Se ha

tomado esta medida pensando en la seguridad de los habitantes de

Hogsmeade y se levantará tras la captura de Sirius Black. Es

aconsejable, por lo tanto, que los ciudadanos finalicen las compras

mucho antes de que se haga de noche.

¡Felices Pascuas!

—¿Lo ven? —dijo Ron en voz baja.

— Me gustaría ver a Black tratando de entrar en Honeydukes con los dementores por todo el pueblo. De cualquier forma, los propietarios de Honeydukes lo oirían entrar, ¿no? Viven encima de la tienda.

—Sí, pero... —Parecía que Hermione se esforzaba por hallar nuevas objeciones—. Mira, a pesar de lo que digas, Harry no debería venir a Hogsmeade porque no tiene autorización. ¡Si alguien lo descubre se verá en un grave aprieto! Y todavía no ha anochecido: ¿qué ocurriría si Sirius Black apareciera hoy? ¿Si apareciera ahora?

—Pues que las pasaría moradas para localizar aquí a Harry —dijo Ron, señalando con la cabeza la nieve densa que formaba remolinos al otro lado de las ventanas con parteluz. Vamos, Hermione, es Navidad. Harry se merece un descanso.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Parecía muy preocupada. Volteo para ver a Draco buscando algo de apoyo, pero este sólo se encogió de hombros.

—¿Me vas a delatar? —le preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

—Claro que no, pero, la verdad...

—¿Has visto las Meigas Fritas, Harry? —preguntó Ron, tomándolo del brazo y llevándoselo hasta el tonel en que estaban—. ¿Y las babosas de gelatina? ¿Y las píldoras ácidas? Fred me dio una cuando tenía siete años. Me hizo un agujero en la lengua. Recuerdo que mi madre le dio una buena tunda con la escoba. —Ron y Harry se adelantaron dejando a la pareja atrás.—

— Tranquila. – Dijo Draco. – No pasará nada.

— Pero si lo descubren… se meterá en problemas. – Replicó.

— Estás olvidando que es Harry Potter, es el consentido del director, no le harían nada. – Pasó el brazo por los hombros de la chica. – No te preocupes. Ven, vamos por una cerveza de mantequilla.

— ¿Pero y los chicos?

— Le dije a Ron que iríamos ahí, luego nos alcanzarán.

— Bueno. – Dijo sonriente. Cruzaron la calle y a los pocos minutos entraron en el bar.

Estaba calentito y lleno de gente, de bullicio y de humo. Una mujer guapa y de buena figura servía a un grupo de pendencieros en la barra.

Draco y Hermione se dirigieron a la parte trasera del bar; donde quedaba libre una mesa pequeña, entre la ventana y un bonito árbol navideño, al lado de la chimenea, el cual era perfecto para que estuvieran a solas, pero la atmósfera se rompió pues Harry y Ron llegaron cinco minutos más tarde con cuatro jarras de caliente y espumosa cerveza de mantequilla.

—¡Salud! —dijo Ron levantando la jarra, muy contento. Harry bebió hasta el fondo, mientras que Draco y Hermione tomaron un sorbo.

Una repentina corriente de aire los despeinó. Se había vuelto a abrir la puerta de Las Tres Escobas. Los cuatro echaron un vistazo.

El profesor Flitwick y la profesora McGonagall acababan de entrar en el bar con una ráfaga de copos de nieve. Los seguía Hagrid muy de cerca, inmerso en una conversación con un hombre corpulento que llevaba un sombrero hongo de color verde lima y una capa de rayas finas: era Cornelius Fudge.

En menos de un segundo, Ron, Draco y Hermione obligaron a Harry a agacharse y esconderse debajo de la mesa, empujándolo con las manos. Chorreando cerveza de mantequilla y en cuclillas, empuñando con fuerza la jarra vacía, Harry observó los pies de los tres adultos, que se acercaban a la barra, se detenían, se daban la vuelta y avanzaban hacia donde él estaba.

Hermione susurró:

—¡Mobiliarbo!

El árbol de Navidad que había al lado de la mesa se elevó unos centímetros, se corrió hacia un lado y, suavemente, se volvió a posar delante de ellos, ocultándolos. Mirando a través de las ramas más bajas y densas, Harry vio las patas de cuatro sillas que se separaban de la mesa de al lado, y oyó a los profesores y al ministro resoplar y suspirar mientras se sentaban.

Luego vio otro par de pies con zapatos de tacón alto y de color turquesa brillante, y oyó una voz femenina:

— Ven y únete a nosotros... – Dijo la voz de Fudge.

—Muchas gracias, señor ministro.

—¿Qué le trae por estos pagos, señor ministro? —dijo la voz de la señora Rosmerta.

Fudge se giró comprobando que no había nadie cerca. Luego dijo en voz baja:

— Sirius Black. Me imagino que sabes lo que ocurrió en el colegio en Halloween.

—Sí, oí un rumor —admitió la señora Rosmerta. —¿Cree que Black sigue por la zona, señor ministro?

—Estoy seguro —dijo Fudge escuetamente.

—¿Sabe que los dementores han registrado ya dos veces este local? —dijo la señora Rosmerta—. Me espantaron a toda la clientela. Es fatal para el negocio, señor ministro.

—Rosmerta querida, a mí no me gustan más que a ti —dijo Fudge con incomodidad —Pero son precauciones necesarias... Son un mal necesario. Están aquí para defendernos de algo mucho peor. Todos sabemos de lo que Black es capaz...

—Todavía me cuesta creerlo —dijo pensativa la señora Rosmerta. —De toda la gente que se pasó al lado Tenebroso, Sirius Black era el último del que hubiera pensado.

—No sabes la mitad de la historia, Rosmerta —dijo Fudge con aspereza. —La gente desconoce lo peor.

—¿Lo peor? —dijo la señora Rosmerta con la voz impregnada de curiosidad. —¿Peor que matar a toda esa gente?

—Desde luego, eso quiero decir —dijo Fudge.

—No puedo creerlo. ¿Qué podría ser peor?

—Dices que te acuerdas de cuando estaba en Hogwarts, Rosmerta. —susurró la profesora McGonagall. —¿Sabes quién era su mejor amigo?

—Pues claro —dijo la señora Rosmerta riendo ligeramente. —Nunca se veía al uno sin el otro. James Potter

Harry estaba en shock, al igual que sus amigos.

—Exactamente —dijo la profesora McGonagall. —Black y Potter. Cabecillas de su pandilla. Los dos eran muy inteligentes.

—¡Cualquiera habría dicho que Black y Potter eran hermanos! —terció el profesor Flitwick. —¡Inseparables!

—¡Por supuesto que lo eran! —dijo Fudge. —Potter confiaba en Black más

que en ningún otro amigo. Nada cambió cuando dejaron el colegio. Black fue el padrino de boda cuando James se casó con Lily. Luego fue el padrino de Harry. Harry no sabe nada, claro. Ya te puedes imaginar cuánto se impresionaría si lo supiera.

—¿Porque Black se alió con Quien Ustedes Saben? —susurró la señora Rosmerta.

—Aún peor; querida... —Fudge bajó la voz y continuó en un susurro casi inaudible—. Los Potter no ignoraban que Quien Tú Sabes iba tras ellos. Dumbledore, que luchaba incansablemente contra Quien Tú Sabes, tenía cierto número de espías. Y Dumbledore alertó inmediatamente a James y a Lily. Les aconsejó ocultarse. Bien, por supuesto que Quien Tú Sabes no era alguien de quien uno se pudiera ocultar fácilmente. Dumbledore les dijo que su mejor defensa era el encantamiento Fidelio.

—¿Así que Black era el guardián secreto de los Potter? —susurró la señora Rosmerta.

—Naturalmente —dijo la profesora McGonagall. —James Potter le dijo a Dumbledore que Black daría su vida antes de revelar dónde se ocultaban, y que Black estaba pensando en ocultarse él también... Y aun así, Dumbledore seguía preocupado. Él mismo se ofreció como guardián secreto de los Potter.

—¿Sospechaba de Black? —exclamó la señora Rosmerta.

—Dumbledore estaba convencido de que alguien cercano a los Potter

había informado a Quien Tú Sabes de sus movimientos —dijo la profesora

McGonagall con voz misteriosa —Que en nuestro bando teníamos un traidor que pasaba información a Quien Tú Sabes.

—¿Y a pesar de todo James Potter insistió en que el guardián secreto fuera Black?

—Así es —confirmó Fudge. —Y apenas una semana después de que se hubiera llevado a cabo el encantamiento Fidelio...

—¿Black los traicionó? —musitó la señora Rosmerta.

—Desde luego. Black estaba cansado de su papel de espía. Estaba dispuesto a declarar abiertamente su apoyo a Quien Tú Sabes.

—Sucio y asqueroso traidor —dijo Hagrid, tan alto que la mitad del bar se quedó en silencio.

—Chist. —dijo la profesora McGonagall. —Hagrid, por favor, baja la voz.

—Pero ¿qué pretende al fugarse? —preguntó la señora Rosmerta. —¡Dios mío, señor ministro! No intentará reunirse con Quien Usted Sabe, ¿verdad?

—Me atrevería a afirmar que es su... su... objetivo final —respondió Fudge evasivamente. — Pero esperamos atraparlo antes. Tengo que decir que Quien Tú Sabes, solo y sin amigos, es una cosa... pero con su más devoto seguidor, me estremezco al pensar lo poco que tardará en volver a alzarse...

Hubo un sonido hueco, como cuando el vidrio golpea la madera. Alguien había dejado su vaso.

Todos se levantaron de la mesa, la señora Rosmerta se detuvo en la barra, volvió a abrirse la puerta de Las Tres Escobas, entró otra ráfaga de nieve y los profesores desaparecieron.

—¿Harry?

Las caras de Ron, Draco y Hermione se asomaron bajo la mesa. Los tres lo miraron sin saber que decir, sobre todo el rubio, a quien su padre le había dicho esto desde hace mucho.

0000000000

— Oh no. – Dijo Draco mientras desayunaban en el gran comedor.

— ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó Hermione a su lado, viendo la carta que su ahora novio sostenía en las manos.

— Es una carta de mi padre.

— ¿y eso es malo? – Intervino Harry, aún seguía triste por lo que escuchó en las tres escobas, y Draco sospechaba que tramaba algo.

— Me escribió para decirme que puso una queja en el ministerio, ya saben por lo de Buckbeak. – Los tres pusieron una cara de preocupación. Sabían que él jamás tuvo la intensión de acusar a Hagrid de algo, pero en las vacaciones no pudo ocultar la enorme herida en su brazo, y naturalmente no dejaría las cosas así.

— ¿Qué dice? – Inquirió Hermione.

— Dice… que consiguió la pena de muerte.

— Eso es imposible. – Dijo Ron que dejó caer su cuchara.

— No conoces a mi padre.

— ¿Pero no hay nada que Dumbledore pueda hacer? Esto es muy injusto. – Replicó la chica.

— Si el ministerio ya lo decidió no creo que se pueda hacer algo. – Finalizó Harry.

Las cosas comenzaron a marchar mal en el colegio, Sirius Black se había infiltrado de madrugada en la torre de Gryffindor, había llegado hasta los dormitorios, pero por suerte Ron se despertó por el ruido que hizo al tratar de rasgar las cortinas y gritó tan fuerte que despertó a todo el mundo, obviamente Black huyó.

Además Harry había estado molesto con Hermione por haberle dicho a la profesora McGonagall que recibió una saeta de fuego de alguien desconocido, por tal motivo tuvo que retenérsela para asegurarse de que no estuviera hechizada. Y por si fuera poco Ron acusó a su gato de comerse a Scabbers que estaba desaparecida. El pelirrojo y el moreno no quisieron dirigirle la palabra. Pero tenía a Draco, que gracias a ese enojo pasaba mas tiempo con ella para consolarla cada vez que no podía contener las lágrimas, le decía que pronto se les pasaría y volverían a hablarle. Cuando ella le decía que no sería así el la besaba, como solo el sabía hacerlo y eso la tranquilizaba por un rato, luego volvía a preocuparse, muchas veces habló con ellos, acerca del asunto, inclusive estuvo a punto de golpear a Ron por su estupidez, pero después de un tiempo Harry y Ron comprendieron que estaban mal y le pidieron disculpas.

00000000000

—Todo fue culpa mía. Me quedé petrificado. Estaban todos allí con sus togas negras, y a mí se me caían continuamente las notas y se me olvidaron todas las fechas que me habías buscado, Hermione. Y entonces se levantó Lucius Malfoy, soltó su discurso y la Comisión hizo exactamente lo que él dijo... – Explicaba Hagrid cuando los chicos lo visitaron.

— En verdad lo siento. – Se disculpó Draco. – De verdad Hagrid yo no quería que esto pasara.

— Tranquilo, se que tu no tuviste la culpa. – Lo consoló.

—¡Todavía podemos apelar! —dijo Ron con entusiasmo—¡No tires la toalla! ¡Estamos trabajando en ello!

—No servirá de mucho, Ron —le dijo Hagrid con tristeza.

—¿Dónde está Buckbeak, Hagrid? —preguntó Harry.

—Lo... lo tengo en el exterior —dijo Hagrid, sirviéndose un vaso de agua. — Está atado en el huerto, junto a las calabazas. Pensé que debía ver los árboles y oler el aire fresco antes de...

A Hagrid le temblaba tanto la mano que la jarra se le cayó y se hizo añicos.

—Yo lo haré, Hagrid —dijo Hermione inmediatamente, apresurándose a limpiar el suelo.

—Dumbledore estará presente. Me ha escrito esta mañana. Dice que quiere estar conmigo. Un gran hombre, Dumbledore... —

Hermione, que había estado rebuscando en el aparador de Hagrid, dejó escapar un leve sollozo, que reprimió rápidamente. Se incorporó con la jarra en las manos y esforzándose por contener las lágrimas.

—Nosotros también estaremos contigo, Hagrid —comenzó Harry, pero Hagrid lo interrumpió diciendo, que no podían quedarse.

—Ustedes tienen que volver al castillo. Les he dicho que no quería que lo vieran. Y tampoco deben estar aquí. Si Fudge y Dumbledore te pillan fueran sin permiso, Harry, te verás en un aprieto.

Draco sentía una terrible sensación de abatimiento, se culpaba a si mismo por lo que le pasaría al pobre de Buckbeak, y por la tristeza de Hagrid.

Por el rostro de Hermione corrían lágrimas silenciosas, pero disimuló ante Hagrid preparando el té. Al coger la botella de leche para verter parte de ella en la jarra, dio un grito.

—¡Ron! No... no puedo creerlo. ¡Es Scabbers!

Ron la miró boquiabierto.

—¿Qué dices?

Hermione acercó la jarra a la mesa y la volcó. Con un gritito asustado y desesperado por volver a meterse en el recipiente, Scabbers apareció correteando por la mesa.

—¡Scabbers! —exclamó Ron desconcertado. — Scabbers, ¿qué haces aquí?

Tomó a la rata, que forcejeaba por escapar; y la levantó para verla a la luz.

Tenía un aspecto horrible. Estaba más delgada que nunca. Se le había caído mucho pelo, dejándole amplias lagunas, y se retorcía en las manos de Ron, desesperada por escapar.

—No te preocupes, Scabbers —dijo Ron.—No hay gatos. No hay nada que temer.

De pronto, Hagrid se puso en pie, mirando la ventana fijamente. Su cara, habitualmente rubicunda, se había puesto del color del pergamino.

—Ya vienen...

Harry, Ron, Draco y Hermione se dieron rápidamente la vuelta. Un grupo de hombres bajaba por los lejanos escalones de la puerta principal del castillo.

Delante iba Albus Dumbledore. A su lado iba Cornelius Fudge. Tras ellos marchaban el viejo y débil miembro de la Comisión y el verdugo Macnair.

—Tienen que irse. —dijo Hagrid. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo—. No deben veros aquí... Márchense ya.

Ron se metió a Scabbers en el bolsillo.

—Salgan por detrás.

Lo siguieron hacia la puerta trasera que daba al huerto. Harry se sentía muy raro y aún más al ver a Buckbeak a pocos metros, atado a un árbol, detrás de las calabazas. Buckbeak parecía presentir algo. Volvió la cara afilada de un lado a otro y golpeó el suelo con la zarpa, nervioso.

—No temas, Buckbeak —dijo Hagrid con voz suave—. No temas. —Se volvió hacia los tres amigos—. Venga, márchense.

Pero no se movieron.

—Hagrid, no podemos... Les diremos lo que de verdad sucedió.

—No pueden matarlo...

—¡Que se vayan! —ordenó Hagrid con firmeza—

No tenían opción.

Lentamente, como en trance, Harry, Ron, Draco y Hermione rodearon silenciosamente la casa. Al llegar al otro lado, la puerta se cerró con un golpe seco.

—Vámonos aprisa, por favor —susurró Hermione—. No puedo seguir aquí, no lo puedo soportar...

Empezaron a subir hacia el castillo. El sol se apresuraba a ocultarse; el cielo se había vuelto de un gris claro teñido de púrpura, pero en el oeste había destellos de rojo rubí.

Ron se detuvo en seco.

—Por favor; Ron —comenzó Hermione.

—Se trata de Scabbers..., quiere salir.

— Pues entonces mantén a tu rata controlada. – Escupió Draco tras de él. – Yo tampoco quiero ver esto.

Ron se inclinaba intentando impedir que Scabbers se escapara, pero la rata estaba fuera de sí; chillando como loca, se debatía y trataba de morder a

Ron en la mano.

—Scabbers, tonta, soy yo —susurró Ron.

Oyeron abrirse una puerta y luego voces masculinas.

—¡Por favor; Ron, vámonos, están a punto de hacerlo! —insistió Hermione.

—¡Quédate quieta, Scabbers!

Siguieron caminando; al igual que Hermione y Draco, Harry procuraba no oír el sordo rumor de las voces que sonaban detrás de ellos. Ron volvió a detenerse.

—No la puedo sujetar... Calla, Scabbers, o nos oirá todo el mundo.

La rata chillaba como loca, pero no lo bastante fuerte para eclipsar los sonidos que llegaban del jardín de Hagrid. Las voces de hombre se mezclaban y se confundían. Hubo un silencio y luego, sin previo aviso, el inconfundible silbido del hacha rasgando el aire. Hermione se tambaleó.

—¡Ya está! —susurró a Harry—. ¡No me lo puedo creer; lo han hecho!

A Harry se le quedó la mente en blanco a causa de la impresión. Los cuatro se habían quedado paralizados junto a uno de los muros en el castillo. Hermione se abrazó a Draco en busca de consuelo, el rubio sentía que era él quien moría, y Ron seguía forcejeando con su rata. Los últimos rayos del sol arrojaron una luz sanguinolenta sobre los terrenos, en los que las sombras se dibujaban muy alargadas. Detrás de ellos oyeron un aullido salvaje.

La rata escapó por entre los dedos de Ron, se echó al suelo y huyó a toda prisa. De un salto, antes de que Harry, Draco o Hermione pudieran detenerlo, Ron fue tras ella y se internó en la oscuridad.

—¡Ron! —Gritó Harry.

Los tres se miraron y lo siguieron. Oían delante de ellos el ruido de sus pasos y los gritos del pelirrojo.

—Scabbers, ven aquí...

Casi chocaron contra Ron. Estaba tendido en el suelo. Scabbers había vuelto a su bolsillo y Ron sujetaba con ambas manos el tembloroso bulto.

—Vamos, Ron, volvamos. —dijo Harry jadeando. —Dumbledore y el ministro saldrán dentro de un minuto.

Pero antes de que pudieran volver a taparse, antes incluso de que pudieran recuperar el aliento, oyeron los pasos de unas patas gigantes. Algo se acercaba a ellos en la oscuridad: un enorme perro negro de ojos claros.

Harry quiso tomar su varita, pero era ya demasiado tarde. El perro había dado un gran salto, llegó hasta Ron y lo jaló mordiéndole la pierna hacia un agujero dentro del sauce boxeador.

— ¡Auxilio! – Gritaba el chico. – Hermione alcanzó a tomar su mano, pero el perro tenía tal fuerza que se los llevó a los dos.

— ¡Hermione! – Gritó entonces Draco listo para ir por ella. Entonces, algo surgido de no se sabía dónde lo golpeó tan fuerte en la cara que lo derribó. Oyó a Harry chillar de dolor y caer también.

Harry manoteó en busca de la varita, parpadeando para quitarse la sangre de los ojos.

—¡Lumos! —susurró.

La luz de la varita iluminó un grueso árbol. Las ramas del sauce boxeador crujían como azotadas por un fortísimo viento y oscilaban de atrás adelante para impedir que se aproximaran. Los dos chicos habían desaparecido en aquel momento.

—Harry, tenemos que pedir ayuda —gritó Draco. Él también sangraba. El sauce le había hecho un corte en el hombro.

—¡No! ¡Este ser es lo bastante grande para comérselo! ¡No tenemos tiempo!

—No conseguiremos pasar sin ayuda.

Otra rama les lanzó otro latigazo, con las ramitas enroscadas como puños.

—Si ese perro ha podido entrar, nosotros también —jadeó Harry, corriendo y zigzagueando, tratando de encontrar un camino a través de las ramas que daban trallazos al aire, pero era imposible acercarse un centímetro más sin ser golpeados por el árbol.

En unos segundos recorrieron la distancia que les separaba del tronco, pero antes de que llegaran al hueco que había entre las raíces, entonces Draco logró escabullirse por el hueco. Harry lo siguió. Entró a gatas, metiendo primero la cabeza, y se deslizó por una rampa de tierra hasta la boca de un túnel de techo muy bajo.

—¿Dónde está Ron? —le preguntó con voz aterrorizada.

—Por aquí —indicó Harry, poniéndose en camino con la espalda arqueada.

—¿Adónde irá este túnel? —le preguntó el rubio, sin aliento.

—No sé... Está señalado en el mapa del merodeador; pero Fred y George creían que nadie lo había utilizado nunca. Se sale del límite del mapa, pero daba la impresión de que iba a Hogsmeade... —

Avanzaban tan aprisa como podían, casi doblados por la cintura. El pasadizo no se acababa.

Parecía tan largo como el que iba a Honeydukes. Lo único en que podía pensar Draco era en Hermione y en lo que le podía estar haciendo el perro... Al correr agachado, le costaba trabajo respirar y le dolía...

Y entonces el túnel empezó a elevarse, y luego a serpentear; y Luego una tenue luz que penetraba por una pequeña abertura.

Se detuvieron jadeando, para tomar aire. Avanzaron con cautela hasta la abertura. Levantaron las varitas para ver lo que había al otro lado.

Había una habitación, muy desordenada y llena de polvo. El papel se despegaba de las paredes. El suelo estaba lleno de manchas. Todos los muebles estaban rotos, como si alguien los hubiera destrozado. Las ventanas estaban todas cegadas con maderas. Harry miró a Draco, que parecía muy confundido, pero asintió con la cabeza.

— Creo que estamos en la Casa de los Gritos.

En ese momento oyeron un crujido en lo alto. Algo se había movido en la parte de arriba. Miraron al techo.

Tan en silencio como pudieron, entraron en el vestíbulo y subieron por la escalera, que se estaba desmoronando. Todo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo, salvo el suelo, donde algo arrastrado escaleras arriba había dejado una estela ancha y brillante.

Llegaron hasta el oscuro descansillo.

—Nox —susurraron a un tiempo, y se apagaron las luces de las varitas.

Solamente había una puerta abierta. Al dirigirse despacio hacia ella, oyeron un movimiento al otro lado. Un suave gemido. Cambiaron una última mirada y un último asentimiento con la cabeza.

Sosteniendo la varita ante sí, Harry abrió la puerta de una patada.

En el suelo, sujetándose la pierna que sobresalía en un ángulo anormal, estaba Ron y Hermione a su lado se frotaba el estómago adolorida. Se les acercaron rápidamente. Draco de inmediato la tomó entre sus brazos.

—¡Hermione!, ¿te encuentras bien?

—¿Dónde está el perro? – Preguntó Harry.

—No hay perro —gimió Ron. El dolor le hacía apretar los dientes—. Harry, es una trampa...

—¿Qué...?

—Él es el perro. Es un animago... – Contestó Hermione.

Ambos miraban por encima del hombro de Harry. Harry se dio la vuelta. El hombre oculto en las sombras cerró la puerta tras ellos.

Una masa de pelo sucio y revuelto le caía hasta los codos. La piel de cera estaba tan estirada sobre los huesos de la cara que parecía una calavera. Una mueca dejaba al descubierto sus dientes amarillos. Era Sirius Black.

—¡Expeliarmus! —exclamó, dirigiendo hacia ellos la varita de Ron.

Las varitas que empuñaban Harry y Draco saltaron de sus manos, y Black las recogió. Dio un paso hacia ellos, con los ojos fijos en Harry.

—Pensé que vendrías a ayudar a tus amigos. —dijo con voz ronca. —Tu padre habría hecho lo mismo por mí. Han sido muy valientes por no salir corriendo en busca de un profesor. Muchas gracias. Esto lo hará todo mucho más fácil...

Harry oyó la burla sobre su padre como si Black la hubiera proferido a voces. Notó la quemazón del odio, que no dejaba lugar al miedo. Por primera vez en su vida habría querido volver a tener en su mano la varita, no para defenderse, sino para atacar... para matar. Sin saber lo que hacía, se adelantó, pero algo se movió a sus costados, y dos pares de manos lo sujetaron y lo hicieron retroceder.

—¡No, Harry! —exclamó Draco.

Ron, sin embargo, se dirigió a Black:

—Si quiere matar a Harry, tendrá que matarnos también a nosotros —dijo con fiereza, aunque el esfuerzo que había hecho para levantarse lo había dejado aún más pálido, y oscilaba al hablar.

Algo titiló en los ojos sombríos de Black.

—Échate —le dijo a Ron en voz baja—o será peor para tu pierna.

—¿Me ha oído? —dijo Ron débilmente, apoyándose en Harry para mantenerse en pie—. Tendrá que matarnos a los cuatro.

—Sólo habrá un asesinato esta noche —respondió Black, acentuando la mueca.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry, tratando de soltarse ahora de Hermione también.—No le importó la última vez, ¿verdad? No le importó matar a todos aquellos muggles al mismo tiempo que a Pettigrew... ¿Qué ocurre, se ha ablandado usted en Azkaban?

—¡Harry! —sollozó Hermione—¡Cállate!

—¡ÉL MATÓ A MIS PADRES! —gritó Harry.

Y haciendo un último esfuerzo se liberó, y se lanzó. Lo único que sabía Harry era que quería hacerle a Black todo el daño posible, y que no le importaba el que recibiera a cambio.

Hermione y Ron gritaron. Vieron un resplandor cegador cuando las varitas que Black tenía en la mano lanzaron un chorro de chispas que por unos centímetros no dieron a Harry en la cara. Harry sintió retorcerse bajo sus dedos el brazo de Black, pero no lo soltó y golpeó con la otra mano.

Draco buscaba su varita por todos lados, para poder terminar con esto de una buena vez pero no tenía éxito.

Black aferró con su mano libre el cuello de Harry.

—No —susurró.—He esperado demasiado tiempo.

Apretó los dedos. Harry se ahogaba. Las gafas se le habían caído hacia un lado.

Entonces vio el pie de Draco, salido de no se sabía dónde. Black soltó a Harry profiriendo un alarido de dolor. Hermione se arrojó sobre la mano con que Black sujetaba la varita y Harry oyó un débil tintineo.

Se soltó del nudo de cuerpos y vio su propia varita en el suelo. Se tiró hacia ella, pero no pudo alcanzarla, pues se topó con Black que trataba de alcanzarla.

Draco recogió la varita y se dio la vuelta.

—¡Apártense! —gritó a Ron y a Hermione.

No necesitaron oírlo dos veces. Hermione, sin aliento y con sangre en el labio, se hizo a un lado, recogiendo su varita y la de Ron. Ron se arrastró hasta la cama y se derrumbó sobre ella, jadeando y con la cara ya casi verde, asiéndose la pierna rota con las manos.

Le pasó la varita a Harry. Esa no era su pelea.

Black yacía junto a la pared. Su estrecho tórax subía y bajaba con rapidez mientras veía a Harry aproximarse muy despacio, apuntándole directamente al corazón con la varita.

—¿Vas a matarme, Harry? —preguntó.

Harry se paró delante de él, sin dejar de apuntarle con la varita, y bajando la vista para observarle la cara. El ojo izquierdo se le estaba hinchando y le sangraba la nariz.

—Usted mató a mis padres —dijo Harry con voz algo temblorosa, pero con la mano firme.

Black lo miró fijamente con aquellos ojos hundidos.

—No lo niego —dijo en voz baja—. Pero si supieras toda la historia...

—¿Toda la historia? —repitió Harry, con un furioso martilleo en los oídos—Los entregó a Voldemort, eso es todo lo que necesito saber.

—Tienes que escucharme —dijo Black con un dejo de apremio en la voz—Lo lamentarás si no... si no comprendes...

—Comprendo más de lo que cree —dijo Harry con la voz cada vez más temblorosa—Usted no la ha oído nunca, ¿verdad? A mi madre, impidiendo que Voldemort me matara... Y usted lo hizo. Lo hizo...

Harry levantó la varita. Había llegado el momento de vengar a sus padres. Iba a matar a Black. Tenía que matarlo. Era su oportunidad...

Pasaron unos segundos y Harry seguía inmóvil, con la varita en alto. Black lo miraba fijamente. En la cama en la que estaba tendido Ron se oía una respiración jadeante. Hermione y Draco permanecían en silencio.

Y entonces oyeron algo que no habían oído hasta entonces. Unos pasos amortiguados. Alguien caminaba por el piso inferior.

—¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ ARRIBA! —gritó Hermione de pronto—. ¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ ARRIBA! ¡SIRIUS BLACK! ¡DENSE PRISA!--

Black sufrió tal sobresalto que los demás se asustaron.

Harry apretó la varita con una fuerza irracional. ¡Mátalo ya!, dijo una voz en su cabeza. Pero los pasos que subían las escaleras se oían cada vez más fuertes, y Harry seguía sin moverse.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe entre una lluvia de chispas rojas y Harry se volvió cuando el profesor Lupin entró en la habitación como un rayo. El profesor Lupin tenía la cara exangüe, y la varita levantada y dispuesta.

Miró a Ron, que yacía en la cama; a Hermione, encogida de miedo abrazada al brazo de Draco y a Harry, que no dejaba de apuntar a Black con la varita; y al mismo Black, desplomado a los pies de Harry y sangrando.

—¡Expeliarmus! —gritó Lupin.

La varita de Harry salió volando de su mano. También lo hicieron las dos que sujetaba Draco. Lupin las tomó todas hábilmente y luego entró en la habitación, mirando a Black.

Entonces habló, con una voz extraña que temblaba de emoción contenida:

—¿Dónde está, Sirius?

Harry miró a Lupin. No comprendía qué quería decir. ¿De quién hablaba? Se volvió para mirar de nuevo a Black, cuyo rostro carecía completamente de expresión. Durante unos segundos no se movió. Luego, muy despacio, levantó la mano y señaló a Ron. Desconcertado, Harry se volvió hacia el sorprendido Ron.

—Pero entonces... —murmuró Lupin, mirando tan intensamente a Black que parecía leer sus pensamientos—¿por qué no se ha manifestado antes? A menos que... —De repente, los ojos de Lupin se dilataron como si viera algo más allá de Black, algo que no podía ver ninguno de los presentes—... a menos que fuera él quien... a menos que te transmutaras... sin decírmelo...

Muy despacio, sin apartar los hundidos ojos de Lupin, Black asintió con la cabeza.

—Profesor Lupin, ¿qué pasa? —interrumpió Harry en voz alta—. ¿Qué...?--

Pero no terminó la pregunta, porque lo que vio lo dejó mudo. Lupin bajaba la varita. Un instante después, se acercó a Black, le cogió la mano, tiró de él para incorporarlo, y abrazó a Black como a un hermano.

Harry se sintió como si le hubieran agujereado el fondo del estómago.

—¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! —gritó Hermione.

Lupin soltó a Black y se volvió hacia ella. Hermione se había soltado de Draco y señalaba a Lupin con ojos espantados.

—Usted... usted...

—Hermione...

—¡... usted y él!

—Tranquilízate, Hermione.

—¡No se lo dijimos a nadie! —gritó Hermione—. ¡Lo hemos estado encubriendo!

—¡Hermione, escúchame, por favor! —exclamó Lupin—Puedo explicarlo... — Harry temblaba, no de miedo, sino de una ira renovada.

—Confiamos en usted —gritó a Lupin, flaqueándole la voz—y en realidad era amigo de él.

—Estas en un error —explicó Lupin—. No he sido amigo suyo durante estos doce años, pero ahora sí... Déjenme que lo explique...

—¡NO! —gritó esta vez Draco.—Harry, no confíes en él. Ha ayudado a Black a entrar en el castillo. También él quiere matarte. ¡Es un hombre lobo!--

Se hizo un vibrante silencio. Todos miraban a Lupin, que parecía tranquilo, aunque estaba muy pálido.

—Están acertando mucho menos que de costumbre, Draco y Hermione. —dijo—Me temo que sólo una de tres. No es verdad que haya ayudado a Sirius a entrar en el castillo, y les aseguro que no quiero matar a Harry... —Se estremeció visiblemente—. Pero no negaré que soy un hombre lobo.-- se volvió a Draco y le dijo:

—¿Cuánto hace que lo saben?

—Siglos —contestó Hermione—. Desde que hicimos el trabajo para el profesor Snape.

—Estará encantado —dijo Lupin con poco entusiasmo. —Les puso ese trabajo para que alguno de ustedes se percatara de mis síntomas. ¿Comprobaste el mapa lunar y te diste cuenta de que yo siempre estaba enfermo en luna llena? ¿Te diste cuenta de que el boggart se transformaba en luna al verme?

—Ese fui yo. —respondió Draco. – Pero la verdad Snape fue mas directo conmigo. —

Lupin lanzó una risa forzada.

—Vaya, vaya no cabe duda de que son el dúo dinámico de Gryffindor.

—No somos tan inteligentes. —susurró Hermione—. ¡Si lo fuéramos, le habría dicho a todo el mundo lo que es usted!

—Ya lo saben —dijo Lupin. —Al menos, el personal docente lo sabe.

—¿Dumbledore lo contrató sabiendo que era usted un licántropo? —preguntó Ron con voz ahogada. —¿Está loco?

—Hay profesores que opinan que sí —admitió Lupin—. Le costó convencer a ciertos profesores de que yo era de fiar.

—¡Y ESTABA EN UN ERROR! —gritó Harry—. ¡HA ESTADO AYUDÁNDOLO TODO ESTE TIEMPO!

Señalaba a Black, que se había dirigido hacia la cama y se había echado encima, ocultando el rostro con mano temblorosa. Ron se alejó, arrastrando la pierna.

—No he ayudado a Sirius —dijo Lupin—. Si me dejan lo explicaré. Miren... —Separó las varitas de Harry, Ron, Draco y Hermione y las lanzó hacia sus respectivos dueños. Harry cogió la suya asombrado. —Ya ven. —prosiguió

Harry no sabía qué pensar. ¿Sería un truco?

—Si no lo ha estado ayudando —dijo mirando furiosamente a Black—¿cómo sabía que se encontraba aquí?

—Por el mapa —explicó Lupin—. Por el mapa del merodeador. Estaba en mi despacho examinándolo...

—¿Sabe utilizarlo? —le preguntó Harry con suspicacia.

—Por supuesto —contestó Lupin, haciendo con la mano un ademán de impaciencia—. Yo colaboré en su elaboración. Yo soy Lunático... Es el apodo que me pusieron mis amigos en el colegio.

—¿Usted hizo...?

—Lo importante es que esta tarde lo estaba examinando porque tenía la idea de que tú, ustedes intentarían salir del castillo para visitar a Hagrid antes de que su hipogrifo fuera ejecutado. Y estaba en lo cierto, ¿a que sí? —Comenzó a pasear sin dejar de mirarlos, levantando el polvo con los pies. — Los vi cruzar los terrenos del colegio y entrar en la cabaña de Hagrid. Veinte minutos más tarde lo dejaron y volvieron hacia el castillo. Pero en aquella ocasión los acompañaba alguien.

—¿Qué dice? —interrumpió Harry—. Nada de eso. No nos acompañaba nadie.

—No podía creer lo que veía —prosiguió Lupin, todavía paseando, sin escuchar a Harry—. Creía que el mapa estaría estropeado. ¿Cómo podía estar él con ustedes?

—¡No había nadie con nosotros!

—Y entonces vi otro punto que se les acercaba rápidamente, con la inscripción «Sirius Black». Vi que chocaba con vosotros, vi que arrastraba a Tres de ustedes hasta el interior del sauce boxeador.

—¡A dos de nosotros! —dijo Ron enfadado.

—No, Ron —dijo Lupin—. A tres.

Dejó de pasearse y miró a Ron.

—¿Me dejas echarle un vistazo a la rata? —dijo con amabilidad.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ron—. ¿Qué tiene que ver Scabbers en todo esto?

—Todo —respondió Lupin—. ¿Podría echarle un vistazo, por favor?

Ron dudó. Metió la mano en la túnica. Scabbers salió agitándose como loca. Ron tuvo que agarrarla por la larga cola sin pelo para impedirle escapar.

Lupin se acercó más a Ron. Contuvo el aliento mientras examinaba detenidamente a Scabbers.

—¿Qué? —volvió a preguntar Ron, con cara de asustado y manteniendo a Scabbers junto a él—. ¿Qué tiene que ver la rata en todo esto?

—No es una rata —graznó de repente Sirius Black.

—¿Qué quiere decir? ¡Claro que es una rata!

—No lo es —dijo Lupin en voz baja—. Es un mago.

—Un animago —aclaró Black—llamado Peter Pettigrew.

—¡Peter Pettigrew está muerto! ¡Lo mató hace doce años!

Señaló Harry a Black, cuya cara sufría en ese momento un movimiento espasmódico.

—Esa era mi intención —explicó, enseñando los dientes amarillos—pero el pequeño Peter me venció. ¡Pero esta vez me vengaré!

Ron gritó de dolor cuando Black cayó sobre su pierna rota al abalanzarse sobre Scabbers.

—¡Sirius, NO! —gritó Lupin, corriendo hacia ellos y separando a Black de Ron—. ¡ESPERA! ¡No puedes hacerlo así! ¡Tienen que comprender! ¡Tenemos que explicárselo!

—Podemos explicarlo después —gruñó Black, intentando desprenderse de Lupin y dando un zarpazo al aire para atrapar a Scabbers, que gritaba como un cochinillo y arañaba a Ron en la cara y en el cuello, tratando de escapar.

—¡Tienen derecho... a saberlo... todo! —jadeó Lupin sujetando a Black—¡Es la mascota de Ron! ¡Hay cosas que ni siquiera yo comprendo! ¡Y Harry...! ¡Tienes que explicarle la verdad a Harry, Sirius!

Black dejó de forcejear; aunque mantuvo los hundidos ojos fijos en Scabbers, a la que Ron protegía con sus manos arañadas, mordidas y manchadas de sangre.

—De acuerdo, pues —dijo Black, sin apartar la mirada de la rata—Explícales lo que quieras, pero date prisa, Remus. Quiero cometer el asesinato por el que fui encarcelado...

—Están locos los dos —dijo Ron.

—Hubo testigos que vieron morir a Pettigrew —dijo Harry.—Toda una calle llena de testigos.

—¡No vieron, creyeron ver! —respondió Black con furia, vigilando a Scabbers, que se debatía en las manos de Ron.

—Todo el mundo creyó que Sirius mató a Peter —confirmó Lupin. —Yo mismo lo creía hasta que he visto el mapa esta noche. Porque el mapa del merodeador nunca miente... Peter está vivo.

Ron lo tiene entre las manos, Harry.

Entonces habló Hermione, con una voz temblorosa que pretendía parecer calmada, como si quisiera que el profesor Lupin recobrara la sensatez.

—Pero profesor Lupin: Scabbers no puede ser Pettigrew... Sencillamente es imposible, usted lo sabe.

—¿Por qué no puede serlo? —preguntó Lupin tranquilamente, como si estuvieran en clase.

—Porque si Peter Pettigrew hubiera sido un animago, la gente lo habría sabido. Estudiamos a los animagos con la profesora McGonagall. El Ministerio vigila a los magos que pueden convertirse en animales. Hay un registro que indica en qué animal se convierten y las señales que tienen. El nombre de Peter Pettigrew no figuraba en la lista. – Le contestó Draco.

—¡Muy Bien Malfoy! —dijo—. Pero el Ministerio ignora su existencia.

—Exactamente —admitió una voz fría y burlona que provenía de la puerta. Era Severus Snape que llegó sin que los demás se hubiesen dado cuenta.

Snape estaba casi sin aliento, pero su cara rebosaba sensación de triunfo.

—Tal vez se pregunten cómo he sabido que estaban aquí —dijo con los ojos relampagueantes. —Acabo de ir a tu despacho, Lupin. Te olvidaste de tomar la poción esta noche, así que te llevé una copa llena. Fue una suerte. En tu mesa había cierto mapa. Me bastó un vistazo para saber todo lo que necesitaba. Te vi correr por el pasadizo.

—Severus... —comenzó Lupin, pero Snape no lo oyó.

—Le he dicho una y otra vez al director que ayudabas a tu viejo amigo Black a entrar en el castillo, Lupin. Y aquí está la prueba. Ni siquiera se me ocurrió que tuvieras el valor de utilizar este lugar como escondrijo.

—Te equivocas, Severus —dijo Lupin, hablando aprisa—. No lo has oído

todo. Puedo explicarlo…

—Dos más para Azkaban esta noche —dijo Snape, con los ojos llenos de odio—. Me encantará saber cómo se lo toma Dumbledore.

—Idiota —dijo Lupin en voz baja—. ¿Vale la pena volver a meter en Azkaban a un hombre inocente por una pelea de colegiales?

¡PUM!

Del final de la varita de Snape surgieron unas cuerdas delgadas, semejantes a serpientes, que se enroscaron alrededor de la boca, las muñecas y los tobillos de Lupin. Este perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, incapaz de moverse. Con un rugido de rabia, Black se abalanzó sobre Snape, pero Snape apuntó directamente a sus ojos con la varita.

—Dame un motivo —susurró—. Dame un motivo para hacerlo y te juro que lo haré.

Black se detuvo en seco. Harry se quedó paralizado, sin saber qué hacer ni a quién creer. Dirigió una mirada a Ron a Draco y Hermione. Ron parecía tan confundido como él, intentando todavía retener a Scabbers. Hermione, sin embargo, dio hacia Snape un paso vacilante y dijo casi sin aliento:

—Profesor Snape, no... no perdería nada oyendo lo que tienen que decir; ¿no cree? – Pero él no la escuchaba.

— La venganza es muy dulce —le dijo a Black en voz baja—. ¡Habría dado un brazo por ser yo quien te capturara!

—Eres tú quien no comprende, Severus —gruñó Black—. Mientras este muchacho meta su rata en el castillo —señaló a Ron con la cabeza—, entraré en él sigilosamente.

—¿En el castillo? —preguntó Snape con voz melosa—. No creo que tengamos que ir tan lejos. Lo único que tengo que hacer es llamar a los dementores en cuanto salgamos del sauce. Estarán encantados de verte, Black.

El rostro de Black perdió el escaso color que tenía.

—Tienes que escucharme —volvió a decir—La rata, mira la rata...

Pero había un destello de locura en la expresión de Snape que Harry no había visto nunca. Parecía fuera de sí.

—Vamos todos —ordenó. Chascó los dedos y las puntas de las cuerdas con que había atado a Lupin volvieron a sus manos—. Arrastraré al licántropo. Puede que los dementores lo besen también a él.

Sin saber lo que hacía, Harry cruzó la habitación con tres zancadas y bloqueó la puerta.

—¡Expeliarmus! —gritó. Una ráfaga de aire movió la puerta sobre sus goznes. Snape fue alzado en el aire y lanzado contra la pared. Luego resbaló hasta el suelo, con un hilo de sangre que le brotaba de la cabeza. Estaba sin conocimiento.

—No deberías haberlo hecho —dijo Black mirando a Harry. —Tendrías que habérmelo dejado a mí...

—Aún no creo en usted —repuso Harry.

—Entonces es hora de que te ofrezcamos alguna prueba —dijo Black. —Muchacho, entrégame a Peter. Ya.

—¿Qué va a hacer con ella si se la doy? —preguntó Ron con nerviosismo.

—Obligarla a transformarse —respondió Lupin—. Si de verdad es sólo una rata, no sufrirá ningún daño.

Ron dudó. Finalmente puso a Scabbers en las manos de Lupin. Scabbers se puso a chillar sin parar; retorciéndose y agitándose. Sus ojos diminutos y negros parecían salirse de las órbitas. Un destello de luz azul y blanca salió de varita que Lupin le quitó a Ron. Durante un momento Scabbers se quedó petrificada en el aire, torcida, en posición extraña. Ron gritó. La rata golpeó el suelo al caer. Hubo otro destello cegador y entonces...

En el lugar de Scabbers se hallaba un hombre, muy bajito. Tenía el pelo ralo y descolorido, con calva en la coronilla. Parecía encogido, como un gordo que hubiera adelgazado rápidamente. Su piel parecía roñosa, casi como la de Scabbers, y le quedaba algo de su anterior condición roedora en lo puntiagudo de la nariz y en los ojos pequeños y húmedos. Los miró a todos, respirando rápida y superficialmente. Harry vio que sus ojos iban rápidamente hacia la puerta.

—Hola, Peter —dijo Lupin con voz amable, como si fuera normal que las ratas se convirtieran en antiguos compañeros de estudios. —Cuánto tiempo sin verte.

—Si... Sirius. Re... Remus —incluso la voz de Pettigrew era como de rata. Volvió a mirar a la puerta—. Amigos, queridos amigos... Black levantó el brazo de la varita, pero Lupin lo sujetó por la muñeca y le echó una mirada de advertencia. Entonces se volvió a Pettigrew con voz ligera y despreocupada.

—Acabamos de tener una pequeña charla, Peter, sobre lo que sucedió la noche en que murieron Lily y James. Quizás te hayas perdido alguno de los detalles más interesantes mientras chillabas en la cama.

—Remus —dijo Pettigrew con voz entrecortada, y Harry vio gotas de sudor en su pálido rostro—, no lo creerás, ¿verdad? Intentó matarme a mí...

—Eso es lo que hemos oído —dijo Lupin más fríamente—. Me gustaría aclarar contigo un par de puntos, Peter; si fueras tan...

—¡Ha venido porque otra vez quiere matarme! —chilló Pettigrew señalando a Black.—¡Mató a Lily y a James, y ahora quiere matarme a mí...! ¡Tienes que protegerme, Remus!

—Nadie intentará matarte antes de que aclaremos algunos puntos —dijo Lupin. – Tu fuiste quien entregó a James y Lily a Voldemort. – Confirmó.

— No tenía opción, no tienen idea de las armas que posee. – Trató de excusarse Peter. — ¿qué hubieras echo tu Sirius? – Reprochó.

— ¡Hubiera muerto antes de traicionarlos! –

Pettigrew se había arrodillado. Fue arrastrándose de rodillas, humillándose, con las manos unidas en actitud de rezo.

—Sirius, soy yo, soy Peter... tu amigo. No..., tú no...

Black amagó un puntapié y Pettigrew retrocedió.

—Ya hay bastante suciedad en mi túnica sin que tú la toques.

—¡Remus! —chilló Pettigrew volviéndose hacia Lupin, retorciéndose ante él, implorante—. Tú no lo crees. ¿verdad?

Lupin estaba a punto de asesinar a Peter junto con Sirius pero Harry los detuvo.

—¡No! —gritó Harry Se adelantó corriendo y se puso entre Pettigrew y las varitas—. ¡No pueden matarlo!

Tanto Black como Lupin se quedaron de piedra.

—Harry, esta alimaña es la causa de que no tengas padres —gruñó

Black—Este ser repugnante te habría visto morir a ti también sin mover ni un dedo. Ya lo has oído. Su propia piel maloliente significaba más para él que toda tu familia.

—Lo sé —jadeó Harry. —Lo llevaremos al castillo. Lo entregaremos a los dementores. Puede ir a Azkaban. Pero no lo maten.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Pettigrew entrecortadamente, y rodeó las rodillas de Harry con los brazos—. Tú... gracias. Es más de lo que merezco. Gracias.

—Suéltame —dijo Harry, apartando las manos de Pettigrew con asco. —No lo hago por ti. Lo hago porque creo que mi padre no habría deseado que sus mejores amigos se convirtieran en asesinos por culpa tuya.

Ya estaba decidido, Peter tenía la vida perdonada, los siete habían salido del pasadizo y se congregaron unos metros mas allá del sauce boxeador, excepto Snape quien seguía inconsciente en la casa de los gritos.

Lupin estaba vigilando a Peter, Hermione cuidaba a Ron que estaba sentado en el pasto con su pierna lastimada, Sirius veía el castillo, recordando viejos tiempos. En ese momento, Harry y Draco aprovecharon para acercarse.

— Tal vez no me conozca… — Comenzó el rubio.

— Te reconocería donde fuera. – Le respondió. – Eres idéntico a tu padre, pero tu rostro es igual al de tu madre, me da gusto que seas un Black, y que tu y Harry sean amigos. – Le dijo sonriente.

— Me da gusto que seas de mi familia. – Le contestó Draco. – De verdad. – Ambos se abrazaron, y el chico se alejó para que Harry pudiera hablar con él.

Una nube se desplazó. De repente, aparecieron en el suelo unas sombras oscuras. La luz de la luna caía sobre el grupo.

Harry vio la silueta de Lupin. Se puso rígido y empezó a temblar.

—¡Dios mío! —dijo Hermione con voz entrecortada—. ¡No se ha tomado la poción esta noche! ¡Es peligroso!

—Corran. —gritó Sirius. — ¡Corran! ¡Ya!

Pero Harry no podía correr. Ron trataba de ponerse en pie, Draco protegía a Hermione poniéndola tras él, y Pettigrew aprovechó para volverse rata y huir.

Lupin saltó hacia delante, pero Sirius lo agarró por el pecho y lo echó hacia atrás.

—¡Les digo que corran! —

Oyeron un terrible gruñido. La cabeza de Lupin se alargaba, igual que su cuerpo. Los hombros le sobresalían. El pelo le brotaba en el rostro y las manos, que se retorcían hasta convertirse en garras.

Mientras el licántropo retrocedía, abriendo y cerrando las fauces, Sirius desapareció del lado de Harry. Se había transformado. El perro grande como un oso saltó hacia delante. Cuando el licántropo se liberó de las esposas que lo sujetaban, el perro lo atrapó por el cuello y lo arrastró hacia atrás. Estaban enzarzados, mandíbula con mandíbula, rasgándose el uno al otro con las zarpas.

El perro y el licántropo siguieron su pelea hacia el bosque, Harry y Draco trataron de seguirlos mientras Hermione se quedaba con Ron, corrieron todo lo que podían golpeándose contra ramas y rocas, hasta que llegaron a las orillas del lago, de pronto a lo lejos se escuchó un aullido que alejó a Lupin.

Los Gryffindors se quedaron con Sirius tendido sobre el suelo mal herido. Justo en ese instante los vieron. Al menos cien, y se acercaban a ellos como una masa negra. Dementores. Los estaban rodeando...

—¡Draco, piensa en algo alegre! —gritó Harry levantando la varita y parpadeando con rapidez para aclararse la visión, sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar el débil grito que había empezado a oír por dentro. Mientras el rubio pensaba en el beso que se dio con Hermione, que hasta ahora era el recuerdo mas feliz que tenía.

Pero no pasaba nada, por mas que Harry trataba de conjurar el patronus no aparecía, y los dementores eran cada vez mas, había llegado a tal punto que Sirius ya no tenía salvación.

Y entonces, a través de la niebla que los ahogaba, les pareció ver una luz plateada que adquiría brillo. Se dejaron caer débiles sobre la hierba junto a Black, Harry abrió los ojos. Una luz cegadora iluminaba la hierba... Habían cesado los gritos, el frío se iba...

Algo hacía retroceder a los dementores... algo que daba vueltas en torno a él, a Sirius y a Draco. Los estertores dejaban de oírse. Se iban. Volvía a hacer calor.

El rubio no pudo ver nada, y perdió el conocimiento segundos antes que Harry.

0000000000

Despertaron los cuatro en la enfermería, de inmediato Harry, Draco y Hermione se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a Ron.

— ¿Estas bien Ron? – Preguntó Draco.

— ¿Dónde está Sirius? – cuestionó de inmediato Harry.

Los cuatro comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose los interrumpió. Era el profesor Dumbledore.

—Profesor Dumbledore, Sirius Black...

—Señor profesor; Black dice la verdad: nosotros vimos a Pettigrew. – Harry interrumpió a Hermione.

—Escapó cuando el profesor Lupin se convirtió en hombre lobo.

—Es una rata.

—La pata delantera de Pettigrew... quiero decir; el dedo: él mismo se lo cortó.

—Pettigrew atacó a Ron. No fue Sirius.

Pero Dumbledore levantó una mano para detener la avalancha de explicaciones.

—Black no tiene ninguna prueba de lo que dice, salvo su palabra. Y la palabra de cuatro estudiantes de trece años no convencerá a nadie.

—El profesor Lupin también puede testificarlo —dijo Harry, incapaz de mantenerse callado.

—El profesor Lupin se encuentra en estos momentos en la espesura del bosque, incapaz de contarle nada a nadie.

—Pero...

—Escúchame, Harry. Es demasiado tarde, ¿lo entiendes? Tienes que comprender que la versión del profesor Snape es mucho más convincente que la suya.

—Pero usted nos cree. – Repuso Ron.

—Sí, yo sí —respondió en voz baja—. Pero no puedo convencer a los demás ni desautorizar al ministro de Magia. Lo que necesitamos es ganar tiempo —dijo Dumbledore despacio. Sus ojos azul claro estaban fijos en Hermione.

—Pero... —empezó Hermione, poniendo los ojos muy redondos—. ¡AH!

—Ahora prestadme atención —dijo Dumbledore, hablando muy bajo y muy claro—. Sirius está encerrado en el despacho del profesor Flitwick. Si todo va bien, esta noche salvarán más de una vida inocente. Pero recuerden, no los pueden ver. Señorita Granger, ya conoces las normas. Sabes lo que está en juego. No deben verlos.

Harry no entendía nada. Dumbledore se alejó y al llegar a la puerta se volvió.

—Son las doce menos cinco. Señorita Granger; tres vueltas deberían bastar. Buena suerte.

—¿Buena suerte? —repitió Ron, cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado tras Dumbledore—. ¿Tres vueltas? ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?

Pero Draco y Hermione parecían entender a la perfección. La chica rebuscaba en el cuello de su túnica, saco su giratiempo.

—Ven aquí, Harry, lo siento Ron no puedes venir. —dijo perentoriamente—¡Rápido Harry! —Harry, perplejo, se acercó a ellos. Hermione estiró la cadena por fuera de la túnica cubriendo a los tres. — ¿Preparados? —dijo jadeante.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Harry sin comprender.

La sala oscura desapareció. Draco y Harry tenían la sensación de que volaban muy rápidamente hacia atrás. A su alrededor veían pasar manchas de formas y colores borrosos. Notaban palpitaciones en los oídos. Todo volvió a aclararse. Se hallaban de pie, al lado de Hermione, en el vacío vestíbulo, era de día.

—¿Qué..., cómo...? Hermione, ¿qué ha pasado? – Harry estaba confundido.

—Hemos retrocedido en el tiempo —susurró Draco sin creérselo.

—Pero...

—¡Chist! ¡Escucha! ¡Alguien viene! ¡Creo que somos nosotros! —Hermione había pegado el oído a la puerta de la enfermería. —Pasos por el vestíbulo... Sí, creo que somos nosotros yendo hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.

—¿Quieres decir que estamos aquí en la enfermería y que también estamos ahí fuera?

—Sí —respondió Hermione.—. Estoy segura de que somos nosotros. No parecen más de cuatro personas. Y...

Hermione se sentó en un cubo puesto boca abajo. Harry estaba impaciente y quería que Hermione le respondiera que era lo que estaba pasando. Ella le explicó como obtuvo el giratiempo, y que Draco también estaba enterado.

—Quizás ocurriera algo que podemos cambiar ahora —dijo Draco pensativo. —¿Qué puede ser? Hace tres horas nos dirigíamos a la cabaña de Hagrid...

—Ya estamos tres horas antes, nos dirigimos a la cabaña —explicó Hermione. — Harry frunció el entrecejo.

—Dumbledore dijo simplemente... dijo simplemente que podíamos salvar más de una vida inocente... —

— ¡Buckbeak! – Dijo entonces Malfoy.

—Pero... ¿en qué ayudará eso a Sirius? – Contestó Harry.

—Tenemos que volar con Buckbeak hasta la ventana y rescatar a Sirius. Sirius puede escapar montado en Buckbeak. – Afirmó Hermione.

—Bueno, tenemos que intentarlo, ¿no creen? —dijo Harry. Pegando el oído a la puerta de salida. — No parece que haya nadie. Vamos...

Harry empujó y abrió la puerta. El vestíbulo estaba desierto. Tan en silencio y tan rápido como pudieron, salieron de la enfernería y bajaron corriendo los escalones. Las sombras se alargaban. Las copas de los árboles del bosque prohibido volvían a brillar con un fulgor dorado.

—¡Si alguien se asomara a la ventana..! —chilló Hermione, mirando hacia atrás, hacia el castillo.

—Huiremos —dijo Draco con determinación—. Nos internaremos en el bosque. Tendremos que ocultarnos detrás de un árbol o algo así, y estar atentos.

—¡De acuerdo, pero iremos por detrás de los invernaderos! —dijo Harry, sin aliento. —

Atravesaron los huertos hasta los invernaderos, se detuvieron un momento detrás de éstos y reanudaron el camino a toda velocidad, rodeando el sauce boxeador y yendo a ocultarse en el bosque... A salvo en la oscuridad de los árboles, Harry se dio la vuelta. Unos segundos más tarde, llegaron Hermione y Draco jadeando.

—Bueno —dijo Hermione con voz entrecortada. —tenemos que ir a la cabaña sin que se note. Que no nos vean.

Anduvieron en silencio entre los árboles, por la orilla del bosque. Al vislumbrar la fachada de la cabaña de Hagrid, oyeron que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Se escondieron tras un grueso roble y miraron por ambos lados. Hagrid apareció en la puerta.

—No deberían haber venido —susurró Hagrid a los cuatro gryffindors. Los dejó entrar y cerró rápidamente la puerta.

—Esto es lo más raro en que me he metido en mi vida —dijo Harry con entusiasmo

— Se siente malditamente increíble. – Lo siguió Draco, ambos se vieron y rieron.

—Vamos a adelantarnos un poco —susurró Hermione—. ¡Tenemos que acercarnos más a Buckbeak!

Avanzaron sigilosamente hasta que vieron al nervioso hipogrifo atado a la valla que circundaba la plantación de calabazas de Hagrid.

—¿Ahora? —susurró Harry

—¡No! —dijo Hermione—. Si nos lo llevamos ahora, los hombres de la comisión creerán que Hagrid lo ha liberado. ¡Tenemos que esperar hasta que lo vean atado!

—Eso supone unos sesenta segundos —dijo Draco. Les empezaba a parecer irrealizable.

En ese momento oyeron romperse una pieza de porcelana.

—Ya se le ha caído a Hagrid la jarra de leche —dijo Hermione—. Dentro de un momento encontraré a Scabbers. – Efectivamente, minutos después oyeron el chillido de sorpresa de Hermione.

—Hermione —dijo Harry de repente—, ¿y si entráramos en la cabaña y nos apoderásemos de Pettigrew?

—¡No! —exclamó Hermione con temor—. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Estamos rompiendo una de las leyes más importantes de la brujería! ¡Nadie puede cambiar lo ocurrido, nadie! Ya has oído a Dumbledore... Si nos ven...

—Sólo nos verían Hagrid y nosotros mismos. – La interrumpió Draco.

—¿Qué creen que pasaría si se vieron a si mismos entrando en la cabaña de Hagrid? —dijo Hermione.

—Creería... creería que me había vuelto loco —dijo Harry—

— O que había magia oscura por medio. – Comentó Draco.

—Exactamente. No lo comprenderían. Han pasado cosas malas por alterar el tiempo.

—Vale —dijo Harry—, sólo era una idea. Yo pensaba nada más que...

Pero Hermione le dio un codazo y señaló hacia el castillo. Harry movió la cabeza unos centímetros para tener una visión más clara de la puerta central. Dumbledore, Fudge, el anciano de la comisión y Macnair, el verdugo, bajaban los escalones.

—Vamos, Buckbeak —murmuró Harry acercándose junto con Draco al hipogrifo una vez que los hombres entraron a la cabaña y ellos mismos se habían ido.—ven, vamos a salvarte.

Ambos tiraron de la cuerda con todas sus fuerzas, pero Buckbeak había clavado en el suelo las patas delanteras.

—¡Muévete, Buckbeak! —susurró Draco. – Se que me odias pero muévete.

Harry tiró de la cuerda con más fuerza. El hipogrifo echó a andar agitando un poco las alas con talante irritado. Aún se hallaban a tres metros del bosque y se les podía ver perfectamente desde la puerta trasera de la cabaña de Hagrid.

La cara pálida de Hermione asomaba por detrás de un árbol.

—¡Dense prisa! —dijo. Aún se oía la voz de Dumbledore en la cabaña. Dieron otro tirón a la cuerda. Buckbeak se puso a trotar a regañadientes. Llegaron a los árboles...

—¡Rápido, rápido! —gritó Hermione, saliendo como una flecha de detrás del árbol, asiendo también la cuerda y tirando para que Buckbeak avanzara más aprisa. Harry miró por encima del hombro. Ya estaban fuera del alcance de las miradas.

Desde allí no veían el huerto de Hagrid.

Huyeron al bosque, a esperar a que todos salieran del encuentro en la casa de los gritos. Mientras esperaban, Harry le contó a Draco que lo que los salvó de los dementores en el bosque había sido un patronus muy poderoso que el no conjuró.

—¿No viste qué aspecto tenía? —preguntó Hermione con impaciencia—. ¿Era uno de los profesores?

—No. Pero tuvo que ser un brujo muy poderoso para alejar a todos los dementores... Si el patronus brillaba tanto,

— ¿No pudiste ver...? – Preguntó Draco.

—Sí que lo vi —dijo Harry pensativo—. Aunque tal vez lo imaginase. No pensaba con claridad. Me desmayé inmediatamente después...

—¿Quién te pareció que era?

—Me pareció —Harry tragó saliva, consciente de lo raro que iba a sonar aquello—, me pareció mi padre.

El rubio y la castaña se miraron.

—Harry, tu padre está..., bueno..., está muerto —dijo Draco.

—Lo sé —dijo Harry rápidamente.

—¡Están saliendo! – Exclamó Hermione después de un rato, los tres se asonaron por entre los árboles, y se vieron a sí mismos junto con los demás cerca del sauce boxeador. De pronto Lupin se había transformado en hombre lobo y Sirius peleaba con el en su forma de animago. Los dos animales corrieron hacia el bosque.

— Hay que hacer algo. – Dijo Draco.

— Déjenme pensar. – Contestó Hermione nerviosa. Entonces se le ocurrió aulló tratando de sonar como un hombre lobo, cosa que funcionó porque hizo que el profesor Lupin corriera en otra dirección, luego ellos fueron cerca de donde estaba Sirius tendido, junto con Harry y Draco, mientras eran atacados por cientos de dementores.

— Ni padre aparecerá. Ya lo verán. – Decía Harry emocionado. Pero no pasaba nada.

— ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó el rubio.

— Ya verán. – Pasaban mas segundos, que parecían horas y los jóvenes comenzaron a impacientarse.

— Harry creo que… — Hermione no alcanzó a terminar. Harry convocó un poderoso patronus, que enseguida tomó la forma de un cuervo con astas.

Los dementores comenzaron a alejarse.

Después de ver como Harry y Draco se habían desmayado, y de como llegó el profesor Snape los tres se dirigieron volando sobre Buckbeak a la oficina del profesor Flitwick para rescatar a Sirius. Y llegaron a la enfermería a tiempo para volver con Ron. Lo habían logrado.

0000000000

ok ya se que no ha sido mi mejor cap, pero les prometo mas Dramione para la próxima, recuerden que ya viene el cuarto año, y con ello el torneo de los tres magos, el baile de navidad... y por supuesto Viktor krum, así que comienzen a hacer sus apuestas con irán draco y Hermione juntos al baile??? con quien irá Ron? y Harry? no se pierdan el próximo cap!!!


	9. El Torneo de los tres Magos

Perdon por estar ran austente!!! les juro que he extrañado trabajar en este fic, pero aqui se los traego de nuevo!!!

espero que lo disfruten!!!

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

\- Buenos días amo Draco. –Saludó Cherry como siempre, cuando el rubio bajó a desayunar.

\-- ¿Dónde están mis padres? – Le preguntó.

\-- Ya han desayunado señor, y lo están esperando.

\-- Si, lo sé. Bueno, supongo que tengo que comer rápido o se molestarán.

El chico se apresuró a desayunar, ese día el y sus padres irían al campeonato de quidditch, aunque le gustara mucho, nunca hubiera estado tan interesado si no fuera porque Hermione también estaría ahí, y por supuesto sus amigos. Acudirían con el señor Weasley, y se quedarían en una tienda cerca del estadio. Él Tenía planeado sin el permiso de sus padres claro escabullirse luego del juego para ir a verlos.

Bebió su jugo de naranja de prisa y le dio una mordida a su tostada, se levantó y se dirigió al vestíbulo.

\-- Querido. – Saludó su madre. – Estábamos a punto de ir por ti. – Dijo tomando su mano.

\-- Lo siento madre. – Contestó.

\-- Bueno hay que irnos ya, el ministro nos estará esperando. – Interrumpió su padre. – tanto él como su hijo llevaban ropas oscuras como todos los Malfoy, mientras que Narcissa vestía de verde botella.

Los tres se dirigieron al despacho de Lucius, donde estaba el traslador. Apenas tomaron la figura de lobo se transportaron al campo cercano a donde se realizaría el juego. El lugar estaba abarrotado de gente que provenía de todos lados del mundo. Había cientos de casitas de acampar esparcidas por doquier, unas mas grandes que otras, Draco se preguntaba si alguna de ellas sería la de Hermione.

\-- No te quedes atrás Draco. – Le ordenó su padre y de inmediato obedeció colocándose junto a su madre. Ella le tomó el brazo. – Aquí esta. – Indicó Lucius hacia una casa de campaña mas grande y ostentosa que las demás, rodeada por una pequeña cerca y con algunos pavo reales blancos en ella.

De inmediato Cherry los recibió saliendo de la casita y abriéndoles la pequeña puertecita.

\-- Bienvenido señor Malfoy. – Saludó con una reverencia. Éste sólo lo golpeó con su bastón haciéndolo a un lado. Narcissa y Draco pasaron tras de él. El rubio le dirigió una murada de disculpa a su querida elfina antes de entrar a la tienda.

El espacio era muy amplio, no demasiado para el gusto de Draco, pero si para la ocasión, consideraba realmente innecesario tener cuatro habitaciones cuando no estarían ahí mucho tiempo, tampoco la enorme cocina o la sala privada de su madre.

Mientras el rubio revisaba que todas sus cosas estaban en su habitación Narcissa entró.

\-- ¿Está todo lo que pediste aquí? – Preguntó. Sentándose en la cama.

\-- Si, eso creo. – Contestó.

\-- Bueno, tu padre dice que estará un poco ocupado después de el juego, tal vez puedas escaparte unos minutos antes de que acabe, y regresar antes de que él llegue. – A su hijo se le iluminó el rostro del emoción, hace un año no hubiera imaginado que su madre sería tan buena confidente y mucho menos que apoyaría su relación con una hija de muggles. Desde que él tenía memoria su madre apoyaba incondicionalmente los ideales de su padre, se expresaba de mala manera hacia los nacidos de muggles, no con el mismo desprecio de Lucius, pero si con la misma intención. Pero todo cambió cuando entró a Hogwarts y fue seleccionado para Gryffindor, desde que regresó para las vacaciones su madre cambió de actitud y se veía benevolente y comprensiva con él.

\-- Claro, es perfecto gracias mamá.

\-- No me agradezcas hijo, mereces vivir tu vida. – Antes de salir su madre se detuvo para mirarlo y agregó algo más. – Tal vez puedas quedarte con Hermione y llevarla a su traslador cuando tenga que marcharse… supongo que llegó en uno y no quiero…

\-- ¿Si? – Preguntó Draco levantando una ceja con curiosidad.

\-- No quiero que hablen hasta tarde y se atrase.

\-- Lo haré madre.

El chico pasó la tarde a solas en su cuarto, comió junto a sus padres pero inmediatamente después regresó, tenía preparado para la navidad un regalo para Hermione que llevaba viendo por horas. Lo había comprado en una tienda del callejón Diagon, por supuesto no había sido nada barato pero era lo se menos.

Llegado el momento la familia se reunió en el recibidor de la casita y se dirigió al estadio. Caminaron por el bosque, sus padres hablaban sobre el ministro de magia en voz alta unos veinte minutos, hasta que al salir por el otro lado se hallaron a la sombra de un estadio colosal. Aunque Draco sólo podía ver una parte de los muros dorados que rodeaban el campo de juego, calculaba que dentro podrían haber cabido, sin apretujones, cien mil personas.

Las escaleras del estadio estaban tapizadas con una suntuosa alfombra de color púrpura. Subieron con la multitud, que poco a poco iba entrando por las puertas que daban a las tribunas que había a derecha e izquierda. Los Malfoy caminaron hasta el palco del ministerio, donde los esperaba el ministro. Contenía unas veinte butacas de color negro, repartidas en dos filas, dando un aspecto bastante elegante y exclusivo.

Cien mil magos y brujas ocupaban sus asientos en las gradas dispuestas en torno al largo campo oval. Todo estaba envuelto en una misteriosa luz dorada que parecía provenir del mismo estadio. Desde aquella elevada posición, el campo parecía forrado de terciopelo. A cada extremo se levantaban tres aros de gol, a unos quince metros de altura. Draco no dejaba de preguntarse en donde podría estar Hermione.

\-- ¡Ah! Ahí esta Lucius. – Pronunció Fudge. Su padre rápidamente se encaminó hacia él.

—¡Ah, Fudge! —dijo el señor Malfoy, tendiendo la mano al llegar ante el ministro de Magia—. ¿Cómo estás? Me parece que no conoces a mi mujer, Narcissa, ni a nuestro hijo, Draco.

—¿Cómo está usted?, ¿cómo estás? —saludó Fudge, sonriendo e inclinándose ante la señora Malfoy—. Permítanme presentarles al señor Oblansk... Obalonsk... al señor... Bueno, es el ministro búlgaro de Magia, y, como no entiende ni jota de lo que digo, da lo mismo. Veamos quién más... Supongo que conoces a Arthur Weasley.

Fue un momento muy tenso.

El señor Weasley y el señor Malfoy se miraron el uno al otro, y Draco recordó claramente la última ocasión en que se habían visto: había sido en la librería Flourish y Blotts, y se habían peleado, sólo que ahora estaban todos los Weasley presentes. Los fríos ojos del señor Lucius recorrieron al señor Weasley y luego la fila en que estaba sentado.

—Por Dios, Arthur —dijo con suavidad—, ¿qué has tenido que vender para comprar entradas en la tribuna principal? Me imagino que no te ha alcanzado sólo con la casa. – Tal y como en la librería a Draco se le cayó la cara de vergüenza, sólo alzó la mirada para ver a Hermione, quien disimuladamente esbozó una sonrisa de apenada.

Fudge, que no escuchaba, dijo:

—Lucius acaba de aportar una generosa contribución para el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas, Arthur. Ha venido aquí como invitado mío.

—¡Ah... qué bien! —dijo el señor Weasley, con una sonrisa muy tensa.

El señor Malfoy observó a Hermione, que se puso algo colorada pero le devolvió la mirada con determinación. La chica aun no podía asimilar que el fiera el padre de su "novio secreto" Sin embargo, el señor Malfoy no se atrevió a decir nada, no le convenía decir nada, pues su hijo era un Gryffindor, y no sería nada agradable que se expresara mal de ellos, sobre todo con los planes que tenía en mente. Con la cabeza hizo un gesto desdeñoso al señor Weasley, y continuó caminando hasta llegar a sus asientos. Draco lanzó a Harry, Ron y Hermione una mirada de disculpa, y luego se sentó entre sus padres.

El partido comenzó, Irlanda contra Bulgaria, Draco ya había asistido a partidos antes y este en su opinión no tenía mucho de diferente. Pasados quince minutos ya estaba demasiado aburrido. Solo podía pensar en ir con Hermione.

—¡IRLANDA HA GANADO! —voceó Ludo Bagman de repente que, como los mismos irlandeses, parecía desconcertado por el repentino final del juego—. ¡KRUM HA COGIDO LA SNITCH, PERO IRLANDA HA GANADO! ¡Dios Santo, no creo que nadie se lo esperara!

El rubio que ya estaba durmiéndose sintió un ligero empujón en su brazo derecho, era la mano de su madre, alzó la mirada y vio a la mujer que hacía un gestó para que se retirara. El chico se levantó de inmediato y se dirigió a las escaleras, Narcissa lo disculpó con su padre y el ministro diciendo que estaba muy cansado y que iría a dormir a la carpa.

En cuanto su padre se distrajo hablando con Fudge, Draco se dirigió detrás del asiento de Hermione andando a gatas, jaló un poco su cabello haciendo que ella volteara y lo viera, él hizo un gesto con su cara para invitarla a salir de ahí, cosa que ella aceptó de inmediato.

Ambos corrían por el campo aledaño al estadio tomados de la mano. Ella jadeaba cansada y él sonreía emocionado.

Llegaron hasta la entrada del bosque y ocultos por la obscuridad se besaron con tanto anhelo y necesidad, habían sido unos meses eternos para ambos y al fin se veían, no podían hacer otra cosa que besarse por unos largos minutos, Draco acariciaba su mejilla y Hermione posaba sus manos en el pecho del chico.

\-- Te extrañé. – Musitó ella cuando por fin se separaron.

\-- También yo. Pensé en hacer esto durante todas las vacaciones.

\-- ¿Qué tal lo pasaste? ¿tus padres no sospechan nada?

\-- Lo dudo, a mi padre sólo le interesa saber sobre mi amistad con Harry, y mi madre… bueno no importa. – La tomó por la cintura. – Lo importante es que al fin te veo.-- Bajó la vista y vio al pequeño gorrión que colgaba en su cuello. -- Aún llevas mi dije. –

\-- Jamás me lo quito, es hermoso. También tengo la pluma que me regalaste. ¿lo recuerdas?

\-- Por supuesto, mi madre casi me mata cuando vio lo que hice. – Rio Draco recordando la reprimenda de su madre al saber que se la había quitado a uno de los pavorreales el mismo.

\-- ¿Y tu conservas mis regalos? – Le cuestionó.

\--Cada regalo, y cada carta. –Pronunció con una voz seductora que Hermione no podía resistir.

\-- Draco…

Pero la chica no tuvo tiempo de responder. Los asistentes comenzaban a salir del Recinto. Pronto se vieron rodeados por la multitud que abandonaba el estadio para regresar a las tiendas de campaña. El aire de la noche llevaba hasta ellos estridentes cantos mientras volvían por el camino iluminado de farolas.

Los Weasley también regresaban junto con Harry.

\-- ¡Draco! Que gusto verte en un momento mejor. – Dijo el Arthur.

\-- Si, gracias señor Weasley. Respondió apenado. – Siento lo de hace un rato.

\-- ¡Ah! No te preocupes hijo, tu no tienes la culpa de nada.

\-- ¿Qué tal Draco? – Saludaron los gemelos, y él rubio contestó con una sonrisa.

\-- Ven con nosotros. – Habló Ron, su hermano Charley y Bill aún se mostraban impresionados con Draco, y a su actitud tan diferente a la de su padre. – Ven a nuestra tienda estaremos celebrando.

\-- No, gracias Ron, creo que tengo que volver, no quiero que mi padre me interrogue.

\--Si cambias de opinión sabes donde encontrarnos ¿no? – Preguntó Harry.

\--Si, eso creo, los veré en la escuela.

\-- Claro. – Contestaron sus amigos.

Draco se alejó, no sin antes dirigirle una sonrisa a Hermione. Llegó hasta la tienda de su familia donde encontró a su madre sola. Esta lo vio como si fuera un fantasma.

\-- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? – Preguntó aterrada. – Se suponía que estarías con esa chica.

Draco de inmediato supo que algo andaba mal.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Cuando por fin llegaron a las tiendas, nadie tenía sueño y, dada la algarabía que había en torno a ellos, el señor Weasley consintió en que tomaran todos juntos una última taza de chocolate con leche antes de acostarse. No tardaron en enzarzarse en una agradable discusión sobre el partido. El señor Weasley se mostró en desacuerdo con Charlie en lo referente al comportamiento violento, y no dio por finalizado el análisis del partido hasta que Ginny se cayó dormida sobre la pequeña mesa, derramando el chocolate por el suelo. Entonces los mandó a todos a dormir. Hermione y Ginny se metieron en su tienda, y Harry y el resto de los Weasley se pusieron la pijama subieron cada uno a su litera. Desde el otro lado del campamento llegaba aún el eco de cánticos y de ruidos extraños.

Hermione aún suspiraba recostada en su cama por los besos de Draco. Dejó sobre la mesita de noche el dije del gorrión, y lo observó hasta que los parpados le pesaron por el sueño.

—¡Levántense! ¡Ron, Harry... deprisa, es urgente! – La voz del señor Weasley la despertó de repente. Hermione se incorporó de un salto y se golpeó la cabeza con la lona del techo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó cuando salió de la tienda junto con Ginny.

Intuyó que algo malo ocurría, porque los ruidos del campamento parecían distintos. Los cánticos habían cesado. Se oían gritos, y gente que corría.

—No hay tiempo de nada, niños... tomen sólo sus chaquetas y salgan... ¡rápido! – Dijo el señor Weasley. Todos obedecieron, y salieron de la tienda a prisa.

A la luz de los escasos fuegos que aún ardían, podían ver a gente que corría hacia el bosque, huyendo de algo que se acercaba detrás, por el campo, algo que emitía extraños destellos de luz y hacía un ruido como de disparos de pistola. Llegaban hasta ellos abucheos escandalosos, carcajadas estridentes y gritos de borrachos. A continuación, apareció una fuerte luz de color verde que iluminó la escena.

A través del campo marchaba una multitud de magos, que iban muy apretados y se movían todos juntos apuntando hacia arriba con las varitas. Hermione entonces entornó los ojos para distinguirlos mejor. Parecía que no tuvieran rostro, pero luego comprendió que iban tapados con capuchas y máscaras.

Por encima de ellos, en lo alto, flotando en medio del aire, había cuatro figuras que se debatían y contorsionaban adoptando formas grotescas. Era como si los magos enmascarados que iban por el campo fueran titiriteros y los que flotaban en el aire fueran sus marionetas, manejadas mediante hilos invisibles que surgían de las varitas. Al grupo se iban juntando otros magos, que reían y apuntaban también con sus varitas a las figuras del aire.

Las personas que flotaban en el aire resultaron repentinamente iluminadas al pasar por encima de una tienda de campaña que estaba en llamas, y Harry reconoció a una de ellas: era el señor Roberts, el gerente del cámping.

—Dan ganas de vomitar —susurró Ron, observando al más pequeño de los niños muggles, que había empezado a dar vueltas a veinte metros de altura, con la cabeza caída y balanceándose de lado a lado como si estuviera muerto— Dan verdaderas ganas de vomitar.

—Vamos a ayudar al Ministerio —gritó el señor Weasley por encima de todo aquel ruido, arremangándose él también—. Ustedes vayan al bosque, y no se separen. ¡Cuando hayamos solucionado esto iré a buscarlos! -- Bill, Charlie y Percy se precipitaron al encuentro de la multitud. El señor Weasley corrió tras ellos. Desde todos los puntos, los magos del Ministerio se dirigían a la fuente del problema.

—Vamos —dijo Fred, tomando a Ginny de la mano y tirando de ella hacia el bosque.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y George los siguieron. Al llegar a los primeros árboles volvieron la vista atrás. La multitud seguía creciendo. Distinguieron a los magos del Ministerio, que intentaban introducirse por entre el numeroso grupo para llegar hasta los encapuchados que iban en el centro: les estaba costando trabajo. Debían de tener miedo de lanzar algún embrujo que tuviera como consecuencia la caída al suelo de la familia Roberts.

Las farolas de colores que habían iluminado el camino al estadio estaban apagadas. Oscuras siluetas daban tumbos entre los árboles, y se oía el llanto de niños; a su alrededor, en el frío aire de la noche, resonaban gritos de ansiedad y voces aterrorizadas. Hermione avanzaba con dificultad, empujado de un lado y de otro por personas cuyos rostros no podía distinguir. De pronto oyó a Ron gritar de dolor.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Hermione nerviosa, deteniéndose tan de repente que Harry chocó con ella—. ¿Dónde estás, Ron? Qué idiotez... ¡Lumos!

La varita se encendió, y su haz de luz se proyectó en el camino. Ron estaba echado en el suelo.

—He tropezado con la raíz de un árbol —dijo de malhumor, volviendo a ponerse en pie.

—Bueno, con pies de ese tamaño, lo difícil sería no tropezar —dijo detrás de ellos una voz sarcástica. Era Draco. De inmediato Hermione se precipitó a abrazarlo y él la correspondió. Tomó decididamente su mano y la jaló hacia dentro del bosque. – Vámonos. – Ordenó.

\-- ¿Sabes por donde ir? – Cuestionó Harry.

\-- Eso creo.

Durante una media hora Malfoy los estuvo guiando por el bosque sin dejar de soltar a Hermione, era como si supiera el riesgo en el que estaban, eso no pasó desapercibido para la chica, quien también se percato de su nerviosismo y terror, era casi obvio que sabía algo que ellos no. Después de un rato llegaron a un claro donde había magos ebrios que al parecer no se habían dado cuenta del disturbio. Draco permanecía atento a cualquier ruido que llegara del cámping. Todo parecía tranquilo: tal vez el disturbio hubiera acabado. Todos decidieron sentarse un momento en la hierba, ahora que todo parecía mas tranquilo.

—Espero que los otros estén bien —dijo Harry después de un rato.

—Estarán bien —afirmó Ron.

—Pero esos pobres muggles... —protestó Hermione con nerviosismo—. ¿Y si no pueden bajarlos?

—Podrán —le aseguró Draco. — Hallarán la manera.

—Es una idiotez hacer algo así cuando todo el Ministerio de Magia está por allí —declaró Hermione—. Lo que quiero decir es que ¿cómo esperan salirse con la suya? ¿creen que habrán bebido, o simplemente...?

Pero de repente dejó de hablar y miró por encima del hombro. Harry, Ron y Draco se apresuraron a mirar también. Parecía que alguien se acercaba hacia ellos dando tumbos. Esperaron, escuchando el sonido de los pasos descompasados tras los árboles. Pero los pasos se detuvieron de repente.

—¿Quién es? —llamó Harry.

Sólo se oyó el silencio. Harry se puso en pie y miró hacia el árbol. Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver muy lejos, pero tenía la sensación de que había alguien justo un poco más allá de donde llegaba su visión.

—¿Quién está ahí? —preguntó Ron.

Y entonces, sin previo aviso, una voz diferente de cualquier otra que hubieran escuchado en el bosque desgarró el silencio. Y no lanzó un grito de terror, sino algo que parecía más bien un conjuro:

—¡MORSMORDRE!

Algo grande, verde y brillante salió de la oscuridad, se levantó hacia el cielo por encima de las copas de los árboles. Draco supo lo que era y sintió como la sangre le bajaba hasta los pies. Instintivamente tomó de nuevo la mano de Hermione.

—¿Qué...? —exclamó Ron, poniéndose en pie de un salto y mirando hacia arriba.

De pronto, el bosque se llenó de gritos.

—¡Hermione, vamos, muévete! —Draco tirando de ella.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry, sobresaltándose al ver la cara del rubio tan pálida y aterrorizada.

—¡Es la Marca Tenebrosa, Harry! —gimió Ron, tirando de él con toda su fuerza—. ¡El signo de Quien-tú-sabes!

—¿El de Voldemort?

—¡Vámonos! – Gritó Draco.

Harry se volvió, y los tres se dispusieron a cruzar el claro. Pero tan sólo habían dado unos pocos pasos, cuando una serie de ruiditos anunció la repentina aparición, de la nada, de una veintena de magos que los rodearon.

Draco paseó la mirada por los magos y tardó menos de un segundo en darse cuenta de que todos habían sacado la varita mágica y que las veinte varitas los apuntaban. Sin pensarlo más, gritó:

—¡AL SUELO! —Gritó agarrando a Hermione y ésta a los otros dos, arrastró con él a los tres sobre la hierba.

—¡Desmaius! —gritaron las veinte voces.

Hubo una serie de destellos cegadores, y el rubio sintió que el pelo se le agitaba como si un viento formidable acabara de barrer el claro. Al levantar la cabeza un centímetro, vio unos chorros de luz roja que salían de las varitas de los magos, pasaban por encima de ellos, cruzándose, rebotaban en los troncos de los árboles y se perdían luego en la oscuridad.

—¡Alto! —gritó una voz familiar—. ¡ALTO! ¡Es mi hijo!

El pelo de Draco volvió a asentarse. Levantó un poco más la cabeza. El mago que tenía delante acababa de bajar la varita. Al darse la vuelta vio al señor Weasley, que avanzaba hacia ellos a zancadas, aterrorizado.

—Ron... Harry... —Su voz sonaba temblorosa—. Hermione, Draco... ¿Están bien?

—Apártate, Arthur —dijo una voz fría y cortante.

Era el señor Crouch. Él y los otros magos del Ministerio estaban acercándose. Harry se puso en pie de cara a ellos. Crouch tenía el rostro crispado de rabia.

—¿Quién de ustedes lo ha hecho? —dijo bruscamente, fulminándolos con la mirada—. ¿Quién ha invocado la Marca Tenebrosa?

—¡Nosotros no hemos invocado eso! —exclamó Harry, señalando la calavera.

—No hemos hecho nada —añadió Draco, Ayudando a Hermione a levantarse, mirando al señor Crouch (quien no se había percatado de su presencia) con expresión indignada.

Después de disculparse en mas de tres ocasiones Barty y los demás miembros del ministerio se dirigieron al lugar a donde los chicos habían indicado que estaba el sujeto que conjuró la marca tenebrosa.

Draco se aseguró de que Hermione regresara a salvo al traslador, y regresó con sus padres, había muchas cosas que le preguntaría a su madre.

0~0~0~0~0~]~0~0•0~

Por fin era día de volver a la escuela, los cuatro Gryffindor estaban como siempre en el mismo vagón hablando de lo sucedido en la copa mundial, Hermione opinaba preocupada, Ron lo hacía con enojo, Harry preguntaba con curiosidad pero Draco se mantuvo callado y cauteloso durante toda la conversación, sólo opinaba si se lo preguntaban pero nada mas.

Harry decidió enviarle una carta a Sirius para informarle de lo sucedido, así tal vez el podría ayudarlo.

La llegada al colegio fue una alegría para todos. Todos estaban felices de ver a sus amigos y profesores de nuevo, de cursar un año mas en la escuela.

— Me complace anunciarles que este año Hogwarts será la cede de un importante acontecimiento que dará comienzo en octubre y continuará a lo largo de todo el curso, acaparando una gran parte del tiempo y la energía de los profesores... pero estoy seguro de que lo disfrutarán enormemente. Tengo el gran placer de anunciar que este año en Hogwarts... – Decía el profesor Dumbledore. Pero en aquel momento se escuchó un trueno ensordecedor, y las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de golpe.

En la puerta apareció un hombre que se apoyaba en un largo bastón y se cubría con una capa negra de viaje. Todas las cabezas en el Gran Comedor se volvieron para observar al extraño, repentinamente iluminado por el resplandor de un rayo que apareció en el techo. Se bajó la capucha, sacudió una larga melena en parte cana y en parte negra, y caminó hacia la mesa de los profesores. Un sordo golpe repitió cada uno de sus pasos por el Gran Comedor. Llegó a un extremo de la mesa de los profesores, se volvió a la derecha y fue cojeando pesadamente hacia Dumbledore. El resplandor de otro rayo cruzó el techo. Hermione ahogó un grito.

Aquella luz había destacado el rostro del hombre, y era un rostro muy diferente de cuantos Harry había visto en su vida. Parecía como labrado en un trozo de madera desgastado por el tiempo y la lluvia, por alguien que no tenía la más leve idea de cómo eran los rostros humanos y que además no era nada habilidoso con el formón.

Cada centímetro de la piel parecía una cicatriz. La boca era como un tajo en diagonal, y le faltaba un buen trozo de la nariz. Pero lo que lo hacía verdaderamente terrorífico eran los ojos. Uno de ellos era pequeño, oscuro y brillante. El otro era grande, redondo como una moneda y de un azul vívido, eléctrico. El ojo azul se movía sin cesar, sin parpadear, girando para arriba y para abajo, a un lado y a otro.

— Les presento a nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras —dijo animadamente Dumbledore, ante el silencio de la sala—: el profesor Moody.

—¿Moody? —le susurró Ron a Draco — ¿Ojoloco Moody? ¿el cazador?

—Debe de ser él —dijo el rubio, con voz asustada.

—¿Qué le ha ocurrido? —preguntó Hermione en voz muy baja—. ¿Qué le pasó en la cara?

—No lo sé —contestó Ron, observando a Moody con fascinación. Mientras Draco lo observaba con una mezcla de odio y temor.

—Como iba diciendo —siguió Albus, sonriendo a la multitud de estudiantes que tenía delante, todos los cuales seguían con la mirada fija en Ojoloco Moody— tenemos el honor de ser la sede de un emocionante evento que tendrá lugar durante los próximos meses, un evento que no se celebraba desde hacía más de un siglo. Es un gran placer para mí informarles que este curso tendrá lugar en Hogwarts el Torneo de los tres magos.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Después de la cena todos los alumnos se dirigían a sus salas comunes para ir a dormir, Hermione caminaba detrás de los niños de primer año para vigilar que no se perdieran, miraba las pinturas en los pasillos, recordando el primer día que había estado ahí, de pronto sintió un jalón en el brazo, que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, en menos de un segundo estaba en un pequeño y obscuro hueco tras una pintura, frente a ella estaba Draco Malfoy.

\-- ¡Draco! –Trató de reprenderlo susurrando. – Alguien pudo habernos visto

\-- Nadie nos vio Hermione. – Le dijo con una voz seductora, acariciándole la mejilla.

\-- ¿y qué se supone que hacemos aquí? – Le respondió retadora.

\-- Te extrañé durante las vacaciones. – Esto hizo que el semblante de la chica se relajara un poco, evidentemente ella también lo había extrañado. Sonrió.

\-- Yo también, mis padres me preguntan por ti a veces, les agradaste.

\-- Suelo causar esa impresión en las personas. – Hermione estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Draco la silenció con un beso largo y profundo que hizo olvidar todo a la castaña.

Duraron así un buen tiempo, el dulce sabor de los labios de la Gryffindor volvía completamente loco al muchacho, no había nada mas en el mundo que a el le importara, y jamás se había sentido mas seguro sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella, aunque quisiera que todo el mundo supiera de su relación y así evitara el riesgo de que alguien pensara si quiera en acercarse a Hermione sabía muy bien que aquello no podía ser, se arriesgaba demasiado a que su padre se enterara, y si eso llegaba a pasar él estaría muerto para antes de si quiera poder opinar algo.

Recordaba lo ocurrido en el campeonato de quidditch con la familia muggle y estaba muy seguro de que Hermione pudo tener esa suerte si el no la hubiera cuidado.

\--Tengo algo para ti. – Le dijo antes de camino a la sala común. Sacó de su túnica el pequeño gorrión atado a la cadenita.

\-- ¡Lo encontraste! –La castaña saltó y lo abrazó. – Gracias.

\-- Es lo menos que podía hacer. – Contestó el rubio.

A Hermione le emocionaba la idea del torneo, pues tendrían la oportunidad de convivir con magos y brujas de otros países, Draco y Ron estaban eufóricos, una de las escuelas participantes sería Durmstrang en donde estudiaba el famoso jugador Viktor Krum al que ambos admiraban, a Harry sólo le podía parecer un poco interesante, pues tenía los ojos puestos todo el tiempo sobre Cho Chang -motivo por el cual el rubio y el pelirrojo se burlaban de él.

—Hoy no está mal: fuera toda la mañana —dijo Ron pasando el dedo por la columna del lunes de su horario— Herbología con los de Hufflepuff y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas... ¡Maldita sea!, seguimos teniéndola con los de Slytherin...

\-- Al menos Theo y Pansy estarán ahí. – Comentó Draco apoyando un codo sobre la mesa.

—Y esta tarde tenemos dos horas de Adivinación —gruñó Harry, observando el horario. Adivinación era su materia menos apreciada, aparte de Pociones. La profesora Trelawney siempre estaba prediciendo la muerte de Harry, cosa que a él no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

—Tendrían que haber abandonado esa asignatura como hice yo —dijo Hermione con énfasis, untando mantequilla en la tostada—. De esa manera estudiarían algo sensato como Aritmancia.

—¡Weasley! ¡Eh, Weasley! – Harry, Ron, Draco y Hermione se volvieron. Zabini, Y sus secuaces entraban al gran comedor, muy contentos por algún motivo.

—¿Qué? —contestó Ron lacónicamente.

—¡Tu padre ha salido en el periódico, Weasley! —anunció el moreno, blandiendo un ejemplar de El Profeta y hablando muy alto, para que todos en el comedor pudieran oírlo—. ¡Escucha esto!

MÁS ERRORES EN EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA

Parece que los problemas del Ministerio de Magia no se acaban, escribe Rita Skeeter, nuestra enviada especial. Muy cuestionados últimamente por la falta de seguridad evidenciada en los Mundiales de quidditch, y aún incapaces de explicar la desaparición de una de sus brujas, los funcionarios del Ministerio se vieron inmersos ayer en otra situación embarazosa a causa de la actuación de Arnold Weasley, del Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles. Zabini levantó la vista.

—Ni siquiera aciertan con su nombre, Weasley, pero no es de extrañar tratándose de un don nadie, ¿verdad? —dijo exultante.

Todo el mundo escuchaba. Con un floreo de la mano, Zabini volvió a alzar el periódico.

—¡Y viene una foto, Weasley! —añadió, dándole la vuelta al periódico y levantándolo—. Una foto de tus padres a la puerta de su casa...¡bueno, si esto se puede llamar casa! Tu madre tendría que perder un poco de peso, ¿no crees?

Ron temblaba de furia. Todo el mundo lo miraba.

—Métetelo por donde te quepa, Blaise —dijo Harry—. Vamos, Ron...

—¡Ah, Potter! Tú has pasado el verano con ellos, ¿verdad? —dijo Zabini con aire despectivo—. Dime, ¿su madre tiene al natural ese aspecto de cerdito, o es sólo la foto?

—¿Y te has fijado en tu madre? —preguntó Harry. Tanto él como Draco sujetaban a Ron por la túnica para impedir que se lanzara contra él. — Esa expresión que tiene, como si estuviera oliendo mierda, ¿la tiene siempre, o sólo cuando estás tú cerca?

El rostro de Blaise se puso sonrosado.

—No te atrevas a insultar a mi madre, Potter.

—Pues mantén cerrada tu grasienta boca —le contestó Harry, dándose la vuelta.

¡BUM!

Hubo gritos. Harry vio la cara de asombro de sus tres amigos, notó que algo candente le arañaba un lado de la cara, y metió la mano en la túnica para coger la varita. Pero, antes de que hubiera llegado a tocarla, oyó un segundo ¡BUM! y un grito que retumbó en todo el vestíbulo.

—¡AH, NO, TÚ NO, MUCHACHO!

Harry se volvió completamente. El profesor Moody entraba cojeando al gran comedor. Había sacado la varita y apuntaba con ella a un perro pug que tiritaba sobre el suelo de losas de piedra, en el mismo lugar en que había estado Zabini.

Un aterrorizado silencio se apoderó del vestíbulo. Salvo Moody, nadie movía un músculo. Moody se volvió para mirar a Harry. O, al menos, lo miraba con su ojo normal. El otro estaba en blanco, como dirigido hacia el interior de su cabeza.

—¿Te ha dado? —gruñó Moody. Tenía una voz baja y grave.

—No —respondió Harry—, sólo me ha rozado.

—¡DÉJALO! —gritó Moody.

—¿Que deje... qué? —preguntó Harry, desconcertado.

—No te lo digo a ti... ¡se lo digo a él! —gruñó Moody, señalando con el pulgar, por encima del hombro, a Oliver Tate, que se había quedado paralizado a punto de Tomar al perrito. Moody se acercó al perrito que dio un chillido de terror y salió corriendo hacia las mazmorras.

—¡Me parece que no vas a ir a ningún lado! —le gritó, volviendo a apuntar al animalito con la varita. Este se elevó tres metros en el aire, cayó al suelo dando un golpe y rebotó.

—No me gusta la gente que ataca por la espalda —gruñó Moody, mientras el hurón botaba cada vez más alto, chillando de dolor—. Es algo innoble, cobarde, inmundo... – Draco no podía parar de reír, ante la humillación de Blaise.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Llegó el día tan esperado, las dos escuelas invitadas llegarían para participar en el torneo de los tres magos.

Todos los alumnos bajaron en fila por la escalinata de la entrada y se alinearon delante del castillo. Era una noche fría y clara. Oscurecía, y una luna pálida brillaba ya sobre el bosque prohibido. Draco estaba de pie junto a Hermione, y junto a ellos, Ron y Harry en la cuarta fila, vio a Dennis Creevey temblando de emoción entre otros alumnos de primer curso.

—Son casi las seis —anunció Ron, consultando el reloj y mirando el camino que iba a la verja de entrada—. ¿Cómo creen que llegarán? ¿En el tren?

—No creo —contestó Hermione.

—¿Entonces cómo? ¿En escoba? —dijo Harry, levantando la vista al cielo estrellado.

—No creo tampoco... no desde tan lejos... – Comentó Draco.

—¿En traslador? —sugirió Ron—. ¿Pueden aparecerse? A lo mejor en sus países está permitido aparecerse antes de los diecisiete años.

—Nadie puede aparecerse dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts. ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? —exclamó Draco perdiendo la paciencia.

Escudriñaron nerviosos los terrenos del colegio, que se oscurecían cada vez más. No se movía nada por allí. Todo estaba en calma, silencioso y exactamente igual que siempre. Draco empezaba a tener un poco de frío, y confió en que se dieran prisa. Quizá los extranjeros preparaban una llegada espectacular.

Y entonces, desde la última fila, en la que estaban todos los profesores, Dumbledore gritó:

—¡Ajá! ¡Si no me equivoco, se acercan los representantes de Beauxbatons! – El carruaje volador tirado por caballos alados apareció a lo lejos en el cielo y conforme avanzaba se podía ver mas y mas su esplendor.

\-- Vaya, es muy bonito. – Mencionó Hermione a Draco.

Las tres filas delanteras de alumnos se echaron para atrás cuando el carruaje descendió precipitadamente y aterrizó a tremenda velocidad.

Entonces golpearon el suelo los cascos de los caballos, que eran más grandes que platos, metiendo tal ruido que Neville dio un salto y pisó a una Ravenclaw rubia de tercer año y esta a su vez trastabilló cayendo encima de Theodore Nott. Un segundo más tarde el carruaje se posó en tierra, rebotando sobre las enormes ruedas, mientras los caballos sacudían su enorme cabeza y movían unos grandes ojos rojos.

Antes de que la puerta del carruaje se abriera, Draco vio que llevaba un escudo: dos varitas mágicas doradas cruzadas, con tres estrellas que surgían de cada una.

Un muchacho vestido con túnica de color azul pálido saltó del carruaje al suelo, hizo una inclinación, buscó con las manos durante un momento algo en el suelo del carruaje y desplegó una escalerilla dorada. Respetuosamente, retrocedió un paso. Entonces se vio un zapato negro brillante, con tacón alto, que salía del interior del carruaje.

Era un zapato del mismo tamaño que un trineo infantil. Al zapato le siguió, casi inmediatamente, la mujer más grande que Draco había visto nunca. Las dimensiones del carruaje y de los caballos quedaron inmediatamente explicadas. Algunos ahogaron un grito.

En toda su vida, Draco sólo había visto una persona tan gigantesca como aquella mujer, y ése era Hagrid.

Le parecía que eran exactamente igual de altos, pero aun así (y tal vez porque estaba habituado a Hagrid) aquella mujer —que ahora observaba desde el pie de la escalerilla a la multitud, que a su vez la miraba atónita a ella— parecía aún más grande. Al dar unos pasos entró de lleno en la zona iluminada por la luz del vestíbulo, y ésta reveló un hermoso rostro de piel morena, unos ojos cristalinos grandes y negros, y una nariz afilada.

Llevaba el pelo recogido por detrás, en la base del cuello, en un moño reluciente. Sus ropas eran de satén negro, y una multitud de cuentas de ópalo brillaban alrededor de la garganta y en sus gruesos dedos.

Dumbledore comenzó a aplaudir. Los estudiantes, imitando a su director, aplaudieron también, muchos de ellos de puntillas para ver mejor a la mujer. Sonriendo graciosamente, ella avanzó hacia Dumbledore y extendió una mano reluciente. Aunque Dumbledore era alto, apenas tuvo que inclinarse para besársela.

—Mi querida Madame Maxime —dijo—, bienvenida a Hogwarts.

—«Dumbledog» —repuso Madame Maxime, con una voz profunda— «espego» que esté bien.

—En excelente forma, gracias —respondió Dumbledore.

—Mis alumnos —dijo Madame Maxime, señalando tras ella con gesto lánguido.

Draco, que no se había fijado en otra cosa que en Madame Maxime, notó que unos doce alumnos, chicos y chicas, todos los cuales parecían hallarse cerca de los veinte años, habían salido del carruaje y se encontraban detrás de ella. Estaban tiritando, lo que no era nada extraño dado que las túnicas que llevaban parecían de seda fina, y ninguno de ellos tenía capa. Algunos se habían puesto bufandas o chales por la cabeza. Por lo que se alcanzaba a distinguir (ya que los tapaba la enorme sombra proyectada por Madame Maxime), todos miraban el castillo de Hogwarts con aprensión.

—¿Qué tamaño calculan que tendrán los caballos de Durmstrang? —dijo Seamus Finnigan, inclinándose para dirigirse a Harry y Ron entre Lavender y Parvati.

—Si son más grandes que éstos, ni siquiera Hagrid podrá manejarlos — contestó Harry—. Y eso si no lo han atacado los escregutos. Me pregunto qué le habrá ocurrido.

—A lo mejor han escapado —dijo Ron, esperanzado.

—¡Ah, no digas eso! —repuso Hermione, con un escalofrío—. Me imagino a todos esos sueltos por ahí...

Para entonces ya tiritaban de frío esperando la llegada de la representación de Durmstrang. La mayoría miraba al cielo esperando ver algo. Durante unos minutos, el silencio sólo fue roto por los bufidos y el piafar de los enormes caballos de Madame Maxime. Pero entonces...

—¿No oyen algo? —preguntó Ron repentinamente dirigiéndose a sus amigos.

Harry escuchó. Un ruido misterioso, fuerte y extraño llegaba a ellos desde las tinieblas. Era un rumor amortiguado y un sonido de succión, como si una inmensa aspiradora pasara por el lecho de un río...

—¡El lago! —gritó Lee Jordan, señalando hacia él—. ¡Miren el lago!

Desde su posición en lo alto de la ladera, desde la que se divisaban los terrenos del colegio, tenían una buena perspectiva de la lisa superficie negra del agua. Y en aquellos momentos esta superficie no era lisa en absoluto. Algo se agitaba bajo el centro del lago. Aparecieron grandes burbujas, y luego se formaron unas olas que iban a morir a las embarradas orillas. Por último surgió en medio del lago un remolino, como si al fondo le hubieran quitado un tapón gigante.

Del centro del remolino comenzó a salir muy despacio lo que parecía un asta negra, y luego Harry vio las jarcias...

—¡Es un mástil! —exclamó.

Lenta, majestuosamente, el barco fue surgiendo del agua, brillando a la luz de la luna. Producía una extraña impresión de cadáver, como si fuera un barco hundido y resucitado, y las pálidas luces que relucían en las portillas daban la impresión de ojos fantasmales.

Finalmente, con un sonoro chapoteo, el barco emergió en su totalidad, balanceándose en las aguas turbulentas, y comenzó a surcar el lago hacia tierra.

Un momento después oyeron la caída de un ancla arrojada al bajío y el sordo ruido de una tabla tendida hasta la orilla.

A la luz de las portillas del barco, vieron las siluetas de la gente que desembarcaba. Todos ellos, según le pareció a Harry, tenían la constitución de Crabbe y Goyle... pero luego, cuando se aproximaron más, subiendo por la explanada hacia la luz que provenía del vestíbulo, vio que su corpulencia se debía en realidad a que todos llevaban puestas unas capas de algún tipo de piel muy tupida. El que iba delante llevaba una piel de distinto tipo: lisa y plateada como su cabello.

—¡Dumbledore! —gritó efusivamente mientras subía la ladera —. ¿Cómo estás, mi viejo compañero, cómo estás?

—¡Estupendamente, gracias, profesor

Karkarov! —respondió Dumbledore. Karkarov tenía una voz pastosa y afectada.

Cuando llegó a una zona bien iluminada, vieron que era alto y delgado como Dumbledore, pero llevaba corto el blanco cabello, y la perilla (que terminaba en un pequeño rizo) no ocultaba del todo el mentón poco pronunciado. Al llegar ante Dumbledore, le estrechó la mano.

—El viejo Hogwarts —dijo, levantando la vista hacia el castillo y sonriendo. Tenía los dientes bastante amarillos, y la sonrisa no incluía los ojos, que mantenían su expresión de astucia y frialdad. Draco lo reconoció de inmediato, alguien como él era conocido para su familia, un antiguo mortífago. —. Es estupendo estar aquí, es estupendo... Viktor, ve para allá, al calor... ¿No te importa, Dumbledore? Es que Viktor tiene un leve resfriado.-- Karkarov indicó por señas a uno de sus estudiantes que se adelantara.

Cuando el muchacho pasó, Ron le dio un codazo en el brazo a Harry y le murmuró al odio:

—¡Harry...! ¡Es Krum!

0~0~0~0~0•0~9~0~0~0~0

Hasta aquí el cap de hoy que les pareció??? llegó Viktor!!! así que preparense para los problemas y mas vale que teman!!!

ya viene el baile de navidad! y también les dejé una pequeña introducción a la segunda parejita del fic! que en lo personal me encanta!

Hasta la próxima!!!


	10. El Baile de Navidad

**Ya está aquí el siguiente cap!!! ya por fin veremos el baile de navidad! así que prepárense. por cierto, les recomiendo escuchar la canción Magic Works (Si la que sale en el caliz de fuego) cuando lleguen al * se que les gustará disfrutenlo!!!**

0~0~0~0~0~~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Los días pasaron volando, la euforia por los recién llegados se había calmado un poco, y a Draco parecía que no le alcanzaban las horas del día. Entre la escuela, sus amigos y Hermione se llevaba demasiado tiempo, y ni hablar del P.E.D.D.O. que la castaña estaba mas que decidida a que fuera una realidad, por lo cual el papel de el rubio al ser su novio era ayudarla con todo lo que pudiera… aunque no estuviera del todo de acuerdo.

\-- El que seas un sangre pura de una familia tan importante ayudaría mucho a cambiar la opinión de los elfos. – Le dijo cuando ambos se dirigían a las cocinas.

\--Lo sé, pero esa misma familia tiene un sinfín de elfos domésticos en propiedad de objeto, y eso me incluye a mi, no creo que ayude mucho.

\-- Pues te he dicho que liberes a tu elfo en mas de una ocasión.

\-- ¿Estas loca? – contestó. --¿Tienes idea de lo que le haría a la pobre de Cherry? La lastimaría de por vida, los elfos domésticos están contentos trabajando para sus amos, al menos eso me han dicho.

\--¡Claro! Porque están obligados a decirlo, si no son castigados.

\--Yo nunca castigo a Cherry, sería incapaz.

Entre tanto jaleo Draco no había tenido tiempo de escribirle a su madre, pero extrañamente ella tampoco había podido hacerlo, lo que era extremadamente raro, todo lo que ella respondió cuando el chico pudo escribirle fue que su padre y ella estaban muy ocupados, que disfrutarla escuela y que cuidara de Hermione.

\--Que cuide de Hermione. – Repitió extrañado.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

El banquete de Halloween les pareció mucho más largo de lo habitual. Quizá porque era su segundo banquete en dos días, Harry no disfrutó la insólita comida tanto como la habría disfrutado cualquier otro día, ni si quiera Ron, nadie conversaba de otra cosa que no fuera el torneo… Bueno Draco y Hermione lo hacían pero parecían no querer a incluir a nadie mas en su conversación. A juzgar por los cuellos que se giraban continuamente, las expresiones de impaciencia, las piernas que se movían nerviosas y la gente que se levantaba para ver si Dumbledore ya había terminado de comer—, Harry sólo deseaba que la cena terminara y anunciaran quiénes habían quedado seleccionados como campeones.

Por fin, los platos de oro volvieron a su original estado inmaculado. Se produjo cierto alboroto en el salón, que se cortó casi instantáneamente cuando Dumbledore se puso en pie. Junto a él, el profesor Karkarov y Madame Maxime parecían tan tensos y expectantes como los demás. Ron no podía aguantar la emoción al igual que Draco pero este la disimulaba mejor.

—Bien, el cáliz está casi preparado para tomar una decisión —anunció Dumbledore—. Según me parece, falta tan sólo un minuto. Cuando pronuncie el nombre de un campeón, le ruego que venga a esta parte del Gran Comedor, pase por la mesa de los profesores y entre en la sala de al lado —indicó la puerta que había detrás de su mesa—, donde recibirá las primeras instrucciones.

Sacó la varita y ejecutó con ella un amplio movimiento en el aire. De inmediato se apagaron todas las velas salvo las que estaban dentro de las calabazas con forma de cara, y la estancia quedó casi a oscuras. No había nada en el Gran Comedor que brillara tanto como el cáliz de fuego, y el fulgor de las chispas y la blancura azulada de las llamas casi hacia daño a los ojos. Todo el mundo miraba, expectante. Algunos consultaban los relojes.

—De un instante a otro —susurró Lee Jordan, dos asientos más allá de Harry.

De pronto, las llamas del cáliz se volvieron rojas, y empezaron a salir chispas. A continuación, brotó en el aire una lengua de fuego y arrojó un trozo carbonizado de pergamino. La sala entera ahogó un grito.

Dumbledore tomó el trozo de pergamino y lo alejó tanto como le daba el brazo para poder leerlo a la luz de las llamas, que habían vuelto a adquirir un color blanco azulado.

—El campeón de Durmstrang —leyó con voz alta y clara— será Viktor Krum.

—¡Era de imaginar! —gritó Ron, al tiempo que una tormenta de aplausos y vítores inundaba el Gran Comedor. Harry vio a Krum levantarse de la mesa de Slytherin y caminar hacia Dumbledore. Se volvió a la derecha, recorrió la mesa de los profesores y desapareció por la puerta hacia la sala contigua. Draco lo seguía con la mirada, había algo en Viktor que no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

—¡Bravo, Viktor! —bramó Karkarov, tan fuerte que todo el mundo lo oyó incluso por encima de los aplausos—. ¡Sabía que serías tú!

Se apagaron los aplausos y los comentarios. La atención de todo el mundo volvía a recaer sobre el cáliz, cuyo fuego tardó unos pocos segundos en volverse nuevamente rojo. Las llamas arrojaron un segundo trozo de pergamino.

—La campeona de Beauxbatons —dijo Dumbledore—es ¡Fleur Delacour!

—¡Es ella, Ron! —gritó Harry, cuando la chica que parecía una veela se puso en pie elegantemente, sacudió la cabeza para retirarse hacia atrás la amplia cortina de pelo plateado, y caminó por entre las mesas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

—¡Miren qué decepcionados están todos! —dijo Hermione elevando la voz por encima del alboroto, y señalando con la cabeza al resto de los alumnos de Beauxbatons.

«Decepcionados» era decir muy poco, pensó Harry. Dos de las chicas que no habían resultado elegidas habían roto a llorar, y sollozaban con la cabeza escondida entre los brazos.

Cuando Fleur Delacour hubo desaparecido también por la puerta, volvió a hacerse el silencio, pero esta vez era un silencio tan tenso y lleno de emoción, que casi se palpaba. El siguiente sería el campeón de Hogwarts...

Y el cáliz de fuego volvió a tornarse rojo; saltaron chispas, la lengua de fuego se alzó, y de su punta Dumbledore retiró un nuevo pedazo de pergamino.

—El campeón de Hogwarts —anunció— es ¡Cedric Diggory!

—¡No! —dijo Ron en voz alta, pero sólo lo oyó Harry: el jaleo proveniente de la mesa de al lado era demasiado estruendoso. Todos y cada uno de los alumnos de Hufflepuff se habían puesto de repente de pie, gritando y pataleando, mientras Cedric se abría camino entre ellos, con una amplia sonrisa, y marchaba hacia la sala que había tras la mesa de los profesores.

Naturalmente, los aplausos dedicados a Cedric se prolongaron tanto que Dumbledore tuvo que esperar un buen rato para poder volver a dirigirse a la concurrencia.

—¡Estupendo! —dijo Dumbledore en voz alta y muy contento cuando se apagaron los últimos aplausos—. Bueno, ya tenemos a nuestros tres campeones. Estoy seguro de que puedo confiar en que todos ustedes, incluyendo a los alumnos de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, darán a sus respectivos campeones todo el apoyo que puedan. Al animarlos, todos contribuirán de forma muy significativa a...

Pero Dumbledore se calló de repente, y fue evidente para todo el mundo por qué se había interrumpido.

El fuego del cáliz había vuelto a ponerse de color rojo. Otra vez lanzaba chispas. Una larga lengua de fuego se elevó de repente en el aire y arrojó otro trozo de pergamino.

Dumbledore alargó la mano y lo tomó. Lo extendió y miró el nombre que había escrito en él. Hubo una larga pausa, durante la cual Dumbledore contempló el trozo de pergamino que tenía en las manos, mientras el resto de la sala lo observaba. Finalmente, Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y leyó en voz alta:

—Harry Potter.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

\-- No se que es lo que piense Weasley exactamente, pero no creo que tu hayas puesto tu nombre en el cáliz. –Le dijo Draco a Harry mientras esperaban sentados uno frente al otro en una de las mesas de la biblioteca a Hermione días después del incidente. Ron se había negado a dirigirle la palabra a Harry al igual que la mayoría de alumnos, y dado que Hermione y Malfoy apoyaban en su totalidad al moreno, se había alejado un poco de ellos.

\-- Bueno, me alegra que lo digas. –Soltó con un suspiro de cansancio el moreno.

Los días pasados se contaron entre los peores que Harry pasó en Hogwarts. Lo más parecido que había experimentado habían sido aquellos meses, cuando estaba en segundo, en que una gran parte del colegio sospechaba que era él el que atacaba a sus compañeros, pero en aquella ocasión Ron había estado de su parte.

Le parecía que podría haber soportado la actitud del resto del colegio si hubiera vuelto a contar con la amistad de Ron, pero no iba a intentar convencerlo de que se volvieran a hablar si él no quería hacerlo. Tenía a Draco y Hermione, pero ellos estaban siempre juntos, se sentía solo y no recibía más que desprecio de todas partes.

Era capaz de entender la actitud de los de Hufflepuff, aunque no le hiciera ninguna gracia, porque ellos tenían un campeón propio al que apoyar. Tampoco esperaba otra cosa que insultos por parte de los de Slytherin salvo Pansy y Theo (les caía muy mal, y siempre había sido así, porque él había contribuido muy a menudo a la victoria de Gryffindor frente a ellos, tanto en quidditch como en la Copa de las Casas).

Pero había esperado que los de Ravenclaw encontraran tantos motivos para apoyarlo a él como a Cedric. Y se había equivocado: la mayor parte de los de Ravenclaw parecía pensar que él se desesperaba por conseguir un poco más de fama y que por eso había engañado al cáliz de fuego para que aceptara su nombre.

\--Todos sabemos que los problemas siempre te buscan. – Rio Malfoy al igual que su amigo. –No te preocupes, si necesitas algo para el torneo dímelo, yo me encargaré.

\--Gracias.

\--Supongo que Sirius ya lo sabe.

\--Si, se lo dije, dice que mis pesadillas y lo de mi nombre en el cáliz no son coincidencia.

\-- Yo también lo supuse, espero que las cosas no se compliquen. –Se quedaron callados unos minutos, tratando de estudiar. Pasada una media hora Draco habló.

\-- ¿En dónde esta Hermione? –Preguntó.

\-- Se supone que va a terminar el trabajo de transformaciones con Ron...— Contestó Harry pero lo interrumpió la abrupta aparición de alguien a las espaldas del rubio en la entrada.

\-- ¿Qué? – Cuestionó Draco dirigiendo la vista a donde la tenía Harry. Viktor Krum se encontraba en la entrada principal, parecía buscar algo pues pasaba su mirada por cada una de las mesas, sus ojos se cruzaron con los Gryffindors, y después de unos segundos salió.

\-- ¿Qué crees que busque?

\-- Evidentemente no viene a estudiar. – Espetó Draco extrañado. Momentos después llegó Hermione, lista para estudiar, como siempre se sentó junto a Draco y puso sus libros sobre la mesa.

\-- Ronald no quiso venir. – Habló. – Es pasajero, ya se le pasará.

\--Pues yo lo vi muy enserio. – Contestó Draco. Hermione le dio un codazo.

\-- Descuida, si el no me cree es su problema. – Argumentó Harry.

\-- Vaya vaya. – Dijo una voz femenina detrás de Harry.

– Pero si es el cuarto campeón del torneo. – Pansy Parkinson estaba parada junto a Theodore Nott, con una mano en la cintura.

– Estoy ansiosa por verte participar. – La chica tomó asiento junto al moreno y su acompañante hizo lo mismo.

\-- Hola Theodore. – Dijo la castaña.

\-- Buenos días Hermione. – Saludó caballerosamente el moreno con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, según Draco producto de su educación sangre pura antigua. Ya hacía tiempo que Pansy y Theo, (aunque el prefería que lo llamaran por su nombre completo) se unían a sus conversaciones de vez en cuando, casi siempre por iniciativa de Pansy, y aún así le sorprendía lo educado que era en su manera de hablar, de vestir y de actuar.

Pero había algo en su mirada que no cuadraba, esos ojos azules ocultaban algo, ella lo sabía, y lo que una vez le dijo el rubio se lo confirmó. _Theo es un buen amigo, es justo, leal y no se deja llevar por los prejuicios de la sangre… pero no te confíes, si mi padre me enseñó cosas horribles el de él fue peor, su padre es muy viejo tiene ideales mucho mas elitistas y obscuros, le enseñó cosas que ni mi padre se atrevería a enseñármelas a mi, si te contara las cosas que Theo puede hacer probablemente no querrías volver a acercártele._

\-- ¿Cómo estás Pansy? – Saludó Hermione.

\-- Bien, no me quejo, aunque todos en Slytherin hablan Pestes de Harry todo esta tranquilo como siempre. – Draco no pudo evitar reír.

\-- Bueno hablan pestes de él desde antes del torneo ¿no? – Todos rieron.

\-- Supongo que toda la escuela estará apoyando a Cedric. – Habló Harry.

\-- Nosotros te apoyamos a ti. – Contestó Hermione.

\--Creo que serán los únicos. –Suspiró

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Los terrenos del colegio estaban envueltos en una oscuridad total. Harry bajó por la explanada hacia la luz que brillaba en la cabaña de Hagrid. También el interior del enorme carruaje de Beauxbatons se hallaba iluminado. Mientras llamaba a la puerta de la cabaña, Harry oyó hablar a Madame Maxime dentro de su carruaje.

—¿Eres tú, Harry? —susurró Hagrid, abriendo la puerta.

—Sí —respondió Harry, que entró en la cabaña y se desembarazó de la capa—. ¿Por qué me has hecho venir?

—Tengo algo que mostrarte —repuso Hagrid.

Parecía muy emocionado. Llevaba en el ojal una flor que parecía una alcachofa de las más grandes. era evidente que había intentado peinarse, porque en el pelo se veían varias púas del peine rotas.

—¿Qué vas a mostrarme? —dijo Harry con recelo, preguntándose si habrían puesto huevos los escregutos o si Hagrid habría logrado comprarle a otro extraño en alguna taberna un nuevo perro gigante de tres cabezas.

—Cúbrete con la capa, ven conmigo y no hables —le indicó Hagrid—. No vamos a llevar a Fang, porque no le gustaría...

—Escucha, Hagrid, no puedo quedarme mucho... Tengo que estar en el castillo a la una.

Pero Hagrid no lo escuchaba. Abrió la puerta de la cabaña y se internó en la oscuridad a zancadas. Harry lo siguió aprisa y, para su sorpresa, advirtió que Hagrid lo llevaba hacia el carruaje de Beauxbatons.

—Hagrid, ¿qué...?

—¡Shhh! —lo acalló Hagrid, y llamó tres veces a la puerta que lucía las varitas doradas cruzadas.

Abrió Madame Maxime. Un chal de seda cubría sus voluminosos hombros.

Al ver a Hagrid, sonrió.

—¡Ah, Hagrid! ¿Ya es la «hoga»?

—«Bon suar» —le dijo Hagrid, dirigiéndole una sonrisa y ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a bajar los escalones dorados.

Madame Maxime cerró la puerta tras ella. Hagrid le ofreció el brazo, y se fueron bordeando el potrero donde descansaban los gigantescos caballos alados de Madame Maxime. Harry, sin entender nada, corría para no quedarse atrás. ¿Quería Hagrid mostrarle a Madame Maxime? Podía verla cuando quisiera: jamás pasaba inadvertida.

Pero daba la impresión de que Madame Maxime estaba tan en ascuas como Harry, porque un rato después preguntó alegremente:

—¿Adónde me llevas, Hagrid?

—Esto te gustará —aseguró Hagrid—.

Merece la pena, confía en mí. Pero no le digas a nadie que te lo he mostrado, ¿eh? Se supone que no puedes verlo.

—Descuida —le dijo Madame Maxime, luciendo sus largas y negras pestañas al parpadear.

Y siguieron caminando. Harry los seguía, cada vez más nervioso y mirando el reloj continuamente. Si no llegaban pronto a donde fuera, daría media vuelta para volver al castillo y dejaría a Hagrid disfrutando con Madame Maxime su paseo a la luz de la luna.

Pero entonces, cuando habían avanzado tanto por el perímetro del bosque que ya no se veían ni el castillo ni el lago, Harry oyó algo. Delante había hombres que gritaban. Luego oyó un bramido ensordecedor...

Hagrid llevó a Madame Maxime junto a un grupo de árboles y se detuvo. Harry caminó aprisa a su lado. Durante una fracción de segundo pensó que lo que veía eran hogueras y a hombres que corrían entre ellas. Luego se quedó con la boca abierta.

¡Dragones!

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

—«Embrujos para cortarles las uñas... Cómo curar la podredumbre de las escamas...» Esto no nos sirve: es para chiflados como Hagrid que lo que quieren es cuidarlos... – Espetó Draco cerrando el libro que Cherry le había conseguido de la biblioteca en la mansión Malfoy, y que perteneció a su abuelo Abraxas. Desde que Harry vio los dragones él, Draco y Hermione se reunían todos los días en la biblioteca para buscar la manera de poder pasar la primera prueba, incluso le pidieron ayuda a Theodore Nott, quien según Draco era un experto en criaturas mágicas peligrosas.

—«Es extremadamente difícil matar a un dragón debido a la antigua magia que imbuye su gruesa piel, que nada excepto los encantamientos más fuertes puede penetrar...» —leyó Theo.

\-- ¡Pero Sirius dijo que había uno sencillo que valdría! –Contestó Hermione. —Busquemos pues en los libros de encantamientos sencillos... —dijo

Harry, apartando a un lado el Libro del amante de los dragones. Volvió a la mesa con una pila de libros de hechizos y comenzó a hojearlos uno tras otro. A su lado, Hermione cuchicheaba sin parar:

—Bueno, están los encantamientos permutadores... pero ¿para qué cambiarlos? A menos que le cambiaras los colmillos en gominolas o algo así, porque eso lo haría menos peligroso... El problema es que, como decía el otro libro, no es fácil penetrar la piel del dragón. Lo mejor sería transformarlo, pero, algo tan grande, me temo que no tienes ninguna posibilidad: dudo incluso que la profesora McGonagall fuera capaz... Pero tal vez podrías encantarte tú mismo. Tal vez para adquirir más poderes. Claro que no son hechizos sencillos, y no los hemos visto en clase; sólo los conozco por haber hecho algunos ejercicios preparatorios para el TIMO...

—Hermione —pidió Harry, exasperado—, ¿quieres callarte un momento, por favor? Trato de concentrarme.

Pero lo único que ocurrió cuando Hermione se calló fue que el cerebro de Harry se llenó de una especie de zumbido que tampoco lo dejaba concentrarse.

Recorrió sin esperanzas el índice del libro Maleficios básicos para el hombre ocupado y fastidiado: arranque de cabellera instantáneo —pero los dragones ni siquiera tienen pelo, se dijo—, aliento de pimienta —eso seguramente sería echar más leña al fuego—, lengua de cuerno —precisamente lo que necesitaba: darle al dragón una nueva arma...

—¡Oh, no!, aquí vuelve. ¿Por qué no puede leer en su barquito? —dijo Hermione irritada cuando Viktor Krum entró con su andar desgarbado, les dirigió una hosca mirada y se sentó en un distante rincón con una pila de libros.

— Vamos, vayamos a otro lado... El club de fans llegará dentro de un momento y no pararán de cotorrear... – Comentó Draco poniéndose de pie y ayudando a su novia secreta a cargar unos cuantos libros.

Y, efectivamente, en el momento en que salían de la biblioteca, entraba de puntillas un ruidoso grupo de chicas, una de ellas con una bufanda de Bulgaria atada a la cintura.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

\-- Estúpido torneo. – Mascullaba Ron, cuando caminaba cerca de las mazmorras para ir al gran comedor, todos hablaban de Harry y su hazaña con el cáliz. Él no podía estar mas indignado, su mejor amigo le había ocultado todo, y encima se negaba a contarle la verdad. – Estúpida escuela. – Seguía diciendo, tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que chocó con alguien.

\-- Para ser guapo eres bastante tonto. – Dijo Pansy que estaba parada cruzada de brazos frente a él.

\-- ¿Perdón? – Dijo sonrojado. Ella estaba bastante cerca.

\-- Por favor, ¿enserio crees que Harry puso su nombre en el cáliz? –Replicó levantando una ceja.

\--Bueno yo…

\--No seas tonto Ronald Weasley, discúlpate con él.

\-- Pero…

\-- Pero nada, tu mejor amigo esta a punto de enfrentarse a un maldito dragón. Déjate de tonterías y discúlpate.

\--Esta bien, esta bien. –Contestó bastante intimidado. -- lo haré en cuanto pueda.

\-- Así me gusta. – Se acercó mas, abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla, acto seguido la cara de Ron se tornó aun mas roja.

Mientras él se quedaba paralizado la chica se alejó con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro. Había logrado arreglar las cosas.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

—Los campeones tienen que bajar ya a los terrenos del colegio... Tienes que prepararte para la primera prueba. – Le dijo la profesora McGonagall. Cuando estaba con sus amigos en el gran comedor, repasando los últimos detalles para la prueba.

—¡Bien! —dijo Harry, poniéndose en pie.

—Buena suerte, Harry —le susurró Hermione—. ¡Todo irá bien!

—Sí —contestó, con una voz que no parecía la suya.

\-- Te estaremos apoyando. – Lo animó Draco dándole una palmada en el hombro.

\--Gracias.

\-- Recuerda los hechizos que te expliqué. -- Le dijo Theodore.

\-- Si, lo haré.

Salió del Gran Comedor con la profesora McGonagall. Tampoco ella parecía la misma; de hecho, estaba casi tan nerviosa como Hermione. Al bajar la escalinata de piedra y salir a la fría tarde de noviembre.

Ella lo conducía bordeando el bosque hacia donde estaban los dragones; pero, al acercarse al grupo de árboles detrás del cual habría debido ser claramente visible el cercado, Harry vio que habían levantado una tienda que lo ocultaba a la vista.

—Tienes que entrar con los demás campeones —le dijo la profesora McGonagall con voz temblorosa— y esperar tu turno, Potter. El señor Ludo Bagman está dentro. Él te explicará lo que tienes que hacer... Buena suerte.

—Gracias —dijo Harry con voz distante y apagada:

Ella lo dejó a la puerta de la tienda, y Harry entró. Fleur Delacour estaba sentada en un rincón, sobre un pequeño taburete de madera. No parecía ni remotamente tan segura como de costumbre; por el contrario, se la veía pálida y sudorosa. El aspecto de Viktor Krum era aún más hosco de lo habitual, y Harry supuso que aquélla era la forma en que manifestaba su nerviosismo. Cedric paseaba de un lado a otro. Cuando Harry entró le dirigió una leve sonrisa a la que éste correspondió, aunque a los músculos de la cara les costó bastante esfuerzo, como si hubieran olvidado cómo se sonreía.

—¡Harry! ¡Bien! —dijo Bagman muy contento, mirándolo—. ¡Ven, ven, ponte cómodo!

—Bueno, ahora ya estamos todos... ¡Es hora de poneros al corriente! — declaró Bagman con alegría—. Cuando hayan llegado los espectadores, les ofreceré esta bolsa a cada uno de vosotros para que saquéis la miniatura de aquello con lo que os va a tocar enfrentaros. —Les enseñó una bolsa roja de seda—. Hay diferentes... variedades, ya lo verán. Y tengo que decirles algo más... Ah, sí... ¡su objetivo es tomar el huevo de oro!

Harry miró a su alrededor. Cedric hizo un gesto de asentimiento para indicar que había comprendido las palabras de Bagman y volvió a pasear por la tienda. Tenía la cara ligeramente verde. Fleur Delacour y Krum no reaccionaron en absoluto. Tal vez pensaban que se pondrían a vomitar si abrían la boca; en todo caso, así se sentía Harry. Aunque ellos, al menos, estaban allí voluntariamente...

Y enseguida se oyeron alrededor de la tienda los pasos de cientos y cientos de personas que hablaban emocionadas, reían, bromeaban... Harry se sintió separado de aquella multitud como si perteneciera a una especie diferente. Y, a continuación (a Harry le pareció que no había pasado más que un segundo), Bagman abrió la bolsa roja de seda.

—Las damas primero —dijo tendiéndosela a Fleur Delacour. Ella metió una mano temblorosa en la bolsa y sacó una miniatura perfecta de un dragón: un galés verde. Alrededor del cuello tenía el número «dos». Y Harry estuvo seguro, por el hecho de que Fleur Delacour no mostró sorpresa alguna sino completa resignación, de que no se había equivocado: Madame Maxime le había dicho qué le esperaba.

Lo mismo que en el caso de Krum, que sacó el bola de fuego chino. Alrededor del cuello tenía el número «tres». Krum ni siquiera parpadeó; se limitó a mirar al suelo.

Cedric metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó el hocicorto sueco de color azul plateado con el número «uno» atado al cuello. Sabiendo lo que le quedaba,

Harry metió la mano en la bolsa de seda y extrajo el colacuerno húngaro con el número «cuatro». Cuando Harry lo miró, la miniatura desplegó las alas y enseñó los minúsculos colmillos.

—¡Bueno, ahí lo tienen! —dijo Bagman—. Han sacado cada uno el dragón con el que les tocará enfrentar, y el número es el del orden en que saldrán, ¿comprenden? Yo tendré que dejarlos dentro de un momento, porque soy el comentador. Diggory, eres el primero. Tendrás que salir al cercado cuando oigas un silbato, ¿de acuerdo? Bien. De pronto se escuchó el sonido del cañón, que no estaba programado.

—¡Santo Dios, tengo que darme prisa! —dijo Bagman alarmado, y salió corriendo.

Harry vio a Cedric que salía, con la cara más verde aún que antes. intentó desearle suerte, pero todo lo que le salió de la boca fue una especie de gruñido áspero.

Así fue, uno a uno hasta que tocó el turno de Harry.

Se levantó, notando apenas que las piernas parecían de merengue. Aguardó. Y luego oyó el silbato. Salió de la tienda, sintiendo cómo el pánico se apoderaba rápidamente de todo su cuerpo. Pasó los árboles y penetró en el cercado a través de un hueco.

Lo vio todo ante sus ojos como si se tratara de un sueño de colores muy vivos. Desde las gradas que por arte de magia habían puesto después del sábado lo miraban cientos y cientos de rostros. Y allí, al otro lado del cercado, estaba el colacuerno agachado sobre la nidada, con las alas medio desplegadas y mirándolo con sus malévolos ojos am arillos, como un lagarto monstruoso cubierto de escamas negras, sacudiendo la cola llena de pinchos y abriendo surcos de casi un metro en el duro suelo. La multitud gritaba muchísimo, pero Harry ni sabía ni le preocupaba si eran gritos de apoyo o no. Era el momento de hacer lo que tenía que hacer: concentrarse, entera y absolutamente, en lo que constituía su única posibilidad.

Levantó la varita.

—¡Accio Saeta de Fuego! —gritó.

La escoba apareció de la nada y de inmediato se montó en ella, comenzó a volar mientras el dragón lo seguía peligrosamente de cerca, a lo lejos en las gradas Hermione tomaba con fuerza la mano de Draco temía por la vida de su amigo.

Harry se elevó un par de metros más, y el dragón soltó un bramido de exasperación. Harry era como una mosca para él, una mosca que ansiaba aplastar. Volvió a azotar con la cola, pero Harry estaba demasiado alto para alcanzarlo. Abriendo las fauces, echó una bocanada de fuego... que él consiguió esquivar.

—¡Vamos! —lo retó Harry en tono burlón, virando sobre el dragón para provocarlo—. ¡Vamos, ven a atraparme...! Levántate, vamos...

La enorme bestia se alzó al fin sobre las patas traseras y extendió las correosas alas negras, tan anchas como las de una avioneta, y Harry se lanzó en picado. Antes de que el dragón comprendiera lo que Harry estaba haciendo ni dónde se había metido, éste iba hacia el suelo a toda velocidad, hacia los huevos por fin desprotegidos. Soltó las manos de la Saeta de Fuego... y tomó el huevo de oro.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

—El año pasado dementores, este año dragones... ¿Qué traerán al colegio el año que viene? –Dijo Draco cuando todo Gryffindor celebraba en su sala común el triunfo de Harry.

Todos gritaban y aplaudían emocionados, los gemelos Weasley lo cargaban sobre sus hombros diciéndole que estaban seguros de que lo lograría.

—¡Harry, has estado genial! —le dijo Hermione con voz chillona. Tenía marcas de uñas en la cara, donde se había apretado del miedo—. ¡Alucinante! ¡De verdad!

Pero Harry miraba a Ron, que estaba muy blanco y miraba a su vez a Harry como si éste fuera un fantasma.

—Harry —dijo Ron muy serio— quienquiera que pusiera tu nombre en el cáliz de fuego, creo que quería matarte.

Fue como si las últimas semanas no hubieran existido, como si Harry viera a Ron por primera vez después de haber sido elegido campeón.

—Lo has comprendido, ¿eh? —contestó Harry fríamente—. Te ha costado trabajo.

Hermione estaba entre ellos sujetando el brazo de Draco, nerviosa, paseando la mirada de uno a otro.

Ron abrió la boca con aire vacilante. Harry se dio cuenta de que quería disculparse y comprendió que no necesitaba oír las excusas.

—Está bien —dijo, antes de que Ron hablara—. Olvídalo.

—No —replicó Ron—. Yo no debería haber...

—¡Olvídalo!

Ron le sonrió nerviosamente, y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. Hermione, de pronto, se echó a llorar, y fue abrazada por Draco.

—¡No hay por qué llorar! —le dijo Harry, desconcertado.

—¡Son tan tontos los dos! —gritó ella, dando una patada en el suelo al tiempo que le caían las lágrimas.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

\-- El baile de navidad. – Comenzó la profesora McGonagall. -- Constituye una parte tradicional del Torneo de los tres magos y es al mismo tiempo una buena oportunidad para relacionarnos con nuestros invitados extranjeros. Al baile sólo irán los alumnos de cuarto en adelante, aunque si lo desean pueden invitar a un estudiante más joven.

Lavender Brown dejó escapar una risita estridente. Parvati Patil le dio un codazo en las costillas, haciendo un duro esfuerzo por no reírse también, y las dos miraron a Harry. La profesora McGonagall no les hizo caso, lo cual le pareció injusto a Harry, ya que a Ron y a él sí que los había regañado.

Draco solo podía pensar en llevar Hermione, pero estaba perfectamente consiente de que era imposible, si lo suyo se hacía público llegaría a oídos de todos en el mundo mágico, y luego a los de su padre.

—Será obligatoria la túnica de gala —prosiguió la profesora McGonagall—. El baile tendrá lugar en el Gran Comedor, comenzará a las ocho en punto del día de Navidad y terminará a medianoche. Ahora bien... —La profesora McGonagall recorrió la clase muy despacio con la mirada—. El baile de Navidad es por supuesto una oportunidad para que todos echemos una cana al aire —dijo, en tono de desaprobación.

Lavender se rio más fuerte, poniéndose la mano en la boca para ahogar el sonido. Harry comprendió dónde estaba aquella vez lo divertido: la profesora McGonagall, que llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño muy apretado, no parecía haber echado nunca una cana al aire, en ningún sentido.

—Pero eso no quiere decir —prosiguió la profesora McGonagall— que vayamos a exigir menos del comportamiento que esperamos de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Me disgustaré muy seriamente si algún alumno de Gryffindor deja en mal lugar al colegio.

El baile no era para nada algo que Harry o sus amigos esperaran, no estaban realmente entusiasmados por una fiesta, mucho menos por tener que invitar a alguien, y que ese alguien aceptara.

Hermione y Draco acordaron no ir juntos, para no levantar sospechas (aunque el echo de que fueran a todos lados juntos y que pasearan tomados del brazo no ayudaba en absoluto)

\-- Falta muy poco para el baile y no tengo con quien ir. – Se quejó Harry. Él, Ron, Draco y Theodore se encontraban en la biblioteca, esperando a Hermione y Pansy.

\-- Dímelo a mi, no se a quien rayos invitar, no quiero tener nada que ver con nadie, perro tampoco quiero quedar como un perdedor.

\-- Pensé que irías con Hermione. – Dijo un poco sorprendido Ron. – Ya sabes, ustedes…

Draco levantó una ceja temiendo que él supiera algo que no debía.

\-- ¿Si?

\-- Ustedes son muy unidos, creí que lo resolverían yendo juntos, ya sabes Hermione no es de ir a fiestas.

\--No lo sé, no se me había ocurrido. – Mintió. Por supuesto que mintió, estaba deseoso de llevarla al baile pero por causas de fuerza mayor no podían permitírselo.

\-- En fin yo ya tengo pareja. – Sonrió Ron despreocupado.

-¿Qué? –Replicaron Harry y Draco al mismo tiempo.

\-- Pero… ¿quién esta tan loca para aceparlo? – Soltó el rubio.

\-- Yo. – Dijo Pansy enfurecida, azotando la mesa con un libro acababa de llegar junto con Hermione y Ginny Weasley. -- ¿algún problema?

\-- No… no. –Respondió asustado.

En realidad Ron no había invitado a Pansy al baile, fue ella quien lo hizo, y no fue exactamente una invitación. El pelirrojo se encontraba caminando un día saliendo del gran comedor, cuando ella le impidió el paso y dijo:

\-- ¡Oye tú! ¿tienes con quien ir al baile?

\--¿Yo? –Contestó señalándose a si mismo.

\--Si tu, ¿quién mas Weasley?

\-- Bueno… no aún. – Se encogió de hombros. Ella sonrió.

\--Bueno pues ya tienes pareja, llevaré un vestido negro así que sugiero que lleves algo igual. – Dicho esto se alejó.

\--¿Qué? – Esta vez fue Theo quien replicó, Draco casi había olvidado que estaba ahí. – ¿Entonces con quien voy a ir yo? – Preguntó confundido.

\-- No lo sé Theodore invita a alguien. –Respondió la morena.

\--¿A quién? Sabes que no me agradan los demás. –Y era cierto, apenas y hablaba con otras personas y eso gracias a Pansy y Draco, si no fuera por ellos habría pasado desapercibido durante toda su estancia en el colegio. -- ¿quieres ir conmigo al baile Hermione? –Preguntó en un intento desesperado.

\-- Lo siento Theodore, pero alguien ya lo hizo. – Contestó riendo.

\--¿quién? – Preguntó abruptamente Draco, tratando en vano de sonar lo mas natural posible.

\-- Nadie importante. –Contestó.

\-- Pues a mi me gustaría ir. – Comentó Ginny. – Pero no puedo a menos que alguien me invite. – Theo estaba a punto de invitarla, pero Harry se le adelantó.

\-- Perfecto ven conmigo entonces.

\--¡Claro!

\-- Entonces supongo que no invitaré a nadie. – Musitó Nott mientras sus amigos reían.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

El cielo brillaba esplendoroso, pese a que fuera invierno y estuviera nevando muchos alumnos tanto de Hogwarts como de las otras dos escuelas salían a pasear cerca del lago congelado, y uno de ellos era Luna Lovegood. La chica caminaba cerca de los árboles, tratando de encontrar algún Thestral para alimentarlo cuando vio a unos niños de primer año jugando en la nieve.

\-- ¡Luna! – Gritaron emocionados.

\--Ven con nosotros. –Le gritó Dennis Creevey. Parecía inmaduro, pero la mayoría del tiempo que pasaba acompañada de alguien lo hacía con alumnos menores, ya que por lo general los otros no la comprendían ni se mostraban amables con ella, salvo Ginny y sus amigos o Cho Chang.

No tardó en aceptar la propuesta, se agachó y tomó entre sus manos un poco de nieve que arrojó a la cara del niño, y este respondió lanzándole otra, espontáneamente se creó un bando de niñas contra uno de niños, que al parecer estaba ganando.

Luna entonces tomó un buen montón de nieve y después de darle la forma adecuada lo lanzó con tal fuerza que fue a impactar en el rostro de un estudiante de cuarto grado tumbándolo en el suelo blanco. Acto seguido los niños salieron corriendo temerosos al ver que era de Slytherin.

\--Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. – Dijo la rubia hincándose junto a él y tratando de quitarle la nieve del rostro. Theodore Nott estaba furioso no veía nada bajo toda esa nieve, cuando por fin abrió los ojos pudo ver una imagen muy similar a la que vio cuando estaba observando el carruaje de Beauxbatons llegar, era la misma chica que cayó sobre él aquel día.

\-- ¡Tu! – Dijo sentándose para recuperar el aliento. – Tu otra vez.

\-- ¡Eres tu! – A diferencia de Theo Luna parecía bastante feliz de verlo. – Me da gusto verte otra vez.

\-- Es una lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo. –Exclamó quitándose la nieve de la ropa.

\-- Lo siento, no fue mi intención arrojarte esa bola de nieve. –Theo se relajó.

\-- Si, lo se. Discúlpame.

\-- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

\-- Camino por aquí a menudo. – Contestó Theodore poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole la mano para que ella también pudiera hacerlo.

\-- Pues, es un lindo lugar si quieres buscar escarbatos, o thestrals, incluso algunos unicornios. – Comentó la chica aceptando su ayuda.

\--En realidad buscaba plantas medicinales, pero lo tendré en mente, gracias. – Mintió inclinando la cabeza educadamente para para despedirse, cuando se dio la vuelta la chica lo interrumpió.

\-- Espera.

\-- ¿Si? – El moreno se giró.

– No se cual es tu nombre. – Era cierto, había tropezado con ella dos veces y ni si quiera sabía como se llamaba, sabía que era de Ravenclaw y una que otra vez oyó que la llamaban lunática.

\-- Mi nombre es Theodore Nott. – Le dijo. -- ¿cuál es el tuyo?

\--Soy Luna, Luna Lovegood. – Dijo sonriente.

\-- Un placer. –Dijo volviendo a su camino finalmente.

\-- Igualmente Theodore Nott. – Dijo tan bajo que él no pudo escucharla. Estaba tan distraída por aquel encuentro que no notó la dirección que el chico había tomado, el bosque prohibido.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

\-- ¿Entonces?

\--Entonces ¿qué? – Draco y Hermione se encontraban "estudiando" bajo un árbol cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid. Ella estaba con la espalda apoyada en el tronco, y él se había recostado poniendo la cabeza en su regazo.

\--Ya, dime quien te invitó al baile. –

\-- ¿Para qué quieres que te lo diga? No creo que tenga relevancia. –Contestó pasando las hojas de su libro de transformaciones. – Acepté porque fue el primero que me invitó, y no planeo tener nada que ver con él así que ¿qué mas da?

\--Bueno si no tiene relevancia no tienes problemas en decírmelo. – Hermione soltó un suspiro.

\-- Esta bien. Voy a ir con Viktor Krum. – Justo en ese momento Draco podría jurar que escuchó el sonido de un vaso rompiéndose. ¿estaba loco? ¿o escuchó bien? Hermione Granger su amor platónico desde primer grado y su ahora novia iría al baile con el jugador de Quidditch profesional y campeón de Durmstrang. No podía competir contra eso.

\-- ¿Qué? – Dijo secamente. Sentándose para aclarar su cabeza.

\-- Él me invitó ayer y como dijiste que fuéramos con otros para no levantar sospechas no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

\-- ¿Estas hablando en serio?

\-- Por supuesto que hablo enserio. –Respondió ofendida poniéndose de pie y cruzándose de brazos, Draco la imitó. – No tengo motivos para mentir.

\--¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿cómo se te ocurre ir al baile con él? – Se estaba poniendo bastante alterado, la cara se le puso roja del coraje, y sus ojos grises adquirieron un tono profundo.

\--¿Acaso estás molesto? – Apuntó Hermione con una sonrisita burlona.

\-- Pero claro que estoy molesto, ,¿no entiendes que el te invitó por algo?

\-- ¡Ya te dije que no quiero tener nada que ver con él! Además tu fuiste el de la idea, dijiste que…

\-- ¡Si que fueras con alguien como Neville o Ron pero no te dije que fueras con maldito Viktor Krum!.

\--Por Dios Draco cálmate, el baile solo es para hacer amigos.

\-- Creo que el pretende mas que una amistad. – Espetó. Hermione soltó una especie de bramido y se fue molesta hacia el castillo. Draco la observó alejarse todavía furioso.

\-- Muy bien Hermione, quieres jugar, entonces yo también lo haré.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~00~0~0~0~

Maldita sea. A quien quería engañar, su pequeña venganza le estaba saliendo del asco. Draco estaba frustrado, había jurado vengarse de la elección de Hermione al dejarse invitar por el tonto musculoso de Krum. El plan sonaba perfecto en su mente cuando discutió con ella esa tarde, invitaría a la chica mas hermosa de la escuela (la segunda según él) y haría que Granger se muriera de celos en pleno baile. Pero no estaba funcionando, antes de enterarse de aquello, había pensado seriamente en ir solo, al fin y al cabo Theodore también lo haría, por lo tanto no invitó a nadie. Así que cuando quiso ejecutar su plan se dio cuenta de que todas las chicas con las que podría funcionar ya tenían pareja.

\-- Demonios. – Susurró después de que una chica de Hufflepuff lo rechazó en los jardines.

\-- Vaya debes estar desesperado. – Ginny Weasley lo miraba con la espalda apoyada en un árbol y los brazos cruzados.

\-- Claro que no. – Trató de parecer ofendido. – Me da igual si voy o no acompañado.

\--¿De verdad? – Sonrió acercándose a él. – ¿Entonces tampoco te importa que Hermione vaya a ir con Viktor?

\-- En lo absoluto. – La pelirroja a duras penas aguantó la risa.

\-- Por favor Draco, ¿cuántos años crees que tengo? Podrán engañar a Harry y a mi hermano pero los demás nos damos perfectamente cuenta de que ustedes dos se ven a escondidas.

\-- Hermione… y yo no tenemos nada. – Declaró con la cara crispada.

\--Bueno, iba a decirte que tengo una amiga que puede acompañarte al baile.

\--No quiero ninguna cita con una niñita…

\--Oh, te aseguro que ella no estará interesada en ti, solo quiere ir al baile, créeme, eres demasiado aburrido para ella. Si quieres darle celos a Hermione… -- El Gryffindor pareció pensárselo.

\--Y ella… ¿es bonita?

\-- Hermosa. – Dijo exagerando la palabra.

\--Esta bien. – Dijo al fin. –Pero si quiero que le dejes en claro que no será una cita.

\-- ¡Descuida se lo diré! Yo pasaré por ella y los veremos a ti y a Harry en el baile ¿De acuerdo?

\-- Como quieras.

\-- ¡Fantástico! ¡Gracias Draco! – Dijo alejándose. ¿Gracias? ¿por qué rayos le agradecería si era ella la que le estaba haciendo el favor? Eso no le gustaba pata nada.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

El vestíbulo estaba abarrotado de estudiantes que se arremolinaban en espera de que dieran las ocho en punto, hora a la que se abrirían las puertas del Gran Comedor. Los que habían quedado con parejas pertenecientes a diferentes casas las buscaban entre la multitud. Harry, Draco y Ron esperaban a sus compañeras nerviosos, Harry no sabía bailar pero estaba obligado a hacerlo debido a que era uno de los campeones, Draco no conocía a su pareja pero esperaba que su plan saliera como lo planeó, y Ron estaba nervioso, esperando a Pansy vestido con el traje que ella misma consiguió. No tardó en unírseles Theodore que llevaba un traje negro de tres piezas, que lo hacían ver bastante elegante.

\-- Hola. –Saludó casualmente, viendo la cara de sus amigos. – Suerte que vine solo. – Rio.

\-- Aquí viene Pansy. – Comentó Draco. La morena bajaba las escaleras con un hermoso vestido negro, Ron no pudo evitar abrir la boca impresionado.

\--Aquí estas Ron, vamos. –Le dijo tomándolo del brazo, ambos se dirigieron a la entrada del gran comedor.

\--Bueno supongo que yo también entraré, los veo allá. –Dijo Theodore caminando con las manos en los bolsillos. Sólo quedaban Draco y Harry.

\-- ¿Dónde rayos están? – Preguntó el rubio que empezaba a perder la paciencia.

\--Espero que no te confíes demasiado. –Le dijo Harry. – Conozco a Ginny y estoy seguro de que ella no juega limpio.

\-- ¿A qué te refieres? –

\-- A que creo que te llevarás una gran sorpresa. –Le contestó apuntando con su índice a una dirección en concreta, Ginny venía caminando desde la sala común de Ravenclaw, y junto a ella estaba una chica mas bajita con cabello rubio y mirada distraída. Draco pronto la reconoció, era lunática Lovegood. _Oh No_

Se llevó una mano a la frente, ¿cómo pudo ser tan tonto y confiar en ella? Demonios.

\--Hola Harry. – Saludó Ginny caminando emocionada. Su vestido color rosa pastel resaltaba el color de su cabello y Harry por primera vez se sintió realmente atraído hacia ella.

\-- Hola. – Dijo sonriente. – Debemos esperar aquí para entrar con los demás.

\--Esta bien, Draco ella es mi amiga Luna. – el chico fingía estar distraído no quería ver su realidad. --¡Draco!

\--Oh lo siento… Hola, mucho gusto. –Dijo viéndola al fin. La chica llevaba un vestido azul de encaje que el rubio creyó era demasiado esponjoso.

\-- no te preocupes Draco, solo quiero ver el baile. – Anunció Luna.-- dicen que las hadas salen a bailar durante la noche y la música las atrae.

\-- Bueno…-- Pero el chico fue interrumpido por un codazo que le propinó Harry.

Este levantó la vista hacia donde su amigo la tenía, y ahí estaba Hermione Granger caminaba junto a Viktor Krum, este parecía embelesado, pero ella no lo miraba a él, miraba a Draco y él a ella. Por un instante parecía que nadie mas existía en esa habitación además de ellos dos.

Hermione llevaba un vestido color azul con holanes hermosos, sus rizos caían sobre sus hombros, Draco estuvo a punto de quitar a todos de en medio ir hasta donde estaba ella y besarla, sin importarle lo que los demás dijeran, sin importar lo que su padre opinara. Pero claro no era lo suficientemente valiente como para hacerlo.

Llegó la hora de entrar al gran comedor, Draco y Ron estaban adentro con sus respectivas parejas y con Theodore. La voz del profesor Dumbledore anunció la entrada de los cuatro campeones. Todos se apartaron de la entrada, para dar paso a los recién llegados.

Fleur entró orgullosa con su acompañante, un chico del cual Draco no recordaba su nombre, después Cedric con Cho Chang, pobre Harry pensó el rubio, la tercer pareja era justamente el moreno con la hermana de Ron, y al parecer ya no se mostraba tan dolido por el rechazó de la Ravenclaw.

Por último estaba Viktor Krum al lado de Hermione, su Hermione la tomaba del brazo y lucía realmente feliz a su lado, y la reacción de Draco lejos de sentirse tranquilo y seguro de su posición al ver la mirada casi indiferente que le daba la castaña a Krum fue de enojo, enojo y celos de que otro que no fuera él pudiera verla de esa manera, que pudiera estar públicamente interesado en ella. Porque tenía que aceptarlo, él no podía ofrecerle eso a Hermione, si su padre se enteraba la expondría a un peligro inminente, lo sabía perfectamente, estaba seguro de que su madre lo aceptaría pero Lucius era capaz de hacer cosas horribles.

Los cuatro campeones de posicionaron en la pista y abrieron el baile con el vals de navidad. Harry y Ginny bailaban desacompasados, por culpa del moreno, Fleur y su pareja bailaban elegantemente sin esfuerzo alguno, se notaba que Cedric había ensayado mucho para ese momento, y Hermione lucía tan hermosa como siempre.

Los profesores comenzaron a unírseles y poco a poco los estudiantes también, Draco optó por sentarse en una mesa junto con Ron, Pansy, Luna y Theodore, al fin y al cabo su pareja estaba tan poco interesada en bailar y igual que él.

\-- Quiero bailar. –Ordenó Pansy tomando al pelirrojo de la mano y llevándolo al centro de la pista.

\-- Bueno supongo que quedamos nosotros. –dijo Theo.

Draco no respondió. No quitaba ojo a Hermione y a Krum, que bailaban cerca de ellos, ahora ya no sabía si lo que hacía era por pura cortesía o si en verdad se había olvidado de él, los celos lo cegaron por completo. Luna estaba sentada junto a él, moviendo sus pies al compás de la música. De vez en cuando le dirigía una mirada curiosa a Draco, que no le hacía el menor caso, pero a ella tampoco le importaba.

Hermione se acercó y se sentó en una silla junto a él. Estaba un poco sofocada por bailar.

—Hola — Saludó a Draco. Él no dijo nada.

—Hace calor, ¿no? —comentó Hermione abanicándose con la mano. — Viktor acaba de ir por bebidas.

—¿Viktor? —dijo con furia contenida—. ¿Todavía no te ha pedido que lo llames «Vicky»?

Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó.

—Si no lo sabes, no te lo voy a explicar —replicó el rubio mordazmente.

Hermione interrogó con la mirada a Theodore, que se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué? – Ella se puso de pie al igual que él.

\-- Tú, tú estás... — Draco estaba obviamente buscando palabras lo bastante fuertes para describir el crimen de Hermione— ¡estas coqueteando en él! –Gritó al fin sin importarle que los demás escucharan. --¿Cómo puedes estar haciendo eso frente a mí?

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta.

—¡No seas idiota! —contestó al cabo—. ¡Yo jamás haría eso y lo sabes!

\-- ¡Si, pero él obviamente si! – Decía moviendo exageradamente las manos. Ahora medio salón los veía. – Yo cumplí mi palabra, vine con una chica que no esta interesada en mi ni yo en ella. –Si claro, ahora ignoraba por completo el plan que tenía al principio, que después de todo le había funcionado de una manera u otra.

\--Pero Draco… yo.

\-- No pensaste en lo celoso que estaría si venías con él, inclusive no te importó que me enojara cuando me lo dijiste…

\-- ¡Lo siento!—Lo interrumpió. --¿Esta bien? Lo lamento. Yo sólo… -- Pero no alcanzó a decir nada. Draco había acunado su rostro y la besó, con tal devoción que Hermione se perdió en él. Acarició su rubio cabello y al separarse vio como le sonreía.

\--Perdón, fui un tonto.

\--Eres un Gryffindor Draco Malfoy, siempre serás un tonto. – Se escucharon aplausos y vítores de todos los que veían la escena. Ambos pasaron toda la noche bailando, se habían olvidado de Viktor y de los celos, solo existían ellos dos. Ahora toda la escuela sabía de su romance, pero eso no le importaba mas, ya no.

Harry también bailaba feliz con Ginny, jamás hubiera imaginado que una chica fuera tan hermosa e inteligente como ella, y estaba contento de haberla invitado al baile, aunque fuera para no ir solo.

Pansy y Ron también se encontraban bailando, él la tomaba de la cintura y le daba vueltas mientras reían.

Al fondo, en la entrada del gran salón se encontraba Theodore Nott, con las manos en los bolsillos mirando la escena con cierta melancolía en sus ojos.

\-- Bueno, supongo que eso me deja fuera del juego. – Dijo derrotado. Suspiró. – Espero que seas feliz Pansy. – Susurró. Retrocediendo sin dejar de ver la escena.

Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su sala común, salió del castillo y caminó por el exterior mirando el jardín. Sentada en una de las fuentes se encontraba Luna, mirando las estrellas con su abrigo color azul cubriendo su vestido.

\-- Hola Theodore Nott. – Saludó alegre sin dejar de ver el cielo cuando él se acercó.

\-- Hola Luna, ¿qué haces aquí? – Preguntó sentándose junto a ella.

\--Es una linda noche. – Respondió. – Draco esta con Hermione y no me molesta pero, no quería regresar a mi sala común tan pronto, nunca tengo oportunidad de estar aquí en la noche, y quería ver a los nargles bailar con las hadas.

La música proveniente del castillo se escuchaba tenuemente, Luna seguía moviendo sus pies. Theodore se puso de pie y le tendió la mano. Ella la aceptó y ahí entre las luces de las luciérnagas y los nargles comenzaron a bailar. Al igual que Ron el también la tomó de la cintura y dieron vueltas en el aire. Luna no podía estar mas feliz, era la primera vez que un chico la invitaba a bailar.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Les gustó el cap??? que creen que va a pasar ahora que Draco y Hermione han echo "público" lo suyo??? esperaban la reacción de Draco celoso??? y la de Theo??? en lo personal debo decir que me encantan las personalidadds de Theo y Pansy.

Por favor diganme que les parece en los comentarios hasta la próxima!!!


	11. La Tercera Prueba

**Ya se que hace años que no actualizaba este fic una disculpa de veras!!!**

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Theodore Nott tenía que ser ante todo un caballero, eso le enseñaron sus padres, debía tratar con el mayor respeto una mujer, fuera quien fuera, pero eso no significaba que podía relacionarse con una chica que no fuera sangre pura. Por eso sólo hablaba con Pansy y Draco, en realidad no le interesaba mucho relacionarse con los demás, aunque no se oponía a las nuevas amistades de sus compañeros. Siempre se limitaba a ser callado y taciturno.

Hasta que Luna apareció. No negaría la primera impresión que le dio no fue del todo buena, que las dos veces que se encontraron no fueron las mejores. Pero había algo en esa chica que en las demás no. No veía maldad en sus ojos cuando hablaban, ni si quiera una gota de sarcasmo o ironía en sus comentarios. Era por eso y por otras razones que se había convertido en su compañera ideal para conversar. Podían hablar durante horas de cualquier cosa, aunque el tema favorito de ambos eran las criaturas mágicas.

A Luna le interesaban mas las criaturas pequeñas, las hadas, los bowtruckle, A Theo le gustaban mas los dragones o los thunderbird. Pasaban juntos mucho tiempo. Cierta cierta tarde se encontraban caminando juntos cerca de lago. Luna buscaba a una familia de Thestrals que solía alimentar, y Theo sería de mucha ayuda ya que era casi el único amigo que podía verlos.

\-- Gracias por acompañarme Theodore Nott. – Comentó la chica buscando con la mirada a las criaturas entre los árboles.

\-- No hay por que. – Respondió el joven. – Aunque los Thestrals no son mis criaturas favoritas es agradable caminar un rato.

\-- Me gusta caminar contigo. – Theodore sonrió.

\-- Supongo que a mi también.

—¿También Dumbledore cree que Quien-tú-sabes está recuperando fuerzas? —murmuró Ron.

Harry ya había hecho partícipes a Ron, Hermione y Draco de todo cuanto había visto en el pensadero y de casi todo lo que Dumbledore le había dicho y mostrado después, de como vio a Barty Junior siendo arrestado por mortífago… todo. Y, naturalmente, también había hecho partícipe a Sirius, a quien había enviado una lechuza en cuanto salió del despacho de Dumbledore.

Aquella noche los cuatro volvieron a quedarse hasta tarde hablando de todas esas cosas en la sala común, hasta que a Harry empezó a darle vueltas la cabeza y comprendió a qué se refería Dumbledore cuando le había dicho que tenía tantos pensamientos en la cabeza que resultaba un alivio sacarlos.

Ron miraba la chimenea. A Harry le pareció que su amigo temblaba un poco, aunque la noche era cálida.

—¿Y confía en Snape? —preguntó Draco—. ¿De verdad confía en Snape, aunque sabe que fue un mortífago?

—Sí —respondió Harry.

Hermione llevaba diez minutos sin hablar. Estaba sentada con la frente apoyada en las manos y mirando al suelo. A Harry se le ocurrió que también a ella le hubiera sido útil un pensadero.

—Rita Skeeter —murmuró al final.

—¿Cómo puedes preocuparte ahora por ella? —exclamó Ron, sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

—No me preocupo por ella —dijo Hermione sin dejar de mirar al suelo—. Sólo estoy pensando... ¿recuerdan lo que me dijo en Las Tres Escobas? «Yo sé cosas sobre Ludo Bagman que te pondrían los pelos de punta...» Supongo que se refería a eso. Ella hizo la crónica del juicio, sabía que les había pasado información a los mortífagos. Y Winky también lo sabía, ¿recuerdan? «¡El señor Bagman es un mago malo!» Seguro que el señor Crouch se puso furioso cuando lo dejaron en libertad y lo comentó en su casa.

—Ya, pero Bagman no pasó la información a sabiendas, ¿o sí? – Respondió Draco. Hermione se encogió de hombros.

Ron y Hermione tenían que estudiar para los exámenes, que terminarían el día de la tercera prueba, pero gastaban la mayor parte de sus energías en ayudar a Harry a prepararse.

—No te preocupes por nosotros —le dijo Hermione, cuando Harry se lo hizo ver y les aseguró que no le importaba entrenarse él solo por un rato—. Al menos tendremos sobresaliente en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: en clase nunca habríamos aprendido tantos maleficios.

—Es un buen entrenamiento para cuando seamos aurores —comentó Ron entusiasmado, utilizando el embrujo obstaculizador contra una avispa que acababa de entrar en el aula, que quedó paralizada en pleno vuelo.

Todos esperaban con impaciencia la tercera prueba, que tendría lugar una semana antes de fin de curso. Harry aprovechaba cualquier momento para practicar los maleficios, y se sentía más confiado ante aquella prueba que ante las anteriores. Aunque indudablemente sería difícil y peligrosa, Moody tenía razón: él ya se las había apañado en ocasiones anteriores con engendros monstruosos y barreras encantadas, y por lo menos aquella vez lo sabía de antemano y tenía posibilidades de prepararse para lo que le esperaba.

Harry fue poniéndose más nervioso conforme se acercaba el 24 de junio, pero no tanto como ante las dos pruebas anteriores: por un lado, tenía la confianza de que, esta vez, había hecho cuanto estaba en su mano para prepararse para la prueba; por otro, aquél era el último tramo, y, lo hiciera bien o mal, el Torneo iba a finalizar, lo que sería un gran alivio.

El gran día llegó.

La última prueba sería al anochecer, por lo cual en lugar de pasarse el día entrenando Hermione tuvo la idea de que por primera vez en todo el año escolar descansaran de todo el alboroto por el torneo.

Harry y Ginny, Ron y Pansy, Hermione y Draco e inclusive Luna y Theodore pasaron el día juntos, charlando y paseando cerca de el lago negro. Jugaron se rieron hasta la hora de la cena. Harry se sentía con mas valor para enfrentarse a la tercera prueba, con el apoyo de todos sus amigos, sabía que no importaba lo que fuese a pasar esa noche, ellos estarían ahí para él.

—Damas y caballeros, dentro de cinco minutos les pediré que vayamos todos hacia el campo de quidditch para presenciar la tercera y última prueba del Torneo de los tres magos.—Habló Dumbledore cuando terminó el banquete.

Harry se levantó. A lo largo de la mesa, todos los de Gryffindor lo aplaudieron. Los Weasley, Draco y Hermione le desearon buena suerte, y salió del Gran Comedor, con Cedric, Fleur y Krum.

Llegaron al campo de quidditch, que estaba totalmente irreconocible. Un seto de seis metros de altura lo bordeaba. Había un hueco justo delante de ellos: era la entrada al enorme laberinto. El camino que había dentro parecía oscuro y terrorífico.

Cinco minutos después empezaron a ocuparse las tribunas. El aire se llenó de voces excitadas y del ruido de pisadas de cientos de alumnos que se dirigían a sus sitios. El cielo era de un azul intenso pero claro, y empezaban a aparecer las primeras estrellas. Hagrid, el profesor Moody, la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Flitwick llegaron al estadio y se aproximaron a Bagman y los campeones. Llevaban en el sombrero estrellas luminosas, grandes y rojas. Todos menos Hagrid, que las llevaba en la espalda de su chaleco de piel de topo.

—Estaremos haciendo una ronda por la parte exterior del laberinto —dijo la profesora McGonagall a los campeones—. Si tienen dificultades y quieren que los rescaten, suelten al aire chispas rojas, y uno de nosotros irá a salvarlos, ¿entendido?

Los campeones asintieron con la cabeza.

—Pues entonces... ya pueden irse—les dijo Bagman con voz alegre a los cuatro que iban a hacer la ronda.

—Buena suerte, Harry —susurró Hagrid, y los cuatro se fueron en diferentes direcciones para situarse alrededor del laberinto.

Bagman se apuntó a la garganta con la varita, murmuró «¡Sonorus!», y su voz, amplificada por arte de magia, retumbó en las tribunas:

—¡Damas y caballeros, va a dar comienzo la tercera y última prueba del Torneo de los tres magos! Permítanme que les recuerde el estado de las puntuaciones: empatados en el primer puesto, con ochenta y cinco puntos cada uno... ¡el señor Cedric Diggory y el señor Harry Potter, ambos del colegio Hogwarts!

—Los aplausos y vítores provocaron que algunos pájaros salieran revoloteando del bosque prohibido y se perdieran en el cielo cada vez más oscuro—. En segundo lugar, con ochenta puntos, ¡el señor Viktor Krum, del Instituto Durmstrang! —Más aplausos—. Y, en tercer lugar, ¡la señorita Fleur Delacour, de la Academia Beauxbatons!

Harry pudo distinguir a duras penas, en medio de las tribunas, a la señora Weasley, junto a ella Ron, Hermione y Draco lo saludaban con una sonrisa.

—¡Entonces... cuando sople el silbato, entrarán Harry y Cedric! —dijo Bagman—. Tres... dos... uno...

Dio un fuerte pitido, y Harry y Cedric penetraron rápidamente en el laberinto. Los altísimos setos arrojaban en el camino sombras negras y, ya fuera a causa de su altura y su espesor, o porque estaban encantados, el bramido de la multitud se apagó en cuanto traspasaron la entrada. Harry se sentía casi corno si volviera a estar sumergido. Sacó la varita, susurró «¡Lumos!», y oyó a

Cedric que hacía lo mismo detrás de él. Después de unos cincuenta metros, llegaron a una bifurcación. Se miraron el uno al otro.

—Hasta luego —dijo Harry, y tiró por el de la izquierda, mientras Cedric cogía el de la derecha.

Harry oyó por segunda vez el silbato de Bagman: Krum acababa de entrar en el laberinto. Harry se apresuró. El camino que había escogido parecía completamente desierto. Giró a la derecha y corrió, sosteniendo la varita por encima de la cabeza para tratar de ver lo más lejos posible. Pero seguía sin haber nada a la vista.

Se escuchó por tercera vez, distante, el silbato de Ludo Bagman. Ya estaban todos los campeones dentro del laberinto. Harry miraba atrás a cada rato. Sentía la ya conocida sensación de que alguien lo vigilaba.

El laberinto se volvía más oscuro a cada minuto, conforme el cielo se oscurecía. Llegó a una segunda bifurcación.

—¡Oriéntame! —le susurró a su varita, poniéndola horizontalmente sobre la palma de la mano.

La varita giró y señaló hacia la derecha, a pleno seto. Eso era el norte, y sabía que tenía que ir hacia el noroeste para llegar al centro del laberinto. La mejor opción era tomar la calle de la izquierda, y girar a la derecha en cuanto pudiera.

También aquella calle estaba vacía, y cuando encontró un desvío a la derecha y lo cogió, volvió a hallar su camino libre de obstáculos. No sabía por qué, pero aquella ausencia de problemas lo desconcertaba. ¿No tendría que haberse encontrado ya con algo? Parecía que el laberinto le estuviera tendiendo una trampa para que se sintiera seguro y confiado. Luego oyó moverse algo justo tras él. Levantó la varita, lista para el ataque, pero el haz de luz que salía de ella se proyectó solamente en Cedric, que acababa de salir de una calle que había a mano derecha. Cedric parecía muy asustado: llevaba ardiendo una manga de la túnica.

—¡Los escregutos de cola explosiva de Hagrid! —dijo entre dientes—. ¡Son enormes! ¡Acabo de escapar ahora mismo.

Movió la cabeza a los lados, y salió de la vista por otro camino. Deseando poner la máxima distancia posible entre él y los escregutos, Harry se alejó a toda prisa. Entonces, al volver una esquina, vio...

Un dementor caminaba hacia él. Avanzaba con sus más de tres metros de altura, el rostro tapado por la capucha, las manos extendidas, putrefactas, llenas de pústulas, palpando a ciegas el camino hacia él. Harry oyó su respiración ruidosa, sintió que su húmeda frialdad empezaba a absorberlo, pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer...

Intentó pensar en la cosa más feliz que se le ocurriera; se concentró con todas sus fuerzas en la idea de salir del laberinto y celebrarlo con Ron, Draco y Hermione, levantó la varita y gritó:

—¡Expecto patronum!

Un ciervo de plata salió del extremo de su varita y fue galopando hacia el dementor, que cayó de espaldas, tropezando en el bajo de la túnica... Harry no había visto nunca tropezar a un dementor.

—¡Anda! —exclamó, yendo tras el patronus plateado—, ¡tú eres un boggart! ¡Riddíkulo!

Se oyó un golpe, y el mutable ser estalló en una voluta de humo. El ciervo de plata se desvaneció. A Harry le hubiera gustado que se quedara para acompañarlo... Pero siguió, avanzando todo lo rápida y sigilosamente que podía, aguzando los oídos, con la varita en alto.

Izquierda, derecha, de nuevo izquierda... Dos veces se encontró en callejones sin salida. Repitió el encantamiento brújula, y se dio cuenta de que se había desviado demasiado hacia el este. Volvió sobre sus pasos, tomó una calle a la derecha, y vio una extraña neblina dorada que flotaba delante de él.

Harry se acercó con cautela, apuntando con el haz de luz de la varita. Parecía algún tipo de encantamiento. Se preguntó si podría deshacerse de ella.

—¡Reducio! —exclamó.

El encantamiento salió como un disparo y atravesó la niebla, dejándola intacta. Se lo tendría que haber imaginado: la maldición reductora era sólo para objetos sólidos. ¿Qué ocurriría si seguía a través de la niebla? ¿Merecía la pena probar, o sería mejor retroceder?

Seguía dudando cuando un grito agudo quebró el silencio.

—¿Fleur? —gritó Harry.

Nadie contestó. Miró hacia todos lados. ¿Qué le habría sucedido a ella? El grito parecía proceder de delante. Tomó aire, y se internó corriendo en la niebla encantada.

Pasaron otros diez minutos sin más encuentro que el de las calles sin salida. Dos veces torció por la misma calle equivocada. Finalmente dio con una ruta distinta, y comenzó a avanzar por ella, ya no tan aprisa. La varita se balanceaba en su mano haciendo oscilar su sombra en los setos. Luego dobló otra esquina, y se encontró ante un escreguto de cola explosiva.

Cedric tenía razón: era enorme. De unos tres metros de largo, era lo más parecido a un escorpión gigante: tenía el aguijón curvado sobre la espalda, y su grueso caparazón brillaba a la luz de la varita de Harry, con la que le apuntaba.

—¡Desmaius!

El encantamiento dio en el caparazón del escreguto y rebotó. Harry se agachó justo a tiempo, pero le llegó olor de pelo quemado: el encantamiento le había chamuscado la parte superior del cabello. El escreguto lanzó una ráfaga de fuego por la cola, y se lanzó raudo hacia él.

—¡Impedimenta! —gritó Harry. El embrujo dio de nuevo en el caparazón del escreguto y rebotó. Harry retrocedió algunos pasos tambaleándose antes de caer—. ¡IMPEDIMENTA!

El escreguto se hallaba a unos centímetros de él en el momento en que quedó paralizado: había conseguido darle en la parte de abajo, que era carnosa y sin caparazón. Jadeando, Harry se apartó de él y corrió, con todas

sus fuerzas, en la dirección opuesta: el embrujo obstaculizador no era permanente, y el escreguto recuperaría de un momento a otro la movilidad de las patas.

Tomó un camino a la izquierda y resultó ser un callejón sin salida; otro a la derecha, y dio en otro. No tuvo más remedio que detenerse y volver a utilizar el encantamiento brújula.

Desanduvo lo andado y escogió un camino que parecía ir al noroeste.

Llevaba unos minutos caminando a toda prisa por el nuevo camino, cuando oyó algo en la calle que iba paralela a la suya que lo hizo detenerse en seco.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —gritaba la voz de Cedric—. ¿Qué demonios pretendes hacer?

Y a continuación se oyó la voz de Krum:

—¡Crucio!

El aire se llenó de repente con los gritos de Cedric. Horrorizado, Harry echó a correr, tratando de encontrar la manera de entrar en la calle de Cedric.

Como no vio ningún acceso, intentó utilizar de nuevo la maldición reductora. No resultó muy efectiva, pero consiguió hacer un pequeño agujero en el seto, a través del cual metió la pierna y pataleó contra ramas y zarzas hasta conseguir abrir un boquete. Se metió por él rasgándose la túnica y, al mirar a la derecha, vio a Cedric, que se retorcía y sacudía en el suelo, y a Krum de pie a su lado.

Harry salió del agujero y se levantó, apuntando a Krum con la varita justo cuando éste miraba hacia él. Entonces Krum se volvió y echó a correr.

—¡Desmaius! —gritó Harry.

El encantamiento pegó a Krum en la espalda. Se detuvo en seco, cayó de bruces y se quedó inmóvil, boca abajo, tendido en la hierba. Harry corrió hacia Cedric, que había dejado de retorcerse y jadeaba con las manos en la cara.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, tomándolo del brazo.

—Sí —dijo Cedric sin aliento—. Sí... no puedo creerlo... Venía hacia mí por detrás... Lo oí, me volví y me apuntó con la varita.

Se levantó. Seguía temblando. Los dos miraron a Krum.

—¿Oíste antes el grito de Fleur? —preguntó Harry.

—Sí —respondió Cedric—. ¿Crees que Krum la alcanzó también a ella?

—No lo sé.

—¿Lo dejamos aquí? —preguntó Cedric.

—No. Creo que deberíamos lanzar chispas rojas. Alguien vendrá a recogerlo... Si no, lo más fácil es que se lo coma un escreguto.

—Es lo que se merece —musitó Cedric, pero aun así levantó la varita y disparó al aire una lluvia roja que brilló por encima de Krum, marcando el punto en que se encontraba.

Harry y Cedric permanecieron por un momento en la oscuridad, mirando a su alrededor. Luego Cedric dijo:

—Bueno, supongo que lo mejor es seguir...

—¿Qué? —dijo Harry—. Ah... sí... bien...

Fue un instante extraño: él y Cedric se habían sentido brevemente unidos contra Krum, pero enseguida volvieron a comprender que eran contrincantes.

Siguieron por el oscuro camino sin hablar; luego Harry giró a la izquierda, y Cedric a la derecha. Pronto dejaron de oírse sus pasos.

Harry siguió adelante, usando el encantamiento brújula para asegurarse de que caminaba en la dirección correcta. Ahora el reto estaba entre él y Cedric.

El deseo de llegar el primero a la Copa era en aquel momento más intenso que nunca, pero apenas podía concebir lo que acababa de ver hacer a Krum. El uso de una maldición imperdonable contra un ser humano se castigaba con cadena perpetua en Azkaban: eso era lo que les había dicho Moody. No era posible que Krum deseara la Copa de los tres magos hasta aquel punto...

Empezó a caminar más aprisa. De vez en cuando llegaba a otro callejón sin salida, pero la creciente oscuridad era una señal inequívoca de que se iba acercando al centro del laberinto.

Ya tenía que estar más cerca, tenía que estarlo... la varita le indicaba que iba bien encaminado. Si no encontraba nada demasiado horrible, podría...

Llegó a una bifurcación de caminos.

—¡Oriéntame! —le susurró a la varita, que giró y se paró apuntando al camino de la derecha. Giró corriendo por él, y vio luz delante.

La Copa de los tres magos brillaba sobre un pedestal a menos de cien metros de distancia. Harry acababa de echar a correr cuando una mancha oscura salió al camino, corriendo como una bala por delante de él. Cedric iba a llegar primero. Corría hacia la copa tan rápido como podía, y Harry sabía que nunca podría alcanzarlo, porque Cedric era mucho más alto y tenía las piernas más largas...

Entonces Harry vio algo inmenso que asomaba por encima de un seto que había a su izquierda y que se movía velozmente por un camino que cruzaba el suyo. Iba tan rápido que Cedric estaba a punto de chocar contra aquello, y, con los ojos fijos en la copa, no lo había visto...

—¡Cedric! —gritó Harry—. ¡A tu izquierda! -- Cedric miró justo a tiempo de esquivar la cosa y evitar chocar con ella, pero, en su apresuramiento, tropezó.

La varita se le cayó de la mano, mientras la araña gigante entraba en el camino y se abalanzaba sobre él.

—¡Desmaius! —volvió a gritar Harry.

El encantamiento dio de lleno en el gigantesco cuerpo, negro y peludo, pero fue como si le hubiera tirado una piedra: el bicho dio una sacudida, se balanceó un momento y luego corrió hacia Harry, en lugar de hacerlo hacia Cedric.

—¡Desmaius! ¡Impedimenta! ¡Desmaius!

Pero no servía de nada: la araña era tan grande, o tan mágica, que los encantamientos no hacían más que provocaría. Antes de que estuviera sobre él, Harry sólo vio la imagen horrible de ocho patas negras brillantes y de pinzas afiladas como cuchillas.

Lo levantó en el aire con sus patas delanteras. Forcejeando como loco, Harry intentaba darle patadas: su pierna pegó en las pinzas del animal, y sintió de inmediato un dolor insoportable. Oyó que Cedric también gritaba «¡Desmaius!», pero sin más éxito que él. Cuando la araña volvió a abrir las pinzas,

Harry levantó la varita y gritó:

—¡Expelliarmus!

Funcionó: el encantamiento de desarme hizo que el bicho lo soltara, pero eso supuso una caída de casi cuatro metros de altura sobre la pierna herida, que se aplastó bajo su peso. Sin detenerse a pensar, apuntó hacia arriba, a la panza de la araña, tal como había hecho con el escreguto, y gritó «¡Desmaius!» al mismo tiempo que Cedric. Combinados, los dos encantamientos lograron lo que uno solo no podía: el animal se desplomó de lado, sobre un seto, y quedó obstruyendo el camino con una maraña de patas peludas.

—¡Harry! —oyó gritar a Cedric—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Cayó sobre ti?

—¡No! —respondió Harry, jadeando.

Se miró la pierna: sangraba mucho; tenía la túnica manchada con una secreción viscosa de las pinzas. Trató de levantarse, pero la pierna le temblaba y se negaba a soportar el peso de su cuerpo. Se apoyó en el seto, falto de aire, y miró a su alrededor.

Cedric estaba a muy poca distancia de la Copa de los tres magos, que brillaba tras él.

—Tómala —le dijo Harry sin aliento—. Vamos, tomala. Ya has llegado.

Pero Cedric no se movió. Se quedó allí, mirando a Harry. Luego se volvió para observarla. Harry vio la expresión de anhelo en su rostro, iluminado por el resplandor dorado de la Copa. Cedric volvió a mirar a Harry, que se agarraba ahora al seto para sostenerse en pie.

Cedric respiró hondo y dijo:

—Tómala tú. Tú mereces ganar: me has salvado la vida dos veces.

—No es así el Torneo —replicó Harry.

—No —contestó Cedric, dando unos pasos más hacia Harry.

Éste vio que Cedric era sincero. Quería renunciar a un tipo de gloria que la casa de Hufflepuff no había conquistado desde hacía siglos.

—Vamos, tómala tú —dijo Cedric. Era como si le costara todas sus fuerzas, pero había cruzado los brazos y su rostro no dejaba lugar a dudas: estaba decidido.

—Vamos los dos —propuso Harry.

—¿Qué?

—La tomamos los dos al mismo tiempo. Será la victoria de Hogwarts. Empataremos.

Cedric observó a Harry. Descruzó los brazos.

—¿Es... estás seguro?

—Sí —afirmó Harry—. Sí... Nos hemos ayudado el uno al otro, ¿no? Los dos hemos llegado hasta aquí. Tenemos que cogerla juntos. Por un momento pareció que Cedric no daba crédito a sus oídos. Luego sonrió.

—Adelante, pues —dijo—. Vamos.

Tomó a Harry del brazo, por debajo del hombro, y lo ayudó a ir hacia el pedestal en que descansaba la Copa. Al llegar, uno y otro acercaron sendas manos a las relucientes asas.

—A la de tres, ¿vale? —propuso Harry—. Uno... dos... tres... Cedric y él agarraron las asas de la Copa.

Al instante, Harry sintió una sacudida en el estómago. Sus pies despegaron del suelo. No podía aflojar la mano que sostenía la Copa de los tres magos: lo llevaba hacia delante, en un torbellino de viento y colores, y Cedric iba a su lado.

Harry sintió que los pies daban contra el suelo. La pierna herida flaqueó, y cayó de bruces. La mano, por fin, soltó la Copa de los tres magos.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó.

Cedric sacudió la cabeza. Se levantó, ayudó a Harry a ponerse en pie, y los dos miraron en torno. Habían abandonado los terrenos de Hogwarts. Era evidente que habían viajado muchos kilómetros, porque ni siquiera se veían las montañas que rodeaban el castillo. Se hallaban en el cementerio oscuro y descuidado de una pequeña iglesia, cuya silueta se podía ver tras un tejo grande que tenían a la derecha. A la izquierda se alzaba una colina. En la ladera de aquella colina se distinguía apenas la silueta de una casa antigua y magnífica.

Cedric miró la Copa y luego a Harry.

—¿Te dijo alguien que la Copa fuera un traslador? —preguntó.

—Nadie —respondió Harry, mirando el cementerio. El silencio era total y algo inquietante—. ¿Será esto parte de la prueba?

—Ni idea —dijo Cedric. Parecía nervioso—. ¿No deberíamos sacar la varita?

—Sí —asintió Harry, contento de que Cedric se hubiera anticipado a sugerirlo.

Las sacaron. Harry seguía observando a su alrededor. Tenía otra vez la extraña sensación de que los vigilaban.

—Alguien viene —dijo de pronto.

Escudriñando en la oscuridad, vislumbraron una figura que se acercaba caminando derecho hacia ellos por entre las tumbas. Harry no podía distinguirle la cara; pero, por la forma en que andaba y la postura de los brazos, pensó que llevaba algo en ellos. Quienquiera que fuera, era de pequeña estatura, y llevaba sobre la cabeza una capa con capucha que le ocultaba el rostro. La distancia entre ellos se acortaba a cada paso, permitiéndoles ver que lo que llevaba el encapuchado parecía un bebé... ¿o era simplemente una túnica arrebujada?

Desde lo lejos, por encima de su cabeza, oyó una voz fría y aguda que decía:

—Mata al otro.

Entonces escuchó un silbido y una segunda voz, que gritó al aire de la noche estas palabras:

—¡Avada Kedavra!

A través de los párpados cerrados, Harry percibió el destello de un rayo de luz verde, y oyó que algo pesado caía al suelo, a su lado. El dolor de la cicatriz alcanzó tal intensidad que sintió arcadas, y luego empezó a disminuir. Aterrorizado por lo que vería, abrió los ojos escocidos.

Cedric yacía a su lado, sobre la hierba, con las piernas y los brazos extendidos. Estaba muerto. Durante un segundo que contuvo toda una eternidad, Harry miró la cara de Cedric, sus ojos abiertos, inexpresivos como las ventanas de una casa abandonada, su boca medio abierta, que parecía expresar sorpresa. Y entonces, antes de que su mente hubiera aceptado lo que veía, antes de que pudiera sentir otra cosa que aturdimiento e incredulidad, alguien lo levantó.

El hombrecillo de la capa había posado su lío de ropa y, con la varita encendida, arrastraba a Harry hacia la lápida de mármol. A la luz de la varita, Harry vio el nombre inscrito en la lápida antes de ser arrojado contra ella:

TOM RYDDLE

El hombre de la capa hizo aparecer por arte de magia unas cuerdas que sujetaron firmemente a Harry, atándolo a la lápida desde el cuello a los tobillos. Harry podía oír el sonido de una respiración rápida y superficial que provenía de dentro de la capucha. Forcejeó, y el hombre lo golpeó: lo golpeó con una mano a la que le faltaba un dedo, y entonces Harry comprendió quién se ocultaba bajo la capucha: Colagusano.

—¡Tú! —dijo jadeando.

Pero Colagusano, que había terminado de sujetarlo, no contestó: estaba demasiado ocupado comprobando la firmeza de las cuerdas, y sus dedos temblaban incontrolablemente hurgando en los nudos. Cuando estuvo seguro de que Harry había quedado tan firmemente atado a la lápida que no podía moverse ni un centímetro, Colagusano sacó de la capa una tira larga de tela negra y se la metió a Harry en la boca. Luego, sin decir una palabra, le dio la espalda y se marchó a toda prisa. Harry no podía decir nada, ni podía ver adónde había ido Colagusano. No podía volver la cabeza para mirar al otro lado de la lápida: sólo podía ver lo que había justo delante de él.

El cuerpo de Cedric yacía a unos seis metros de distancia. Un poco más allá, brillando a la luz de las estrellas, estaba la Copa de los tres magos. La varita de Harry se encontraba en el suelo, a sus pies. El lío de ropa que Harry había pensado que sería un bebé se hallaba cerca de él, junto a la sepultura.

Se agitaba de manera inquietante. Harry lo miró, y la cicatriz le volvió a doler... y de pronto comprendió que no quería ver lo que había dentro de aquella ropa... no quería que el lío se abriera...

Oyó un ruido a sus pies. Bajó la mirada, y vio una serpiente gigante que se deslizaba por la hierba, rodeando la lápida a la que estaba atado. Volvió a oír, cada vez más fuerte, la respiración rápida y dificultosa de Colagusano, que soñaba como si estuviera acarreando algo pesado. Entonces entró en el campo de visión de Harry, que lo vio empujando hasta la sepultura algo que parecía un caldero de piedra, aparentemente lleno de agua. Oyó que salpicaba al suelo, y era más grande que ningún caldero que él hubiera utilizado nunca: era una especie de pila de piedra capaz de contener a un hombre adulto sentado.

La cosa que había dentro del lío de ropa, en el suelo, se agitaba con más persistencia, como si tratara de liberarse. En aquel momento, Colagusano hacía algo en el fondo del caldero con la varita. De repente brotaron bajo él unas llamas crepitantes. La serpiente se alejó reptando hasta adentrarse en la oscuridad.

El líquido que contenía el caldero parecía calentarse muy rápidamente. El vapor se espesaba emborronando la silueta de Colagusano, que atendía el fuego.

—Ya está listo, amo.

—Ahora... —dijo la voz fría.

Colagusano abrió el lío de ropa, que parecía una túnica, revelando lo que había dentro, y Harry soltó un grito que fue ahogado por lo que Colagusano le había metido en la boca.

Era como si Colagusano hubiera levantado una piedra y dejado a la vista algo oculto, horrendo y viscoso... pero cien veces peor de lo que se pueda decir. Lo que Colagusano había llevado con él tenía la forma de un niño agachado, pero Harry no había visto nunca nada menos parecido a un niño: no tenía pelo, y la piel era de aspecto escamoso, de un negro rojizo oscuro, como carne viva; los brazos y las piernas eran muy delgados y débiles; y la cara... Ningún niño vivo tendría nunca una cara parecida a aquélla.

Harry percibió, a la luz de la fogata, una expresión de asco en el pálido rostro de Colagusano mientras lo llevaba hasta el borde del caldero. Luego vio, por un momento, el rostro plano y malvado iluminado por las chispas que saltaban de la superficie de la poción, y oyó el golpe sordo del frágil cuerpo contra el fondo del caldero.

Colagusano habló. La voz le salió temblorosa, y parecía aterrorizado. Levantó la varita, cerró los ojos y habló a la noche:

—¡Hueso del padre, otorgado sin saberlo, renovarás a tu hijo!

La superficie de la sepultura se resquebrajó a los pies de Harry. Horrorizado, vio que salía de debajo un fino chorro de polvo y caía suavemente en el caldero. La superficie diamantina del agua se agitó y lanzó un chisporroteo; arrojó chispas en todas direcciones, y se volvió de un azul vivido de aspecto ponzoñoso.

En aquel momento, Colagusano estaba lloriqueando. Sacó del interior de su túnica una daga plateada, brillante, larga y de hoja delgada. La voz se le quebraba en sollozos de espanto.

—¡Carne... del vasallo... voluntariamente ofrecida... revivirás a tu señor!

Extendió su mano derecha, la mano a la que le faltaba un dedo. Agarró la daga muy fuerte con la mano izquierda, y la levantó. Harry comprendió lo que iba a hacer tan sólo un segundo antes de que ocurriera. Cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, pero no pudo taparse los oídos para evitar oír el grito que perforó la noche y que atravesó a Harry como si él también hubiera sido acuchillado con la daga. Oyó un golpe contra el suelo, oyó los jadeos de angustia, y luego el ruido de una salpicadura que le dio asco, como de algo que caía dentro del caldero. Harry no se atrevía a mirar, pero la poción se había vuelto de un rojo ardiente, y producía una luz que traspasaba los párpados de Harry. Colagusano sollozaba y gemía de dolor. Hasta que notó en la cara su agitada respiración, Harry no se dio cuenta de que se encontraba justo delante de él.

—Sa... sangre del enemigo... tomada por la fuerza... resucitarás al que odias.

Tambaleándose, llevó la sangre de Harry hasta el caldero y la vertió en su interior. Al instante el liquido adquirió un color blanco cegador. Habiendo concluido el trabajo, Colagusano cayó de rodillas al lado del caldero; luego se desplomó de lado y quedó tendido en la hierba, agarrándose el muñón ensangrentado, sollozando y dando gritos ahogados...

El caldero hervía a borbotones, salpicando en todas direcciones chispas de un brillo tan cegador que todo lo demás parecía de una negrura aterciopelada.

Y entonces, de repente, se extinguieron las chispas que saltaban del caldero. Una enorme cantidad de vapor blanco surgió formando nubes espesas y lo envolvió todo, de forma que no pudo ver ni a Colagusano ni a Cedric ni ninguna otra cosa aparte del vapor suspendido en el aire. a través de la niebla, vio, aterrorizado, que del interior del caldero se levantaba lentamente la oscura silueta de un hombre, alto y delgado como un esqueleto.

—Vísteme —dijo por entre el vapor la voz fría y aguda, y Colagusano, sollozando y gimiendo, sin dejar de agarrarse el brazo mutilado, alcanzó con dificultad la túnica negra del suelo, se puso en pie, se acercó a su señor y se la colocó por encima con una sola mano.

El hombre delgado salió del caldero, mirando a Harry fijamente... y Harry contempló el rostro que había nutrido sus pesadillas durante los últimos tres años. Más blanco que una calavera, con ojos de un rojo amoratado, y la nariz tan aplastada como la de una serpiente, con pequeñas rajas en ella en vez de orificios.

Lord Voldemort había vuelto.


	12. Ha Vuelto

Sé que es ha pasado muy poco desde que actualicé, pero tómenlo como una dosculpa por haber tardado tanto

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

\-- Me pregunto cuanto mas va a tardar Harry. – Decía Hermione nerviosa, frotando con impaciencia la mano de Draco.

\-- Tranquila, seguro que sale de un momento a otro. – Le respondió el rubio.

Hacia ya un rato que Fleur y Krum habían perdido la batalla en el laberinto, y toda la escuela se encontraba a la espera de los dos campeones restantes.

Los minutos pasaban, y ni Harry ni Cedric daban señales de estar por salir, tampoco se oía ningún ruido proveniente del laberinto. Algunos alumnos habían optado por irse, y otros conversaban para pasar el rato.

\-- Gracias a Merlín que esta es la última prueba, este año ha sido un caos con el torneo. – habló Ron.

\-- Es cierto, he aprendido un montón de cosas ayudando a Harry pero ya he tenido suficiente. – Contestó Hermione. – Espero que el próximo año sea mejor.

\-- Al menos estaremos menos ocupados. – pronunció el rubio abrazando a la castaña. – así podremos pasar mas tiempo juntos. – Ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

\-- ¿lo prometes? – susurró Hermione.

\-- Lo prometo, de echo… --

Pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase, una oleada de aplausos, y gritos inundó el lugar. Todo el mundo se puso de pie para recibir a los recién llegados. Los tres Gryffindor no dudaron en seguirlos, y buscaron con la mirada a su amigo.

Harry y Cedric estaban tirados en el suelo, de inmediato Dumbledore y algunos profesores se acercaron a ayudarlos.

\-- No puedo ver nada. – Se quejó Ron. Que se giró para mirar a su amigo y preguntarle si alcanzaba a distinguir a Harry, pero Draco tenía la cara pálida, como si hubiera visto al mismísimo Voldemort.

—¡Harry!, ¡Harry! – Habló Dumbledore.

El chico aún tenía los ojos cerrados y el traslador en la mano. Harry soltó la Copa, pero agarró a Cedric aún con más fuerza. Levantó la mano que le quedaba libre y cogió la muñeca de Dumbledore, cuyo rostro se desenfocaba por momentos.

—Ha vuelto —gritó Harry—. Ha vuelto. Voldemort.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

El rostro de Cornelius Fudge apareció sobre Harry vuelto del revés. Parecía blanco y consternado. Desde las gradas Hermione sujetaba con fuerza el brazo de Malfoy.

\--¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó con preocupación, pero el rubio no respondía, seguía viendo con terror la escena. --¡Draco!

—¡Dios... Dios mío, Diggory! —exclamó Fudge.—. ¡Está muerto, Dumbledore!

Aquellas palabras se reprodujeron, y las sombras que los rodeaban se las repetían a los de atrás, y luego otros las gritaron, las chillaron en la noche: «¡Está muerto!», «¡Está muerto!», «¡Cedric Diggory está muerto!».

\-- ¿Qué han dicho? – Habló Ron. – Hermione…

La castaña apenas y podía contener las lágrimas, seguí a aferrada al brazo de Malfoy.

Draco quien había podido escuchar todo lo que Harry dijo se quedó helado, si estaba consternado por la muerte de Diggory aquello no era nada comparado con lo que había venido después. Ha vuelto. Pensó, casi de inmediato pudo imaginarse todo lo que se vendría, el próximo año no sería tan tranquilo como creyó.

Ahora, después de tantos años de dementores, trolls, y arañas gigantes, sentía que la vida de sus amigos peligraba enserio, y no solo ellos, de toda la escuela, Hermione, pensó, era ella quien mas le preocupaba.

Posó la vista a las gradas que estaban a su derecha, se encontró con los ojos azules de Theodore Nott que estaba de pie junto a Luna, su mirada denotaba la misma preocupación que él.

$$$$$$$$$

El verano estaba por terminarse, y para Draco ahora mas que nunca significaba una bendición, tal y como pronosticaba, su padre estaba al tanto del regreso del señor oscuro, y no solo eso, había estado presente en el cementerio la noche en que murió Cedric Diggory. Draco estaba aterrado por dentro, temía que en cualquier momento él apareciera en su casa, o peor aun, temía escuchar sobre algún ataque hacia sus amigos o a Hermione.

Su padre tenía mucho cuidado cuando hablaba de sus juntas con Lord Voldemort y los otros mortífagos, no decía nada sobre los planes que tenían, su madre trataba de mantenerse al margen, sabía que ella no apoyaba del todo a su padre, pero tampoco se mostraba abiertamente en contra.

Durante todas las vacaciones veía como los antiguos amigos de la familia entraban y salían de la oficina de su padre todo el tiempo, el señor Crabbe, el señor Goyle, Carrow.

Draco prefería quedarse en su habitación la mayor parte del día escribiéndole cartas a sus amigos, había estado especialmente ocupado en la seguridad de Hermione, a quien no pasaba un día sin que le enviara una carta preguntándole como estaban las cosas en casa, sabía que algo grande se avecinaba tanto él como los demás, Harry también se había pasado todo el verano preguntándole las novedades, pues para él era mas difícil enterarse de algunas cosas.

Al menos le iba mejor que a Theodore, con lo acontecido su padre estaba determinado a que pronto se uniera a los mortífagos, había doblado el número de horas que pasaba enseñándole a su hijo todo tipo de hechizos obscuros, y había también doblado la intensidad de sus ya conocidos castigos si no lo lograba.

En una ocasión, notó que el pelinegro cojeaba y cuando le preguntó que le sucedía se encogió de hombros.

\-- Sabes como es mi padre.

Era el último día antes de regresar a Hogwarts, los tres Slytherin se encontraban hablando en la sala privada de Draco, en lo que parecía una reunión de emergencia antes de volver a clases, se habían asegurado de poner cualquier hechizo que los protegiera de que alguien pudiera escuchar su conversación.

\-- ¿Qué rayos vamos a hacer Draco? –

Pansy se encontraba de pie frente a la chimenea con los brazos cruzados nerviosa. Theo se encontraba sentado el sofá de cuero negro frente detrás de ella cruzado de piernas pensativo.

\-- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – el rubio frente a él se masajeó la sien. – Ni yo mismo se. --

\-- Sabes muy bien lo que viene con todo esto. – Advirtió. – No va a haber forma de que nos zafemos de esta. -- Draco estalló

\-- ¡¿Crees que no lo se Pansy?!—Espetó. -- ¿Crees que no he visto a tu padre deambulando por esta casa casi a diario? ¿Crees que no ye visto los malditos moretones en los brazos de Theodore? ¿Crees que quiero convertirme en un jodido mortífago?

\-- ¡No se trata de querer.! – Le respondió Nott.-- Eso es lo último que nos van a preguntar... si tu padre se entera de algo—Lo señaló con el índice.-- y ten por seguro que lo hará, sabes muy bien lo que va a pasar, sabes el peligro que corremos, y el peligro que correrá Hermione o Harry, o Ron.

\-- o Luna. – Agregó Pansy. – Theo la miró.

\--¡Lo se, lo se!—levantó las manos exaltado. -- ¡eso es lo que me ha tenido en vela todas las noches! – Se tranquilizó de repente. – Pero no tengo ni idea de que hacer. – Su compañero sonrió.

\-- Afortunadamente para ustedes y para los demás, soy una persona muy precavida, y por tanto he pensado en este momento durante los últimos meses.

\--¿Qué? – Dijo Pansy realmente sorprendida. Theodore Rio.

\-- Mientras ustedes estaban embelesados con sus respectivas parejas yo me enteré por mi padre de ciertas cosas.

\--¿y por qué rayos no me lo comentaste? – Masculló Draco.

\-- Por la sencilla razón de que no estaba seguro. En fin. ¿Quierenñ escuchar el plan o no?--

Draco conocía muy bien a su amigo, podía confiar en que tenía un plan bien pensado… por merlín que así fuera, porque parecía que se volvería loco si tenía que lidiar con aquello el solo.

\-- ¿cuál es? – Preguntó al fin.

$$$$$$$

Llegó por fin el día de regresar a clases, Hermione, Ron y Harry habían llegado juntos, debido a que el moreno se reunió días antes por problemas en el ministerio.

Draco y Theodore se encontraron con ellos en el tren. Las cosas habían estado tensas después del incidente en el laberinto, Harry había visto a los padres de ambos jurarle lealtad a Voldemort, eso no menguó su amistad. Confiaba en ellos lo suficiente como para saber que no lo traicionarían de ninguna manera. Pero eso no impedía que ambos sangre pura se sintieran culpables en cierta forma por la muerte de Cedric.

Los cinco se encontraban en el mismo vagón, Ron estaba junto a Harry, y Theodore estaba apretujado con Draco besuqueando a Hermione a un lado.

El tren comenzó la marcha en dirección a Hogwarts.

\-- ¿Crees que él este planeando atacar Hogwarts? – Preguntó Hermione a Draco cuando salieron de la reunión de prefectos en el tren, ambos dieron seleccionados junto con Theodore y Pansy, fue cuando tuvieron la oportunidad de estar solos.

\-- Tal vez. – Comentó. – Pero no creo que sea pronto. Acaba de volver, lo primero que va a hacer es reunir a sus antiguos aliados, luego trataran de reclutar a mas. – Hermione lo abrazó.

\-- ¿Qué pasará contigo? ¿Te reclutarán a ti también?

\-- Claro que lo harán, pero eso no significa que esté de su lado. –

Hermione lo abrazó aún mas fuerte y lo vio a los ojos.

\-- ¿pero estarás bien verdad? ¿no te pasará nada? – Draco acarició su mejilla

\-- No mientras tu estés a mi lado. –

Acto seguido besó sus labios con necesidad, quería recordar ese momento el resto de su vida. Luego se puso mas serio, tomó el rostro de la chica y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. – Escúchame con atención Hermione, sea lo que sea que veas o escuches no es verdad, todo lo que pudiera llegar a hacer o decir son para protegerte ¿me entiendes? – La castaña asintió levemente.

– No se avecina nada bueno, necesito que sin importar la situación medites bien las cosas. Pase lo que pase prométeme que tu vas a estar bien, trataré de estar siempre junto a ti pero sabes que será difícil, ya nos estamos arriesgando demasiado con dejarnos ver juntos. –

Hermione estaba a punto de estallar en llanto.

\-- Te lo prometo, pero tu también prométeme que estarás a salvo, no soportaría que te pasara algo. No podría.

\-- Te lo prometo.

$$$$$$$

Neville Longbottom no era alguien muy popular, y eso todo el mundo lo sabía, era el objetivo predilecto de las burlas de Blaise y sus secuaces, en ocasiones de otros alumnos e incluso de algunos compañeros de casa. Pero Theodore Nott jamás encontró motivos para molestarlo o inclusive odiarlo, sólo era ese chico raro de Gryffindor a quien Draco y Harry siempre defendían… hasta que lo vio hablando cómodamente con Luna Lovegood.

Estaba de pie frente a ella, en uno de los pasillos del tren, traía consigo una planta extraña que Theo recordaba haber visto en algún libro, estaba muy seguro de que le soltaría aquel pus morado propio de la planta en cualquier momento, pero ese era el menor de sus problemas, sonreía como si la conociera de toda la vida, y Luna tan educada e ingenua como siempre no se daba cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones.

Theodore sintió entonces una oleada de sensaciones que no había experimentado hasta ahora, alegría al ver a la chica por primera vez desde las vacaciones, molestia por ver que otro chico fuera el objeto de sus atenciones… al menos momentáneamente, sentía la necesidad de ir, interponerse entre los dos y llevarse a Luna de ahí, él era demasiado racional como para saber lo que le estaba pasando, eran celos, estaba seguro, pero el que lo admitiera no significaba que estaba dispuesto a soportar aquella situación.

Avanzó hasta ellos apresurado.

\-- Hola Theodore. – Lo saludó Luna, Neville puso cara de asombro al ver que la chica era amiga de un Slytherin.

\-- ¿Cómo estas Luna? –

Preguntó de manera exageradamente educada. Tomo la mano de la chica y la besó.

Neville conocía tan bien como Theodore los protocolos de las familias sangre pura, sabía lo que ese beso en la mano significaba, el ojiazul contaba con ello.

\-- El es Neville Longbottom, es mi amigo. – Dijo la rubia.

\-- Un placer. – Saludó Theo, mirándolo con arrogancia.

\-- No puedo decir lo mismo. –

Contestó Neville en voz baja pero fue suficiente para que el moreno lo escuchara. –Tengo que irme, te veré luego Luna. – Se despidió.

Acto seguido se giró y se marchó hacia su vagón. Theo rio para sí mismo, el que estuviera emparentado con los Lestrange no significaba que fuera igual que ellos… bueno tal vez conocía a la perfección cientos de hechizos prohibidos y estuviera mas que dispuesto a usarlos si era necesario, tal vez era inevitable que se uniera a las filas de Lord Voldemort en un ffuturo, pero no para los fines que los mortífagos tenían, y era evidente que él no lo entendía.

\-- ¿Qué haces aquí Theo? – Preguntó finalmente Luna. Él le sonrió.

\-- Te estaba buscando.

\--Bueno, aquí estoy.

\--Sí, lo sé Luna. – Sonrió. – Estamos por llegar a la estación, ¿puedo acompañarte hasta el castillo? – Preguntó.

\-- Claro Theodore. – El moreno le ofreció el brazo para que lo tomara, y ambos se dirigieron al vagón para esperar su llegada.

Todos se habían reunido en el mismo vagón, para estar el último tramo del viaje juntos

$$$$$$

Por fin el tren empezó a aminorar la marcha y oyeron el habitual alboroto por el pasillo, pues todos se pusieron en pie para recoger su equipaje y a sus mascotas, listos para apearse. Como Draco y Hermione tenían que supervisar que hubiera orden, volvieron a salir del compartimento encargando a Harry y a los demás del cuidado de Crookshanks.

Salieron del compartimento y notaron por primera vez el frío de la noche en la cara al reunirse con el resto de los alumnos en el pasillo. Lentamente fueron avanzando hacia las puertas. Harry notó el olor de los pinos que bordeaban el sendero, que descendía hasta el lago. Bajó al andén y miró a su alrededor esperando oír el familiar grito de «¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí!».

Pero aquel grito no se oyó. Una voz de mujer muy diferente gritaba con un enérgico tono: «¡Los de primero pónganse en fila aquí, por favor! ¡Todos los de primero conmigo!»

Un farol se acercaba oscilando hacia Harry, y su luz le permitió ver la prominente barbilla y el severo corte de pelo de la profesora Grubbly-Plank, la bruja que el año anterior había sustituido durante un tiempo a Hagrid como profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

—¿Dónde está Hagrid? —preguntó Harry en voz alta.

—No lo sé —contestó Ron—, pero será mejor que nos apartemos, estamos impidiendo el paso.

Miró alrededor buscando a Draco o a Hermione, pues quería saber qué opinaban ellos de la presencia de la profesora Grubbly-Plank, pero ninguno de los dos estaba por allí cerca, así que se dejó arrastrar hacia la oscura y mojada calle que discurría frente a la estación de Hogsmeade.

Allí esperaba el centenar de carruajes sin caballos que cada año llevaba a los alumnos que no eran de primer curso hasta el castillo. Harry los miró brevemente, se dio la vuelta para buscar a Ron y a Hermione, y luego volvió a mirar.

Los carruajes habían cambiado, pues entre las varas de los coches había unas criaturas de pie. Si hubiera debido llamarlas de alguna forma, suponía que las habría llamado caballos, aunque tenían cierto aire de reptil. No tenían ni pizca de carne, y el negro pelaje se pegaba al esqueleto, del que se distinguía con claridad cada uno de los huesos. La cabeza parecía de dragón y tenían los ojos sin pupila, blancos y fijos. De la cruz, la parte más alta del lomo de aquella especie de animales, les salían alas, unas alas inmensas, negras y curtidas, que parecían de gigantescos murciélagos. Allí plantadas, quietas y silenciosas en la oscuridad, las criaturas tenían un aire fantasmal y siniestro. Harry no entendía por qué aquellos horribles caballos tiraban de los carruajes cuando éstos eran perfectamente capaces de moverse solos.

—¿Qué crees que son esos bichos? —le preguntó a Ron señalando con la cabeza los horribles caballos, mientras otros alumnos pasaban a su lado.

—¿Qué bichos?

—Esos caballos…

—¿Qué caballos?

—¡Los caballos que tiran de los coches! —dijo Harry con impaciencia.

Estaban a menos de un metro de uno de ellos y el animal los miraba con sus ojos vacíos y blancos. Ron, sin embargo, miró a Harry con perplejidad.

—¿De qué me hablas?

—Te hablo de… ¡Mira!

Harry agarró a Ron por un brazo y le dio la vuelta, colocándolo cara a cara con el caballo alado. Ron lo miró fijamente un par de segundos y luego volvió a mirar a Harry.

—¿Qué se supone que estoy mirando?...

\-- ¡Harry—Se escuchó la voz de Draco, quien caminaba junto a Hermione hacia él junto a Pansy, Theodore y Luna.

\-- ¡Ahí estas! – Gritó Pansy abalanzándose hasta Ron para abrazarlo y darle un beso en los labios. – he soportado casi todo el viaje con estos dos. – La cara de pelirrojo se puso como un tomate, pero le sonrió.

\-- Bueno… ya estas conmigo ahora.

Todos comenzaron a subir al el carruaje, eran tantos que Hermione dudaba que pudieran entrar todos, pero Harry se quedó parado, contemplando todavía a las criaturas que tiraban de el.

\-- Se llaman Thestrals. – Luna interrumpió sus pensamientos. Cuando llegó hasta él.

\-- ¿los ves? – Preguntó.

\-- Claro, Theodore también. – El moreno asintió. – Estas tan cuerdo como nosotros.

La respuesta de Luna no fue del todo tranquilizadora, que ella también pudiera verlos no era muy alentador, podía confiar en el juicio de

Theodore, pero dado que se la pasaba todo el tiempo con Luna ya no sabía que pensar.

$$$$$$

Después de dar la bienvenida a los alumnos de primer año, de que el director explico la ausencia de Hagrid diciendo que oor motivos de salud había viajado a las costas para tomar baños en el mar.

Dicho esto prosiguió a oresentar a la que sería la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras, la susodicha en cuestión era una mijer bajita, regordeta que vestía de un rosa chillón que molestaba a los ojos, Harry la reconoció de inmediato.

\-- Ella estuvo en mi audiencia. -- Comentó. -- Trabaja en el ministerio.

Draco y Hermione compartieron una mirada conplice.

\-- No creo que sea coincidencia. -- Observó la castaña.

\-- Vaya Vaya, -- Dijo el rubio en un tono casual. -- Así que el ministerio quiere interferir.

$$$$$$$$$$$

Al terminar de celebrar el banquete la profesora McGonagall los reunió a todos los prefectos para dar su primer ronda, los dividió en parejas para que vigilaran el castillo.

Draco puso una cara de tristeza cuando escuchó que iría con Padma, no le desagradaba pero esperaba tener mas tiempo a solas con ella.

Hermione por su parte iría con Theodore, lo cual era bueno porque él era el chico mas inteligente que conocía, y era bueno tener con quien conversar de aritmancia de vez en cuando. Pansy corrió con mucha suerte, ya que su ronda era con un chico Ravenclaw del cual no recordaba su nombre, pero le había dejado las cosas claras en cuanto estuvieron solos.

\-- Mira. – Le dijo mientras caminaban por uno de los pasillos. -- Pienso aprovechar que estamos sin vigilancia para pasar un rato con Parvati. – Le dijo. – Yo no diré nada si decides ir a pasar el tiempo con Weasley. ¿tenemos un trato?

\-- ¡Por supuesto! – Aceptó Pansy de inmediato.

La morena esperó escondida en uno de los pasillos a que el pelirrojo saliera de la cena, afortunadamente no iba acompañado, Harry se había quedado a conversar con Ginny. En el segundo exacto que pasó junto a ella lo tomó por el brazo y lo jaló hasta dentro de un aula vacía.

\-- ¡Pansy! – Susurró. -- ¿qué rayos haces? Se supone que estas haciendo guardia, si nos atrapan…

\-- Shh… -- lo silenció con el dedo índice en la boca. – Mi compañero esta haciendo exactamente lo mismo, tenemos mucho tiempo para nosotros.

\-- Pero… tengo que ir a la sala común. – Contestó.

\-- Oh vamos Ron, no te he visto durante todas las vacaciones. – Se acercó peligrosamente a él, dejándolo acorralado contra la puerta. Sin previo aviso le estampó un beso en los labios.

El semblante de Ron cambió totalmente, una vez que los labios de esa chica lo tocaban no podía negarse a nada. El Gryffindor le acarició la mejilla. Había algo en ella que simplemente lo volvía loco, su mal humor, su mirada furiosa cuando la hacía enojar, las miradas coquetas que le lanzaba entre clases…

– Te he esperado todo el verano. –

Habló en susurros, y acortó de nuevo la distancia para besarla, a Pansy le derretía la manera en que lo hacía, normalmente ella llegaba y le plantaba besos en la mejilla o los labios, pero él lo hacía muy diferente, de manera delicada y dulce, como si le tuviera devoción, solía acariciarle el cabello, tocar su rostro, o su favorita, cuando la tomaba por la cintura porque sus piernas comenzaban a temblar.

Pansy conocía a muchos chicos de su casa, la mayoría le coqueteaba pero nadie jamás la trataba como Ron lo hacía cuando estaban solos, era muy curioso porque frente a los demás parecía que era ella quien estaba embelesada, pues él era un poco mas penoso, por eso los momentos a solas eran lo mejor de estar en esa cárcel que llamaban escuela.

Harry y Ginny se querían pero no estaban muy apegados, ni si quiera eran pareja aún, Theo y Luna eran un caso especial. El de Draco y Hermione era perfecto si, pero no cambiaría el amor que había entre ella y Ron porque si bien no era como el de los demás estaba segura que era sincero, la quería aún con su actitud mandona e infantil, aún con la reputación de su familia y con todo y sus defectos.

$$$$$$

\-- Necesitan copiar todo el texto las veces necesarias para garantizar que aprendan la lección, los TIMOS serán muy pronto, y no habrá muchas mas oportunidades de pasar el curso.–

Decía la profesora Umbridge quien había sido recientemente nombrada suma inquisidora tras la supuesta reforma educativa impuesta por el ministro de magia, en clase de defensa contra las artes obscuras, ya habían pasado algunas semanas ya desde el regreso a Hogwarts, y tal como Draco había predicho las cosas no iban muy bien.

El profesor Dumbledore no se aparecía casi nunca por los pasillos como lo hacía antes, la mayoría de los alumnos tachaban a Harry de mentiroso, pues el ministro de magia negaba la reaparición de Lord Voldemort, la nueva profesora Umbridge, tenia prohibido el uso de magia en sus clases, despreciaba abiertamente a cualquiera que fuera hijo de muggles o Harry, y tenía una exagerada preferencia a Draco y Theodore (cosa que a los dos irritaba demasiado)

\-- Esto no puede seguir así. – Habló Hermione cuando los cuatro llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor. – No podemos usar magia, y así no aprendemos a defendernos.

\-- No entiendo que le sucede al ministerio, ¿qué es lo que quieren? –

Preguntó Ron que estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. --¿acaso piensan que estamos formando un ejercito…

\-- Eso… -- Lo interrumpió Draco. – Es precisamente lo que piensan.

\-- Fudge debe ser un idiota si cree que Dumbledore quiere tomar el ministerio con un ejercito de estudiantes. – Se mofó Harry.

\-- y no solo lo cree, esta completamente seguro. – El rubio continuó. – Se lo comentó a alguien en el ministerio y mi padre los escuchó, mamá me contó todo en una carta.

\-- ¿Y que se supone que se supone que vamos a hacer? – El pelirrojo trago saliva mirando a Harry. – Quien tu sabes regresó, y pueden atacarnos en cualquier momento. –

Esta vez fue Hermione la que habló.

\-- Tenemos que aprender a defendernos, si no nos enseñarán tendremos que aprenderlo por nuestra cuenta.

$$$$$$$

Trataron de informar a cuentos compañeros pudieron para que se congregaran en el cabeza de puerco, ese viejo establecimiento era rara vez visitado por algún estudiante o maestro, era perfecto para una reunión clandestina. Muy distinto a las tres escobas, era un local limpio y acogedor. Cabeza de Puerco consistía en una sola habitación, pequeña, lúgubre y sucísima, donde se notaba un fuerte olor a algo que podría tratarse de cabras. Las ventanas tenían tanta mugre incrustada que entraba muy poca luz del exterior. Por eso el local estaba iluminado con cabos de cera colocados sobre las bastas mesas de madera.

Y Ahí estaban, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Draco esperando a que alguien llegara.

\-- Bueno, ¿quién dijiste que iba a venir? —le preguntó Harry a su amiga.

—Sólo un par de personas —repitió Hermione. Consultó su reloj y miró nerviosa hacia la puerta—. Ya deberían estar aquí, estoy segura de que saben el camino… ¡Oh, deben de ser ellos!

La puerta del pub se había abierto. Un ancho haz de luz, en el que bailaban motas de polvo, dividió el local en dos durante un instante y luego desapareció, pues lo ocultaba la multitud que desfilaba por la puerta.

Primero entraron Neville, Dean y Lavender, seguidos de cerca por Parvati y Padma Patil con Cho y una de sus risueñas amigas.

A continuación, aparecieron Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet y Angelina Johnson, Colin y Dennis Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott y una chica de Hufflepuff con una larga trenza, cuyo nombre Harry no sabía; tres chicos de Ravenclaw que, si no se equivocaba, se llamaban Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner y Terry Boot; Ginny (quien fue la encargada de correr la voz de la reunión), seguida por un chico alto y delgado, rubio y con la nariz respingona a quien Harry creyó reconocer como miembro del equipo de quidditch de Hufflepuff, Fred y George Weasley con su amigo Lee Jordan, los tres con enormes bolsas de papel llenas de artículos de Zonko, y por último Theodore Nott junto a Luna Lovegood y Pansy Parkinson, la morena no dudó en quitarse a todos de enfrente y sentarse junto a Ron.

Se escucharon susurros por roda la habitación, no era secreto que ambos slytherins eran amigos de Draco, pero no imaginaban que lo eran a tal grado de asistir a esa reunión.

—Esto… —empezó Hermione hablando en voz más alta de lo habitual debido al nerviosismo—. Esto…, bueno…, hola. —Los asistentes giraron la cabeza hacia ella, aunque de vez en cuando las miradas seguían desviándose hacia Harry—. Bueno…, esto…, ya saben por qué hemos venido aquí. verán, nuestro amigo Harry tuvo la idea…, es decir —Harry le había lanzado una mirada furibunda—, yo tuve la idea de que sería conveniente que la gente que quisiera estudiar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, o sea, estudiar de verdad, ya saben, y no esas chorradas que nos hace leer la profesora Umbridge —de repente la voz de Hermione se volvió mucho más potente y segura—, porque a eso no se le puede llamar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras

—«Eso, eso», dijo Anthony Goldstein, y su comentario animó a Hermione

—… Bueno, creí que estaría bien que nosotros tomáramos cartas en el asunto. —Hizo una pausa, miró de reojo a Harry y prosiguió—: Y con eso quiero decir aprender a defendernos como es debido, no sólo en teoría, sino poniendo en práctica los hechizos…

\-- ¿por qué? – la interrumpió Michael Corner.

\-- ¿Por qué? – Repitió Draco visiblemente molesto. – Porque quien tu sabes ha vuelto. --

La reacción de su público fue inmediata y predecible.

La amiga de Cho soltó un grito y derramó un chorro de cerveza de mantequilla; Terry Boot dio una especie de respingo involuntario; Padma Patil se estremeció y Neville soltó un extraño chillido que consiguió transformar en una tos.

Todos, sin embargo, miraban fijamente, casi con avidez, a Harry.

Después de aquello nadie puso objeción, Hermione informó que en cuanto encontraran un lugar adecuado en donde practicar se los informaría, acto seguido la castaña sacó un pergamino, tinta y una pluma para que todos anotaran su nombre.

$$$$$$$$$

\--¡Amo Harry! – Saludó con efusividad Dobby. El chico lo había ido a visitar a las cocinas por la mañana como lo hacía cada cierto tiempo desde que Dobby comenzó a trabajar en la escuela.

\-- Hola Dobby.

Conversaron un poco acerca de el PEDDO, sobre Winky sus problemas… hasta que recordó que el elfo conocía muy bien el castillo, tal vez podría ser de ayuda.

\-- quizá puedas hacerme un favor, Dobby —dijo Harry muy despacio. El elfo miró a Harry sonriente.

—¡Harry Potter sólo tiene que pedírmelo, señor!

—Necesito encontrar un sitio donde veintiocho personas puedan practicar

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras sin que las descubra ningún profesor, sobre todo — añadió, agarrando con tanta fuerza el libro que las cicatrices brillaron con un tono blanco y perlado— la profesora Umbridge.

Se había imaginado que la sonrisa del elfo desaparecería con rapidez y que Dobby agacharía las orejas o diría que eso era imposible, o como mucho que intentaría buscar algún sitio, pero se equivocó. Lo que no esperaba era que Dobby pegara un saltito, agitando alegremente las orejas, y diera una palmada.

—¡Dobby conoce el sitio perfecto, señor! —exclamó—. Dobby oyó hablar de él a los otros elfos domésticos cuando llegó a Hogwarts, señor. ¡Lo llamamos la Sala que Viene y Va, señor, o la Sala de los Menesteres!

—¿Por qué la llamas así? —preguntó Harry, intrigado.

—Porque es una sala en la que uno sólo puede entrar —explicó Dobby poniéndose muy serio— cuando tiene verdadera necesidad. A veces está allí y a veces no, pero cuando aparece siempre está equipada para satisfacer las necesidades de la persona que la busca.

Dobby estuvo encantado de mostrarle el camino hacia la sala de menesteres.


End file.
